Spring Rose
by Catsafari
Summary: "Who is happier? She who continues to dream, or she who is awakened from a dream? Maybe what the princess wishes for is not a kiss to awaken her, but to stay asleep for all eternity..." Note: not a Princess Tutu twist. AU.
1. The Christening

**A/N: No, this isn't a Princess Tutu twist, I just thought the quote fitted. But congrats if you recognised the quote all the same. **

**This is based on another fairytale story, but since the first chapter kind of gives it away, there will be no cookies - or whatever - given out for the person who guesses correctly. Yes, it's Sleeping Beauty, and although I have seen the Disney version, I am also aware of the tradition and ballet versions too. I probably will point out as I go along where the other versions come in. This is my second fanfic (my first being _Lying Truths_) - again, based on The Cat Returns - so please feel free to review and leave constructive critism. However, since everyone was so supportive in their reviews for _Lying Truths _I don't know why I'm asking, but better safe than sorry I suppose.**

**Wow, today's been weird. Snow, snow and more snow. Everything finished early as the snow came down; everyone was getting picked up, and the phrase "headless chickens" comes to mind. Anyway, managed to get out, and that's why this is a few hours early. Happy advent everybody, hope that wherever you are on this fine December day, it's nicer than where I am.**

**Right, author rant now over. You can start reading now. =^^=**

Chapter 1: The Christening

Some girls are given blankets or engraved keepsakes or personalised jewellery for their christening. Not Haru. But then, curses are not what you'd commonly give to a baby girl. It's not what many people would call a 'good start' to life.

But she wasn't just given a curse, she was given blessings as well.

The affair – the christening of Haru Yoshioka – was a grand event. A typical princess christening, where the young princess was presented to the court and kingdom. Where the baby girl was cooed over by royals from other kingdoms, and just about everyone important received an invitation. It wasn't expected to be different from any other celebration.

"Oh, she is just adorable," fussed Rei Itsuki.

Naoko stood beside the crib of her child, smiling. "Isn't she just? We've invited the fairies to arrive around now to bestow gifts on her, I assume you're staying for that?"

"Most certainly." Rei tickled the baby princess's cheek, making her giggle. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, certainly not for my goddaughter's christening."

"You're sure you're fine about being her godmother?"

The taller woman laughed, waving it away. "It would be an honour to be the godmother of my best friend's baby girl."

Naoko picked up Haru in her arms, gently rocking her so that the baby was lulled to sleep. "Speaking about children, how's Machida doing?"

"About the same for any infant boy. I think Jirou's still in shock at being a father, and you'd think he'd get over it by now."

"If it helps, Daichi is also taking time to get used to the idea of being a father. You're not alone."

Rei laughed again. "Daichi never was an automatic father, was he?"

Naoko leaned over to her life-long friend. "Not really. I know we have maids and nurses and all, but from the fuss he makes, you'd think I'd ask him to do all the jobs. However, he's trying his best. He was born to be a king, not a father."

"Is that the excuse he gives?"

"He loves our daughter, and that's what really matters."

"I know, I know."

The lights round the hall flickered several times dramatically, thunder rolling round, despite the clear day outside.

"Oh, here come the fairies," said Naoko. "I _asked_ them not to be over-theatrical. But, it seems my request went unnoticed. Again."

"Did you send invitations to them all?"

"Almost."

"What do you mean 'almost'?"

"I mean we didn't get an invitation to them all. We missed Sora."

"You did _what_?" hissed Rei.

"She hasn't been seen for fifty years," the redhead mother muttered quietly so not to raise interest from nearby people or to wake Haru. "We tried to track her down, but no one knows where she is. Or even if she's still alive."

"She better be dead," Rei grumbled, "or she'll never forgive you for this."

"Rei!"

"What? It's true. You'd be better off with her dead, so she can't cause any trouble over the fact she's been forgotten."

"She hasn't been forgotten," Naoko corrected through gritted teeth. "We just couldn't find her."

"She'll count that as forgotten. You know the stories of what she last did the last time she was uninvited to such a major event."

Naoko gripped her child closer. "She's _not_ turning Haru into a swan."

"No, she might have thought of something worse in the fifty years she's been absent."

"Thank you, Rei, you're really helping."

Their whispered discussion was brought to an end by two fairies appearing in the middle of the court, their light temporarily flooding the hall before dimming to its usual level.

"And they're showing off again," sighed Naoko.

Rei was more bothered by something else though. She nudged her friend. "Naoko, there are four main christening fairies... who's missing apart from Sora?"

Naoko sighed again. "That'll be Hiromi. She's still got the mentality of a teenager, I swear. She's probably going to be late. As usual."

The smaller of the two present fairies stepped forward and bowed to the young king and queen. "Kotone," she introduced herself. She wore a light sun-yellow dress with matching-coloured wings and had a lilting, melody voice. "I deal with music."

Naoko nodded and placed Haru into the crib, stepping back to let the fairy do her work. The christening fairies, as they were commonly called, were known for bestowing gifts upon princesses or princes when they were summoned to such events. Four gifts – beauty, musical talent, kindness and wit. Four gifts, one from each of the fairies.

Kotone stood over the baby, smiling contentedly at the girl. "Princess, my gift is the gift of song. Singing and music shall come to you as easily as walking or speaking and your abilities will be well known throughout the kingdom. Your voice will be compared to the nightingale and your music to the melody of the dawn chorus."

Naoko smiled at the fairy's words, and Rei grinned across at her. Everything was going fine.

The second fairy came forward, her face more sincere. She was stunningly beautiful, her eyes a captivating forest green and her cheeks a delicate shade of pink, like a china doll. Her dress was more styled to her figure, a rose-red colour and low-slung at the back to let her wings flutter free, which were also the same scarlet shade as the dress. She lowered her head respectfully to the king and queen. "I'm Masami," she said softly and walked over to the crib. Her jade eyes softened as she saw the girl. "To you, I bestow the gift of beauty. You shall be as radiant as the morning sun, a jewel of the palace."

Rei's grin widened and she – rather unorthodoxly – sent Naoko a thumbs-up from across the front of the hall. Naoko smiled at the informality of her friend, rolling her eyes gently.

The lights flickered again, accompanied by a greater peal of thunder than before, making several of the guests jump. Daichi walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That should be Hiromi," he said.

She frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Hiromi could never be bothered with the light show."

Daichi's grip tightened. "But then that leaves only one other christening fairy..."

In the middle of the hall, another fairy appeared, but instead of flooding the room with radiance, like her predecessors had done, the room fell into darkness. Panic began to seep through the court, but the light returned before full alarm could break out. Now there stood a tall, slim fairy, in a long, icy white gown and pale, frosty blue wings. "Why was I forgotten?" she demanded, her voice low but able to sweep the entirety of the room. "Why was I ignored?"

Naoko stepped in front of her child. "It was my fault, Sora," she said quickly. "We couldn't find you, please don't punish our daughter for our mistake."

"_Someone_ needs to pay for this insult," growled Sora. "I will not stand by and allow this offence to go by disregarded!"

"Please, Sora, don't harm Haru. Anything, but that," Naoko begged. "I will do anything."

Haru? Is that her name?" The fairy flittered around the mother to the cot. "What a pretty name." Her fingers curled around the side of the crib.

"If you dare harm her–" shouted Daichi, running up to Sora.

Sora sighed and flicked her wrist, sending a bolt of lightning from her fingers into the father's chest. He was thrown back into the wall and slumped to the ground. "Don't worry; I'm not planning on harming her... yet anyway. Maybe in eighteen years," she simpered.

Naoko hesitated, torn between running to her husband and running to her child. There were tears welling in her eyes. "Please, not my baby," she whimpered.

Sora gave the child a cold stare. "Little princess... I have a special gift for you. You will indeed become beautiful and talented, and all that which Masami and Kotone said but before your eighteenth birthday, you will prick your finger and die." She turned to Naoko. "There. I've been very good to you; you'll have eighteen wonderful years with your daughter now." She laughed and disappeared.

Naoko screamed and ran to the cot, cradling the child in her arms. Rei came to stand beside her. "We have time, we can prevent this from happening."

The redhead was holding her daughter to her chest, shaking her head. Her eyes widened and she darted across to Daichi, still holding her child. There was a cry from the young queen as she knelt over the limp body of her husband. "No! No, please, no!"

Rei closed her eyes sorrowfully, imagining her own grief if Jirou had been the one lying broken on the floor.

A hand gently clasped Naoko's shoulder. "I'm sorry," a young voice said. "I really am."

Naoko looked up to see another fairy standing beside her. "Hiromi, you made it." She suddenly stood up. "You can undo Sora's spell!"

Hiromi looked pityingly upon the newly-formed widow. "I cannot. Sora has more magic, she is more experienced than me."

"You must be able to do something!"

The fairy saw the young woman's grief, and her heart cried out. "I will try," she said softly and took the child from Naoko. She placed Haru into the crib, watching the baby who was oblivious to the curse she'd been given. "Haru, you will indeed prick your finger before your eighteenth birthday, but you will not die. Instead you will fall into a deep sleep, as will all in the castle, and sleep you will for a hundred years until a prince wakes you with a kiss. That is my gift."

Naoko returned to the cradle. "A hundred years?"

"I'm sorry," apologised Hiromi, "but Sora's magic is so strong, that's the shortest I can make it. I cannot do anything more."

Rei turned to the young fairy. "Wait, aren't you the fairy that bestows kindness upon people?"

Hiromi nodded. "Yes, but I can only give one gift, and that was used to soften the blow of Sora's curse. If you want her to be kind, then you must teach that into her yourselves. It might be better for her that way anyway."

Rei gave a sad smile. "I'll make sure she learns to be." She hugged Naoko who was still sobbing. "Naoko, we can't give in yet."

"Daichi's dead, my daughter's cursed, what can I do?"

"As I said, we have time. We can make sure Haru will never be able to prick her finger. We can make sure she'll be perfectly safe so that Sora's curse can never come true."

Naoko nodded tearfully, but to her side Hiromi's heart moved with sympathy. Sora's curses were too strong to be put off by simple safety precautions. Haru would certainly prick her finger before the end of her eighteenth birthday, no matter how hard her family tried otherwise.

It was going to be a long eighteen years.


	2. Sweet Seventeen

Chapter 2: Sweet Seventeen

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me, coming through!" Haru skidded through the corridors of the palace, doing her best to avoid crashing into someone. "Sorry, sorry, 'scuse me! Coming through!"

Her balance finally gave way and she slid straight into a table with an ancient china vase, which instantly was knocked off and smashed on the floor.

Someone sighed in front of her. "Haru Yoshioka. Don't you ever learn?"

Haru looked sheepishly up. "Sorry, Auntie Rei."

The woman smiled and helped the girl up to her feet. "You're nearly eighteen now, you'd think you'd finally grow out of this clumsiness. If only you'd been blessed with grace."

Haru grinned, having heard the joke before that was quite common due to her frequent klutz attacks. "Yes, but instead I was blessed with beauty and song."

Rei laughed and tapped Haru on the head. "So, no brains then?"

Haru shook her godmother off, smiling as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I've heard that joke and all as well."

"So, what happened this time?"

The princess sighed. "Wet floor."

"Again?"

"Yes, _again_."

"Honestly, I have no idea how you manage such a string of constant accidents."

"Neither do I. I just slipped." Haru glanced down at the shattered vase and nudged it guiltily with her foot. "I did ask if mum could get someone to install those anti-break spells."

"Naoko is somewhat busy at the moment."

Haru rolled her eyes. "Of course. Organising my birthday ceremony. Why does it have to be such a big event? I mean, I'd be quite happy for just a small party."

"It's a milestone; you're finally going to be rid of this curse!"

"Yeah, I know. It's not as if I _like_ being cursed, but if it does happen, I'm not going to die at least."

Rei smiled sympathetically. "Always the optimistic."

"_And_ everyone else in the castle will fall asleep as well, so when I wake up, it's not like I'm going to be by myself," Haru added.

"Aw, miss, you haven't broken another vase, have you?"

Haru saw a slim, pale maid about the same age as Haru standing to the side. "Oh, sorry Yuki. Look, I'll help you clear it up."

"No, miss, you don't need to," the maid said quickly.

"Of course I do. It's my fault."

Yuki blanched. "No, it's not the place of a princess to help a maid."

Haru knelt down to the vase. "I decide what my place is, and it'd be unfair to make you clear this up. After all, it's not the first accident I've had."

Rei smiled at the maid. "Just let her help, Yuki. You know she won't let you do it yourself."

"Don't I just," Yuki replied good-humouredly.

ooOoo

"I heard about your accident."

Haru flopped head first onto her bed. "Urgh, I suppose the whole castle has now, Hiromi, so it's no surprise."

The fairy floated down to sit beside Haru. "What did you break this time?"

"A vase."

"You've got the worst luck."

"Tell me about it. Actually, on second thoughts, don't."

Hiromi laughed gently. "Has today gone _that_ badly?"

"Not really. I'm just tired." Haru rolled over and absent-mindedly flicked the fairy's purple wings. For as long as she could remember, the fairy had always been like she was now – in appearance an eighteen-year-old girl, with a pair of light trousers and a casual top, which she had cut a hole out of the back to let her lilac wings through. Being a fairy, she could've just enchanted her clothes to let her wings through or could've chosen styles that naturally did that, but when Haru had asked her about it, she'd said she preferred this look. She didn't stick to keeping her clothes the same shade as her wings either, which was unusual for fairies, and commonly experimented with different colours to see what suited her.

"Hm, I can tell," said Hiromi. She turned to look over her shoulder. "And can you stop flicking my wings? I _can_ tell you're doing that."

"What? Oh, sorry."

"My, you're in such a daze today. Totally in the clouds."

"Sorry."

"Has something happened?"

"Not really. It's just everyone's so high-strung."

"Your eighteenth birthday _is_ tomorrow. People are worried you're going to fall to this curse."

Haru pushed herself up. "You told me once that Sora was more powerful than you, and that you couldn't undo her spell. Well then... doesn't that make this curse kind of inevitable?"

Hiromi sighed, her short light brown hair framing her face. "Yes, it sort of does."

"Then why are people trying to kid themselves it won't happen?"

"Because... they feel better that way. And you never know, you _might_ miss the deadline."

Haru huffed under her breath. "Yeah, but you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Sora gave you a pretty powerful curse – trust me, I know; I tried to undo it – and if you manage to get through to tomorrow fine it will be nothing short of a small miracle."

"When you put it like that, it does seem pretty bleak."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't trying to be dismal or doom and despair or anything."

"I know you weren't. You were just being frank." Haru got up and wandered over to her desk where there lay a rose. She fingered it and found a small card beside it.

"Oh, who's that from?" Hiromi asked, suddenly moving to look over the darker brunette's shoulder.

Haru laughed. "As if you haven't worked it out already."

"Machida?" Hiromi squealed and snatched the card off her human friend. Haru yelled and attempted to get the card back, but Hiromi was already reading it. "Oh, it's addressed to you!"

"Of course it's addressed to me, silly, it's mine!"

"_'Dear Haru_,' – oh he's already on a first name basis," Hiromi giggled and flew up so that she was sitting on the wardrobe where Haru couldn't reach her.

"Of course we're on first name basis – we've known each other since we were kids! Don't you dare read it out!" ordered Haru, but she was laughing too.

"Watch me! '_Dear Haru, I would be delighted_' – hear that? _Delighted_ – '_if you would accompany me out to the royal gardens for dinner tonight. Sincerely, your Machida_.' _And_ he left a rose with it!" Hiromi laughed and waved the card above the other girl. "He so obviously likes you!"

"Just give the card back!"

"I think you would make such a cute couple! He even said 'your Machida', doesn't that tell you anything?"

Haru finally managed to reclaim her card. "Hiromi, who invites me to dinner is entirely my own business. And," she added as an afterthought, "the same goes for who sends me roses as well."

"But, you are going to go, aren't you?"

Haru smirked. "It would be rude after all the thought he's put into this."

ooOoo

"Are you ready?"

Haru tugged her hair one last time to make sure it was in place before turning to her mother. "Yes, I think so."

Naoko hugged her daughter. "Oh, you look so grown up right now."

Haru began to regret telling her mother about Machida's invitation, but there was no way she'd be allowed to go out unless she did. "I _am_ eighteen tomorrow."

"Don't I know it," the queen muttered.

Haru spun in the mirror, loving the dress she'd chosen. It was a halter-neck, a deep purple shade and reaching her ankles. It was one of her favourites, and she was hoping Machida would think it was nice as well.

"Haru, where's your gloves?"

"What?"

"Your gloves?" Naoko repeated. "You're always meant to keep them on!" She was pulling open a nearby drawer and tugging out a pair of gloves which she threw to her daughter.

Haru caught the gloves, which were a disdainful sickly green. "Can I use a different pair?"

"Yes, but just make sure you wear _a_ pair!" the redhead snapped.

Haru huffed and chose some plain white gloves that at least matched her gown. "I was hoping that just for tonight, I could give the gloves a miss."

"You know why you have to wear them, tonight more than ever. This is the last time Sora's curse has got a chance of succeeding."

Haru pulled the gloves over her hands without any more fuss. Ever since she'd been cursed, her mother had insisted that she wore the specially made gloves that were spelled to stop her fingers from ever getting pricked. Haru, on her part, insisted that she at least was given more than one pair of specially-made gloves so it felt like she had _some_ choice in the matter.

Naoko gave her daughter one last hug. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks." Haru found a white cloak that matched her gloves and stepped out of her room. "Don't worry; I'll be extra careful."

Her mother smiled sadly as she watched her daughter walk out of view, wondering if this would be the last time she'd see her before the curse struck. "Good luck," she whispered.

ooOoo

"You came!"

Haru grinned and twirled bashfully in her dress. "You sound like you were surprised I turned up. Do you like my outfit?" she asked timidly.

"I think you look amazing."

Haru blushed. "Why thank you."

Machida offered a hand to her. "The cooks have done us a wonderful meal; it's already set up in the gardens."

"It was nice finding your note," Haru said, as she was led through the familiar array of rose bushes and hedges. "The rose was a nice touch as well."

Machida smiled shyly. "I chose that one out for you."

"Well, I appreciate it. It was beautiful."

"Like you."

Haru's cheeks flushed. "You flatter me too much."

"But it's true." They came to a table set with steaming plates and Machida pulled out a seat for her. "You're my spring rose."

Haru sat at the seat offered to her, blushing worse than ever. "A rose is surely more graceful than I am, so I cannot believe that."

"Oh, Haru, you are better than any rose."

"A rose does not have frequent klutz attacks and break valuable vases," Haru reminded him.

"No, but I am not asking for perfection. I am asking for you to be just who you are. No more, no less. Anyway, saying your my 'accident-prone rose' doesn't have quite the same ring to it."

Haru laughed. "I suppose it doesn't."

Machida smiled and placed his hands on Haru's, which were resting on the table. "I... I wanted to talk to you about something."

Haru's nerves fluttered. "What is it?"

"Look, we've known each other our entire lives, and I was hoping that... maybe... you've developed some feelings for me..." Machida was seriously blushing now. "Because... the truth is... I think you're the most amazing person ever and... I think I love you."

Haru didn't withdraw her hand, but her face was unreadable for a moment. Then she grinned. She moved across and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I think I love you too," she whispered.

A wide grin grew on Machida's face. "You do?"

"You've been closer than a best friend to me. You're the one person I can fully rely on," she said truthfully, gazing into his dark eyes.

"You know, I was hoping you'd say something like that. I wanted to tell you how I felt before I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"I've been persuaded to join some friends on a hunt – I'll only be gone a couple of hours. In fact I'm joining them after our dinner. I thought I needed to tell you now, before your eighteenth birthday. In case I come back and..."

Haru tensed. "In case you come back and discover that the curse has struck," she finished.

Machida didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah."

Haru attempted to smile. "I'll just have to make sure I don't prick my finger then, won't I?"

Machida's grip on her hand tightened. "_Please_, don't do anything foolish while I'm away. When I'm out hunting I will be outside the castle grounds, and that means if the curse happens, I won't be included in those who sleep. And you won't wake until a hundred years have passed. I'll have to live the rest of my life without you. And I couldn't bear that."

"Then don't leave," insisted Haru. "Stay. Stay here with me."

"I can't. I promised them I'd go with them."

Haru smiled sorrowfully. "You always were too eager to please."

"I don't like to let people down."

"Then let's just hope that won't be your downfall."

When their meal came to an end, Machida stood up and offered his arm, which Haru took and he escorted her back to the palace gates. As they walked through the gardens he plucked a single white rose from a nearby bush and presented it to her. He smiled shyly when they came to the palace. "It's to make sure you don't forget me."

Haru picked the flower off him. "How could I ever forget you?" She leant in and kissed him, but this time on the lips. She felt him respond, kissing back and his arms curved protectively around her, drawing her closer.

"My spring rose," he whispered into her ear.

ooOoo

"I see the date went well," commented Hiromi, watching Haru return from her dinner.

The young princess delicately placed the white rose on her bedside table before falling backwards onto her bed. "It went amazingly," she sighed.

"Machida really made an impression on you." There was suddenly a note of sadness in the fairy's voice. "Let's just hope the curse doesn't happen."

Haru wasn't entirely listening anymore, pushing herself back up so that she could stroke the flower's tender petals, smelling its fragrant perfume. She pulled her gloves off and touched the petals again, but feeling them with her bare fingers this time. They were so... soft. A daydream played itself out in her mind... a marriage... children... growing old with Machida at her side...

Her finger drifted over a thorn, and the sharp barb broke the skin. She gasped out in pain and dropped the rose, checking her hand. Suddenly she felt sick, realising what had just happened. She tried to get the rose, but her head spun.

"Hiromi..." she muttered, begging the fairy to do something.

But there was nothing to be done.

The young princess was asleep in seconds.

ooOoo

Machida rode back to the palace gates, his spirits high after such a successful hunt. But as he entered the hall, he realised the place was strangely quiet. He walked through the corridors, to see maids and servants slumped on the ground, sleeping.

A panic set in him and he started running. He came to a room he knew to be Haru's and stormed in.

There was the girl he loved – slumbering on her bed. Beside her stood the only signs of life he'd seen in the entirety of the castle. Hiromi, the lilac fairy. She looked over at him, her eyes mournful. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you would've been happy together as well."

He couldn't believe it. He rushed over to the other side of the bed and tried to shake the girl awake, knowing that it wouldn't do anything but he had to try something. "No..." He sunk to his knees, unable to stem back the tears that were welling up in his dark eyes. "I had just picked up the courage to tell her how I felt too..."

"She won't ever forget you. I'll make sure of that."

"I loved her."

"I know you did."

"What... what did she prick her finger on?"

Hiromi picked up a lonely white rose. "This."

Machida slowly took the flower from the fairy. The tears finally broke free. "How ironic," he spluttered, shaking his head, "that this should be the cause of my grief."

"She's not dead."

"To me she is. We can never be together."

"She loved you too. She would've wanted you to know that."

"I already knew it; I saw it in her eyes long before either of us admitted our feelings." He got up suddenly. "A hundred years right?"

Hiromi nodded lifelessly.

"Then I cannot stay. Find her a decent guy." He stroked the brunette's cheek lovingly. "I hope you dream of me," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly, "my spring rose."


	3. A Hundred Years Later

**A/N: As the chapter title suggests, this is based a hundred years post the last chapter - in keeping with the original fairytale. **

**Sometimes life echoes freakishly close to stories - we had a baptism the other day; the baby's middle name was "Aurora"... _And_it was riddled with bad luck - there was a burning smell the entire way through the service, the vicar cut his hand, the candle wouldn't light and the choir's song epically failed as people suddenly forgot the tune. On the up side, the vicar's sermon started with him talking about tea... (lol, Baron) Anyway, sorry about that, random coincidence moment over, you may continue to read now. =^^=**

Chapter 3: A Hundred Years Later

"Baron!"

The tawny-haired man snapped out of his thoughts to turn to his friends. "Yes?"

"Seriously, you're so out of it today," said the tall dark-haired man. He brought his horse to a stop beside Baron's. "What's on your mind?"

"I reckon he's daydreaming again," laughed a larger man. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Sorry, guys," Baron apologised. "Just lost in my thoughts."

"Perhaps you should go to bed earlier," joked the second man, "and then maybe you'd get enough dreaming during the night so you wouldn't be spending the day with your head in the clouds."

"Thanks Muta," Baron replied flatly.

"All the same," the taller man said, "as much as I hate to admit it, he has got a point. You _have_ been drifting more than ever recently. Anymore and you're likely to fall off your horse."

"Toto, I'm not going to fall off my horse."

"What _is_ going on then?"

Baron sighed. "I don't know. My mind keeps wandering."

"To anyone in particular?" taunted Muta.

Baron raised an eyebrow. "No. What makes you think that?"

"You're acting like a fool in love," mocked Muta.

He rubbed his eyes. "Shut up. Okay," he said after a moment, "I've been having dreams."

Muta suddenly shut his mouth. "Dreams? Again?"

"Do you think they mean something?" Toto asked.

Baron sighed and shrugged. "You know I only ever have dreams which mean something, so there's got to be something behind these ones, but these are different. They're... random."

"Like normal dreams?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't get 'normal dreams', remember?"

"Always a first time," said Muta gruffly.

"What was in these dreams?"

"There was... a girl..." said Baron, trying to bring back the memories. "And a rose. A white rose."

"Hey, I was right! You are in love!"

Baron elbowed Muta painfully. "I've never seen this girl before in my life."

"Does that mean this is of the future?"

"I don't know, Toto. But... it was like how I'd imagine normal dreams... Random, broken, just a mixture of images. It was... confusing."

"It _does_ sound like a normal dream."

"It was like I was watching someone else's dream."

"That's new."

"That's what I thought."

"Is that why you've been so absent-minded recently?"

"I guess so. It's just different to what I usually dream; it's been kind of hard to get it off my mind. How do the rest of you cope with such vague dreams?" he added after a moment.

"We manage," Muta said dryly. "I suppose we should be going now; Lune will be wondering where we are."

Baron nodded and started his horse into a trot. "You're right."

ooOoo

"Where have you guys been? I've been stuck with just my father for company for the past three hours."

Baron bowed his head. "Sorry, Prince Lune, we decided to go out for a ride."

Lune waved his words away. "I've told you before; just Lune. I'm fed up of formalities after three hours with my father trying to introduce me to ladies of the court."

Muta gave a gruff laugh. "So he's still insistent on you finding a wife?"

"More than ever," Lune mumbled.

"I take it then that you haven't found anyone to your fancy," commented Baron.

"Not yet." The young royal stood uncomfortably in some extravagant clothes that his father had made him wear for seeing the ladies, his expression giving the impression he was used to simpler attire. His eyes were mismatched – one being red, the other blue; a genetic trait in the royal family.

"How long do you think it will be before your father just chooses a bride for you?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"He's getting impatient, I know that much. He says you should choose a wife soon."

"Yes, but you should see the women he brings forward. Maybe they're nobility, but they sure don't act like it. Personally I'm not even bothered by the linage of the women, but my father would never let me marry anyone of non-noble blood."

"Figures."

"What about you, Baron? How are things going for you?"

"I haven't found the right girl, if that's what you mean."

"Unless you count the one he's been seeing in his dreams," joked Muta.

"You've been having dreams again?" Lune asked sharply.

Baron sent a quick glare at Muta before turning to the prince. "Yes, but these ones are different. I didn't know if actually these ones were normal dreams or not. That's why I haven't brought them up."

"If they're normal, then this would probably be a first time, would it not?"

"I know," he muttered. "But I didn't think it was urgent enough to mention."

"What happened?"

"It was a very... jumbled dream. I can't remember much."

"That's unusual in itself."

"There was a girl, I remember. A white rose." Baron frowned. "And... a boy."

Muta and Toto stared. "You didn't mention that before," said Muta accusingly.

"I've only just remembered it." He shook his head. "Nothing else."

"Well, _that's_ a lot to go on," said Lune.

"Like I said, I don't think there's much in it."

"Yet there was enough to make him think of nothing else for the last few days."

"The girl was... so sad," sighed Baron, totally ignoring Muta's comment. "That came across in the dream. She was missing somebody. Really badly. It was like her heart had broken."

Lune paused. "Maybe you had cheese or something before going to bed," he suggested, but it was obvious even he didn't believe his idea. "Even if this is a first time," he added. "I assume you didn't recognise the girl?"

"No. I've never seen her before in my life."

"Then you have no idea who she is?"

"If I did, I would've said."

"Well, it was worth a try. It'll be interesting to see if your mystery girl turns up."

"If she's even real."

"She's not 'my mystery girl,'" protested Baron. "And I've already said, I don't think there's much in it." He got up and began to walk off. "I'm going to see how Louise's doing."

He went out to the stables, to where a young woman was saddling her horse. She smiled over at him when she saw him. "Baron, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I thought I might find you here."

Louise laughed. "Out by the horses, yeah." She flicked some stray strands of light blonde hair from her face. "So is there a reason that you graced me with your presence, or is this just a spur-of-the-moment greeting?"

"I saw you yesterday," Baron reminded her, a mock-hurt tone in his voice.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, that was accidental."

"I still saw you."

"But you hardly ever just come by for a visit anymore."

"Lune wants me to be his advisor."

"I know. You should ask for some more free time. I can't remember the last time we went riding together."

"Three weeks and four days ago," he said automatically.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "You've been counting?"

Baron blushed. "I enjoy our rides."

"You still haven't answered my original question. Is something up?"

He sighed in defeat. "Kind of. Plus I just needed some time away from the castle."

"What is it?"

"It's... my dreams again."

Louise groaned and threw her saddle onto her horse a little forcefully. "Again? I'm fed up of them."

"I can't help them," said Baron, this time his voice a little hurt.

"No, I don't mean I'm fed up of you. I don't mind you telling me them, it's just that..." She sighed. "I preferred it when your dreams didn't always mean something."

"My dreams have _always_ meant something."

"Yes, but there was a time when we didn't know that. Your dreams are always getting in the way of you having a normal life. You've probably been in the clouds since this dream, haven't you?"

"Terribly so, I'm afraid."

"See? You shouldn't have to be bogged down by dreams like this. You shouldn't have to start worrying the moment you have a simple dream!"

"Louise, you're getting more stressed about this than I am."

"Of course I am. That's because you never complain, so I have to complain _for_ you."

"That is very sweet, but quite unnecessary."

"Also, it makes me feel better."

"Aren't you even going to ask me what this dream was about?"

Louise shrugged. "Why should I? I'm probably going to hear about it seven times before the end of the day from other people. And is this dream much different from the others?"

"Well, a bit. It's like a normal dream."

"Then why aren't you treating it like normal?"

"Because normal dreams aren't normal for me. I've had to say that several times so far."

Louise finished saddling her horse and swung herself up onto it. "Come on; just come for a quick ride. The world won't fall to pieces while you're out for an hour, will it?"

"Sorry, Louise. I just came out here for a small chat."

"Oh, rejected again," she said dramatically. "But don't forget what I told you," she said, turning serious again. "You _do_ need some time off or you'll go mad."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind."

"You do that."

ooOoo

He was dreaming again. He was dreaming of _that girl_ again. Unlike other people, when Baron dreamt he was completely aware of what was going on, instead of only being semi-aware which most people were when they dreamt.

The dream started the same as before – there was the girl, walking through a garden. The style was not dissimilar to the royal gardens he was used to at the palace, but this garden felt older, far older, and the bushes were all lined with red roses.

The girl skipped ahead of him, almost watching him. Like last time the dream began with a cheerful air, and the girl smiled and laughed, although the laughter was muffled, like he wasn't hearing it truly. She always kept several paces in front of him, leading him through the maze of the garden, past bushes and under gateways until he was sure he could never retrace his steps. Until he was sure that if she were to disappear, he'd be lost in the garden forever.

Abruptly the girl stopped, and there before her was a table, prepared with plates and cutlery. She stood behind it and looked expectantly in his direction, as if waiting for him to make a move. Her eyes suddenly panicked and she began to stare at him.

This was where the dream had changed from a dream to a nightmare last time, and this instance was no different. This was _her_ dream, he was sure, and so the whole garden reflected her feelings, the air of fear so strong that Baron could sense it as well. He stepped to the side, but the girl carried on staring at the same spot. He was sure that she had never seen him, and that – until now – he had only been following in the steps of another person in this girl's dream.

"Machida!" she cried out, and her wail pierced his heart. She rushed to where Baron had previously stood, shouting. Her voice broke and the red roses on the bushes around them faded to white as she knelt on the ground. Baron didn't move, knowing the girl didn't even know he was there, and thus he could do nothing to comfort her. The plates on one side of the table disappeared, only leaving one set of plates and cutlery instead of two and the garden darkened. The girl slowly took a white rose from a nearby bush, and tears welled up in her eyes as it wilted in her fingers. She dropped it to the ground and thorns sprung up from where it lay, engulfing her and separating Baron.

Then the dream shifted, and faces flickered in front of him – some more often than others. The most common face was one of a boy with dark hair and eyes, which Baron couldn't help thinking he recognised. There were other faces as well – a brunette girl with lilac wings; a raven-haired woman; a redhead lady in an elaborate gown; a pale girl in maid uniform... and then that boy again. The one he supposed was Machida. And they were speaking, every face that flickered before him carried with them whispers of past conversations.

"_Your eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. People are worried you're going to fall to this curse."_

"_You're always meant to keep them on!"_

"_No, it's not the place of a princess to help a maid."_

"_Haru Yoshioka. Don't you ever learn?"_

"_I think I love you."_

"_It's a milestone; you're finally going to be rid of this curse!"_

"_My spring rose..."_

He woke up, sweating. He frowned and closed his eyes, remembering where he was and sunk back into his pillows. The dreams were getting worse, this time it had been a lot more vivid. And something told him it wouldn't be the last time and it certainly wouldn't be getting any better any time soon.

But he'd learnt at least one thing.

She was called Haru.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Okay, I know this is another note (two on one chapter - sorry!) but please read. **

**What are people's favourite Baron/Haru pairing type? What I mean by this is not what favourite story you like the pairing in (although you can refer) but rather how you like them paired - i.e. Baron being human/Haru becoming a Creation/etc. for the original story? Your answers will very probably affect not this story (or even the next, sorry) but a possible plotline I'm following up. I have most of the ideas sorted out, except how to pair Baron/Haru and I'm unsure how people respond to various ways in which Haru and Baron are paired. Any replies to this query would be much welcomed, much appreciated and will make my decision easier. **

**Thank you and God bless. x**


	4. Stories

Chapter 4: Stories

"You look like you've had a rough night; was it the same dream again?"

Baron leant his elbows against the desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes, only worse this time. Louise, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this. Treat it as unimportant or worry about it."

The woman set a cup of tea beside him, sighing. "I'd say treat it as nothing and hope for the best."

Baron took the cup, smiling. "You're just saying that because you're sick of my dreams."

"Maybe, but I was hoping you'd have some time off today."

"Sorry, but I've agreed to go with Lune on a ride to the Peregrine Forest."

"You'll be gone for several days then, won't you? And what's the need this time?"

"People have been reporting some type of supernatural happenings. Lune's got most of the details." Baron glanced down at his cup. "Is this one of yours?"

"It's an attempt at a blend," admitted Louise, "but I can never quite get it to work as well as well as yours. Your tea blend is always good. But you're going off on a tangent, how long will you be away?"

"Several days, as you guessed. I don't think it's much, probably just stories spread and exaggerated with each passing rumour. It shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Hm, I've heard that before."

Baron raised an eyebrow. "The fires at Mare Wood didn't look anything out of the ordinary. How was I meant to know it was a dragon? And as for the griffin incident, that had nothing to do with me..."

"I'm still not entirely convinced. And if," she added quickly, "you ask 'what could possibly go wrong?' I shall not be pleased. I remember the last time you asked that."

Baron made a face. "Yeah, so do I."

"You and Lune... you're always getting into the worst situations."

"We haven't died yet."

"And I hope it'll stay that way."

"Don't worry, it will."

Louise looked over to where several bags were half empty. "I see you haven't got round to packing yet."

Baron grinned guiltily. "I'd forgotten about that, to be honest."

"Yes," she replied, whacking him playfully over the head, "that's because you're too busy worrying about this dream. What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me some time to think of an answer to that one."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Lune stepped inside. "Are you almost ready?"

Louise laughed. "Of course he isn't. You what he's like once a dream turns up."

"Okay, how far _have_ you got with the packing?"

Baron gestured to the corner of the room where the bags lay. "About that far."

"Baron, we're meant to start going _now_."

"Sorry. You know I'm not normally like this, unless I'm having dreams."

"We're still meant to be going now. If we don't get a move on, we won't get to the forest before nightfall."

"Okay, okay." Baron pushed himself out of his chair. "Point made. I'll get packing."

"Thank you. Meet me by the stables in half an hour."

Baron bowed as the prince left the room and walked over to his bags.

"Well you look enthralled," said Louise dryly, coming over to his side.

"Sorry. It's hard to get enthusiastic about packing."

"Hm, I guess so. Who else is coming along with you?"

"Toto and Muta."

"So no room for me then?"

Baron smiled. "I wish you could come; several days with just Toto, Muta and Lune for company is going to be an experience. Not that I dislike their company, it's just that one rather bores of Muta and Toto's constant bickering after a while. But it would be better for you to stay here."

"Why? Is it because I'm a woman?"

"Louise, I'm trying to spare you from an utterly boring three days or so. Anyway, I need someone I can trust here to make sure nothing happens."

"Baron, your trips with Lune are _never_ boring."

He grinned. "One of these days, hopefully, I'll amend that."

ooOoo

"So are you going to fill us in on the details?"

Lune glanced over at Baron. They'd been riding now for several hours, and it was only now that he'd brought the subject up. "How much have I already told you?"

"I think your exact phrasing was a 'supernatural phenomenon' in the woods..."

Muta gave a gruff chuckle. "So basically ghosts?"

Lune paused. "Not exactly..."

"In what way is it 'not exactly'?" questioned Baron.

"In some ways it does resemble just a haunting, but it only started up five or so months ago."

"What kind of haunting?"

"I would say just the usual – strange sounds at night, malevolent laughter, shadows where there should be none, there's even a case of few hovering household items."

"Then what's so different about this? It doesn't sound as if anyone's been hurt. I could even say these stories are just rumours."

"Yes, well that's what I thought," admitted Lune, "especially with the forest's history–"

"What history?"

"There's a story that within the forest there lies a castle which hasn't been seen for years. Supposedly the princess was cursed and the day before her eighteenth birthday she fell into a cursed sleep where she still lies." Lune laughed. "But that's just a story. Rumours worsened by the passing years."

Baron suddenly blanched.

"_Your eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. People are worried you're going to fall to this curse."_

Surely not...

"Lune, you're sure that's the legend?" he asked.

"I would prefer to call it a myth, but yes, that's what I heard. Why? Have you heard of it before?"

"In a fashion," Baron muttered.

"Anyway, the interesting thing is that, according to the stories, the castle has been hidden and the curse present for exactly a hundred years. And that it came to a hundred years around six months ago. Which was a month after the stories started."

Muta scoffed. "Yes, and as soon as people realised that the curse was a hundred years old, they immediately began to see things that weren't there. We shouldn't be bothering with lunatics' stories, Lune, it's obviously just the gossip of a stupid village."

"Maybe..." said Baron quickly, "there's more to this than meets the eye."

Lune nodded. "That's what I thought. Anyway, it looked like it was worth investigating."

"Perhaps then we'll have an uneventful journey for once," commented Toto.

"That's what I told Louise."

Toto laughed. "And did she believe you?"

"Not one bit."

"Well, we do have a history of falling into trouble..." Lune reminded them.

"Yes, and I think Louise's noted down every incident, every episode that's ever happened."

"That makes it a pretty long list."

"And thus means that when she reads it out, I spent a pretty long time waiting for her to finish."

"And like the gentlemen you are, you wait until she has finished," added Muta with contempt.

"Just because you're a natural born vagabond..." retorted Toto.

"Thank you, Toto," said Baron, through clenched teeth. "I will fight my own battles in future, if you don't mind. Can you avoid arguing until we're at least at the village?"

"Louise does have a point though," said Lune. "I can't remember the last time we didn't have a dull trip."

Baron frowned. "I believe it was just under two years ago. When we went to deal with that flood."

"No," disagreed Toto, "that was the time which we found the kelpie in the well."

"Oh."

"And the time before that was that case with the flying carpet."

Baron frowned again. "Okay, so the last time we had a boring case was a lot longer ago than I thought."

"Do any of you ever miss when life was boring?" Lune asked idly.

Muta laughed. "If you can tell me when life was last boring, maybe I would. What with Baron's predictive and unsettling dreams and the frequently hectic trips we go out on, I can't remember life ever being dull. What about you, Baron?"

He shrugged. "I try not to think about it too much. A quiet life wouldn't go amiss from time to time."

"You'd get bored within five minutes of a quiet life."

"Five minutes of quiet would be quite enough for me, if only I got it occasionally."

"Fat chance of that happening," snorted Muta.

"I can dream."

The other men smiled at Baron's choice of words. "Yeah," said Toto, "you can certainly dream."

ooOoo

Despite Lune's previous misgivings, they arrived at the village before night struck and were given lodgings in the spare rooms of one of the villager's homes. Their horses were stabled in a barn somewhere else in the village and they were well fed.

The next morning they were told what exactly the problem was, which they knew anyway, but discovered there were some developments they hadn't realised before. The mayor led them round behind the village hall, where there someone had scrawled a message.

"_'Find the prince_,'" Toto read out. He looked over at Lune. "It seems someone was eager to get you over here."

"Apparently so," the prince replied, stunned.

Baron paused before making his own comment. "What makes you so sure that this is the work of a ghost and not someone in the village?"

"Well, no one's saying it's a ghost... exactly," said the mayor nervously, "but we know it's not a person. Whoever did write it must've had a ladder longer than any we have, we haven't even been able to reach it to try to clean it off."

"If people aren't calling it a ghost..." said Baron thoughtfully, "then what are they saying it is... exactly?"

The man shrugged, but not before he had hesitated. "I don't know. But something is going on."

"Hey, Baron, that man we stayed with last night, his wife mentioned something about a girl."

Baron's head shot up. "The princess?"

Toto shook his head. "No. I'm not entirely sure who, but it wasn't the princess."

ooOoo

"He's hiding something," said Baron.

"I think most of the village knows more than they're saying," agreed Lune.

"They're asking for our help, you'd think they'd tell us what they know," Muta complained.

"The people round here are nervous."

"But it's like you said, no one's been hurt yet. And by the sound of the stories, if they are true, then whoever's behind this has the power to have easily hurt someone. But they haven't."

"Personally, I still think they're all a bunch of loonies–"

"Muta!"

"_What_? We've seen nothing to convince me that any of the stories are true."

"What about the writing?"

"What _about_ the writing? It may be high up, but it's still just writing. People round here probably have too much time on their hands anyway. They probably spend all their time inventing stories and then proving them with silly stunts."

"Maybe they are just stories, but we've still been asked to help these people with their problem."

"Yeah, but the question is _which_ problem?"

Toto hit Muta over the head. "You're unbelievable!"

"Baron, you're keeping quiet. What's your view on this?"

Baron's green eyes were focused out, but at Lune's words he blinked and returned to them. "I think... I think that maybe the boring trip we wanted isn't this one," he said slowly.

Muta laughed. "Don't tell me you believe their cock and bull story about the ghost!"

"I'm... keeping my view open."

"So you do believe it?"

"I have a reason to believe that maybe it isn't all nonsense."

"Are you going to share that reason with us?"

"I've heard of a cursed princess before."

"So what? There must be plenty of–"

"That was in my dream," interrupted Baron, cutting off Muta's words.

"Running into a village myth which matches a recent dream of yours..." mused Lune. "That must mean something."

"That's what I thought."


	5. The Castle of Roses

Chapter 5: The Castle of Roses

Baron looked up into the tangle of forest in front of him. "Well, I think we may have to walk the rest of the way."

Toto peered cautiously from behind him. "Are you sure they said that we should look here first?"

Lune nodded. "Yes. They seem convinced that whatever's going on; here is where we'll find the answers."

"Pfft, personally I think we should ask for a second opinion."

"We did, Muta, remember?" reminded Lune. "And they _still_ told us to come here."

"Well then, we should ask for a _third_ opinion."

"Stop your whining, you windbag," snapped Toto.

"You two, you take the horses back to the village and meet us afterwards," instructed Baron. "We'll wait for you."

Lune waited until the other two men were gone before turning to Baron. "Was that really such a good idea? They're just going to bicker the entire way there and back."

"I know that. But it'll give us a little peace."

Lune laughed. "Smart thinking."

Baron sat down. "I suppose we should relish the silence before they return."

"Suppose. Baron, are you serious about this dream?"

He turned to his friend. "You know I never joke about my dreams."

"But do you really think this girl; this princess really is the one you saw?"

"I have no other clues to go on. And how many cursed princesses are there anyway?"

"This would be our first."

"Exactly."

"And is that the only reason you think she's the right girl?"

Baron sighed. "Yes. You know my dreams are usually relevant to what's happening, so I doubt that this could be mere coincidence."

"When was the last time anything was mere coincidence?"

"My point exactly." His hand brushed something in the grass, and he turned his attention to it, bringing out a rose. He held it in his fingers, remembering his dream. His face was pale, but it blanched yet more when the rose visibly whitened to resemble the white roses in his dream.

Lune moved round, seeing the bloom also change in colour. "Whoa, did you do that?"

Baron forced himself to laugh. "No, you know I can't do magic. It's just the dreams usually."

"Then what...?" Lune trailed off as his friend got up from the ground.

"It's a message..." he muttered, more to himself than to the prince. "What am I meant to do? What are you trying to tell me?" Now it was as if he was addressing something in the forest.

As if in answer to his question, a nearby bush suddenly bloomed white roses, even though it wasn't the right plant and parted to reveal a path.

"And I guess you're not doing that either..." added Lune.

"No... I think someone wants us to go that way."

The prince nodded. "Hm, I would agree with that."

Baron stepped forward onto the path and looked back at Lune. "You coming?"

Lune followed slowly, just to take a closer look at the roses, and the path closed behind him. "It seems I am."

The path opened more in front of them, and with each step bushes before them blossomed more of the pearl roses.

"I get the feeling we're being herded, don't you?"

"It's not like we've got much choice in the matter."

"What do you think Muta and Toto will do when they come back and discover we've gone?"

Baron allowed himself a smile and carried on walking. "Argue, I imagine. Blame the other person. Then blame us. Then blame the other person again. But they know we can manage ourselves, so they probably won't worry too much."

"True... and it's not like it's the first time we've gone without them."

"All the same, when we get back we're probably going to be scolded by the pair of them for our sudden disappearance." Baron looked down to see that he still held the white rose in his hand, which he hadn't even realised he still had.

"Do you remember why this forest is called Peregrine Forest?" Lune asked, almost as if to pass the time.

Baron jolted out of his thoughts. "Because there are peregrine falcons in it, I suppose."

"That's what I thought. But don't they nest in mountain cliffs?"

"I... believe so." Baron was trying to work out where Lune's train of thought was going.

"Because I haven't seen a single mountain cliff."

"I imagine they also nest in high buildings as well."

"Yes, but the village is small. There _aren't_ any tall buildings. I checked the other villages as well, and they're all the same."

"So, your point is?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Sorry, I've had my head a little too full of dreams and curses to think much about the bird populations," Baron replied shorter than usual. He wanted to get back to his thoughts on the rose and the girl he'd seen.

"If they're not nesting in any mountain cliffs, and they're not nesting in any of the villages, then that only leaves one possibility. A large building in the middle of the forest."

Baron frowned. "How long have you thought that?"

"Since before this trip."

"So... your motivation isn't only to solve the villagers' problems, is it?"

"I plan to help them as well, but their story did make sense. The myth of an old castle with a cursed princess just fitted too well with my theory."

"You gave the impression you didn't believe in the curse and everything."

"I don't. But I _do_ think that somewhere in this forest is an abandoned castle and that for one reason or another it was suddenly left, which stirred up the stories about the curse. It makes sense. What do you think?"

"I think... there's more to it than that."

"Because of your dreams?"

"Well, there's that. And then there's also the fact that we're walking through a path that's making itself and blooming roses as we go," replied Baron lightly. "That could also contribute to it."

"Maybe you've got a point, but I'm still not entirely convinced."

As he passed another bush, a brambly branch whipped out and gave him a shallow cut on his cheek. Baron couldn't help a quick grin. "It seems that someone disagrees with your view. If I was you, I'd avoid making any more comments like that until we're out of the woods."

Lune felt the cut, glaring at the bushes. "I'm entitled to my opinion."

"And the wood is entitled to its."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" demanded Lune, but he was smiling now.

"Whichever one scares me the most," Baron joked back. "Which, right now, is the forest."

"Do you think that counts as treason?"

"I don't know. Does it?"

"I don't know either. Can't imagine such a problem has ever turned up before."

"Me neither. Would be a rather embarrassing thing to put on my gravestone. 'Killed for treason against the thrown... for siding with Peregrine Forest over the matter of opinions.'"

"Maybe you have a point."

"Maybe I do."

Their informal bickering stopped as the forest released them, letting them out of the rose pathway and onto a different path. The first thing they took in was the massive castle before them, which looked ruined, with roses intertwined into the stonework, but following a second look it became obvious that the castle was still in faultless condition. Faded with time, maybe, but definitely in better condition than a building abandoned for a century should be. The roofs were still present, and the walls were still standing, but the flowers that seemed to be imbedded into them gave the impression that it was due to fall down any moment. In the few natural cracks and crevices of the building were nests, containing a number of different birds, including Lune's peregrine falcons.

Just before them was an arch, which had also been invaded by the roses, that were twirled around it and beyond that was the gardens which stood between them and the castle. Baron began to walk forward, but Lune grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, you don't know what's in there."

Baron smiled. "You're the one who was convinced that there really was a castle here. Now we've found it, you're not going to back out now, are you? Anyway, if whatever brought us here had wanted to hurt us, then why bring us here?" He shrugged Lune's hand off and walked through the arch, into the castle's territory.

The gardens must have looked amazing once, but since then they'd overgrown, covering the pathway that once was there. Baron walked up to the nearest bushes, which, as if sensing his presence, backed away and to the side, revealing the path. He didn't turn back to check if Lune was following him; he could hear his friend behind him and anyway, the garden fascinated him. It was leading them towards the doors of the castle, but Baron suddenly stopped.

"What's happened? Is something the matter?" Lune demanded.

Baron's grip on the white rose in his hand tightened subconsciously. "I've been here before," he said quietly, déjà vu creeping over him. Now the garden was sweeping itself back to its former glory, it was beginning to resemble the garden he'd been in his dreams. To his left was a small patch of bare grass, and he found himself drifting over there, with the garden doing nothing to set him back on the path.

_Abruptly the girl stopped, and there before her was a table, prepared with plates and cutlery_.

That's where he remembered that part of the garden from. This had been the place where the girl had led him, where the table had been, where the roses had drained of colour, where she had broken down before him. He remembered her face so clearly; her dark brunette hair, her beautiful, sorrowful chocolate eyes...

"Baron! What are you doing?"

He jumped from Lune's shout. "I was... I was just..."

Lune looked worriedly at his friend. "You're crying."

Baron felt his eyes, and found that they were damp. "I... didn't realise," he admitted truthfully.

"What is _going on_ with you today?"

"This... is definitely from my dream," he said brokenly, trying to get his mind back to the present rather than the past. "The garden... I've seen it before."

Lune looked disbelievingly at the rather ordinary patch of grass. "Really? Are you sure you haven't just confused it with another place?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lune sighed. "I suppose it's from your dream and I suppose that totally rules out this place just being a normal abandoned castle then. Come on, let's get to the doors before the garden decides it's going to trap us here forever."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: There may be another chapter tomorrow – if I manage to find time. But, if I don't:**

**Merry Christmas and God Bless. =^^=**


	6. The Lilac Fairy

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOD BLESS. **

**Also a thanks to dancerprancervixindixin x (that is one long name) for reviewing - don't worry, this will be finished. And thanks for being the first anonymous reviewer - yes I have now enabled that option. I will endeavour to reply thus even if it's just a thank you.**

Chapter 6: The Lilac Fairy

Baron stepped through the doors first, and was hit by the heavy aroma of roses. The vine-like tendrils snaked throughout the floor, covering it in an elaborate criss-cross patterning of white and green, rising to the walls and clinging onto the faded furniture that stood like statues across the room. He moved carefully, trying not to crush the flowers as he walked, feeling like his very presence was disturbing something that should've been left in peace of human curiosity, like he didn't belong there.

Lune reached him, his eyes also taking in the alien surroundings. "Which way do you think we should be going now?"

Baron shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping our invisible guide would show us."

Like an answer a door opened, the roses releasing it from their hold.

"Your _invisible guide_ seems quite insistent that we head in a certain direction," noted Lune as they made their way to it. "I wonder what we're going to find at the end of this."

"A princess?" suggested Baron.

"Don't be stupid, those were just stories."

A vine whacked the back of Lune's head.

Baron chuckled this time and made his way past the door. "You really do have a talent for getting on the plants' nerves, don't you?"

"It's not my fault if the plants are over-sensitive!" Another whack.

"You might at least try not to get along. Honestly, you and the roses are worse than Muta and Toto!"

"That's surely an exaggeration. I'm hardly asking for them to hit me, am I?"

Baron opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself when he spotted a limb body to the side of the corridor. The relaxed atmosphere broke as he ran to the side of the person, placing to fingers to their neck, checking for a pulse. A sigh of relief told Lune of his findings. "She's alive."

Lune looked down at the unconscious girl. There was something like a mist covering her, making her face hard to see. "What do you think has happened?"

"I have no idea, except maybe that it's the work of the curse." Baron tried to sweep away the mist, revealing the girl to be about eighteen or nineteen, with a pale complexion, or maybe that was the enchanted sleep, and dressed in maid uniform. He paused. "I know this girl."

"Let me guess: your dreams?"

Baron nodded, slightly unnerved at seeing a face that he'd never seen in real life, but had recognised as soon as the mist had cleared. "I think she's a friend of the princess, or at least the princess knows her."

"_No, it's not the place of a princess to help a maid."_

She'd been the one to say that. He was certain. He shivered and stood up, tiring of the constant reminders of that dream that'd become a nightmare.

"She's... quite pretty," said Lune after a moment.

There was something in the prince's voice that made Baron look over at him. "Yes she is, but we should continue, as you said yourself."

Lune blinked and turned to Baron. "Of course. You're right." He spared one last glance at the girl as the mist settled back over her.

Now, as they walked along the corridor, they saw more lifeless bodies, and each time they spotted another one it sent cold shivers down Baron's back. He tried not to think about it too hard, and he knew Lune was doing the same, but walking past so many people who lay as if dead made the castle seem more like a graveyard than a palace. Over each body was the same mist that made them appear like ghosts, as they slept slumped against the walls and in chairs.

Lune pulled his cloak close around himself. "This is freaky," he muttered.

"I agree, but we can't go back now."

"How close do you think we are to wherever we're going?"

Before them a door opened, exposing stairs.

"How should I know?" Baron replied, trying not to let his teeth chatter as he climbed the flights of stairs. The castle wasn't just thick with the smell of roses, it was deadly cold. He hadn't realised this at first, but once the original awe of the castle had worn off, his body had started reminding him that his fingers were growing numb.

"It _is_ the castle from your dreams."

"I was only ever in the gardens." Which was where he wished he was right now instead of in the depths of the rose castle. At least it had been warm outside.

"Well at least you've been here."

"Dreams are slightly different from real life," said Baron curtly. The cold was beginning to wear down his patience.

"Yours are more realistic than others though."

"When it comes to it, they are still dreams. They never can match up to the real thing."

They reached the top of the stairs, to where a door stood shut. At the sound of their approach the bolt on the other side slid away, unlocking and opening it. They stepped inside to the room, which was obviously a bedroom, for on the bed lay a girl, her eyes closed and sleeping. Baron caught his breath. "It's her..." whispered. "It's the girl I saw in my dreams." He walked over to her side, placing the rose that he still held on the bedside table. He paused though when he saw that there was already an identical rose there. After a moment's hesitation he put it on the window sill instead, sensing the importance that that particular bud held for the girl.

"Good. You're finally here."

The two of them were startled as another girl walked seemingly out of thin air into the room. She was dressed casually, with short brown hair and lively eyes, but what was most astonishing was the large lilac pair of wings resting nonchalantly on her back. She raised an eyebrow at them. "What? After all the effort I took to get you here and you haven't even got anything to say?"

Baron remembered his manners and gave the fairy a bow, with Lune doing the same to the side of him. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and the man to my left is–"

"Yes, yes, I know who you are."

"Then you have us at a disadvantage."

"Hiromi," answered the fairy informally. "You know, I've never heard such a pair of chatterboxes for the last hundred years. Honestly, I thought I'd never get you here."

"So... the hauntings, that was you?"

"Yes."

"To get us here?"

"Well, technically to get the prince here, but I don't mind you."

"Why?"

"To break the spell," said Hiromi, as if this were obviously. "Seriously, have people become stupider in the last century or did I just pick the dumb ones?"

Baron ignored the fairy's clear distain of them and continued his questions. "How is the spell going to be broken?"

"It's quite simple really. To break the spell a prince needs to kiss her."

Lune's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked incredulously. "Why has it got to be a prince?"

"Because I said so when I softened the curse. There are certain rules when trying to weaken curses."

"So you caused the curse...?" asked Baron, trying to sort the details out before Lune freaked.

"Of course not, don't be stupid," she said impatiently." Sora cursed Haru, but then I lessened it so it didn't kill her, only sent her into a sleep when she did prick her finger and activate the curse. Only one of the requirements was that a prince would wake her with a kiss."

"Again, why a prince?" Lune demanded.

Hiromi shrugged. "Hey, I was panicking. I didn't really have time to think it through properly, and anyway a curse like that is pretty old. There are traditions to be followed, like it has to be a prince."

"But I don't even know her," he said weakly.

"I didn't say you had to _marry_ her," scoffed Hiromi. "Just kiss her."

Baron remembered something and turned to the fairy. "What about my dreams? Why cause them?"

The girl frowned. "What dreams? I never set you up with dreams."

"The ones where I saw Haru. It was like I was in her dreams."

Hiromi flew over to Baron so fast that he didn't have time to stumble back before she had grabbed his chin and was staring searchingly into his green eyes. After a moment it seemed she found what she was looking for since she clicked her tongue thoughtfully and released him. "Hm... slight magical abilities," she muttered. "Especially concentrated on dreams, often showing past or present. Weak telepathic powers thus present. Interesting..."

"What is?"

"It seems your own powers allowed you to experience some of Haru's dreams."

"But... I've only started having them recently. She has been asleep for a hundred years, or so you say."

"A hundred years and six months," Hiromi correctly. "I expect they started up around six months ago, am I correct?"

"Well, it's been more like a couple of days."

Hiromi frowned again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... well..." Now he began to think about it, there had been times when he'd woken up, and he'd think he'd been dreaming but he hadn't been able to remember it and so had thrown the thought aside. And it had been happening slowly more often until the Haru dreams had become clear. "Maybe they've been going on for a lot longer than I'd realised."

"I imagine they originally started six months ago, whether or not you knew it. I expect that once the hundred years were up, and the magically induced sleep that Haru is in should've ended, it created a few effects. A curse that's overrunning does have a couple consequences usually, and that probably meant that Haru's dreams were tainted with the magic. And with your insignificant, almost non-present magic that is honed particularly on dreams, I reckon your magic picked up her dreams, projecting yourself in them. Got that?"

"I think I understood the basics. Simply, when the spell lasted longer than it should've, it had an effect that meant I shared her dreams, because my magic is focused on dreams anyway."

"In simple terms, yes. I'll be surprised if anyone else has been sharing her dreams, since yours appears to be very specific."

"Good. I'm glad that's been sorted out. One more question; will she have seen me?"

"Haven't a clue. I've never heard of anyone seeing the dreams of a princess with an overrunning sleeping curse."

"Hang on!" interrupted Lune. "You still expect me to _kiss_ her?"

Hiromi sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Yes, or she'll never be freed from the curse. The hundred years are up, and so as long as a prince kisses her, she'll wake up. And after all the bother I took to make sure you turned up, don't ask me to 'just find another prince' because it took much too long to get you here. After a month following the hundred years, I realised that I wasn't just going to have a prince accidently wandering into here, so I had to take matters into my own hands. Five months of making shadows and laughing evilly is really rather boring, especially when the villagers don't even bother to contact anyone. I had to write a clear message for you to come before they even started to consider it."

"You've had a really, _really_ bad hundred years, haven't you?" Baron asked lightly.

"You have _no_ idea," she growled. "Prince Lune, will you just kiss her already?"

"It could be worse," offered Baron. "She could be cursed with the face of an ogre or something on top of this. At least she's pretty." He brought to mind the lively face of the princess in his dreams, and the way her eyes had sparkled at the start before it'd turned into a nightmare. She was more than simply pretty, she was beautiful...

Lune looked down at the princess, then over at the fairy. "I don't have to marry her, right? I'm not signing my life away or anything am I?"

"No!" said Hiromi through gritted teeth. "_Just kiss the girl_!"

Lune leant down to the girl, but then stopped. "If I have to kiss her, does it have to be on the lips? You didn't actually specify in your spell, did you?"

Hiromi now had one hand over her face. "Oh, brother," she groaned. "Yes, it _has_ to be on the lips. I didn't exactly say that, but it's part of the spell all the same. What are you afraid of? She's not going to bite."

"Well, I'm kissing a complete stranger. It feels rather improper, especially when she has no say in it."

"You're breaking her free of a hundred year old curse. I rather think she'll forgive you," said Baron before the fairy could completely lose her temper.

Lune sighed and leant in again and placed a quick kiss on the princess's lips, hoping that it'd be enough to break the spell.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: In the Sleeping Beauty ballet, the fairy that weakens the curse is actually called the Lilac Fairy. She's also the one who leads the prince to Princess Aurora. However, in the ballet, she uses a different method to Hiromi. And the prince doesn't hesitate either.**


	7. Awake

Chapter 7: Awake

Haru's eyes flew open as she broke free from the grip of her nightmares and the glaring light of day brought her back to the real world. At last. She gasped as if coming up for air from a particularly long dive beneath the ocean and pushed herself up, leaping out of the bed. She came up too quickly, making her dizzy, and fell sideways, where a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Careful," the owner of the arms chuckled. "You've been sleeping for a hundred years. I think your body isn't used to moving, let alone jumping."

She didn't recognise the voice, even as her mind reeled through her memory, searching for a match. For a moment she thought it was Machida, but then discarded the thought. The voice may have been male, but it certainly wasn't the same as the dark-haired youth she'd known. Anyway, it couldn't have been him. Machida was... She choked back a sob, remembering where he'd been that moment she'd pricked her finger. They could never be together now.

"What's wrong?" the person asked.

She shook her head, suddenly feeling guilty to be in the arms of another man after so little time to grieve Machida. She stumbled out of his hold and managed to make it back to the bed, leaning on it for total support.

She blinked and looked over at the people. There were three. Two men and one... fairy.

"Hiromi!" she sighed in relief, happy that she recognised at least one of them. The fairy fluttered to her side and offered some support to her.

"Well, I'm glad that you at least remember me," joked Hiromi gently. "How are you?"

Haru held her head. She was unsure how to answer that. How _was_ she? Groggy from waking up after such a long sleep. Tearful for the love she'd lost. Grateful to be finally free of those nightmares.

"Awake," she answered truthfully.

"That's a start."

"Who are they?" Haru asked, gesturing tiredly towards the two strangers.

"The man who caught you is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," started Hiromi.

"I go by 'Baron,'" he said quickly.

"Hm, with that first name, I expect you do."

Hiromi smiled. "I can see you're getting back to your old self."

"It'll be a while before I'm totally back," Haru warned. She pointed to the other man, the one with the mismatched eyes. "What about him?"

"He's the one who woke you. He's Prince Lune."

"And, when you say 'woke' you mean...?"

Hiromi sighed. "Yes. And you have no idea how long it took to persuade him to kiss you. I thought it be a hundred _and one_ years before the curse was broken at the rate he was going."

"I wouldn't have known if it had been a hundred and one years. Sometimes it felt like it'd been two hundred years, sometimes it felt like seconds. Most of the time it felt like a hundred years though." She shivered as she remembered her nightmares. "I don't ever want to have to go through that again."

"Don't worry, it's very unlikely that you'll get cursed twice in one lifetime," teased Hiromi.

"But not impossible."

ooOoo

Baron watched the girl he'd become so familiar with through his dreams, not entirely certain what he was feeling. Relief, of course. But... he didn't know; he'd hoped she'd remember him from the dreams or that something would show through. That something would betray the fact that he'd been made to live through her very worst nightmares with her, and that he at least understood to a basic level what she'd been through. But when she looked at him, there was no spark, no recognition. She was looking at him with a stranger's eyes, eyes that he'd seen experience joy, and pain, and loss and fear.

She was beautiful, but her current tired and nervous state could never compare to the sparkle she had when she had laughed in his dream. He wondered, since dreams were never quite as true as the actual thing – as he'd told Lune – how much prettier she'd be if – when – she laughed for real.

ooOoo

The tawny-haired stranger was staring at her. He'd been staring ever since she'd woken up, as if he knew her from somewhere. As if they weren't meeting for the first time. Slightly unnerved, she asked, "Have we... met?"

There was a glimmer of excitement in the stranger's eyes. "Why? Do I look familiar?"

Haru shook her head. "Of course not; how could you? I've been dead to the world for a century." She smiled weakly, hoping he'd stop looking at her. "I was just being stupid." She glanced down at the floor, still feeling lightheaded, but also feeling embarrassed by his interest in her. "Hiromi, will everyone else be waking up now?"

The fairy nodded. "They should be. I connected the spell so that when you were woken they would be also."

Haru shivered again. "Why is it so cold here?"

"The whole castle is like this, it helps the spell that stopped everyone from aging. It should start to return to normal temperature soon though. And the roses should retreat so that the place is as good as new."

"The roses?"

"Too keep this place secret, I did have to take a few precautions. An enchanted forest of roses in and around the castle seemed like an appropriate spell."

Haru's eyes fazed out for a moment. Her hand moved instinctively over to the rose on the table beside it. "And... Machida?" She knew the answer, but she had to ask.

Hiromi's gaze softened. "Gone."

"What happened? How...?" She looked over at the two strangers and stopped. "Tell me later. Right now we should be checking with the rest of the castle." She forced a smile. "I haven't seen my mother in a hundred years, she'll have missed me."

She started to walk to the door, but Hiromi flew in front of her, looking over her human friend worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Haru gave a small shake of her head. "I'm sure I'm not alright, but that's not the most important thing right now." She flicked her eyes towards the two other people and back to Hiromi as a subtle message. The fairy nodded, understanding. She walked alongside Haru, with the prince and baron following at a respectable distance, allowing her to whisper over to her without the worry of being overheard. "You should be grateful; if it wasn't for them you'd still be 'dead to the world', as you so gracefully put it.

"I _am_ grateful," hissed Haru. "But forgive me for not being quite myself. It's been a weird hundred years."

"Try waiting for a century for a prince that arrives _late_."

"Late? How late?"

"Half a year."

"So now we're..."

"We're in November."

"Does that mean I've missed my eighteenth birthday?" smiled Haru, making a stab at some humour.

"Well, it means you can start looking forward to your nineteenth, if that's any consolation."

"Hm, and that makes it _all_ better."

"Well you're a wet towel, aren't you? I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Sorry."

Hiromi leaned in to her friend, her voice lowering. "I know they're not exactly perfect, but they did manage to break the curse. Surely that counts for something?"

Haru gave her friend a searching stare. "Hiromi, what do you want me to do?" she demanded. "Just forget Machida? Just forget what happened between us? Because that's not going to happen. I can't do that."

Hiromi sighed. "We'll discuss this later."

"Maybe."

ooOoo

"Haru, darling, you're okay."

Haru was pulled into an embrace from her mother. "Of course I'm okay. You're awake, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course, but it's good to actually see you again."

"Mum, you were asleep. It wasn't like you were conscious or anything. Unlike Hiromi."

"Yes, I know." She turned to the fairy. "How did it go?"

Hiromi shrugged, although she hadn't had a totally uneventful century, but she wasn't about to start on all the details. "Boring," she answered mostly truthfully.

"And one of these two must've been the one to break the spell. Which was it?"

Lune nodded respectfully at the queen. "It was I, your majesty."

"Charming. Your name?"

"Prince Lune Ryuu."

"And your friend?"

"Baron von Gikkingen," said Baron.

"Do you have a name or do people just call you Baron?" said Naoko in jest.

He hesitated. "Actually people do just refer to me as Baron, but my first name is Humbert."

"Then I shall call you Humbert," she said simply. "Did you travel far to arrive here?"

Lune replied as to cover Baron's slightly irritated look of resignation of having to answer to his first name. "Several days ride, your majesty. We stayed last night in a nearby village."

"When do you plan on returning home?"

"We were expecting to as soon as we solved the problem of the village's apparent ghost, and now that we've worked out what it was that was causing it and that it has been dealt with, I think we are expected home now."

"So you won't stay the night?"

"We have arrangements in the village," Lune told her smoothly, "but we are gracious for your offer. Our absence will have been noticed by now as well."

Hiromi hovered beside the queen's shoulder. "Naoko, they cannot leave just yet. The spells surrounding the castle are still coming down. It will be at least three days before the rose wood is passable."

Baron heard and turned to the fairy. "But you brought us through the first time."

"I can only get you in, not out."

"But it's _your_ spell," protested Lune.

Hiromi's eyes flashed. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do. There are certain rules to spells that must be followed and you cannot possibly understand the importance of them. I cannot get you out of here until the spell keeping the rose wood has receded enough to make it safe, trust me on that. I cannot take the spell down automatically and so it must come down slowly."

"So we are stuck here in the meantime?"

"We have plenty of spare rooms," said the queen calmly. "The castle is quite big enough to accommodate you and you will not be neglected. Yuki, take them to the guest rooms."

The pale maid that they had seen earlier, sleeping under the spell, nodded and walked over to them. "Right away, ma'am. Follow me."

Several hours later, after they'd been settled in to their separate rooms, Lune was in Baron's room and they were deep in conversation.

"But what will Toto and Muta do when we fail to turn up for three days?" stressed Lune. "Surely they will start to worry...?"

Baron, who was sitting beside the window, glanced over at the prince. "Relax. We cannot do anything about it, so fretting about it will do neither you nor them any good."

"We cannot just sit here and do _nothing_."

"What do you suggest we do then? _Fly_ out of here? Hiromi said there was no way we could get out for the next three days, and I am inclined to believe her. She is the one with the magic experience."

"I don't trust that fairy any further than I could throw her."

Baron thought about it for a moment. "With her wings, you could probably throw her pretty far."

"You know what I meant."

"Have you considered that maybe you're just being a tad unreasonable to her? She's done nothing to cause your mistrust."

"Apart from trick us here, terrorise the locals and trap us here for three days."

Baron paused. "I think you're just overreacting."

"Overreacting? Overreacting! Look at our situation and try telling me I'm overreacting!"

He sighed. "Lune, the people here have been very good to us. They're gracious for you breaking the spell."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Are you going to be miserable the entire three days we're here?"

Lune huffed a reply under his breath which Baron didn't catch.

"I assume that's a yes." He got up from his seat.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going in search of a good book. I expect a place like this has a decent library and I need something to take my mind off your childish moping. See you in a few hours, probably."


	8. Brave New World

Chapter 8: Brave New World

Haru stared lifelessly out of her window, staring down at the grounds of the garden. For the first time in her life she no longer needed to wear her gloves. Not that had it made any difference. Not in the end. She was running her bare hands over one another, as if unused to the feel of uncovered hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at her gloves – they had failed. All those precautions. And they had failed. In a fit of depression and anger earlier she had binned most of her gloves that she had been made to wear over the years. Now only the plain white ones that she had worn last remained. She hated them and yet could not bring herself to throw them out. Not with what they represented. Not when they were a lingering reminder of what she had lost.

She picked up the gloves tentatively and with a hint of disgust. She suspended them out of the window, wondering if it really mattered if she were to just drop them. And then she thought of Machida and suddenly she had violently thrown them before she had even realised it. For a moment they spiralled down and then the wind snatched them up, carrying them further and further away. She watched them disappear from sight with a slight tinge of satisfaction and yet grief. But not a tear fell.

Behind her, Hiromi sat on the writing desk, staring down at her friend with a worried gaze. She didn't comment on the gloves. "Right, we've got privacy; now you tell me how you're coping."

Haru sighed and turned around to look over at the fairy. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You've got to, or else you're just going to fade away."

"I'm not going to 'just fade away'. I just need some time to readjust."

"You've got to let Machida go," Hiromi said softly.

Haru stood up. "Why?" she demanded. "_Why_ do I have to? Isn't it enough that I lost him? Do I have to forget him as well?"

"I never said you should forget him..."

"Just that I should move on," she scoffed. "Well I'm never going to move on. I can't."

"You should at least try."

"We _grew up_ together. You cannot replace that."

"I'm not asking you to replace him. I'm asking you to think about yourself and find a way to be happy. He would've wanted you to."

"Don't tell me what he would've wanted!" shouted Haru. "You... you never knew him like I did. How can you say that?"

Hiromi sighed. "Machida came to check on you when he'd realised what'd happened," she said quietly. "He knew he could no longer be there for you, and he wanted you to be happy. You know what the last thing he told me to do was? '_Find her a decent guy,_' he said. He cared for you so much that he didn't mind if he was that guy or not, just as long as you were happy."

Haru wiped her eyes, thinking about him. She would never see him again. All she had left was a white rose on her bedside table. Her eyes rested on an identical white rose on the window sill beside her. It was probably left by one of those men, one of those _strangers_. She knocked it violently away, not caring if it fell off the sill and down into the garden below her, being picked up by the wind and carried further into the maze of hedges. She lost sight of it. She didn't care.

"Perhaps you should get out," Hiromi suggested. "Walk round the castle or something."

Haru groaned, but picked up her head. "Maybe I should." Anything to get away from her thoughts. She walked out of the door and suddenly she was pacing through the familiar, yet unfamiliar, corridors of the castle. Through corridors she hadn't passed in a hundred years, and yet sometimes it felt like only yesterday. Other times, it felt like a hundred years. She could still remember those nightmares, they were as clear as the light of day. Clearer, sometimes, than the life she seemed to be stuck in now.

She was walking quickly, as if she believed that if she walked fast enough she could escape her thoughts. She could escape her memories. She could escape her past. But all she could think of was Machida. Machida. Machida. Machida.

"_Find her a decent guy."_

Why did he have to say that? Now it was like he _wanted_ her to forget him. And she could never do that.

She picked up her pace, running a hand through her dark brown hair stressfully. She was wandering aimlessly through the castle, her feet leading the way although she had no idea where it was she was being led. She was lost, even though she knew the place like the back of her hand. She was lost in a different sense of the word. And she hated it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she walked straight into someone else. She mumbled an apology and began to move on when she saw who it was. It was one of the strangers. Her expression tightened and she glared at him as she moved around him.

But the stranger acted oblivious to her stare – that or he really couldn't read her face.

"Ah, good. A friendly face at last."

Haru glowered. That was one dire misuse of the word "friendly".

"Sorry, but I'm awfully lost. Usually I'm quite good navigating myself, but I appear to have taken a wrong turn today. It's Princess Haru, right?"

She nodded stonily.

The stranger smiled, his eyes a forest green. "I don't suppose you could direct me to the library, could you?"

Haru measured him for a moment, then gave a curt nod. She turned on her heels and stalked off along the corridor.

Baron regarded the princess, then took her nod as a signal to follow and hurried so that he walked beside her. The girl's eyes were dark, clouded with so many emotions, but he could not see them entirely since she kept her face partially turned away. She was doing everything to avoid making eye contact, pointedly ignoring him.

"I live in a castle like this at home," he commented, just to break the silence.

"Really?" Her voice was tense and uninterested.

"Well, I say I live in it, I don't really. More like board in it, since I help Lune with his jobs, and it's just too much hassle to travel between my home and the castle on a daily basis. My home is out in the countryside; it's been in my family for generations."

Despite her attempt at feigning indifference, Haru's curiosity was aroused. Keeping her voice level, she asked, "What exactly _are_ you to the prince? A friend or a colleague?"

"A bit of both, I suppose." Good. She was actually responding to him. That was a start. "We've always been friends, but he values my opinion, so often he asks me to accompany him on his tasks."

"Like investigating a haunting?"

Baron grinned. "Well, that's just one instance. We've had plenty of other adventures that are generally as eventful as this. Although we've never met a cursed princess before. That makes you unique," he added.

Haru didn't respond to his last comment, instead asking, "Other adventures? Like what?"

"There was the time where we heard about some forest fires, and we went to check them out, only to discover that it was the result of a dragon that had recently moved in... that was a tricky one," he muttered. "It was our first dragon we'd ever encountered so we didn't know what to do about it. In the end we bribed it to move to an uninhabited area. I believe it is still living in that mountain."

"You bribed it?"

"Yes. Anything wrong with that?"

Haru made a face. "I'd kind of imagined that you'd be the sort to rush in, sword in hand and kill it. Isn't that what people are meant to do?"

"We did consider that, but we decided aggression wasn't the best policy. Plus none of us had ever battled a dragon before." He grinned at the image of charging at the giant beast twenty times the size of him and being instantly barbequed. No, he was pretty sure he'd made the right decision. "We gave it gifts of food and eventually it trusted us enough to talk to us. We discovered that it had been driven out of its previous home and was just suffering from stomach aches that caused it breath fire involuntarily. It wasn't evil; it was just hungry and ill. I still visit him from time to time."

"Really?" This time her question was incredulous, instead of just being bored as it had been before.

"Sure. Made a good friend that day."

"Things have changed in a hundred years," noted Haru, and wondering why she was surprised by this. "In my day we fought dragons, not befriended them."

"You sound as if you're scolding me," said Baron, as if slightly amused by the idea.

"No... I'm not... it just reminds me that it really has been a century and not just a couple of days." She took the idea in slowly, then smiled. "Brave new world and all that."

"You'll find a way to survive."

"It seems I don't have a choice."

They arrived at the door to the library and they stopped, Haru turning round to look at Baron fully at last. "Well we're here."

"So it seems." Baron hovered by the door, reluctant to let the conversation go with such a good start. He offered a hand to her. "Do you want to–?"

"I should be going," said Haru quickly, cutting him off.

Baron looked surprise at her sudden change in attitude. Abruptly she'd lost her relaxed tone and had her barrier back up. "I'm sorry. I was just going to ask if you'd like to show me round the library, since it's all new to me," he said gently. He was sorrowful that he'd put her back on her guard so easily. It was going to be a long time before she laughed truly again.

Haru was moving away now. "The library is pretty simple. You won't get lost in there."

Baron caught her hand. "I will see you again, won't I?"

She forced herself to smile, but her eyes were cold again. "Of course." She bowed formally. "I hope you have a good day, Baron von Gikkingen."

Baron knew his eyes were wide, shocked by the strict farewell, but he didn't stop her leaving. When she had disappeared around the corner, he let himself into the library, even though the initial idea of a quiet read had been driven out of his mind. Silently he was scolding himself. Personally he felt like he'd expected too much of her, and had neglected the fact that she'd recently lost someone dear to her.

He aimless wandered through the shelves and columns of books, browsing in the way of someone who has all the time in the world. Not heading for any particular area, but leisurely picking out a book every now and then and inspecting the back, inside and first pages before placing it back in its original place. The appeal of reading had somewhat waned since he'd first thought of it, as his past conversation with Haru echoed round in his mind. She'd just changed so quickly. Just as he thought he was getting somewhere she had closed him off, shutting him off.

And wandering round the library was getting him nowhere. He knew that, for the day at least, he'd have trouble getting the princess out of his head. But he wasn't even of her rank, it'd be more proper if he was a prince, like Lune. There was no chance for him, even if she did show an interest in him.

Eventually he picked out several promising-looking books that he thought might interest him when – or if – he got Haru out of his mind and decided to head back to his room. If he could find his way back of course.

ooOoo

Haru was furious with herself. Even if the baron hadn't picked up on it, she'd realised how badly she'd let her guard down. She didn't even know him and yet she was blindly drinking in his stories of dragons and fires, letting herself be amazed so easily. She refused to let herself think of him as 'Baron' and just called him in her mind 'the baron' or 'the green-eyed stranger'. Calling him by his nickname she feared would bring her guard down again.

She found herself outside a familiar room. She knocked but let herself in before the owner could answer. She needed someone to talk to. Better yet, she needed someone who would _understand_.

"Auntie Rei," she called, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want to start crying. Not yet. "Auntie Rei, are you here?"

Her mother's friend walked through from another room, her jet black hair tied up in a bun. "Yes? Oh good, it's you, Haru." She saw the girl's expression. "Haru, darling... what's wrong?"

Damn. She was crying. She moved into Rei's arms and the woman pulled her into a tight hug. "It's just... I miss..." Her voice was being clogged up as she tried to talk and sob at the same time. "I miss... him... so much..."

Rei sighed, hugging the girl closer. "So do I. Part of me can't believe that somewhere out there, his great grandchild or children could be out there, and that I just completely missed his entire life. How can I still be alive when he has grown up and grown old without me while I am still the same age as when he was nineteen? I'm his mother; it's unnatural that he should've died before me."

Haru let her tears run onto Rei's shoulder, not caring to hold them back anymore. "I... want him back... I don't... want... to carry on without him..."

"Sometimes, it will be hard," she soothed the girl, "but remember what it must've been like for him. He'd just lost you, and all his family. He had nowhere to go, but I bet he continued with life. I bet somewhere out there is a descendant of his, and that he learnt to love again. And if he learnt to love again, I hope that someday you will."

"What makes you think he did marry?"

"I know my son. He did love you, but he must've realised that he couldn't wait for you this time. He would've believed that you'd want the best for him, just like he wanted the best for you and so he would've approached life with an open mind. He would've listened to his heart. Just like you should be."

"How is that love?" choked Haru. "To just forget him? How can that be love?"

Rei shook her head. "In time, I think you'll find that love makes you do strange – and wonderful – things. Don't always try to understand it."

Haru wiped another tear away. "This is surely a brave new world," she echoed hollowly.


	9. The Maid and the Princess

Chapter 9: The Maid and the Princess

Yuki let herself into the room, a broom in one hand and a cloth in the other. It was lunchtime, and most people would probably downstairs in the dining room, eating. Thus she was surprised to see that the room was occupied.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," she hastily apologised. "I was sent to clean the rooms while everyone was out for lunch. If you want, I'll come back later." She began to close the door, but the man interrupted her.

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead, I'm not bothered."

Yuki bowed her head and place the broom and cloth to one side while she straightened the bed. She glanced over at the man, who's most startling feature was his mismatched eyes. She remembered him from last evening as the prince.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, sir," she said meekly, "but why are you up here while everyone else is eating? Are you ill?"

"No, just not hungry."

"If you want, after I'm done here, I could bring some food up here for you," she offered.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm not hungry," he repeated.

Yuki bit her lip, tucking her white-blonde hair behind one ear. She didn't know whether she was pushing her luck in asking so many questions, but the prince looked so lonely and unhappy. He was standing by the window, as if he didn't trust the castle enough to sit down on the chair beside him.

"Where do you come from?" she asked, wanting to get an answer out of him.

He waved generally to the west. "That way. Take a horse, ride in that direction for a day or so and you'll get to the palace."

"What's it like, this palace?"

"A lot like here really. Large. Spacious. A room for every occasion. That sort of thing." He didn't sound very enthralled by the thought of his home, as if it bored him. "Impressive the first time you see it."

"It sounds... remarkable." She had finished tidying the bed and picked up the broom, falling into her pattern of cleaning the guest rooms easily enough so that she could talk to the prince at the same time. "I wish I could visit."

"It's not that great. Rather dull in fact."

"Is that why you're always travelling?"

He looked up at her. "How do you know about that?"

Yuki reddened, realising maybe now she'd overstepped some line. "Princess Haru was talking to me about it when I came in to clean her room," she said quickly. "I wasn't listening in; sometimes she tells me what's going on. She said that the baron had told her that you and him were always going off on some adventure. She said that you talked to dragons."

This time the prince let off a small chuckle. "He would bring that one up, wouldn't he?"

"Is it true, sir?"

"Well, Baron did most of the talking. He was the one who was convinced that we could resolve it peacefully. And it seemed he was right. He often is."

"So you value his opinion?"

"Yes. Well, most of the time. We're currently in a bit of a fall out, right now. He's saying I'm overreacting and being purposely miserable."

Personally, Yuki felt herself inclined to agree with the baron. The tone in the prince's voice when she'd first arrived was definitely a sulking voice. But she swept the thought away, pretending that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "And what did you say back to him?" she asked innocently.

"That I wasn't."

"If he's given such good advice in the past, why are you doubting him now?"

"Because he's wrong."

"That isn't a proper reason."

The prince frowned. "Because things are out of my control and I don't like it," he admitted, partly turning away at his own words.

Yuki paused in her sweeping and leant on her broom, watching the young man. "You like to be in control," she said after a moment. "But right now whether you leave or not is beyond your power. Perhaps you should just accept that sometimes you have to let things go and hope for the best."

The prince paused, then smiled over at her. "That advice is worthy of Baron. Perhaps I should replace him with you," he joked.

Yuki smiled back, glad she had brightened his mood. "I'm only a maid, sir," she told him. She picked up the cloth, almost as if to remind him of the difference in their statuses. She cleaned the desk efficiently and began to head out of the room.

"Wait. Your name is Yuki, right?"

"That's right, sir," she said, privately impressed that he remembered that. "I'll be going now, plenty of rooms to clean."

"Don't call me 'sir'. My name is Lune."

Yuki hoped he couldn't see her blush, but with her pale complexion, it would be a small wonder if he didn't. "Yes sir – Lune," she corrected.

"And I think I might accept that offer of food, on second thoughts."

The maid beamed and bowed. "Yes sir." She left the room, taking her broom and cloth with her. "I mean, yes Lune," she added, popping her head round his door after realising her mistake. She smiled despite the extra chore she'd been given. She'd made an impression on him.

One floor down and five rooms across, Baron was having his own meal. He'd accepted the invitation – unlike Lune – to dine with Queen Naoko and was sitting in the middle of the main course. At the table there was also the fairy Hiromi, the dark-haired woman who he'd recognised from his dreams, who'd been introduced as Rei Itsuki, and the man beside her was her husband, Jirou Itsuki. They were all sitting at a long table that looked like it could've very easily taken more people and there were obvious gaps where people should've been sitting. To his own left was the space where Lune should've been. To Hiromi's left, between her and the queen and opposite Baron, was the seat where Haru should've been. And although there was no clear gap, he was pretty sure that there was a place where Machida should've been, as Rei and Jirou were his parents.

"So, what brought you to this part of the world?" Naoko asked. No one had brought up the missing people, and they acted as if the empty places were just part of the decorations.

"I believe, when it comes down to it, it was Hiromi," said Baron. He knew he would have to retell this story several times before people would stop asking him about it. "We were told that a village on the edge of the Peregrine Forest was being haunted but some being, and so we were asked to come down and see if we could deal with it." He recapped the details, telling his listeners about the stories of hovering household items and the writing on the back of the hall. At this point he interrupted his own story and turned to the cause of the problems; the fairy. "Hiromi, is that writing still there?"

Hiromi tilted her head thoughtfully. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"Probably," the fairy amended, as if hoping this would make Baron any happier.

"_Probably_?" he echoed again.

"Well, I wasn't sure how long it'd take for them to contact and persuade the prince to come, so I just set for it to be there for a week or so... so the spell should be coming to an end round about now. It'll definitely be gone by the time you're able to get past the rose wood," she added.

"That's a small mercy. Although, in future perhaps you should refrain from writing on public buildings."

Hiromi shrugged. "I wouldn't have done it if I'd thought they'd contact the prince, but it was the only way to get my point across to them. They were intending on keeping the problem inside the village instead of telling others about it and if I hadn't spelt it out for them what I wanted it would've been another century before the curse was lifted."

Baron laughed. "You may have a point there."

The door to the dining room opened and swung shut as someone entered. Baron stopped laughing and looked over, expecting it to be his friend, Lune, but surprised to see it was the princess instead. She shuffled over to her place and sat down. "Sorry for being late, everyone."

Naoko opened her mouth, maybe to scold her daughter, but just sighed in the end. "It's okay. You've only missed the starters. I'm sure we can get someone to bring the main meal in." And in a few minutes another plate had been set before Haru.

Hiromi to her side nudged her friend and gave an encouraging smile. The princess didn't smile back, only stared down into her plate. She looked like she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was windswept, and not its usual tidy state. It looked like she'd been outside.

"I see you've been out in the gardens," commented Rei kindly. "How are the plants doing after a hundred years of neglect?"

Haru managed a small smile at the woman. "Most of them are overrun, and mostly with rose bushes from the enchantment that Hiromi set up. But the roses are beginning to recede back and soon it'll just be weeds and disorderly plants to sort out. Personally, I don't envy the gardeners who'll have to sort it all out."

"I don't suppose, Hiromi, that you could...?" started Rei.

"No," the fairy answered quickly. "I'm not going to redo the gardens with magic. I'm fed up of plants after a hundred years of keeping the rose wood alive. No offense meant, but after a century of gardening, I think you can understand my reasons. I'm never going to do gardening _ever_ again after all this is finished."

"Fair enough." The raven-haired woman, Rei, turned to Baron. "I don't suppose we could rope you into helping?" she teased.

"No fear," Baron laughed. "I'll battle dragons, but don't let me have a spade and wheelbarrow."

"Can you not look after a simple garden?"

"A simple garden, yes. But I don't have enough time to tend to my own garden with all my time off helping Lune, so I have to hire somebody to do it. I'd love to look after my garden, but time is short and somewhere along the line, I was just never taught how to."

"Haru knows the garden like the back of her hand, don't you, darling?"

The princess gave a look that very clearly read, _'Why on earth are you dragging me into this? I don't want to talk to him, much less show him round.'_ But she said out loud, "Sure."

"Perhaps you should take him on a tour of the grounds," suggested Hiromi, picking up what the older woman was trying to do.

"He wouldn't be interested," Haru said simply. "Would you?" She sent a look at him, daring him to contradict her. "Anyway, it's February, the gardens are dead so there's no point." She stood up suddenly. "I'm not really hungry; it was a mistake to come down here." She walked out the door, leaving her plate practically untouched.

Baron glanced miserably over to her full plate, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to get anywhere near her before her barriers clicked back into place. The table was silent, either surprised or shocked at Haru's sudden departure. There were a couple of awkward coughs from various people at the table as they searched for conversation.

Queen Naoko picked up her knife, but she was looking over at her guests, ignoring her own meal. "I must apologise for my daughter's recent behaviour. She hasn't always been like this."

Baron wasn't so hungry anymore and found himself pushing his plate away. "I think I can go without dessert today. The first two courses were delicious though, thank the cooks for me." He got up and no one tried to stop him as he left the table. In fact several of the others made similar excuses and got up from the table, leaving just Rei and Naoko there.

Rei stood up and walked over to her redhead friend, placing an arm around her. "It'll be okay, you'll see. We've made it past the curse."

The queen moved her head into her hands, leaning her elbows onto the table in a very un-queen like manner. "I don't think we have. I think we're going to be suffering the effects of this for a long time yet. Somewhere out there I'm sure Sora is laughing her head off."

"I doubt she is."

"I don't know my own daughter anymore!"

"The curse was only broken last evening. She's sure to be slightly unsettled by the whole thing and she's going to still be missing people."

Naoko sighed. "Rei, you and I both know that she's missing Machida in particular and I don't think she's going to move on. I've seen her this morning, just wandering through the gardens, looking so lost it breaks my heart to see my baby so empty. She keeps on breaking back down into her empty state, so afraid to feel her grief that she just numbs herself to the pain, and in the process numbs herself to every other emotion as well. I'm worried for her."

Rei gave in. "So am I."

The queen turned to her friend. "Rei, she trusts you a lot more than she trusts me. Talk to her. See if you can break through this shell she's making."

"I can try. But unless she does the impossible and falls in love again, personally I think it's going to be a long road to a full recovery."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Next week exams are going to be starting - so while I'm revising, I may not respond quickly to reviews. Please review still (pretty please? It'll make me happy!) and I will try to reply. This time next week, the exams will be over, and I will still update (chapter 10 is already written, so it won't be cutting into my revision time) and I hope your next week will be less stressful than my upcoming one.**

**Thank you and God Bless. =^^=**


	10. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews; they were a blessed relief from the revision. I'm sorry if I didn't get back to you, but every review counted and lifted my day. I'm back to normal now (as normal as ever, anyway). Thank you.**

Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

"So how did the lunch go?"

"Terribly," Baron replied simply. He had visited Lune's room, just so he had some company after the disastrous meal. "Princess Haru did turn up, but she was late, and had quite obviously been crying. She ate a few bites, then when Hiromi tried to persuade her to show me round the gardens, she just left."

"Yep, sounds pretty bad."

Baron picked up the absence of any previous malice which had been brewing ever since he'd walked out to find the library. "You seem to be in a good mood," he noted. "Did you get a visitor or something?"

"What makes you ask that?"

Baron nodded. "Thought so. You _did_ get a visitor. Was it that nice maid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm, of course you don't."

"Honestly, you are so nosy."

"Well, are you going to come clean about it? _Was_ it that maid?"

Lune paused. "Her name is Yuki."

Baron grinned, being proved correct. "That's a pretty name. Oh, don't pretend that you're not attracted to her. She's a nice girl."

"I don't even know her that well."

"Well, get to know her then."

"How?"

Baron smiled. "You're smart. You'll think of something."

"Thanks, because _that_ helps."

"Alright then, I suggest you have lunch with her. By the sound of it, every lunch she comes round and cleans the rooms. Instead of coming down to lunch, stay in your room and when she arrives, ask her if she wants to have lunch with you. If anything it'll give you a chance to talk."

"Are you going to follow your own advice?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Lune raised an eyebrow. "I think you were just a little too quick to accept the fact that we were stuck here for three days. Who is it? Is it the fairy?"

Baron shook his head.

Lune's eyes widened. "The princess? Oh, please don't tell me you've fallen for _her_."

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Baron defensively.

"One, she's above your station. Do you think her mother would be pleased if her only daughter fell for a baron?"

"At least I own land. Plus I have very good connections with the heir to another thrown. And her mother is very nice. I don't think she'd be too bothered about it, as long as Haru was happy."

"Two, she doesn't even like you."

"No, she's being frosty with everyone, if you hadn't noticed."

"From your stories, it seems she's purposely avoiding you."

Baron paused, knowing it to be true.

"And three, she's a total nutcase!"

"She is not!"

"She. Has. Problems!"

"So would you if you'd been through the same as her!"

"What do you see in her?"

Baron thought for a moment, remembering the girl he'd seen in his dreams. The one who'd smiled and laughed. "I see the girl that she used to be. I see the one she could be."

"What makes you think that she'll ever be who she was before? People change."

He looked fully over at his friend. "I want to see her laugh again. She hasn't laughed properly in a long time, and when she does laugh, she's... beautiful and... amazing."

Lune had an expression that was either disbelief or astonishment on his face – Baron couldn't quite tell. "Baron... are you smitten?" he asked, doubtfully.

"No... I just believe that there's another layer to the princess that I can uncover. Anyway, as you said, even if I did like her in that way, there would be no chance of anything between us. I just wish she'd stop putting her barriers back up every time anyone got close to her."

The next day, the princess didn't turn up for lunch at all, which Baron wasn't entirely sure whether he was relieved after yesterday's disaster or disappointed, but he spent the meal refining his small talk with the other occupants at the table quite happily. Lune followed Baron's suggestion and had stayed in his room, in the hope of catching another moment to talk to the maid, so Baron didn't have a friend to back him up, although he found Machida's mother, Rei, to have a quick wit and easy-going humour, making her a relaxed companion.

"Oh, Haru was always having klutz attacks," Rei laughed, halfway through one of her stories of when the princess was young. "Graceful as a butterfly when she was dancing, but take the rhythm away and she's stumbling over air!"

The queen smiled at the shared memory, of simpler times, of times when her daughter still laughed. "We always used to say 'If only she'd been blessed with grace.'"

"And she always used to reply, 'Yes, but instead I was blessed with beauty and song,'" joined in Hiromi.

"What exactly is this thing with the blessings?" asked Baron. "I've heard people refer to them, and I know it's got something to do with the curse, but no one's actually told me what it is."

"It starts with Haru's christening," explained Naoko. "In our day, when a prince or princess had been born, we'd invite the four christening fairies to the christening. And each of the fairies would bless the young royal with their certain gift. Generally, Masami gives beauty, Sora gives wit, Hiromi gives kindness and Kotone gives the blessing of song."

Baron glanced over at the lilac fairy. "I didn't know you were a christening fairy."

Hiromi sort of shrugged, as if it was no big deal when in fact it was. "I suppose I'm not really anymore. That was the last christening I went to. Since then, belief in fairies even in general has degraded. The other fairies haven't received another invitation either. People just don't believe in magic the same way, and so I haven't blessed another child since Haru. Was Lune blessed?"

"No... Before now I've never heard of a christening fairy. I was just surprised that you were a specific fairy."

"I stayed here because Naoko said I'd be welcome and because I could tell even then that people were beginning to wane in belief in us. I didn't quite imagine that it'd be to this extreme and that Haru's christening would be the last I went to."

"Can you bless other children apart from royalty?" said Baron, curious.

"Yes, I suppose so. Originally, it was always royalty, because it was expected to be only for the most important, and because there are certain rules to our magic, but if we were invited, I expect there would be nothing to stop us. Maybe the magic wouldn't be quite as strong, but I don't know."

"We invited all the fairies we could gain contact of – that was Hiromi, Masami and Kotone," continued the redhead queen. "However, the last one – Sora – hadn't been seen for fifty years, and so we failed to get an invitation to her. Unfortunately, she took it as an insult and... well cursed Haru for it."

"She cursed for Haru to prick her finger before her eighteenth birthday and die," filled in Rei. "Masami and Kotone had already blessed Haru, but Hiromi still had her blessing left, so she used hers to soften Sora's spell." She smiled over at the fairy. "We're still very thankful for that."

Hiromi waved it away, as she'd done so many times before. "Don't be. I only wish I could've done more."

"What _did_ you do to soften the spell?" Baron questioned.

"You saw. I made it so she didn't die, only fell into a deep sleep that lasted a hundred years, and would be awoken by a prince's kiss. It was the best I could do at such short notice and with such a powerful curse."

"And if you hadn't been there, we wouldn't have Haru today."

"What happened to the other fairy – the one who cursed her?"

The others frowned. Hiromi shrugged and Rei shook her head. "We're not entirely sure," the woman said. "She disappeared after that and no one's seen her since. Probably cursing some other poor child for all we know."

"So... Haru was only blessed by Masami and Kotone? She didn't get the usual blessings from Hiromi and Sora?"

"Yes, which means she only got the blessing of beauty and the blessing of song."

"So her kindness and wit are entirely her own decision?"

Naoko smiled sadly. "You must think that Haru would've been better off if she had been blessed by Hiromi, with the way she's been recently, but before she fell to the curse, she was one of the kindest people I knew."

"No, I feel better knowing that she wasn't blessed to be kind," said Baron earnestly. "If she had, then I would've felt that it wasn't kindness out of her own heart, but out of what she was made to be, and that it was beyond her control. What she does is her choice, and that includes any compassion or anger, and that means that any kindness she does show will have much more meaning behind it."

"You mean it gives her free will," said Rei, interestedly. "I hadn't quite thought of it in that way."

"That kind of thing is important to me."

Naoko nodded. "I'm glad you think so."

Pudding was served out, which was some kind of crumble, and the conversation naturally moved onto the topic of recent news. The residents of the castle had been out of time for a hundred years, and a lot of things had moved on since then. People of their kingdom had drifted away after the castle had disappeared in the tangle of the rose wood which had sprung up after the curse had struck, and had moved to other kingdoms. Their kingdom had been swallowed up into several other kingdoms, after all the royal family had been accounted as missing, presumed dead, leaving Naoko as the queen of a dead kingdom. Naoko took this pretty calmly, nodding as Baron covered everything that he could remember of Lune's kingdom's history, since his kingdom had swallowed most of Naoko's, being the neighbouring one.

"I hadn't expected anything less," said the queen. "We have been gone for a century, by now our very existence would've probably faded into stories and myths. As it apparently has."

"What are you going to do now?"

"We still have enough power to be self sufficient. I expect once the story gets out that a long lost line of royalty has come back, people will begin to return. Some of the other kingdoms might even return some land in the hope of starting a friendship between this kingdom and theirs. How's Lune's kingdom doing?"

"I can't imagine Lune's father will care about improving relationships, unless he can see he'll get something out of it. However, when Lune comes to power, I think he can be persuaded to help you."

Hiromi smirked. "You mean, you think _you_ can persuade him to help you."

"If I remind him that it'd be the right thing to do, and if he's still talking to me by then, then yes, I think I would. Also, by the records, I think quite a bit of your old kingdom is part of Lune's. I'll have to talk this over with him before I can promise anything though."

"Naturally," the queen agreed. "How is he doing? He hasn't been down to any of the meals, is he ill?"

"No, just homesick."

"But you said that you often leave the palace."

"Yes, but he likes to be doing something. Right now he feels like he's stuck here, and he can't stand being stuck in one place. That's why he's travelling so often."

"Do you share his passion of travelling?"

Baron paused at the question. "I enjoy seeing new places," he said first. "Not everyone gets the chances I get, and I appreciate that. I've seen dragons and kelpies and other things I never thought I would."

"But..." added Rei.

"But, sometimes I wish I could just have the chance to relax. It's always one adventure to the next with Lune and although I enjoy it, I do miss home. As I said, I've never quite learnt how to look after my own garden because I've just never found the time."

"You have someone special at home?" Hiromi asked slyly.

"Not exactly," he answered truthfully. "There's Louise, but we're just friends. However she's annoyed that I never get to spend any of my time with her, which is fair, since I spend more time away from home than I do at home."

"What is she like?"

"She's..." Baron looked for the right words to describe the girl. "I think the term 'best friend' would be fair, even though I've got Lune and my other two friends. She doesn't ask me to be anything more than I am, and she's insistent that I don't change for anyone. Which makes her easy to be around. She loves to ride and she knows exactly how to make me smile after a long day. She's confident in her views, and she can be as stubborn as anything sometimes, but she's willing to listen to another side to it as long as she's not forced to accept that view."

"She sounds like a lovely girl," commented Naoko, cutting Hiromi off before she could ask another question. "Is she the reason you miss home?"

Baron was surprised at the directness of the question, but he nodded. "Yes, partly. She's like family to me, especially since my own parents passed away five years ago. But I also miss home just because it's a place I can call my own," he continued before the others could offer their condolences, which he could see they were about to. "I think I would enjoy the quiet life if only I had the chance to."

"Have a quiet life, meet a nice girl, settle down..." listed Hiromi. She grinned. "That sort of thing?"

He looked over at the fairy, wondering what her game was. "Yes, I suppose."

"So Lune has no desire to have a quiet life?" Rei asked, perhaps sensing all the questions on Baron's personal life was unsettling him.

"No, not in the least," he laughed. "Or, at least, he's never given that impression."

"Is he running away from something?"

"In a way, yes. His father is pressuring him to marry, and has been for while now. But Lune has never gotten on with his father anyway, and I think all his travelling has mostly been a way to escape home."

"He's rebelling," said Hiromi flatly. "That's all it is, him rebelling against his father."

Baron sighed. "I think you could be right."


	11. Give Sorrow Words

_"Give sorrow words: the grief that does not speak_  
_Whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break."_  
- Macbeth

x

Chapter 11: Give Sorrow Words

"How did the lunch go?"

Baron smiled. "Well. The princess didn't turn up, but everyone was very sociable. I could ask you the same question. Did Yuki accept lunch?"

Lune grinned. "It took a bit of persuading on my part, but in the end, yes. We sat down together here and talked."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Once she relaxed she talked about her own life in the castle, but there's something that might interest you. It's about the princess."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, on the same day that she was cursed, her father died."

"And Yuki just told you that?"

"Well, not exactly. She kind of let it slip out, when she was talking about her, saying how hard it was for the princess having been cursed and all, but her father died on the same day. She didn't say anything else."

"Did she say he'd _died_ or had been killed?"

"She refused to tell me anything else."

Baron frowned. "I hadn't really asked about Haru's father. I don't know whether I just assumed that he was alive, but I just hadn't seen him yet, or if I thought he was dead."

"I think the same goes for me. No one had mentioned him, so I just didn't think about it."

"Blissful ignorance," noted Baron with a grim smile. "We're all guilty of it."

"She's not had an easy life, has she?"

"You can say that again."

"Perhaps... perhaps I judged her too quickly..."

Baron had to stop himself from laughing at Lune's understatement, and replied calmly, "Perhaps you did." He walked over to the window, and leant on the ledge, gazing down at the intricate gardens below him that could've easily served as a maze. "She's lost a lot."

"I know." Lune paused for a moment, and then added, "Yuki has the most delightful laugh. It's so delicate. And she's modest, unlike all those women my father brings into the court and calls ladies. She's more of a lady than any of them."

Baron smiled. The word 'infatuated' came to mind. He let Lune babble on about the maid, knowing that he'd happily talk about her for hours if he was allowed to, if he really did like Yuki. In the same way that he'd talk about Haru, if he could find a willing ear.

No, he couldn't let himself fall for the princess. She was still trying to get over Machida.

Movement below caught his eye and he leant further out of the window to spot a head of brown hair. Haru, it had to be.

"Are you even listening?" Lune demanded.

Baron had just made a decision. "Nope," he said, walking over to the door.

"I was talking to you. Hey, where are you going?"

He grinned. "I'm going for a stroll in the gardens. Carry on talking; just pretend that I'm still standing by the window, if you want." He walked through the door, leaving the prince stunned by his frankness. He ran through the corridors, navigating by the limited map in his mind to the front doors, knowing that if he hesitated then he'd stand no chance of finding the princess in the gardens. He arrived, and took the path that he'd seen the princess take.

After he'd taken two rights and a left, he began to realise his hasty decision had maybe been the wrong one. The gardens looked the same, and Rei had clearly said that Haru knew the gardens 'like the back of her hand', which meant he had little – if any – chance of catching up with her. He took another turning, and then stopped. In the late winter season, the bushes were bare and empty, except for a few remaining enchanted roses that were withering away. He remembered looking at the gardens from his room and marvelling at how maze-like it was, but now he was in the clutches of the gardens, it was even more so.

He leant with his back against a hedge, resigning himself to the fact that if he wanted to talk to Haru, he'd have to find her in the castle, where at least he had a vague idea where he was going. He closed his eyes and the memory of the view from his window came to mind. He had spent enough time gazing down at the gardens for the image to be ingrained into his mind. He opened his eyes. Surely he could navigate by that map he'd acquired. He ran back over his route... If he was correct, if he took another left, he'd come to a small, hidden alcove surrounded by pine trees and with a wooden bench to the side. He decided to test it and turned left.

He came to the small garden, but it wasn't empty. On the grass was the princess, kneeling down in all her finery, ignoring the fact that her expensive dress had attained several green grass stains. She had her head hung low, but at hearing Baron's approach her head shot up. Her chocolate eyes were red with crying, but seeing it was him, they turned angry.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I wanted to check on you." He crouched down in front of her so that his eyes were level with hers. "I was worried for you after everything that's happened." He moved a hand to wipe away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

She flinched away. "Don't touch me."

Baron dutifully withdrew his hand, but also stepped away. "I'm sorry."

"You don't belong here. Not you, and not the prince. When you can, you should go."

He was shocked by the venom in her voice, but didn't take another step back. "Why?"

"Because you don't belong here!" she repeated crossly. "You should stop pretending that you do."

"Where do you belong then? You've missed a hundred years; the world has passed you by. The world you once knew is gone."

"Here. I belong here," she said firmly.

"You cannot hide here forever," Baron told her gently, refusing to be fazed by the princess's short responses. "One day you will have to face what's happened. Face the world."

"Why do you care? You're just another spoilt brat from a rich background." Her eyes were blazing. "I've met people like you before. Wealthy, pampered, pompous, proud, arrogant idiots who think they know it all. You've probably got servants for every chore, have such a cosy life and have never done a spot of hard work in your life! What do _you_ know about the world, _baron_?" She spat out the last word, not as a name, but as a reference to his rank. She said it with hatred. "You're all show and no brain. I expect you're used to girls just falling over you, _begging_ for your attention."

Baron waited for Haru to finish, quite used to Louise ranting when she got fed up of his dreams, patiently letting the girl shout at him. She needed to let it all out. At least now he knew part of the reason why she hated him.

"Feel better now?" he asked lightly.

Haru glared.

'_If looks could kill...'_ Baron thought idly to himself, but didn't let the thought show. Now she had fully expressed herself, he supposed he could make his own point now.

"Actually, I care because your family seems genuinely worried about you, and they've been so kind to me and my companion that I can't help sharing their worry."

She snorted in a very un-princess-like manner. "Pull the other one; it's got bells on," she said bluntly. "As if you care about anything beyond your own problems."

"Why can't I? I'm perfectly capable of worrying for others. I'm very good at it in fact. Louise's always telling me to think about myself for once." He smiled at the memory of his favourite friend back home.

"Who's Louise? Your girlfriend? Anyway, you can't, because I know your sort."

Baron didn't try to correct her about Louise, caught up in Haru's last statement. "What is my sort then?" he asked, as if playing with her, smiling again.

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "Like I said, wealthy, pampered, pompous, arrogant–"

"You missed out 'proud'," he added helpfully.

"_Proud_, pompous," she corrected frigidly, "arrogant idiots who think they know it all."

"And you just slide me into that category? Before you've even talked to me properly or anything?"

She stood up frostily. "I believe this conversation is over."

Baron stood up with her, lightly taking hold of her wrist. "You haven't told me why you were crying yet."

"Why do you care?" she snarled again. "It's not your problem."

"Oh, I have a habit of sticking my nose in other people's problems. And you know how hard habits are to kick."

She gave him another cold glare. "Was that an attempt at humour?"

He shrugged. "A pretty poor attempt, I'll give you that," he admitted. "But at least I'm trying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that at least I'm trying to get along. All you ever do is run whenever anyone gets too close. Like you're doing now." He knew he was being blunt, but he was beginning to realise that only the frank truth would have any chance of making an impression on her. She had created too many walls around her for anything else to be able to pierce through. "Why won't you let anyone help you?"

"Maybe I don't want to be helped," she said shortly, but she didn't bolt just yet.

"Then what do you want?"

She regarded him as he wondered whether stepping nearer would startle her into fleeing. He decided it would.

"I want," she answered, "to be left alone."

He allowed a chuckle at this. "No, no one really wants that, no matter what they say. It's just an escape clause. What do you _really_ want?" he repeated.

"I want to be left alone."

Baron looked at her. "Why are you lying? Or have you deceived yourself into actually believing that line? Why do you so desperately want to believe it?"He waited, then sighed when he got no response. "Okay, ignore me. But one day you'll have to answer those questions." He turned to go.

Haru finally spoke up, but didn't turn around to face him. "Self-deception," she murmured. "We all do it. Believe in something that isn't there. Disbelieve in something that is. No one is immune to it; it's just a matter of if we see past it ourselves or if we're so deep into it that the truth is hard to separate from the fiction we create. I've heard about you, and I wonder, Baron, what yours is." She slipped between two pine trees, into another section of the garden before Baron could react to her words.

He didn't know what had stunned him most – her insight, or the proper use of his nickname for the first time. But he wasn't deceiving himself... was he?

He started out of his thoughts, and followed the princess, managing to pull himself through after her, but even before he fully made his way past the trees, he knew he stood no chance. Even with his amateur mental map, he couldn't compete with Haru's knowledge of the gardens, not without getting utterly lost anyway.

He heard her running feet, and instantly forgot that thought, entertaining the idea that he could maybe follow her if he could hear her still. He had almost got her to talk properly to him; he couldn't give this chance up. Two lefts, a right, another left... His mental map began to dissolve into chaos as it failed to keep up with his fast-paced, snap decisions based on where the sound of running feet seemed to be coming from. Sometimes it faded, other times it was as if she was only metres in front of him and occasionally he lost it completely so that he was running blind.

Eventually his mind comprehended that this was a hopeless case, and forced him to a standstill. She probably knew he was following and had led him deeper into the maze of hedges and bushes, to the point where finding his way back would be near impossible without assistance. He slid down and leant his back against the hedge, ignoring the prickly leaves digging into him.

"Alright, you win," he called. He didn't even know if she could hear him, but it was worth a try. "I give up. I don't know what I was thinking anyway," he added to himself. "We're going back tomorrow evening, so even if I did manage to get you to talk to me, it wouldn't make any difference."


	12. The Turning Point

Chapter 12: The Turning Point

Haru grinned to herself for the first time in a long time as she heard the man's call of defeat. She crept up to a gap in the hedge that she knew existed, and peered at the baron, wondering what he'd do next.

"I give up," she heard him sigh, then add, "I don't know what I was thinking anyway. We're going back tomorrow evening, so even if I did manage to get you to talk to me, it wouldn't make any difference."

Something stirred inside her. He actually sounded disappointed at his failure, more than the average rich buffoons she'd met before had when they'd realised she had no interest in them. Perhaps... perhaps he'd been telling the truth. She smiled to herself at that thought and shook it away. No, his words were as honeyed as any of the other courtiers she'd met, and the fact that he could sound sorrowful just meant that he was a good actor.

No, she wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

Even if his words had made sense.

"_Then what do you want? No, what do you _really_ want? Why are you lying? Or have you deceived yourself into actually believing that line? Why do you so desperately want to believe it?"_

So many questions, and she wasn't even sure she could answer them. He was right; she wasn't being true even to herself, but then maybe that was because she didn't know the truth in order to _be_ truthful.

"I don't know what I was hoping for," the stranger said, still talking, still hoping she was listening. "People had warned me that you wouldn't listen to me, some even said that you were mental. I think the precise words he used were 'total nutcase', but I think that was a little harsh."

Haru raised an eyebrow at his ramblings and decided that now would be a good time to intervene, and so she walked through another well-worn gap and into the section that Baron was currently occupying. "My, my, you do like the sound of your voice," she said, scorn slipping into her tone as she remembered the vanity of past suitors and the way they'd been able to talk the hind legs off a donkey if they were given the chance.

Baron smiled softly. "I knew you were listening."

"No you didn't. You were just hoping I was," she corrected.

"Okay, true. But it proved to be a good guess," he admitted, still smiling. He nodded over to the hole where Haru had come through. "It's no surprise I couldn't follow you, you were cheating."

"I was not... I was not cheating!" she said, outraged. She realised she'd shouted like a small child, and brought her voice back under control. "Well, it would've been fairer for you if I'd stuck to the normal routes, let's just put it that way."

"You cheated."

Haru found herself placing her hands on her hips and scowling at him. "Why do you enjoy annoying me so much?" she demanded in her most reasonable voice she could put on.

Baron paused to think his answer through. "I think it's because it's the only way I can get a reaction out of you," he said honestly.

"Well you've got a reaction all right," she hissed. "Now what?"

"I must admit, I hadn't really thought this far ahead."

"That was bad planning."

"I suppose it was," he replied lightly. "But then, I doubted I'd even get you to come out to talk to me. It's going pretty well so far, when you take that into account."

"Do you _ever_ raise your voice?" she asked after a moment.

"Is there a reason you're asking that?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Another smile curved on Baron's lips, like it was all a game. "Does it bother you?"

"Do you care if it does?"

"Would it make any difference if I did?"

"Do you _ever_ give a straight answer?"

Baron grinned. "Nope."

Haru laughed. "Ha! I finally got you to give an answer!" She realised she was giggling and instantly brought herself under control, but not before Baron heard it.

"_That's_ the Haru I'm looking for," he said contently. "Knew she must be somewhere under all those scowls and snappy comebacks."

"How would you know what I'm like?" she questioned. "And no riddles or smart responses, just give me an answer why you act like you know me."

Baron quickly flicked through his options. He could lie about his dreams, pretend that they didn't exist, but the princess knew something was up. He could tell her the truth, which he always preferred to do anyway, and risk her calling him a liar or just being generally freaked out by the idea, which, he supposed, was a natural response. He could make up a reason, but that would also fall under the category of lying.

"Well?" she demanded. "I'm waiting."

He decided truth was the best policy. Anyway, he couldn't think of a convincing lie.

"Okay, you're not going to believe me," he began.

"Well that's a positive start," Haru said flatly.

"But," Baron continued, "the truth is that... well..."

"Well _what_?" She was beginning to get exasperated now.

"Hiromi explained it better than I will be able to, but it seems that... There's no other way to put this really but... I shared your dreams."

He waited for a response, tensing up for the girl to scream, to slap him, to do _something_. When he looked back over to her, he saw that she was watching him with a calculating gaze.

"Aren't you going to... I mean... how are you taking this so calmly?"

Haru's gaze deepened to a frown, but she didn't answer his question. She stepped forward, staring into his eyes and Baron felt a blush rise to his cheeks as their faces only became inches apart. Her stare was a lot like Hiromi's when the fairy had measured up his magical ability, only this time, the princess was trying to measure up the truth in his word. "I don't think even _you_ would make something like that up," she said eventually. "You're telling the truth."

He was melting into her chocolate eyes, but at her conclusion his mind snapped back to comprehensive words and he managed to somehow conjure up the words, "Thank you."

She stepped back, having made her judgement, and if she noticed Baron's light blush, she made no comment on it. "Is there any reason you were invading my dreams, or were you just bored? Or do people nowadays regularly switch between stranger's dreams?"

"No, no, I never meant for it to happen. Hiromi said that... well basically I have an unusual strain of magic that focuses on dreams more than anything. This, coupled with – I think she referred to it as weak telepathic powers – means that I only ever have dreams that mean something – usually showing the future, and that normal dreams are something I've never experienced. She said that because your spelled sleep overran, it had side effects, and one of them was that I picked up your dreams and – I think she used the word 'projected' – myself into them. Don't ask the technical details, because I barely understand it either."

"I don't remember you in them."

"I saw you."

It was Haru's turn to modestly redden. She remembered her dreams all too well. "Learn anything interesting?"

Baron's emerald eyes softened. "You really miss him, don't you?"

She nodded sorrowfully, her beautiful brown eyes suddenly moist with tears. Neither of them needed to verify who 'him' was. They both knew.

Baron slowly placed an arm around her, hesitant how she'd react – after all, in the past she'd done everything to push him away. However, this time she sighed and leant into him, burying her head into his shoulder.

A smile slipped onto his face, guiltily enjoying the fact that she needed him right now.

"He knew me better than anyone, you know," she said tiredly, as if all the emotion had taken a lot out of her. "He was just... always there for me. Sometimes I think he knew me better than I did."

"If he was here, what do you think he'd say?"

Wrapped in Baron's arms, Haru felt herself relax, despite the mention of her former boyfriend. "I don't know." Secretly she was remembering Machida's last instructions to Hiromi.

'_Find her a decent guy.'_

Was she doing that? Or was she just fooling her heart, to escape the pain that the fear of being alone provoked? She didn't know. All she knew that sobbing into this stranger's arms somehow felt right. She felt _safe_. Which she hadn't felt ever since this whole affair started.

"I think... maybe he would've wanted me to move on..." The words didn't horrify her like it had done once. Maybe Machida had done what she'd refused to do and moved on. She'd been afraid that if she let anyone in, then she'd have to come to terms with her grief. It was hard to believe that Machida – who'd she'd seen before she'd fallen to the curse – must've died years ago. That he was definitely gone.

Baron didn't reply, reassured by her response that she wasn't always going to block him out, that somewhere inside her she was accepting the truth. But it was early days – she'd only been awake for two days.

ooOoo

Hiromi watched the couple as she leant from Haru's window. She'd come to check on the princess, only to find it empty instead. Now she stood beside the window, looking down at Haru and Baron. They were quite far out in the garden, quite how Baron had managed to get that far without getting totally lost was an achievement in itself, but he had managed a second one in the fact that he was getting the princess to talk to him. And rather hospitably as well, by the look of it.

Maybe Haru would recover from her loss sooner than expected.

ooOoo

The next day at lunch – Lune and Baron's last they'd spend in the castle – Baron and the others seated at the table were greeted with a surprise. Again, Lune had declined the invitation to come down, sneaking another meeting with Yuki, but there was an unexpected addition to the table.

Haru opened the door only minutes after the starters had been served out, and nervously walked over to the table. She glanced at the two main empty seats. The one between her mother and Hiromi, and the one to the left of Baron.

She hesitated at the choice, even though her normal seat was unoccupied. She smiled over at Baron, but chose her usual place. Part of Baron was disappointed, but her choice still meant that she was seated opposite him.

"How nice of you to join us," Naoko said at length, when she'd recovered from the shock of seeing her daughter almost back to normal. "Are you staying for the entire meal?" she asked. The question wasn't said with malice, but rather with natural curiosity, as if, if Haru wasn't, then she didn't need to bother telling the cooks to make an extra portion for her daughter for the next course.

"I think so," said Haru honestly. She turned to her mother and gave another smile. "I'm sorry for my recent behaviour."

Naoko acknowledged her daughter's apology with a nod of her head.

Rei reached across to her goddaughter. "We're just glad that you're feeling better."

Haru picked up Rei's phrasing, which made her mood swings sound more like a disease than just the effects of a broken heart, but didn't comment. She was determined to act normal.

"Baron was just telling us about what his world's like now," Hiromi filled in. "It's fascinating. Apparently nowadays people don't believe not just in fairies, but also in dragons, griffins, mermaids and just about anything supernatural. They don't even think magic exists, even though Baron himself has a weak form of magic. And even though Baron and the prince have often stumbled across dragons and suchlike in their travels, most people regard magic as a myth."

"How _do_ people manage?" Rei asked curiously, reverting the conversation back to that. "How do you do things without magic?"

"We get around," Baron said simply. "Looking around, we don't do things that much differently from you, except there's a greater demand for physical labour." He flicked a smile up at the princess. "Perhaps you should visit sometime."

Haru knew he was offering the invitation round to everyone, but his jade eyes said something more personal.

"Yes," said Naoko, "well, we will certainly consider it. We haven't got out in a hundred years, and that sounds like the perfect opportunity. Will Lune object?"

Baron thought of his friend's interest in the maid girl and smiled again. "I don't think he will. And if he does, I could probably house a few of you at my home."

"What is your house like?" Hiromi questioned.

He took a moment to think back to the comfy green-rimmed house that seemed a lifetime away. "It's been in my family for generations," he started. "It's quite old, and it's a little out of the way. I'm about an hour's ride from the castle, so I usually just stay at the palace when it becomes busy."

"Do you miss your home then?"

Baron nodded. "I know it's smaller and quainter than the palace, but it's my place and it's home. Never underestimate the importance of having somewhere that you can call home."

"It sounds like a nice place," said Haru quietly. "If you miss it so much and it's so nice, why do you leave it?"

"Partly because Lune asks me to come with him, but mostly because I know that I can make a difference." He looked fully to Haru. "My home will be there when I come back; I just need to learn to let a few things go."

"But... to go somewhere where you've never been before, to places you've never seen... doesn't that scare you?" she insisted.

"It does sometimes, but if there's anything I've learnt from it all, it's to always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear." Again, his gaze made the reply personal, despite the other people who were listening at the table. "The right thing isn't always easy, and the easy way isn't always right, but if you listen to your heart, and believe that you're doing the correct thing, the chances are that the path you choose will be the right one."

"How can you tell if it's the right choice?"

"Some people would say that if you can look back and say you have no regrets, then you've made the right choice, but you will always feel remorse. It's part of being human. Cut off grief, or pain, or guilt, and you shut off all emotions. To feel happiness you need to know sadness, and that's something you won't ever be able to escape from."

Once again, Haru felt she was being addressed personally.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: There's a poll on my profile now, questioning whether I should do a PTT/TCR crossover with some WotH - it's an idea I developed but before I get too deep into it, I'd like to know how people feel to that. Vote on the poll or leave your own view in your review; I don't mind which way round you do it (or maybe both if you're feeling generous/strongly about this). Please bear in mind that if I do decide to go ahead, it may be a while before it becomes posted. Thank you. **


	13. Penny for Thoughts

Chapter 13: Penny for Thoughts

That evening Lune and Baron were able to head back to the village through the now decaying rose wood and past the forest, after bidding farewell to the occupants of the castle.

"I saw even Yuki joined them," commented Baron, mock innocently when they had entered the belly of the forest.

Lune grinned. "Yes, and I saw you watching the princess until we were out of sight," he retaliated.

"Okay, touché," agreed Baron. "And, by the way, I said they could come to the palace if they wanted to."

"Was this over lunch?"

Baron nodded; in the same action ducking under a overhanging branch. Not that he minded the roses, but the thorns were as sharp as any briar.

"Really, it is _very_ unlike you to spontaneously offer them something like that without consulting me first."

"Well, it's not like you're going to turn them down. Not if Haru's maid is coming," he added smiling.

"Who says Yuki would come?"

"She's Haru's _personal maid_. Of course she would come along."

"Still, it's out of character for you to just impulsively invite them. Is there a reason for it?"

"Nothing you probably haven't guessed already," Baron muttered.

"I suppose you're right though," Lune said thoughtfully.

"Right about what? That Yuki would come or that you're not going to turn them down?"

"That I'm not going to turn them down. And, hopefully, about Yuki too. My father will probably want to meet the royal family."

"Especially when he hears about your involvement," added Baron.

Lune groaned. "Oh, yeah, he's going to have to hear about that too. What do you think he'll do?"

"He's _your_ father, not mine."

"Yeah, lucky you. And you're being _real_ helpful," he put in sarcastically.

"Okay then, I guess when he hears about it he'll... make you marry Haru."

Lune accidently pulled his horse to a stop, his face pale. "You're right. Damn, he's been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"Just tell him no. That's what you've been doing for the past year or so." Baron was surprised that he hadn't panicked when he'd suggested Lune's father's reaction. But then, he also knew Lune would never agree to it. And neither would Haru. "Anyway, I doubt that Haru would be over the moon about it," he said as the thought came. "She would go down kicking as much as you."

"You're saying she wouldn't want to marry me?"

Baron heard the tease and dare in his friend's voice. "I expect she's utterly repulsed by the idea."

Lune laughed. "I think if any guy proposed to her, she'd run a mile."

"Only after slapping him first."

"True." The prince looked across at his friend, suddenly serious. "You know, you stand very little chance with her."

"I didn't say anything!" Baron demanded, feeling a blush creep onto his face. "What made you bring it up?"

"I just don't want my personal advisor losing his head over a pretty pair of eyes."

Baron raised an eyebrow. "What, so I'm your personal advisor before being your friend?"

"It depends on the need. Right now I prefer you as a friend, but I'm thinking about the future. I might need you for your opinion, but if you've lost your perspective over the princess then you won't be much help."

"What if you're suffering from the same problem?" retorted Baron. "You're even more smitten over Yuki than I am over Haru."

"At least I know it won't come to anything."

"Won't or can't? If you had the choice, would you choose her?"

Lune looked lost for a moment. "I'm a prince. She's a serving maid. There is no future between us."

"And yet you've spent all that time rejecting the ladies your father throws at your feet. Why have you done that if you're going to throw away the one girl you actually care about?"

"There... will be others like her," Lune said weakly.

Baron made a face. "Even you don't believe that. You've already reached the point where you don't think there'll ever be another like her. Anyway, why did you even miss lunch to talk to her if you 'knew' that nothing could come out of it?"

"I... I don't know. It was just a silly thing. I was fed up of the castle and she made me smile. Plus my father would never allow me."

Baron broke the relative cool he'd been holding until then, his eyes flashing. "For goodness sake, Lune!" he snapped. "You're the _prince_. When your father passes away, you can change the rules, change the attitude. Would it kill you to stand up to your father?"

"What makes you think I'm not already standing up to him?" snarled Lune. "As you've already said, I've spent all that time avoiding marriage to one of those ladies of the court, what makes you think that's easy? Why do you think I spend so much time away from home?"

"I'd already guessed."

"I mean, my life is one constant pain. Your life is easy compared to mine."

Baron's eyes didn't just flash this time, they thundered. He pulled his horse to a stop in front of Lune; the forest suddenly sounding eerily empty. "Easy?" he repeated dangerously low. In the new-found silence of the forest, the word could be audibly heard with the warning undertones of a growl. "Easy? What part of my life is easy? My parents are dead, and the one thing they left to me – my home – I never spend time in. Have you _ever_ considered that maybe I don't _want_ this life that you've decided I'm going to have? That maybe, I don't want to be the prince's personal advisor? You're too busy running away from your own duties that you never stop to wonder whether I _want_ to be dragged halfway across the world, away from the only person who I consider a sister, away from my home where I grew up. Away from my only memories of my parents."

Lune's own eyes were wide and showing fear. "I... I didn't know you felt that way."

Baron realised his chest was heaving as his lungs begged for oxygen after his sudden rant and reined his emotions back in. However his green eyes were still sending daggers at Lune. "It's okay," he lied. "Just don't _ever_ say my life is easy. I put up with a lot for you."

"I... I know."

Baron was still attempting to bring himself back to his normal calm self, squashing small bubbles of anger that threatened to burst. He wasn't just angry at Lune, because he knew that some of what he'd said had made sense. And that hurt. There _were_ barriers between him and Haru that made his chances with her very slim. She was a princess, although at least he had a title. She was still recovering from Machida, and any attempts to get to know her had been met with a wall, apart from his last effort. But he knew she was at the edge of something, and she could easily slide back into her old habits. He hoped she wouldn't.

And then there was the king, Lune's father. He probably would insist on trying to bring Lune and Haru together, and even though the only way that would happen would be for Lune to suddenly get over Yuki and for Haru to get over Machida, the king almost certainly wouldn't give up. And so even if the other barriers broke down, he would never allow Baron to get close to the princess if he knew Baron's feelings for her, in the worry that Haru would fall for Baron instead of his son.

Baron snorted at the thought that Haru might fall for him. That was just him being hopeful. His mind dragged him back to that day in the gardens, remembering the feel of embracing the brunette princess.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Lune, his voice betraying the fact that he was hoping that Baron wasn't about to blow up again.

"You're a prince; you can afford more than that," said Baron jokingly.

Lune relaxed slightly. At least Baron had calmed down enough to make that response instead of shouting. Baron didn't shout often, but when he did, it usually meant that he'd either been silently fuming but hadn't shown it, for the last couple of days, or that the point that made him crack was something he was already worrying about. All things considered, it was probably the latter option, Lune decided. "Name your price; I'm curious."

"Sorry, I'm not selling."

They were coming out of the forest now, and the village was peeking into view, which meant that Lune couldn't pursue the subject. At least not without half the villages listening in, because he was sure that as soon as they were spotted by one person, everyone would soon know.

Sure enough...

"They're back!" A small girl ran up to the horses. "You're back! Everyone thought you were dead!" She squealed and ran back off, into one of the houses, probably to tell her family.

Lune exchanged a glance with his friend.

"Prepare to be boarded," said Baron in a droll voice.

"Who's back?" someone else called.

A head stuck out of another window and peered at the two men. "The prince is back!"

A head in the house beside appeared and stared at their neighbour. "Who is?"

"The prince!"

"They're back?"

"What's going on?"

And so forth. The outcome of the swift gossip was that the prince and baron soon found themselves to be surrounded by the villagers, all of whom were demanding to know what exactly had happened to them to keep them away for three days, and which all of the questions were being fired at the same time, making it impossible for them to tell the questions apart. It made it even _more_ impossible for them to answer them, since every word they spoke was covered with yet more questions. In the end, Muta and Toto came wading through the river of people and helped bring them to the house they were staying at.

"Right..." said Muta in a long drawl after he had shut the door behind them and they'd arrived in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Can we rest first?"

"No," came the abrupt answer. "Whatever happened, it was important enough to hold you back for three days."

"We solved the village's little 'ghost' problem."

Toto raised an eyebrow. "Why does it sound like it was so much more than just a ghost?"

Lune sat down on a nearby stool while Baron drifted over to the kettle and almost absent-mindedly switched it on. "Okay," Baron said, "we accidently wandered into an enchanted wood of roses, found a castle in which everyone was asleep, met a fairy, Lune kissed a princess under a spell, woke her up–"

"Hold up, hold up," interrupted Toto. He turned incredulously to Lune. "You kissed her?"

"The fairy made me!" whined Lune.

Muta laughed so hard that his sides began to hurt. "The _fairy_ made you?" he repeated. "What did she do, hit you over the head with her wand?"

Now he came to think about it, Lune had to admit it sounded pretty lame. Luckily, Baron quickly jumped in.

"The princess was under a spell, she had to be woken up by a kiss from a prince. And it did take a lot of persuading on the fairy's side before Lune even began to consider the idea. Anyway, her mother was so pleased; we were invited to stay for a few days. That, and the fact that the rose wood wouldn't be gone until now. Look, I'll explain it more in full when we're returning back. We've got a whole day of riding tomorrow."

"Someone's got to explain to the mayor and the village what's happened," Toto reminded.

Baron was pouring out three cups of tea and passing them round. "Well, Lune and I are exhausted. It'll have to be one of you two."

"We don't know what happened!"

"You do now, I've just told you." Baron sighed and shook his head. "Look, just tell them that in the forest is a castle where a princess has been under a curse for the past hundred years, and that it could only be broken if a prince kissed the princess, and that the 'ghost' incidents were caused by a fairy who was trying to get the villagers to summon Lune here in order to break it, and the 'ghost' incidents were just her attempts to get their attention and that she didn't mean any harm." Baron frowned. "That sounds pretty mad, doesn't it?"

"Baron, I know you, and _I _can hardly believe it," Toto commented.

"I don't believe it at all," said Muta gruffly.

"What's your explanation then?"

Muta made circling motions near his ear, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling and added cuckoo noises for extra effect.

"Thanks," Lune said flatly.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Well, writing Baron's outburst was way too fun... =^^= Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted on the poll, it is still up and running so if you want your say, now would be as good a time as any. Hope your past week has been good.**


	14. Home Is

Chapter 14: Home is...

Lune was already saddling the horses when Baron arrived at the barn, carrying two steaming hot cups of tea.

"Are you really so eager to leave this corner of the world?" he asked, passing one cup to the prince.

Lune accepted the tea graciously. "What makes you think I'm eager to leave?"

Baron gave him a look that clearly said that he wasn't being fooled. "You've just finished saddling the horses, and the sun hasn't even risen."

"It's February," Lune replied shortly. "The sun is later than usual."

"Still..."

"Alright Baron, what do you want?" he suddenly snapped, turning to his friend.

"I'm afraid I don't quite catch your meaning."

"Yes you do. You've come down to talk to me about something. Get it out of the way now. And none of your 'pearls of wisdom' please."

Baron sighed, seeing he would have to cut to the chase here. "I'm worried for you. You've not been quite yourself ever since we left the castle."

"How very perceptive."

"I'm serious, Lune! What is it? Is it what I said yesterday, or Yuki, or your father?"

The prince rounded on him. "It's a mixture. Why didn't you _tell_ me you hated travelling?"

"Because you always said how much you needed me to come along. I do enjoy travelling, but the extreme you take it to; never staying at the palace for more than a few weeks drives me mad. Just because you feel like you haven't got anything worth staying for doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Baron stopped himself, suddenly feeling like he'd hit a tender point.

Lune winced. "I don't feel like that."

Baron tried a softer tone. "If you felt that there was anything worth staying for, you wouldn't travel at the frequency you do now. Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No, I needed you to tell me that. I was still angry over the impossible situation between Yuki and me; I needed someone to remind me it wasn't always about me."

"We all have our moments."

"We won't tell Muta or Toto about our quarrel, will we?"

"No chance. Let's just leave them thinking that they're the bickering duo."

Lune smiled. "I promise I won't drag us all off on another adventure for the next month. Happy?"

"Delirious."

"Good."

"What's Baron delirious about?" Muta walked in, carrying a large piece of cake that he'd raided from the pantry. "This I gotta hear."

Baron ignored the last comment's implications. "That we're going to have a rest when we get back to the palace," he replied coolly. "Muta, did you ask before you took that slice?"

His mouth full, Muta shrugged. "I was told I could help myself."

"I'm sure the people we're staying with have no idea of your appetite. In the future, you will ask before you invade the kitchen."

"They said I could help myself!"

Baron fixed him with a glare. "This isn't the palace. These people worked hard for their food."

"And I don't?"

Toto cackled as he entered the barn. "No, you don't, lard ball."

"Take that back!"

Lune rolled his eyes at Baron. "To think I even missed this when we were at the castle."

"I didn't," Baron replied.

"Well, at least I'm not a bird brain!" Muta retorted, ignoring Baron and Lune's comments.

"Guys, guys," Lune interrupted. "We're meant to be leaving soon if we want to be back home at a reasonable hour."

"It's early though," Muta groaned.

"You'll live."

"We haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Lune and I have. Muta, you've probably been eating from the moment you woke up, so I don't know what you're complaining about. Toto, if you're hungry, you should probably go and get breakfast now. Oh, and I forgot to ask, how did the villagers take the news?"

"They understood as far as the fact that the threat was gone," Muta grunted, "but they started giving us funny looks when we went into detail about the castle and the curse and everything else. I think they think you two are loonies now."

"Oh well, they'll find out about it sooner or later. I doubt Queen Naoko is going to keep the castle's existence quiet for long."

"You don't seem particularly bothered by the fact that half the village thinks you've lost it."

Baron grinned."I've had worse judgements."

Lune opened his mouth, then shut it. "No, I won't ask."

ooOoo

Hiromi came and sat beside the princess, who was still staring out of the window. "Well, I don't know when we'll next be seeing them."

Haru gave a long sigh, and sank her elbows down onto the window ledge. "I hope it'll be soon."

"Your mother is very active, re-organising the castle after a hundred years. I don't know when we'll have the time."

"I know."

"Your mother was wondering, however, if after dinner, you'd like to perform a song. It is so long since we heard your voice."

"I don't think I'll be coming down to dinner."

Hiromi gave her friend a sharp look. "What do you mean? You came down to lunch yesterday. We thought–"

"I will not be coming down to dinner," Haru repeated.

Hiromi had been going to finish with, 'We thought you were recovering,' but Haru's swift interruption suggested she already knew how the sentence was going to end. She frowned, and said instead, "Is there a reason for that?"

"I just do not wish for company tonight," Haru replied briskly. She got up. "Excuse me,I'm going out for a walk now."

The fairy watched the princess leave, a sorrowful expression on her face, but didn't attempt to stop her friend. "And I thought we were getting somewhere," she sighed.

ooOoo

Baron knocked on the door after a moment's hesitation. It was early evening, and he'd now made it back to the palace, and after stabling his horse and showering, he had come here.

"Hang on, I'm coming," a pleasant voice called from inside. "Wait a moment."

The door opened and after the occupant of the room saw their visitor, Baron found himself in a sudden embrace. "Baron!" squealed Louise, flinging her arms around him. "I heard that you were back, but I thought that it was just a rumour!"

He chuckled as his favourite blonde fussed over him. "I came as soon as I could."

"Well, how'd it go?"

"Hang on; I want to hear how it went for _you_ first."

Louise smiled shyly and shook her head. "Nothing much happened. King Shirou – Lune's father – is still looking for Lune's perfect bride."

Baron raised an eyebrow. "How did he expect to do that if Lune wasn't here?"

"Don't ask me, I kept out of that business."

"Hm, I may think you are the wiser of the two of us."

Louise hugged Baron again. "I'm just glad you're back. Anyway, you haven't told me what happened."

He shrugged casually. "Nothing much," he said echoing Louise's words. "Enchanted castle, meddlesome fairy, cursed sleeping princess, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Pfft, and you said it was going to be a boring trip."

"I merely suggested..."

"Liar." She poked him in the ribs. "You know something always happens on these trips of yours. Did you solve the problem?"

"Yes. There's now one less cursed princess in the world."

The blonde fluttered her eyes teasingly. "Was she _pretty_?"

Baron hesitated, unsure how he was expected to answer. He decided the truth. Well, part of it. He didn't have to give the intimate details of how pretty she was, like the way her chocolate eyes caught him whenever she looked his way... "Yeah, she was blessed on her christening with beauty," he said finally."That's what they used to do in the days she was born."

Louise picked up on the phrasing in the last sentence. "When _was_ she born then?"

"About... a hundred and eighteen years ago."

Louise giggled. "A hundred and eighteen years ago?" she echoed.

"Yes. But she's been asleep for a hundred of those years."

"Ah, okay." Louise paused to take this in. She then added, as if she'd just mentally done the maths, "She's old enough to be your great-grandmother."

Baron grinned. "I suppose you could look at it in that way."

"All wrinkly and crinkly and shrivelled," said Louise playfully."Like a prune."

He laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair good-humouredly. "You should respect your elders."

"_She_ may be my elder, but you're not," she replied teasingly, pushing herself away and trying to bring her hair back under some sort of order after Baron had mussed it up. "Not really anyway. You're only five months older than me. And don't do that, it makes me feel like your sister."

"That's because you're the closest I've got to family."

Something sorrowful flittered across Louise's face, but she expelled it with a bright grin. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out. "Shall we go for a ride? It's been ages and you _promised_..."

"I can't remember exactly _promising_..." He trailed away when Louise's sky blue eyes widened. "No, please, not the puppy eyes..." He gave a resigned sigh as the look purposely intensified. "Okay, you win."

"Thanks!"

"But remember I have just ridden all day."

"I don't know when I'll next get the chance, remember? You're always disappearing onto another one of your adventures."

Baron shook his head. "Lune's promised that we're going to stay here for a month."

"And you believed him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm giving him two weeks before he breaks."

"Is there a reason for that?"

Louise moved closer. "Well, let's just put it that King Shirou is desperate to gain a daughter-in-law. Ranting on about how he'll never become a grandfather at this rate, and all that."

Baron laughed. "But that's ridiculous! Lune is only nineteen; he's still young."

"All the same, I get the impression Lune's going to be swamped in 'eligible ladies' the moment he steps inside the court."

"Then I don't envy him."

"But my point is I don't know how long I'll have you here," said Louise. "For all we know Lune could suddenly decide he can't handle his father's antics and find some other mystery that needs to be solved, dragging you with him."

Baron sighed. "I know. He's got to stop running away whenever anything gets awkward. Dragons and ghosts he can handle, but get him near a domestic squabble and he's off like a shot."

"If it wasn't for Lune, would you stay here?"

He paused and looked down at the blonde, perhaps picking up something hidden in the young woman's voice. "I don't know. I wouldn't leave as often as I do now, that's for certain, but the others are right in some ways when they say I enjoy our travels. I _like_ the adventure."

"But if you found someone to settle down with?" pressed Louise.

Baron's mind drifted back over to a certain brunette. He wasn't entirely sure where he stood with his views anymore, but there was something about the princess... "I don't know," he repeated. "Maybe... if I found the right person... then I would be content with staying home."

"Perhaps you already know her," suggested the girl. "Perhaps you're looking too hard."

He took this in. "Perhaps."

She smiled dolefully before turning away. "You were always overthinking things," she said quietly. "Could never see what was right before you."


	15. Where the Heart is

_I visited the place where we last met._  
_Nothing was changed, the gardens were well tended,_  
_The fountains sprayed their usual steady jet;_  
_There was no sign that anything had ended_  
_And nothing to instruct me to forget._

_It was because the place was just the same  
That made your absence seem a savage force,  
For under all the gentleness there came  
An earthquake tremor: fountain, birds and grass  
Were shaken by my thinking of your name.  
_- Absence, Elizabeth Jennings

x

Chapter 15: Where the Heart is

"_And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me."_

Haru's sweet voice rang through the gardens as she made no effort to hide her song; the garden was her hiding place. No one knew the labyrinth of hedges like she did and no one was ever foolish enough to attempt to follow her through it. If she didn't want to be found, there was no way under heaven or earth they would. Except for Baron. He had followed her.

"_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, and I can't, breathe, without you, but I have to, breathe, without you, but I have to."_

She didn't know who she sang the song for anymore. Once it had been a simple choice, but three days with Baron had changed that. She missed Machida, but ever since _that man_ had walked into her life and back out again, her mind had been so muddled. Sometimes her thoughts were just shattered words and images – his smile, his emerald eyes, his gentle words – which were all jostling for her attention. Other times her mind was strangely peaceful and she could relive their conversations so easily. And then… other times… her mind was so caught up between what had been, what was and what could've been that she felt quite sick.

It was like her mind had become a sea. At times it was calmly content, at others it was easily excitable and finally, like now, it was whipping up an ocean of uncertainty. She no longer knew where she stood. Should she move on? Or was that happening without her even noticing?

"_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt. Every little bump in the road I try to swerve. People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out 'cause nothing we say is going to save us from the fallout."_

Now her mind brought her painfully back to Machida. When she was younger and so much more impressionable – and naïve – she'd believed that true love could conquer anything. Wasn't that what the stories said? Isn't that why she needed a kiss from a prince to wake her up? Wasn't she meant to be living her dreams now?

Her song trailed miserably to an end. She hadn't even managed to get to the end, but it was too painful now. A few lines from another melody came to mind.

"_Growing up and falling in love,"_ she whispered to herself. She had liked to believe she hadn't asked for much in life – but then she'd also believed that despite the curse, she would be allowed to fall for someone. And that they could be together. Was that really too much to ask for? She was a princess; she was meant to be happy, to have everything she ever wanted. But her curse had stripped everything away that had truly mattered. Even her father had been snatched away from her by Sora.

She blinked and realised that her cheeks were wet. She touched her eyes and felt tears. Salty, moist tears. Something like a growl rose in her voice and she rose to her feet with a flourish.

"It's not fair," she hissed. "What else can you take from me?" She was shouting to the skies now, not caring who heard her. "What more can I lose? Hasn't enough happened to me?" She turned angrily away and stole deeper into the depths of the maze. Perhaps if she walked fast and hard enough she could also lose her sorrows.

But life had never been that simple.

ooOoo

Hiromi smoothed back her lilac wings and entered the hallway. "You summoned me, your majesty?"

Queen Naoko waved the formal greeting tiredly away. "Hiromi, we've known each other long enough to forsake the 'majesty'. I want to know what's happening with my daughter. I thought she was getting better, but now she's spending even more time than ever in the gardens, sometimes singing, sometimes crying. She never turns up for meals anymore and I have to instruct Yuki to hunt her down to make sure she's eating properly. I'm losing her again, Hiromi."

The fairy sighed and sat down beside the woman. "I know. I saw her this morning in the garden again, shouting to thin air. I've been keeping an eye on her, and I think she's changing for the worst. She's avoiding everyone, even Yuki and I, she never speaks, rarely sings, and the few notes she sings are so melancholy that it near breaks your heart to hear."

"Have you tried speaking to her?"

The light brunette nodded. "But to no success. She just pushes me away and refuses any help I give."

"I just don't know what's happening. It's like she's losing who she is; like she doesn't know anymore."

"Perhaps that's because she doesn't," suggested the fairy in a small voice.

Naoko got up and began pacing around the spacious hallway. "I don't know what to do. I'm frantic, Hiromi. Please, she always listens to you. Talk to her again."

"If I believed it would make an iota of difference, I would."

"You've got to try!"

"Naoko, maybe talking to her about this would just make her recede further into this barrier she's creating. Maybe talking to her isn't the right thing to do. Maybe time…"

"But what if time doesn't heal whatever's happened?" interrupted the queen insistently. "I'm worried for Haru. She's just so... empty currently. What happened to the little girl I knew?"

"She died with Machida," Hiromi said blandly. "Look, we both know what's really bothering her, but nothing's going to bring Machida back. Not even my magic can do that. No magic can. Haru's going to have to make it out of this alone."

"There must be something we can do…"

"There's nothing that I can think of."

"And she was doing so well with the prince and baron here," said the queen mournfully.

Hiromi's head shot up. "Maybe that's it."

"That's what?"

"The way to heal Haru. She needs someone new to take her mind off the past, and as you said, she was definitely showing signs of recovery while the two men were here. Something about them made an impression on her."

"Which one do you think it was?"

Hiromi grinned. "Oh, most certainly Baron. He managed to find her in the gardens. And you know she is never found unless she wishes to be."

An artful smile slipped across the queen's face, one she did not try to conceal. "It's been four months since they left, if we leave visiting them any longer they'll think we've forgotten them. Don't you agree, Hiromi?"

ooOoo

"Haru? Are you in there?"

The princess ignored the knocking, pulling her sheets over her head and moaning, "Go away."

"Haru, it's–"

"I know who it is," Haru growled. "Leave me alone."

Hiromi sighed, but even that didn't quite cancel out the excited air in her voice. "I have some news."

"Don't wanna hear it."

"I'm sure you will."

"Leave me alone," she repeated.

"It involves _Baron_," said the fairy, positively singing the last word.

There was a pause from the other side of the door. That was followed by some slight scuffling as the princess got up and made her way to the door. She opened it so only her face could be seen peering round the door. "Baron?" she asked timidly.

"We're going to visit Lune's kingdom," said Hiromi, "since we were told we could come whenever we liked. We've already sent a messenger out to tell them that we plan to come next week."

"You didn't think to give them more warning?" Haru said blearily.

"We didn't want to waste time."

"Well… thanks for telling me…" said the brunette and she closed the door.

Hiromi moved to intervene before she was shut out, but then had a sudden change of mind. She had seen that Baron's name had done enough to bring Haru out of her room, out of the depth of her depression. That alone was a small miracle with the way the princess had been behaving recently. Did she need to do more by talking? Perhaps she should just leave Haru to her own thoughts.

On the other side of the door, Haru heard the fairy walk away, the sound of the gentle rustle of her wings fading into the distance. At least she was being given some privacy.

She moved over to her window and dropped her elbows once again onto the ledge, staring out into the heart of the gardens. It was now March, and the swell of spring was taking over the paths she knew so well. When it had been winter, it had been like the world had been mourning with her, and it had somehow felt _right_. But now that winter had died, it was like the world was moving on when she was standing still. Thinking about it made her heart feel burdened. It was like the world was telling _her_ that she should be moving with it, instead of fighting to stay in her own personal winter. She was being dragged with it, whether she wanted to be or not. The bright, multicolour bloom of spring was mocking her, showing it could be joyful when she could not.

She pushed away from the window, shattering her thoughts. She couldn't bring herself to go out; the last time she had still rang painfully clear in her head. The singing, the shouting… she knew that others knew about her breakdown. She'd seen it in the eyes of the maids that they had at least heard about what'd happened. Even Yuki, her personal maid, had been particularly careful in her words, as if the wrong phrase would break Haru.

She wasn't losing it… was she?

She had seen the looks of the others at the palace – worried, pitying and even scared in some cases. It was obvious they thought she was.

Part of her mind realised she was pacing up and down her room like a caged tiger, but the rest of her mind engulfed the thought with other, more pressing matters. Never mind the fact that she was close to wearing a hole in the carpet.

Her mind kept on swinging from one view to the other like a crazed pendulum. She didn't even know how Baron thought of her, or if he was interested in her, but there was something about the way he'd listened to her, the way he wouldn't assume things about her that meant he kept on reappearing in her rolling thoughts. He'd even made her smile. But on the other side was Machida. Shy, sweet, Machida. Long gone Machida. The boy she'd grown up with, the boy she'd presumed was the one for her. And now she was having to re-establish those views, since he was never coming back. Did that leave Baron free...?

"Get a grip on yourself, girl," she scolded herself. "You didn't even talk to Baron properly until the second day, and now you're asking yourself if he's 'the one'? He's probably forgotten all about you by now."

Her resolve crumbled as she looked herself up and down in the full length mirror; the image bringing her back down to earth. Who was she kidding? Even if this was just a crush, she obviously wasn't getting over it any time quick. Perhaps seeing the baron again would help her to move on.

She almost laughed aloud at that thought. No, seeing him would just reinforce her besotted heart. She then sighed and pulled at a strand of her dark hair. She hadn't been taking care of her hair really; her mind being so full with the psychological battle that she'd forgotten about other matters. It was knotted and wild, not like the perfectly brushed hair that she had had while in court functions, nor like the hastily tied back hair that she had when she was out gardening. It was truly in a state.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she had changed. She was naturally slim, but now she was beginning to look gaunt. Especially her eyes. They had changed more than anything else, holding a hollow stare that was more fitting of a ghost or ghoul than of someone of the living. The change suddenly scared her. Perhaps Hiromi was right... She had heard what people were saying, and the main phrase that was floating around was 'losing herself' which she assumed applied to her, if she was to go on the nervous stares and hurried whispers that accompanied it. But now she saw what they meant. The girl staring back at her in the mirror was not the girl she knew. She was missing something... It was in the eyes. Her brown eyes usually sparkled, but they seemed dead now. Like the life had gone.

Her hand brushed the surface of the glass, as if such an action could sweep away the reflection. She attempted a smile, and the expression came grudgingly – like she'd forgotten how to, but it did appear eventually. It was a gentle, sadness-hidden-behind-the-eyes, sort of smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Something Baron had said earlier came to mind.

"Always believe in yourself," she whispered.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Yes, the first lyrics were from Taylor Swift's song, "**_**Breathe**_**" but it just fitted to Haru's feelings at the time. The one liner (**_**growing up and falling in love**_**) was also by Taylor Swift, from her song, "**_**Mary's Song**_**", because that came to mind when I was writing. The poem was from (as noted) "_Absence_", by Elizabeth Jennings. **

**Right, Taylor Swift moment over. There are going to be a couple of other songs, but the likelihood is that they're not going to be by Taylor Swift, partly because I'm aware not everyone is a fan, but also because it's good to have a bit of variety.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit depressing - looking back I don't know what kind of mood I must have been in in order to write this, but just bear with me here. Also, sorry for the big time jump; there's going to be none as big as four months in the future, trust me, and there is a reason for it. Supposedly. This chapter was posted early, yes I know, but it was either now, or three days late. As such, my replies may be late, but I will reply. Eventually.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	16. Anticipation

**A/N: To CC21. Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think I'm including them enough. However as this is mainly a BaronxHaru story, it will focus more on that pairing rather than Lune and Yuki. In fact you might not see Yuki around for a period while the BaronxHaru pairing is sorted out, but trust me, she isn't going to be forgotten. =^^=**

Chapter 16: Anticipation

Lune burst into Baron's personal chambers, a letter held tightly in his hand, which he waved several inches before the stunned man's face. "You'll never guess who's coming next week!" he said breathlessly.

Baron's gaze was becoming dizzy as the envelope was swung to and fro a little too close for comfort. He snatched it off the prince before it could do any damage. "You're about to tell me."

If Lune was disgruntled about Baron's theft of the letter, he didn't let it show. "Take a guess!"

Baron looked down at the paper in his hands. "Well... it certainly isn't from one of the ladies of the court, or you wouldn't be so excited. And... it isn't from someone who's sent us a letter before, because I don't recognise the writing, and..." He suddenly stopped and took another look at the envelope, rubbing his fingers on the paper and smelling them. "Roses," he exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Roses... the envelope smells of roses." A thought occurred to him. "It's from Queen Naoko, isn't it?"

With his friend distracted, Lune managed to retrieve the letter. "It is. And apparently they do something to the envelopes so they carry that smell. Her kingdom used to be well known for its trade in perfumes, especially rose-scented ones. But I didn't come to talk to you about the envelope, but rather the _contents_ of it. The letter says that Queen Naoko, her daughter and several of their maids and servants are coming next week."

"And your father's fine with this?"

"I mentioned Queen Naoko had a daughter about my age and he agreed without another hitch."

Baron smiled. "Sly move, I must say, but you know you're only encouraging your father, right? He's going to get it into his head that Haru is the girl for you. That'll only make it harder for you to avoid his matchmaking plans."

"It'll be easy."

"Easy?" Baron recalled their conversation as they'd been riding back from the castle.

"Compared to the other girls I've had to avoid," Lune added quickly. He'd obviously just remembered the same thing as Baron. "I mean, at least Haru won't be throwing herself at my feet and agreeing with everything I say just to get on my good side. Like the other ladies my father has brought in. Unlike the others, she won't be interested in my in _that_ way."

"I suppose you have a point."

"And it was requested in the letter that you make an appearance at some time during their visit," Lune added. "Apparently, according to the queen and the fairy, Haru's missing you." The last comment was said with a devious grin.

Baron attempted to not react, but Lune still spotted the twitch of a smile grace his lips. "Really?"

"Read the letter for yourself."

Baron found himself rather eagerly snatching the paper off the prince and skim reading the elaborate handwriting. This time he allowed a full grin. As he got further through it though the smile slipped. "Did you read the entire letter, Lune?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I got the drift of it. Why?" the prince questioned, seeing his friend's face.

"Listen to this. _'Haru – although your visit was beneficial in her health – has not been altogether herself recently. Following the months after your departure she has receded back into herself, and we fear for her wellbeing. Since last time you were here she made such progress, we are hoping that it again will have a positive impact. Thus if both you and the baron, Humbert, could be present during our visit, we would much appreciate it_.'" He folded up the letter, not bothering to read the rest, having read enough. "What do you make of that?"

Lune took in the suddenly pale expression on Baron's face and decided to reclaim the letter, swiping it off him. "It's probably nothing," he said, not wanting his friend to worry. "Half an hour with us and she'll be back to her normal self, you'll see."

"I think you're being overly optimistic about this on purpose," said Baron sourly. "It sounds to me like her mother is pretty worried."

"We made an impact last time, we can do it again."

"It may not be that easy."

"And I thought I was the negative one," Lune muttered.

ooOoo

Louise draped her arms around Baron's shoulders. "So... what's up?" she asked casually.

Baron shrugged her off and moved away. "Who says anything's up?"

"I do." The blonde followed him, determined not to let him just wave the matter away. She rounded on him as he tried to exit the library. "Something's up and you're not telling me about it."

Baron picked up a book lying on a nearby table, flicked through its pages tiredly and then placed it back on the table, trying not to respond to the woman's words. "I'm fine."

Louise stood before him, hands on hips, like a mother scolding a child. "No you're not. Something's bothering you. Come on, Baron, you never lie to me. Why is this time so different?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"For goodness sake, just tell me! I'll find a way to get you to tell me anyway."

Baron tilted his head down quizzically at the smaller girl. She was wearing an impatient expression that he'd only seen a handful of times. And of those times she'd always won. He sighed. "I'm just worried."

She lifted an eyebrow. "We're getting somewhere at last. Worried for who? And why?"

He hesitated. "You know the... princess... that we helped a several months back...?"

Something like a scowl flickered across Louise's face, but it disappeared so quickly that Baron wasn't sure it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. "Yes..." she said slowly.

"Well... from the sound of the letter we received it sounds like... maybe she's having a... breakdown."

"This _is_ the princess who's coming today, right?"

"How many other princess have I helped recently?"

Louise shrugged. "Well, Lune _did_ keep to his one month promise, but in the other three months, you have been kept busy."

"Well, this is Princess Haru we're talking about."

"Great, so we're inviting a nutcase into the palace," she muttered.

Baron gave Louise a cold stare. "You will not call her that again," he said in a quietly-angry tone, his eyes flashing dangerous. "Not now and _certainly_ not while she's at the palace. Am I understood?"

"Relax," snapped Louise. "You're so high-strung."

"I will not have you insulting our guest."

There was a glare of defiance in Louise's sky-blue eyes that stayed even as she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Baron watched the shut door for a moment, then walked further into the library, snatching up the same book he'd discarded earlier and taking a seat in one of the library's armchairs.

It'd been several days since he'd discovered that Haru was coming, and today was the day she was officially arriving. He had to get himself together by then. And stop worrying. Worrying wasn't doing anyone any good. Not him. And not her.

His eyes glazed over the page he was trying to read. He wasn't interested in the book, and it was failing miserably in keeping his mind off the princess. Every other word he read just set his thoughts spinning back to her. He sighed again and snapped the book shut, leaning back in the chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes half closed.

A fanfare from the front of the palace broke his thoughts and reminded him who he was waiting for. He sprung out of his chair and was halfway to the door before he'd even realised he was. Nonetheless, he hurried down to the entrance, brushing away his doubts, eager to see the princess again.

He passed Muta and Toto who were in the middle of a fight and stopped to grab Toto's shoulder. "Is the princess here?"

Toto paused his attack to answer, his black glinting eyes fixed on his opponent despite the fact that he was talking to Baron. "Erm... she might be."

"Why are you so _enthusiastic_ all of a sudden?" Muta scoffed.

Baron just grinned and set off along the corridor; coming to a window that over looked the entrance of the palace. He saw the slim form of the princess and rushed along to a door, the brisk air of March whipping into his face.

His delight died when he came outside and saw clearer the state of the princess. She was – if possible – slimmer than she'd been before, changing from slender to skeletal. She looked like she'd simply forgotten to eat in the months he hadn't seen her in, like her mind was elsewhere. Her head was moving from side to side, skimming the crowd who'd come to see her arrival, but not focussing. Something was very wrong. There was still a light in her chocolate eyes, but it was faint, like dying embers. Embers that were struggling to stay burning.

He found himself weaving between the crowd, heading for the girl so that she would pass right by him. As she came within touching distance she stumbled and Baron automatically reached out to support her, moving out of the blur of faces and onto the path she was on.

She flinched at his touch, only assuming it was a stranger, but when she turned round her eyes glimmered. The spark in her eyes grew suddenly stronger. "Baron..." she breathed.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" he whispered into her ear. The question he really wanted to ask was 'What have you done to yourself?' but he supposed that one could wait.

"Yes... I'm fine..." she said quietly.

He smiled softly. "Then I better let you go ahead." He began to move away, but Haru's hand tightened on his arm.

"Don't go."

He was startled by the almost fearful note in her voice, but people were beginning to notice the holdup. Haru's mother and the rest of the people from the castle were ahead, but had either failed to see Baron's intervention or were purposely ignoring it.

"I have to. This is your limelight," he murmured. "Anyway," he added, stepping away and gently prying Haru's hand off his arm, "I'm only a baron. You're a princess."

"It doesn't matter."

"Go on ahead; your family will be missing you."

"I'll see you later, won't I?"

He chuckled. "I promise you will."

ooOoo

Later Baron made his way to the court, where the castle residents were being greeted. He slunk to the back of the room, catching the eye of Lune who subtly gestured for him to join him at the front. Haru noticed the movement and turned around to see who it was directed at. When she saw Baron she smiled again and he gave up pretending he hadn't seen Lune and stole his way to the front.

Lune gave a faint roll of his eyes that only Baron saw this time and nodded over to his father, who was doing an elaborate speech on how splendid it was to make new neighbours and the importance of alliances in 'these troubled times', but exactly what troubled times the king was referring to, no one was entirely sure. His formal words of welcome were only diluted by the overuse of the word 'babe', which was a habit King Shirou had yet to break.

"When he talks of 'joining our nations,'" Lune mouthed to Baron, "you know what he really means, don't you?"

Baron attempted not to chuckle. "Sure. As in joining the two heirs in marriage."

"Do you think the princess has worked it out yet?"

Baron took in Haru's raised eyebrow at the king and this time allowed a small chuckle. "If she hasn't already, she's well on her way."

Lune chuckled as well, earning a glare from his father who heard the noise. The prince lowered his head, but still whispered over to Baron, "By the way, I saw the assistance you gave the princess."

Baron had lowered his head so he could hear Lune, but now he was glad, because it hid his blush. "Huh, so you saw that?"

"Yeah. And even if I hadn't, I would've heard about it sooner or later."

"What did you think?"

Lune gave a half shrug. "It was a little too much knight-in-shining-armour for me, but I think it worked like a treat on her."

"Yeah, well I wasn't doing it for _your_ benefit."

"I know that."

"She almost tripped. I just helped her regain her balance," defended Baron.

"_Sure_, and at the same time snatched a chance at conversation."

"A _short_ conversation."

"Long enough to say a few important things, I'll bet."

King Shirou gave another death glare at his son as he continued to lecture about the importance of international relationships, or something along those lines. Baron wasn't really listening.

"She looks like death," Baron muttered, still thinking about the princess.

"Yes, I'd also noticed that."

"What do you think happened?"

The lilac fairy suddenly appeared at Baron's side, making the two men jump. Hiromi wore a weary expression, her wings carrying none of the usual flare or confidence.

"What happened?" she repeated. "What do you think? You left."


	17. Consequences

Chapter 17: Consequences

Baron tried not to visibly react to the fairy's bland statement, but it was difficult. A frown crossed over his face. "I didn't think... she felt about me that strongly," he answered tightly.

"You kept her mind off things," Hiromi said curtly. "Look, it's just the truth that she was better with you," she added when Baron's confusion heightened.

"I was only there for three days. She didn't even speak to her on the first day. Not properly anyway." Part of him was demanding why he was protesting about being told that Haru might have feelings for him. Surely this was what he wanted? He didn't know. He didn't know her well enough to judge what kind of person she was.

He couldn't have fallen for her in three days... surely?

But privately, that little voice was saying that he'd fallen for her long before that. He'd been in her dreams, in her head, for months. If that wasn't knowing someone, what was?

"Perhaps you were just there at the right time," suggested Hiromi. "I don't know. But now she's just pining after Machida. It's not _healthy_."

"Listen, find me after we've been dismissed and explain to me properly what's happened to Haru," instructed Baron. "I need to know the details." His eyes flickered over to where the princess was stood, watching the fairy, the prince and the baron talk under hushed whispers. He tried to give a reassuring smile, which must have partially worked because she returned the smile, however uneasy it was.

Hiromi nodded and reappeared next to the queen, much to the annoyance of the king who could see that he was obviously not being heard anymore.

"And... and..." he stammered, going red as he realised this. "LOOK, IS _ANYONE_ LISTENING TO ME?" he roared suddenly.

ooOoo

"Well, that could've gone better," Lune said mildly.

Baron was caught up in making a cup of tea, measuring out some fresh tea leaves he'd dug out of a cupboard, but still chuckled.

Muta wasn't so refined, and snorted at Lune's understatement. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Baron, don't do me a cup," he added.

"I know."

"I'll have some tea," said Toto. He made a face at the podgy man. "Tea is too refined for your crude taste buds."

"Take that back!"

Baron was rubbing his temples. "Remember you two, we have guests," he sighed. "Do any of you want some tea?"

"I'll have some," said Haru.

"Milk or lemon in your tea?"

"Milk please."

"Good choice."

After Lune's father had ranted about no one listening to him for a lengthy period of time, Baron had invited Haru, her mother and Hiromi to one of the palace's many lounges, one which had been fitted out with cupboards and a kettle, and Toto, Muta and Lune had followed. He figured the guests now needed a way to relax after the king had just utterly embarrassed himself before them.

"Is King Shirou usually so..."

"Mental?" supplied Muta.

"I was going to say eccentric, actually," said Queen Naoko.

"Always," chorused the four men.

"This may sound like a forward question," said Hiromi, "but while he was talking I noticed that he was leaning towards a certain… subject."

Muta snorted again. "Yeah, the rest of us had noticed that."

"My father is intent on seeing me take a wife soon," explained Lune calmly, taking a cup of tea from Baron as he talked and turning to the princess. "He's been… ah, throwing, I think would be the right word… young ladies in my direction. He's just taking the opportunity he's seeing here and is hoping that I'll fall for you. That was why he was so eager to see you arrive."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint him, but I have no interest in you of that sort," Haru said plainly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Baron poured some milk into the cup and offered it to the princess. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better."

She took it, but didn't drink. "What do you mean by that?"

Baron paused, stumped by her question. "It was just a thought. You look thinner than last time." He didn't add that she looked like she was ready to drop dead.

"He means you need feeding up, Chicky."

"Muta!" snapped Toto. "You can't call the princess that!"

"I don't mind," said Haru quickly.

Lune wandered over to the princess. "By the way – this is going to sound pretty weird – did you bring along your personal maid? Yuki's her name."

She gave a weak, but knowing smile, one that Hiromi was mirroring. "Sure. She's taken residence in the servants' quarters and if you ask around I'm sure you can find her."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"How long do you intend on staying here?" Baron asked politely, leaning against a nearby chair. "A few days?"

"We were thinking maybe a little longer than that," admitted Queen Naoko. "Maybe a few weeks, if we're not an inconvenience…"

"Of course you're not," said Baron, beaming.

To his left, Lune coughed. "I think that's for my father to decide, Baron."

Baron immediately felt foolish. "Oh, of course."

Hiromi bit her lip, trying not to giggle. It seemed that the baron certainly had a soft spot for the princess.

ooOoo

"Okay, so what's wrong with her?"

The visitors had been settled into their rooms and Baron had decided to hold Hiromi to her promise of explaining what had happened. He was standing outside her room, leaning against the door.

"She's... well... it was just like she forgot to live," the fairy mumbled. "A while after you two left, she just withdrew back into herself, wandering through the gardens at random and obscure hours, forgetting to eat, sometimes just singing lifelessly, or, in a few really bad cases, screaming up to the sky. Sometimes she'd start walking, then forget where she was going, and so just drift and the maids would find her in the servants quarters or somewhere similar. The worst times were when she'd return to her gardens and we'd never be able to find her."

Baron's gaze became unfocussed as his mind's eye saw the princess wandering aimlessly through her maze, her frame now scarily gaunt and her skin a paler shade than ever.

"So what do you think I can do about it?" he asked.

"As I said, she was better with you. Just... do what you did last time. It worked then."

"_Why_ is she like this?" insisted Baron.

"We think... well... Naoko and I think it's..." Hiromi paused as she tried to find the right words. "Broken heart," she whispered eventually.

"For Machida?"

The fairy nodded.

"How can I make an impact then? She grew up with Machida, right? She knew him all her life, _how_ can I compete with that?" Baron realised he was sounding rather angry and hurriedly changed his tone. "Personally, I don't see what _I_ can do." He contented himself with just growling the last remark.

"Just... be there for her. I don't know what you did last time that helped, but _something_ happened those three days. You read the letter, you know that was partly the reason we decided to visit you again."

"Perhaps it was something to do with the curse, perhaps it has an after-effect that does something after she's woken up," suggested Baron, his tone frustrated. He hated seeing the princess so frail, especially after he had seen the life that she could hold. He didn't share her dreams anymore, not any he could remember anyway, but he could still see the girl she'd once been if he took the time to remember.

Hiromi bit her lip. "Maybe. I thought that once she was woken up, everything would be back to normal."

"If only life was that simple."

"If only," she echoed. "Listen, I'll look into your idea – maybe there's some other factor that I didn't take into account and maybe that's causing part of this. Magic, especially old, christening magic, is a tricky business. Lots of rules to follow. If part of it hasn't been followed accordingly then perhaps something's gone wrong."

Baron sighed and bowed. "Okay, I'll have to be satisfied with that. Thank you for explaining what's going on, I doubt Haru would've told me."

Hiromi gave a slim smile. "You'd be surprised," she muttered.

Baron left the lounge and started down the corridor to head back to his room, bumping into a familiar blonde. "Oh, Louise, it's you."

She chuckled, but the laughter was too thin to be true. "Yes, it's me. Things have certainly become interesting, what with the princess here and everything."

"They have indeed."

There was a silence that stretched on for a couple too many seconds to be comfortable before Louise broke it. "I thought you said the princess was blessed with beauty," she said eventually.

Baron looked down sharply at her. "What do you mean by that?"

She tried to shrug it off casually, but the nervous look in her eyes betrayed her feelings. "It's just that... well... she looks somewhat..."

"Frail?" supplied Baron, giving a look that said she better not choose any less desirable word to describe the brunette.

Louise narrowed her eyes at him. "Sickly," she corrected, deliberately disobeying his silent order.

They stood staring at each other, willing for the other to back down, but neither entirely sure where the argument had originally sprung from. Neither entirely sure what they were fighting for or what they were so against.

Several heartbeats went by, which were quicker than usual since both their hearts were racing. They'd never argued like this before, never even a raised word, though Louise may protest against his frequent trips away. This was the closest they had ever got to a proper argument.

Baron decided he wouldn't break that record.

"Fine," he said, though the word came out rather coarser than he'd expected it to. "Just don't let me hear you insulting our guest again."

He began to walk off along the corridor, out of earshot, but he still managed to pick up Louise's last words of, "_Your_ guest. Not mine."

ooOoo

Toto and Muta found Baron later that same evening curled up in a chair in the library, staring into a late burning fire.

"Something happen while we had our backs turned?" Muta asked gruffly.

"I think Louise and I have fallen out," he replied emptily.

"You... _think_?" Toto repeated sceptically.

"We... didn't exactly raise our voices... just a few sharp words here and there, but..." He sighed and buried his head into his arm. "We _never_ argue," he said, his voice now muffled. "_Ever_."

"What was it about?"

Baron didn't lift his head up, but if he had the other two would've seen a light blush creep across his face. "Kind of about Haru."

He heard Toto and Muta try to resist a chuckle.

"It's not funny. This is _serious_. What am I meant to say to Louise?"

"You could say you're sorry?" suggested Toto.

"And if she refuses to forgive me?" Baron asked miserably.

Muta, still chuckling since he had given up disguising his laughter, patted Baron rather heartily on the back. "Stop being such a wet blanket. Of course she'll forgive you. By the sound of it all you did was exchange a few icy glares. Me and Toto do that on a regular basis."

"But that's just it. Louise and I don't."

Muta gave his friend a confused look. "You're behaving like a sulking child over one icy glare?"

"I'm not–" Baron stopped when even he heard the tinge of whining in his voice. He rectified the mistake. "I'm not behaving like a 'sulking child'," he said calmly.

"Sure looks like it to me," Muta replied, shrugging.

Toto scowled at the larger man. "Nice going, lard ball." He rounded gently on Baron. "Look, it was just one mistake the two of you made and it wasn't a big mistake, so it's not like it's going to break your entire friendship, is it?"

"I suppose you've got a point."

"Louise is smart. She'll put this behind her," said Toto confidently, "you'll see." _'Plus she can't stay away from Baron for more than a day when he's at the palace,'_ he added silently. Unlike Baron himself, Toto could see where Louise's heart lay.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Slightly fragmented chapter this time, sorry. Inspiration for the middle part quickly fled, rather unfaithfully, and left me stumped. Rather than trying to pull that section out I decided to close it and let the other characters have a little limelight and see where that went. Looking back, I think it was the right decision.**


	18. Anonymous

Chapter 18: Anonymous

_She's not worth him_.

Louise fingered the unsigned note nervously between her nails. She'd found it beside her bedside table that morning, anonymous and apparently out of the blue, and yet to decide what to do with it. Those four words set her heart on edge. She knew exactly who the letter was referring to, but her mind was still partially in denial.

Baron had only met the girl a few months ago, and he'd had no contact with her since then, so maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. There was nothing to make her think that he was interested in the princess romantically…

Who was she kidding? She had seen the look in his eyes when he talked to the girl; a look she wished he would send her way just _once_. It was a look that Louise knew well, for she wore it often. Often enough that many of the others at the palace had guessed her feelings now for the tawny lord, even if Baron could not see it himself.

The note was quickly becoming creased as she folded it over and back out again in her hands. She didn't know who it was from or why they would bother to send her such a letter. Yes, people knew her feelings for Baron, and could maybe guess she was quickly becoming jealous of the brunette, but such a note could only have the purpose of stirring things up.

There was a knocking at her door and in her panic she hastily stuffed the paper into a nearby drawer. "Who's there?"

"Just me, Baron."

She didn't know to be pleased at his arrival or not. Especially after their disagreement yesterday, if it could even be called that.

"What do you want?" She tried to make the words sound casual, but she could tell she was failing.

"To apologise."

Louise considered refusing to open the door, but that would only be childish; a trait she tried to avoid at the best of times. Anyway, she couldn't pretend she didn't care, for she did, and so did he by the sound of it. With that thought she walked over to the door and let him in.

He didn't come in immediately, standing in the corridor instead. He was passing one hand over the other in a very nervous fashion; an emotion that he rarely showed, for he always seemed so confident in whatever he did. The anxious feeling he gave strangely calmed Louise's nerves – somehow the fact that he shared her uneasiness put them on more common ground, allowing the feeling that they were looking eye to eye.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there all day?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She liked sounding sceptic; it disguised her nerves.

"Oh, of course," he muttered. He stepped inside and Louise brought the door shut behind him.

"You said you wanted to apologise?" she said. She tried not to show her worry; it was so unusual to have to force a conversation with Baron.

"I do."

She paused, waiting for him to continue.

"And?" she stressed after another moment.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night; I was just worried about Haru," he said, his words coming out in a rush now. "She is currently unwell and your comments just hit upon a delicate matter for me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I overreacted. I hope you find it in yourself to put this behind you."

'_Even after this, it eventually comes back to the princess.' _The thought wasn't malicious, as Louise had almost expected it be. Just disappointed.

"Well?" Baron's question was, once again, nervous.

She sighed. She couldn't delude herself into staying mad at him. "It was my fault as well," she said. "I was deliberately trying to upset you. I suppose it was because I was just feeling left out, what with everyone talking about the new arrivals and everything. Even you're becoming caught up with it all." It felt better to say it; it helped her to stop trying to fool herself on the matter.

"I… hadn't really thought about it in that way," Baron admitted.

Louise attempted a smile. "How were you to know? I wasn't talking to you."

"So… we're back to normal?"

"As normal as ever."

He didn't catch the sigh in her voice, as he grinned. "Good. I'll see you around then."

After he'd left, Louise allowed herself to sigh again. _'Why does he have to be so intent on us just being friends?_' She brought out the note again. _'And why does he have to be so _nice_ about it?'_ She frowned at the words on the page, scrunched it up and threw it into her bin.

"I can manage this myself," she said confidently.

ooOoo

"No."

Hiromi frowned and leant back against the wardrobe. "Why not?"

Haru sighed. "Hiromi, I'm not in the mood for it."

"Lune said it's a tradition they follow whenever they stay at the palace long enough. He said that Baron holds dinner at his home every Friday, then some people do a song or two, and then everyone heads back to the palace. He said all in all it's a very agreeable evening. _And_ Baron will be there," added the fairy teasingly.

Haru made a face. "Of course Baron will be there. It's _his_ house."

"Aren't you curious to see where he lives?"

"You're not going to reel me in, Hiromi." Actually, she _was_ curious, but she wasn't about to let the fairy know that. "Who else is coming?"

"Lune, Baron, two of their other friends and I think Lune mentioned a girl."

"Sounds like a small event."

"It might be the last chance you get to see Baron until Monday."

"What? Why?"

Hiromi shrugged. "It was some deal Baron made with Lune. He'd get the weekend off to spend at his home unless something happened and he got called away. Part of the reason he does Friday dinner at his house is because of that."

"Still not interested."

"Please?"

"No."

ooOoo

Haru sat back on her horse, still scowling at Hiromi. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

The lighter brunette just grinned. "You'll thank me for it later."

Haru just muttered something that sounded along the lines of, "We'll see," but didn't stretch the topic further.

Baron rode up alongside the two girls, his forest green eyes fixed upon the princess. "I'm glad you could make it. This evening wouldn't be same without our guests."

"We were glad to be invited," Hiromi answered, answering both for herself and Haru.

"How long is the ride to your home?" Haru asked.

"An hour. We should be there by seven."

"Good. We shall miss the storm then."

Baron was surprised by the princess's frank observation of what would be, since the sky was as clear as it could be expected to be at this time of the year. "What storm?"

"Can't you feel it? There's a storm wind; by half seven there'll be thunder," she said simply.

He laughed lightly. "Your senses must be sharper than mine then."

"Not really. Just trained to pick up the signs."

"Of course. You spent quite a bit of your time before tending to the gardens, didn't you?"

"And in the process learnt how to read the weather."

Hiromi chuckled. "Baron, she's _always_ right in her predictions. If she says there's going to be thunder by seven, you can be sure there will."

He smiled over to Haru. "What other talents are you hiding that I don't know about?"

"She's an amazing singer."

"Hiromi!" hissed Haru.

"_What_? It's true."

Baron's smile widened. "We'll have to get you to do a piece after dinner then."

Haru squirmed in her saddle. "I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I'd just rather not."

"Oh, pity. I'll have to do a solo instead," teased Hiromi.

At this Haru laughed out loud.

Baron looked confused. "Why is that so funny?"

"Her singing ability is at the same level as my dancing."

"Can you not dance?"

"Baron, I fall under the category of 'lethal weapon' when I dance," she answered blankly.

"I cannot believe you are that bad."

Both girls chuckled. "You'd better. I'd hate to injure you in proving my point."

"I will prove you wrong."

"No, sir, you really won't."

"I think I will."

"Well then, I hope you're happy walking around with crutches for the next month because that'll be the result."

"I think I'll risk it."

Haru stared incredulously at him. "Seriously, you don't know how bad I am."

"I would like to see you dance. Not now, obviously, but later."

Haru muttered something under her breath along the lines of, "It's your funeral."

Hiromi tapped her hands against her saddle awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. She eventually decided to nod over to where another girl was riding with the group and ask, "Who's she?"

Baron looked over to where the fairy had nodded. "Oh, that's just Louise. She's an old friend of mine."

"Perhaps we should go and say hello–"

Baron brought his horse round in front of them before Hiromi could start her own steed to make move towards the blonde woman. "No, maybe you shouldn't."

Haru brought her horse forward, a calculating glare in her features. "Why not? She looks pretty lonely right now."

He felt suddenly cornered by the princess's words. He could not tell her that Louise was happy with her being here, for he wasn't sure where they stood with each other anymore or whether it'd be true. And to say Louise didn't like her would just be setting them against each other. "She's... just tired currently. She'll perk up at dinner, I'm sure."

Haru raised one eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment more.

ooOoo

"Well, it certainly seems like you were right about the storm," Baron said, closing the window and snapping the clasp shut. "It's pouring out there." A flash of lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the countryside beyond the house's garden. They'd arrived half an hour ago and were now safely inside Baron's ancestral home. Haru had wondered what it would be like – what type of home would suit Baron's personality. And this place did it wonderfully.

It wasn't as posh or grand as the palace, although it was roomy, but more than anything, comfortable. And to be quite honest, homey. In some ways homier than the castle she'd grown up in. The rooms were filled with modest furniture – the rooms she'd seen so far anyway, which had been a couple of lounges, the formal dining room and part of the kitchen. The others had wandered into other parts of the house – Muta to the kitchen, Toto was showing round Hiromi and Lune, and Louise had accompanied them out of duty more than anything. That left just Haru and Baron in the entrance lounge, Baron by the window and Haru sitting in a nearby chair, watching the rain pelt itself against the glass.

"So what do you think?" Baron asked.

"You mean of the house?"

He nodded.

"It's... nice."

Baron's expression fell, making Haru feel guilty. "I like it," she added. "It feels like home."

"Really?"

She blushed slightly. _'Did I really just say that?' _she wondered to herself. "It's quainter than the palace," she muttered, embarrassed by her outright frankness.

"I could show you round."

Haru shook her head. "No. We're going to have dinner any time now anyway. And I already declined Toto's offer. It would seem rude if I accepted yours after turning him down."

"He won't mind, and dinner will be a while yet."

"No, I'm fine."

Baron looked disappointed, but pursued the subject no further, only adding, "As your host I feel I should be keeping you entertained though."

"I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Sorry. I just feel guilty for being a bad host. Can I get you a cup of tea at least?"

"Okay. Is it the same as last time?"

"It'll be my special blend, if that's what you mean. As to the flavour, well, I can't guarantee it."

"There are many things in life we can't guarantee," Haru murmured. Baron heard her, but he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or just to herself.


	19. The Rose

**A/N: Happy Red Nose Day everyone! Hope people did some crazy things for charity today! =^^= And just wanted to say a big thanks to all you amazing reviewers - I really appreciate it! The song is _The Rose_, music and lyrics by Amanda McBroom, although it has been done several times. My version was arranged by Julie Knowles, in case you're curious as to which version I know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 19: The Rose

Baron flicked through the sheet music, picking up the occasional booklet that took his fancy, then returning it to the shelf when he decided against it.

Toto stood to his left, looking over his shoulder at the music that his friend was rejecting. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something special," Baron muttered.

"Which song?"

"Haven't worked it out yet."

"Well that makes it easy."

"Your sarcasm is very helpful, Toto, but in the future could you keep it to yourself?"

"Is this planning to be something for you to sing?" Toto asked, as he began to take in the various pieces that Baron was checking. "You know, because these aren't quite in your vocal range."

Baron chuckled. "No, I was thinking more about Haru, actually."

"What makes you think the princess will even want to sing?"

"Call it a hunch that I'll be able to persuade her." It was after dinner, which had gone surprisingly well, even if they had all been a little too formal in conversation. But at least Louise had been civil to the princess, which was what he'd been worried about. Now he had left Muta to amuse their guests while he and Toto looked through what music they'd bring out for that evening's entertainment. Usually they just chose their own music, but since Haru was a hundred years out of her time, he was trying to find something that she might know. And something that would be relevant.

"How about this one?" he asked, bringing out one called _Look to the Day_. "Do you think she'd like that?"

"That's a duet."

"Oh, yeah. Actually, I think it's a four-part piece, but it still means Haru can't sing it." He scrolled through some of the words all the same, pausing at one of the lines.

_Promise of spring after winter's sleep._

He smiled and placed the sheet music for _Look to the Day_ to the side instead of slotting it back into its place on the shelf and rummaged through the other booklets.

"What now?"

"I've had a thought."

"Oh great."

"Thanks, Toto." He pulled out some more sheets and shook the dust off. "Voilà."

"_The Rose_," Toto read from the front cover. "I don't recognise that one."

"I didn't think you would."

"Why that one?"

"Just appeals to me."

"Do you think the princess will agree to it?"

"I'm hoping she will. Right, let's go and save our guests from having to endure Muta's humour any longer."

Toto cackled at Baron's words, enjoying any jokes at Muta's expense. "Suppose we should head back then."

Baron placed the music on top of the piano, and grinned over at his friend. "Quite right."

In the lounge that was adjacent to the music room was where the rest of the group were waiting. Baron's eyes strayed immediately to the dark brunette but it was Louise who walked up to him first. "Right, if everyone's ready, I think we should get this evening's entertainment on the way. Perhaps we should start with the music first. I was thinking, maybe, you and me do a duet."

"Sorry, Louise, I sang last week. It's not my turn."

"You sing?" Haru suddenly asked.

Muta laughed at the expression on the princess's face. "Yeah, he does, would you believe it?"

"Only for Friday nights," said Baron stiffly, glaring at Muta who found it funny, since the larger man always joked that singing was a woman's pastime. "I know maybe it's not that common–"

Haru shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it in that way. Are you good?"

Louise scoffed. "Of course he's good, what do you take him for?"

Baron sent a warning look to the blonde's way. "Be nice," he said quietly.

"Well, there's one way to prove his singing ability," said Louise to Haru. "You shall have to hear him sing."

"Sorry, but she'll have to hear me later. We haven't got much time and I'd like to hear Haru sing as well."

Haru gave a nervous chuckle. "No, you're not going to get me to sing."

Such a statement immediately set off half the occupants of the room to insist that she did, eventually causing Haru to withdraw her decision and agree to do a piece. She was escorted to the music room and Baron passed her the sheet music. "Do you know this one?" he asked.

Haru eyes took in the title, and Baron couldn't help noticing a slight widening of her chocolate eyes after a moment. "Yeah," she said in a gently shaking voice, "I know it."

"I would love to hear you perform it."

The princess bit her lip in an unnerved fashion as her fingers flowed over the paper almost lovingly. "I... don't know." Didn't he know how painful roses were to her now? Perhaps he didn't, since she had avoided bringing it up, but was now the right time to tell him? This song had been an old favourite though; an old favourite in a time that seemed an eternity away now.

"Please?"

His question was so gentle, and his eyes so open, that she couldn't find it in herself to refuse. "Okay," she said quietly. "But who's going to play the piano?"

"I can," he offered.

"Muta's good," Louise put in at the same time as Baron.

There was an awkward pause as Baron and Muta exchanged glances, waiting to see who would move to the piano first.

"Muta's good," Louise repeated. "Baron, you're generally better at singing rather than playing, and the piano is the only thing Muta does these evenings, so you should probably let him."

Baron saw he couldn't do anything else apart from backing down that wouldn't count as 'making a fuss' so he shrugged. "Go ahead Muta."

The larger man seemed slightly perplexed at Louise's sudden insistence that he be the one to play, but moved up to the piano nonetheless. "Hey, Chicky, do you know the words?"

"Off by heart," Haru answered.

"Good." His fingers began to fly across the black and white keys, weaving an enticing introduction. After several bars he nodded at the princess, his foot beating a 1, 2, 3, 4 rhythm and Haru started to sing, the sweet notes hitting their target perfectly.

"_Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed_." She subconsciously lifted her head, preparing to reach the high notes of the next line. "_Some say love, it is a hunger; an endless aching need. I say love; it is a flower, and you its only seed_." Her eyes made contact with Baron's emerald ones, and suddenly she knew he'd chosen this one specifically for her.

The next verse had always made her cry, but this time it hit a much tender place in her heart. "_It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live._" The last words came out a gentle whisper as she struggled to get the notes out without letting her voice break. "_When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long, and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong, just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows..._"**  
**

Suddenly her voice broke completely and she turned away from her audience, feeling thoroughly humiliated by it. Muta slowed his playing, inserting a bridge while he waited for the princess to compose herself again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He shook his head and replayed the last couple of lines, giving her a chance to start again. She picked up the encouragement and gave a watery smile.

"_Just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows l__ies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring, becomes the rose_," she finished, letting the last note fade away naturally. She quickly made her way away from the piano, lest she was asked to sing again, but paused long enough to mutter a thank you to Muta.

"You're welcome, Chicky."

Baron stood up and walked over to Haru. "You did amazingly."

"I did terribly," she replied. "I stopped halfway through."

"It was beautiful."

She turned to Baron, her brown eyes revealing something – was it hurt?

"Why?" she whispered. "Why _that_ song?"

Baron was taken aback. "It fitted, that was all."

She shook her head. "You have no idea what it meant to me. What meanings it holds for me."

"What, the song? If I had known–"

"It doesn't matter."

Baron took hold of her shoulders. "Of course it matters. What is it?"

She shook her head again, but this time it was more distressed. "You will never understand."

"I would if you just told me."

She moved away from his hold. "Sorry."

Baron watched numbly as the princess ran from the room. Hiromi came to his side. "She just needs some time to herself."

"What is it that she's hiding?" Baron murmured.

ooOoo

Haru ran through the storm, coming to a clumsy stop by an old oak. She stared up through the sparse branches, letting the rain drip down her face. Somehow she felt better, like she wasn't the only one crying anymore.

"Why?" she whispered again. She moved her body closer to the ancient tree's trunk, finding a spot where they joined perfectly, as if she had simply been carved from that oak. The thought comforted her. "Why does everything he does remind me of Machida?" she asked hoarsely, as if the tree could answer. But not even its several centuries old life experience could answer her and so her question fell on deaf ears. Unheard and unanswered.

The rain was beginning to seep through her flimsy cloak, but she ignored it, ignoring also the shivers that were starting to run up her arms. Her normally dark hair had gone a shade darker as it grew heavy with water, little beads of raindrops slipping to the end of her strands, where they fell to the ground as they broke away. Like small teardrop pieces of shattered glass. She was no longer crying; the rain acting like replacement tears, pure and unsalted.

The others would probably be looking for her now, but she had no intention of being found just yet. Her solitude was like a comforting friend, reassuring her that she could cry if she needed to and no one would be there to see the tears fall. Which was the way it needed to be right now.

Lights back at the house were being switched on like people were moving quickly from one room to another. Yes, they were searching for her now. Obviously they had given up waiting for her to come back of her own accord and had taken the matter into their own hands. Haru made a hasty resolve: even if she wasn't in her maze, she wasn't going to be found if she didn't want to be. And right now she was happier alone.

She heard the front door being opened, but didn't move from her spot under the old oak. In the open door a silhouette was clearly outlined by the glaring light of the hallway.

"Haru! Haru, if you're out there, please come back in! Haru!"

She acted deaf to his calls, ignoring the part of her heart that wanted to return. She recognised the voice.

Baron walked out of the shelter of the house, moving into range of the storm, making him pull his cloak closer around him in protection. "Haru! _Please_!" The wind stole his words from him; bringing them to rest by Haru, almost like the wind itself was taunting her. He stumbled in the vague direction of the princess, although he could not see her; the shadow of the tree hiding her. However, if he kept going in the manner he was now, not even that would be able to conceal her for much longer.

She began to back away, keeping her eyes on the outline of the baron instead of focusing on where she was placing her feet. Unfortunately she – as people often joked – had not been blessed with grace even when she _was_ watching her feet, and now the fact she was trying to tread gently combined with that meant it was only ever going to end one way. Add in the weather, stir gently and it really was tempting fate.

Her right foot balanced itself on a clump of wet grass and when she went to move her other leg, her right foot treacherously slipped. She found herself moments later staring up at the thundering sky, wondering why she was lying on the grass in the rain. When she tried to get up she saw that her leg was lying in a funny position, a position that it shouldn't be in. A part of her brain registered that it wasn't hurting, like it should be, and she wasn't sure whether to be worried about that or not.

Another thing her mind registered was that a form stood over her.


	20. Invalid

**A/N: Okay, so the changes people have been asking about have been made in this chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience, your suggestions, and your encouragement - it made the changes much easier and neater to alter. Thanks to _YarningChick_ and _Yva J._ especially for pointing my mistake out and for suggesting to altering it to a sprain instead (this shows my lack of experience and knowledge in injuries!) since I wouldn't have known which direction to go otherwise. It means you actually are thinking about the story and thanks for giving up your time to review and to give brilliantly constructive criticism.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**

Chapter 20: Invalid

Baron knelt down beside the girl. "Are you okay?"

Haru groaned and tried to get up. "I don't know. It happened so quickly."

Baron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up. I think you've broken your leg." He moved his hand to her brow. "Can you see straight? Any concussion?"

"I just fell backwards."

"And in the process broke your leg."

"Sprained," Haru corrected him icily.

"Are you an expert in sprains?"

"Might as well be," the brunette muttered under her breath, "after all the accidents I get involved in. Anyway," she added louder, "are you any more of an expert?" She grinned grimly to herself when he failed to come with a quick response to that one. "Good, now we've got that sorted out..." Haru tried to raise herself up; hissing between clenched teeth when her ankle voiced its protests, but trying to numb herself against the pain nonetheless.

"Sprained or broken," Baron said smoothly, lacing an arm around her to stop her falling back to the ground, "you're in no fit state to get back to the house by yourself."

Haru would have argued with that point, but the fact that she needed Baron's support to keep her up silenced her words. "Okay, maybe you have a point," she muttered.

"I should fetch Toto or Lune or someone to help carry you back to the house. I should get a stretcher or something. I should do something."

"You're panicking," she told him blandly. "As the invalid, I thought _I_ was supposed to do that."

"Sorry." He frowned, then gave a light chuckle.

"What?"

"Well, since you can't walk, and I can hardly leave you by yourself, that leaves really only one other option."

"And what would that be?" Haru asked slowly.

"This." In one gentle but swift movement he swept the princess up into his arms, holding her bridal style.

A light blush sprinkled across Haru's features. "Baron, you really don't need to..."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well... not exactly, but..."

"Then I cannot see why you are complaining."

"I wasn't complaining."

"Oh, I see. What were you saying then?"

Haru blushed further. "Doesn't matter."

"No, no, carry on. What were you saying?"

Haru gave him a look that said quite clearly, '_You're cruel, you know that?_' "Okay, maybe I _was_ complaining..." she muttered eventually.

Baron gave a small smile. "Perhaps I should just get you back to the house in one piece."

"Perhaps you should," huffed Haru, although her irritation was in a mock-tone.

"You really are soaked to the bone," he commented after a moment. "I shan't be surprised if you fall foul to a cold after tonight."

"Great. On top of a broken leg I also get a cold. Thanks for the cheerful thought, Baron."

He chuckled again. "At least I know you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Oh, it takes a lot more than this to dampen my humour. Dry wit is especially good in such situations, I've found."

"You sound as if you're injured often."

"You have no idea," she murmured back surprisingly good-humouredly.

He brought her back inside, under the cover of his home, to where Hiromi was hovering nervously.

"Good, you found her," the fairy sighed. She stalked over to the brunette who was still cradled in Baron's arms. "Now what have you done to yourself this time, you royal klutz?"

Haru laughed in short bursts. "Sprained my ankle. Fell over a patch of grass."

"Fell over a patch... Oh, Haru, you are one of a kind. If only–"

"And if you say 'If only I'd been born with grace,' I think I shall lose what is left of my sanity."

"Sorry." Hiromi gave a rueful grin. "I don't know what we're going to do with you now though. We were meant to be heading back around now, but there is no way you can ride a horse in your condition."

"She'll have to stay here then," said Baron. "At least until someone can get a carriage here to take her back," he added hastily as the two women looked at him.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Hiromi said gleefully. "We'll check on you tomorrow and send a healer round."

"You're going?" Haru demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Baron will take good care of you. Anyway, it's not like you're going to be going anywhere with a sprained ankle." The fairy laughed, and Haru could've sworn the laugh was only one note away from being a cackle. Even though she was pretty sure fairies weren't meant to cackle. But then, Hiromi had never been one to follow the normal regulations if she could help it. "I'll go and tell the others we can leave for the palace."

"Hiromi..."

"You'll be fine. As I said earlier, we'll send a healer round tomorrow."

Haru looked round at the fairy as she left, then back at Baron. She coughed. "Um, Baron, you can put me down now."

ooOoo

The healer did come round as promised the next day and bandaged Haru's leg up, coupling that with magic for a supernaturally speedy recovery. In fact Haru was able to stand up and walk about with a totally healed leg a few minutes after the healer had left.

Baron came in and smiled as he saw Haru walk up to her window and look across his grounds. "I see you're feeling better then?"

"Oh, much," she replied. "The only thing is… well…" She gestured to her clothes that she hadn't been able to change out of since she'd hurt herself, and she hadn't been going to ask Baron to help her. "And I didn't bring any fresh clothes. I don't suppose…"

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I might have some spare clothes. You're about the same size and fit as my mother; I could lend you some of her old dresses."

"You would be okay with that?"

"It's not like she's going to ask for them back," he replied, shrugging.

"What happened to her?" Haru asked, realising for what was probably the first time the absence of any family.

"She died. My father and her both caught the illness that was around five years ago and passed away."

"Oh. Maybe I shouldn't…" Haru mumbled.

"Nonsense. She'd be pleased to see her old clothes in use again. Come, I'll show you where her wardrobe is." Baron took Haru's hand before she could protest and guided her though the alleyways of halls and stairs and bringing her though a door. The room they were now in was large, with a double bed in the middle and several wardrobes lining the edges. He opened one of them to reveal a treasure trove of dresses, slightly older in design, and naturally elegant. "I'll leave you to take your pick."

When Baron had left, Haru turned fully to the wardrobe. She began to root through the material, nervously at first, but picking up her confidence as she slowly fell in love with the dresses. The fabric was comfortable, but strong; two traits she appreciated in her clothing, especially with her hobby of gardening. She found a fawn-coloured dress with a dark brown ribbon around the back and a simple flower design on the bottom that caught her eye and tried it on. It fitted flawlessly. She stood before a full length mirror, swirling slowly to get the feel of the way it moved. She decided she liked the colours; they were an echo of the now-gone winter – dry, modest colours, unlike the sunny hue of spring.

She started to go, but returned to the wardrobe after a moment's hesitation. Then she shook her head. No, she only needed the one dress, and she had loads back at the palace. Plus these ones were special – they belonged to Baron's late mother. It would be fair to take only what she needed.

Anyway, most of the dresses were shades of summer.

ooOoo

Baron looked up from his book as he heard the footsteps of the princess. She hadn't taken long at all – Louise was the most practical woman he knew, and even she could take half an hour deciding on what to wear. Perhaps Haru hadn't liked any of the dresses. The thought sent a pain through his heart.

"Find anything to your fancy?" he called up to her.

The footsteps faltered when she heard his voice, but picked up almost immediately so that Baron doubted he had heard it in the first place. "Yes," she murmured somewhat shyly. She came into sight, one hand holding the banister softly, gliding down the stairs. She was wearing a dress Baron remembered well. His mouth opened to form a quiet "Oh".

"You don't like it?" Haru asked quickly. "I chose a dress, like you said. I could always choose another one…"

"No, no, it's not that," he said hurriedly. "It's just… Well, you reminded me of my mother suddenly. I wasn't expecting it."

Haru blushed. "Is that a compliment or a complaint?"

He chuckled. "A compliment, definitely. I have some paintings of when she was younger; you look a bit like her. Of course," he added, "there are obvious differences between the two of you." He suddenly felt foolish; how would anyone take to being compared to a mother, a dead one no less? But he hadn't been able to stop himself with the comparison. She carried herself with the same grace his mother had, and the forceful memory of his mother had rushed back to him before he'd even fully realised it. However, he had hoped she was going to pick something more… cheerful. The current colour of her dress was rather gloomy, even if it did reflect her currently "wintery" state of mind.

He was going to change that.

He snapped his book shut and got up. "Honestly, you look beautiful in that dress." He walked closer so he could look her fully in the eye. "More beautiful than a rose."

The princess visibly flinched. "Don't call me that," she whispered and turned away. "Ever."

Baron moved away, grieved by her reaction. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "Why not?"

"Just… don't. Please."

Whatever atmosphere there may have been before had been broken. Baron was unsure how to respond to her plea. In the end he just settled with mumbling, "That dress suits you."

"Thank you."

He tried to think of something else to add, but couldn't find the words. How come everything he did just seemed to hurt her more? She reminded him so much of a rose as well, beautiful but so fragile. That was why he'd picked yesterday's song. He'd picked wrong.

He looked outside where the sky was beginning to clear up. He'd heard from the healer that the roads between his home and the palace had been completely flooded by the storm the night before. The healer had only managed to get through because she was situated in a nearby village and had been asked by the prince the night before to attend to Haru the next morning. Which meant Haru was unexpectedly trapped there until the roads cleared up. Which could take days, depending on the weather.

"We could go out for a picnic," he suggested after a moment.

Haru seemed surprised by the offer. "What?"

"Well, it's a nice day and all, I just thought…" He shrugged. "But if you're not interested…"

She shook her head quickly. "It sounds like a nice idea. Are you going to summon the servants to get the meal ready?"

Baron grinned. "No, I think we can do our own picnic."

"You do?"

"Of course. Where's the fun in having a picnic if you don't actually put the food together yourself?" he chuckled. "Come on, you can start learning your way around the kitchen."

Haru allowed herself to be led to the kitchen, smiling. "Do you do _anything_ by the book, Baron?"

"Some things are better if you don't," he replied. "More fun that way."

"But I've never made a picnic before."

Baron stopped. "You haven't?"

"No."

The surprised look on his face changed to one of glee. "Well, I'll be privileged to be the one to show you then."

"But I'll probably do it all wrong."

"Hm, yes, you probably will," he murmured, head now in a cupboard as he brought out the necessary ingredients. "However, that's all part of the learning process. The best moments are those that are unplanned anyway. Don't forget, I'm here. I'll make sure you don't accidently poison us."

"Charming," muttered Haru, but she was smiling. She leant on the top of the cupboard as Baron brought up a loaf of bread, placing it beside the butter he'd previously found. "So what are we making today?"

"Well, we could just make sandwiches."

"Or?" Haru prompted, since there was an obvious "or" hanging at the end of his sentence.

"Or we could be _really_ daring and do some cooked food as well."

"Hm... I wonder which appeals more to you," she said dryly.

Baron chuckled as he rifled through some other cupboards. "Hm, so do I. What kind of fillings do you like in your sandwiches? We have jam, we have cheese, we have honey, we have ham," he listed, bringing out the ingredients in the order he named them. He looked over at the brunette and shrugged cheerfully. "We have a lot of options."

Haru drifted over to the counter where the jars stood, standing to the left of Baron's shoulder. "I don't mind, you choose."

He grinned. "I believe I have some bacon. Do you feel like a bacon sandwich?"

"Would I have to cook it?" Haru asked.

"Of course. With help, remember."

"I'll burn the house down."

"Now you're just being defeatist."

"It's called being honest."

He smiled. "Just trust me."


	21. Pancakes and Tea

**A/N: Surprisingly, this chapter _wasn't _inspired by Shrove Tuesday (Pancake Day). Also, happy April Fools' Day and some BaronxHaru "fluff" should becoming more common now. Finally, I will be going over the last chapter, since it does have some inaccuracies (sorry) but this week has been a little stressful, so I'm going to go over it when I've suitably de-stressed. Thank you all.**

Chapter 21: Pancakes and Tea

"I'm going to make a mess. A big, gooey, pancake-y mess," said Haru bluntly, holding the pan with both hands. "A big, gooey, pancake-y mess all over your kitchen floor."

"That's alright, we'll just clean it up." Baron had his hands over Haru's hands to stop them shaking and spilling the half-formed pancake over the edge.

"A big, gooey, pancake-y mess all over your kitchen floor, and possibly over the two of us," Haru repeated stubbornly.

"Okay, so maybe that's not an attractive image, but we can deal with it."

"Baron, I don't have the first idea on how to flip a pancake!"

"Well, you begin by holding the pan in your hands like you are doing now, so you're off to a good start."

"I can hold the pan, it's the flipping part that I can't do."

"Just try."

Haru glared. "Well, here goes nothing." She violently moved her arms upwards, bringing the pan up in the same movement. There was a wet squelchy noise behind her a moment later. Slowly she opened her eyes – which she hadn't even realised she'd closed until then – and turned to Baron, an apologetic look on her face. "Um... sorry?"

Baron was looking where the remains of the pancake mixture was oozing over the tiled floor, doing his best not to laugh. "Right..." he said slowly, biting his lip to keep the laughter inside. "Okay... you _do_ know we want the pancake to land back inside the _pan_... right?"

Haru guiltily nudged the edge of the mess. "Yeah, I knew that. That was a terrible first try, wasn't it?"

Baron opened his mouth, probably to deny her comment, then closed it. "Well, at least you kept firm hold of the pan," he said eventually.

Haru grinned, and Baron grinned back. Baron's grin progressed to a restrained chuckle, then broke down into full laughter when he couldn't hold it back any longer. Haru blushed. "Was I really that bad?"

He shook his head, but was having trouble replying due to his laughter. However, on seeing the princess blush, he quickly coughed and stopped. "Um... well let's just say I've never seen anyone use your particular... technique... before."

"What did it look like?"

"You kind of threw the pan up over your head and tossed the pancake directly behind you. Sideways instead of up," he added, in case Haru didn't quite catch his meaning.

She blushed again, understanding what he meant. "Do you want to do the next pancake?"

"You don't want another try?"

"That was a disaster."

"Yes, but if you start at the bottom, the only way to go is up."

"Thanks."

Baron had already taken the pan off Haru and was pouring another splash of the mixture onto it. He placed it back over the grill. "You keep an eye on the pan and I'll clean up the mess."

"No, I made it, I'll help–"

"You're my _guest_," he said firmly. "Anyway, I need someone to make sure the pancake doesn't burn."

Haru was eyeing the pan now nervously. "What happens if it _does_ start to burn?"

"Every now and then pick the pan up and gently swirl it. It isn't too difficult."

"Knowing me, it will be," she replied, not turning round to look at Baron; not daring to take her eyes off the pan lest it suddenly burn with her attention momentarily distracted.

"Have more faith in your abilities."

"I do. I have perfect faith that I have the ability to set the house on fire while attempting to help you prepare a picnic." She frowned, realising something. "Baron..."

"Yes?"

"Pancakes are best warm..."

"I know."

"So why are we bringing them along on this picnic? They'll surely be stone cold by the time we get around to eating them."

"We're not bringing them along. We're going to eat them as soon as we've done them, as a treat to ourselves for our excellent efforts."

"Baron, the chances we'll make two edible pancakes with _me_ flipping them are miniscule."

"They would be if you didn't have a first-rate teacher like myself coaching you." He finished clearing up the mess and came to Haru's side, looking over her shoulder at the pan. "See, you didn't let it burn."

"You are so full of yourself, aren't you?" Haru chuckled.

"No, I just knew you would be careful."

"I was talking about the 'first-rate teacher' bit, actually," she amended, and turned to smile at Baron. "I see modesty doesn't come into it."

He smiled back. "Aren't I allowed to dream at least?" he joked. Smoke began to rise from the pan. "Er... Haru?" He pointed back at the grill.

She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, sugar!" She grabbed the wooden handle and pulled the pan off the flames. She glanced doubtfully down at the contents. "Will we have to start again?"

"Let's just try flipping it first."

"You or me?"

"You."

Haru made a face. "After what happened last time?"

"Only way is up," Baron repeated.

"You and your pearls of wisdom," she grumbled as she weighed the pan smoothly in her hands, this time keeping it steady. "Right, pancake number two." She flicked her wrist upwards, flinching as the pancake left her control, noting that Baron did the same. She winced, waiting for the soggy splat that was sure to follow. Several seconds later she relaxed. There had been no sound of the pancake hitting the floor.

Then again, there had been no sound of it hitting the pan either.

"Baron, um..."

"Yes?"

"I've lost the pancake."

He first looked at the floor, which was clean. Then at the pan, which was empty.

Then at the ceiling.

And then he started laughing again.

Haru followed his line of sight and saw what he'd seen. "Whoops?" she said quietly. The pancake was loosely glued to the ceiling, a few droplets of pancake mixture dripping down every now and then, but the majority of the pancake quite happily stuck.

"You know, when I said the only way is up, I didn't expect you to take it so literally," laughed Baron. "Pass me one of those chairs."

Haru pushed the nearest one towards him, which he placed under the pancake and stood upon in order to be able to reach it. "I only did as you told me," protested Haru. "And at least it did go up this time."

Baron was attempting to scrap the pancake off, with little success. "True. Let's hope third time is the charm."

"You're not seriously thinking about me doing another one, are you?"

"Well, when you're at the top, the only way is to go is down," teased Baron.

"You mean, when your pancake is stuck to the ceiling, the only way for it to go is down," Haru corrected.

"Hm, maybe I should just stick to the original phrase."

"Maybe you should."

The pancake came away suddenly from the ceiling, not allowing Baron any time to move away before it soaked the top of his head and shoulders. He almost fell backwards, but regained his balance before he toppled over. He jumped off the chair, trying to swipe the worst of the damage off. He saw Haru covering her mouth with her hand, obviously resisting the urge to giggle.

"Oh, so you think I look funny, do you?" he chuckled and wiped a handful of the pancake mixture off his shoulder and onto his hand and threateningly walked towards Haru.

She squealed and ducked before he could smear it on her. "No, no, no, don't!" she screeched breathlessly, her giggles breaking up her shouts. "No, no, I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_!" Her last shout was cut off as Baron finally managed to catch her and wipe the handful down Haru's arm. She looked down at the long smudge of creamy goo. "Oh, _now_ you're going to get it." She grabbed the pot with the remainder of the pancake mixture in and ran back at Baron, who, on seeing her idea, fled to the other side of the kitchen, putting a table between the two of them. They were both laughing so hard it was difficult to aim. Haru dropped beneath the table as a glob of flying pancake mixture from Baron flew over her head. She took a handful from the pot and tossed it over the table, hoping rather than trying to hit Baron. There was the satisfying sound of a clean shot.

Several minutes later – when the full stock of pancake mixture had been drained and the kitchen had been tastefully decorated with what looked like yellowy paint splotches – a cease fire was called. Baron was the messier of the two, having been pancake-y to start with and having only limited reserves, but Haru had been victim to a few choice hits from Baron. Each of them collapsed onto a chair, still breathing hard.

"I... have _never_... had that much fun in my life..." gasped Haru, still trying to recover her breath.

Baron grinned, and leaned over to pick up the now empty pot. "It seems we've run out of pancake mixture though."

"We can go without pancakes."

"It seems like we haven't got much choice in the matter. Unless you'd like to make a new batch?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm good."

"Good." Baron placed the pot on the table. "Do you want some tea?"

Haru smiled. "That would be perfect. Your own blend?"

"Naturally."

Haru glanced around the room. "You know, we're going to have to clean this room up before we go on the picnic."

"Technically we could get the servants to do that."

"Yeah, but that's not your way of doing things."

"You're right, it isn't." Baron set a cup before Haru and sat down opposite her. "However, let's have a drink before we get to work. How's this batch?"

Haru sipped the tea. "Excellent. Just like last time."

Baron beamed as he sipped his own cup. "So you've never had a food fight before?"

Haru made a face. "I'm a princess. Princesses are meant to be _dignified at all times_." The way she said it made it sound like she was quoting someone. Probably a tutor or someone, Baron thought. "Anyway, when was the last time you had a food fight? You make it sound like you have them often."

"Not really. Had a few when I was a child."

"Bet you were really scolded for that."

Baron smiled. "My parents understood. It's all just a part of growing up."

"I made a mess without indulging in food fights," Haru said dryly, swirling her cup in a thoughtful motion. "Princess or no, I'm a regular klutz."

"That would explain the saying, 'If only you'd been blessed with grace,' wouldn't it?"

"So you've heard it?"

"After three days at your home, yes, I believe that phrase cropped up a few times."

Haru shrugged. "Let's just say I was hardly the most graceful of girls."

Baron glanced outside. The previously clear sky was beginning to cloud over, the promise of rain hanging damply over the house. "Looks like we're going to have to postpone the picnic though. Shame, after all the effort we put into it." His brow furrowed, then lifted. He smiled over at Haru. "No, we'll still have that picnic. Who says a picnic has to be outside anyway?"

"Where though?"

"Don't know. Haven't decided yet." Baron placed his now empty teacup down on the table. "Before we do anything though, we'll have to clean up this mess. Care to join me?"

Haru giggled. "You make it sound like you're inviting me to a ball, not to help you clean."

"So is that a yes?"

"After the major involvement I had in the fight, I should probably help you put the kitchen back to rights. And, Baron?"

"Yes?"

"Even though we're still having that picnic, can we have another one? Outside, I mean," she hastily added. "Because I enjoyed today. I really have. I've had more fun today than I've had in a long time."

"Of course." Baron smiled, and although he was overjoyed at the positive comment, inside he was sad that her last couple of months had been so lonely. He should've sent a letter to her in that time, instead of just waiting for their promised visit to happen. Well, in the future he would know better. He found a cloth and tossed it over to Haru. "Come on, no time like the present."


	22. Complications

Chapter 22: Complications

If the servants at Baron's manor had entered the conservatory mid afternoon, they would've stumbled across a rather unusual, if pleasing, sight. Baron had kept his word after the cleaning and had relocated the picnic to the wide open space of the conservatory. In the middle was a traditional picnic rug, with the food they'd previously made spread across on various plates and in the picnic basket that Baron had found. Around them was the sound of the rain hitting the glass windows and ceiling – a particularly pleasing sound when one is inside and safe from the storm. The storm had taken full control now and the sky was a tempestuous black, the rain beating mercilessly against anything not under cover.

Haru gazed outside, her head resting gently on Baron's shoulder. The two of them had pretended not to notice this; Haru because she didn't want to admit that she felt better like that, and Baron because he was afraid it'd make her aware and self-conscious of her action. Plus, personally he was enjoying the close contact.

"Your garden's going to get ruined," Haru commented as she watched the rain pelt the ground.

"It'll grow back."

There was a comfortable silence as each waited for the other to make the next move, but really just enjoying the company of the other more than anything.

"You know, this storm will delay the time till you can return to the palace," Baron reminded her after several moments. "The roads will be more flooded than ever."

"I can live with that."

"You enjoy it here then?"

"I enjoy it here with _you_."

Luckily for Baron, Haru's head was still resting on his shoulder, so she didn't see the blush that crept onto his face at her words. "Do you really?"

"Today was fun with you," was her answer. "I'd like more days like today."

Baron hugged her around the waist. "I'm glad."

Haru stiffened at the embrace, but soon relaxed, as if deciding that, actually, she quite liked it. Which she did. No one had hugged her like that – who made her feel this safe. Not even Machida... he had always been too shy for such an impulsive embrace.

Machida.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to move away. Baron felt the shift in mood and immediately released her.

"I-I'm... sorry," he stammered after a moment.

Haru was already standing up and brushing her dress down to remove the imaginary dirt, refusing to look him in the eye. "I think I'd like to return to my room, if that's okay with you."

Baron nodded numbly. "Will you be coming down for dinner?"

She considered it for a moment. "Yes, I think I will."

Well, at least that was something. Back at the castle she'd skipped several meals without a thought.

"You can borrow another one of my mother's dresses if you want to wear something different," he offered.

Haru was already at the door, but she turned round all the same, a gentle smile on her lips. "Thank you," she said softly. She understood how precious those clothes were to him, and was showing she appreciated his kindness and knew that he was proving he cared enough about her to allow her to borrow them. Even if she felt guilty about letting him embrace her after her feelings still remained for Machida, she couldn't stop her heartstrings being touched by the gesture.

And she was thinking about Machida less than ever now...

ooOoo

Baron watched the brunette go, a sadness erupting in his heart. The gentle smile at the end had melted his insides, but again he had treaded on forbidden territory. It seemed anything he did just made her wounds worse. Like he was rubbing salt into them. The worst thing was that he was trying to heal her.

But how could he heal a broken heart when the princess wouldn't let him close enough to help?

ooOoo

Haru stormed into the room she'd been lent, slamming the door behind her. It had been a mistake to ever come here, to even leave her palace. She should've stayed there. Where she had been safe.

Safe, but not happy.

Could Rei have been serious when she'd said Machida would've married? Even after he'd lost her? After everything they'd gone through together...

Haru shook her head, knowing that if she got too deep into her thoughts she may never resurface from them. Recently she hadn't been thinking about the dark-haired youth she'd once known, but now she cast her mind back, she couldn't hold the memories back. What had she been thinking? She could see that Baron cared for her, maybe a little more than was necessary for a mere guest. Surely all she was doing was encouraging any feelings he had for her? And she could never return those feelings, not without feeling like she'd betrayed Machida.

She paced over to the window, where the rain was still falling. The air itself was damp, heavy with some unknown quality which made the atmosphere feel like so much more than just air. Thunder rolled across the blackened sky and occasional lightning would light up the land beyond the boundaries of the house. It was very much a spring storm. Haru smiled, despite herself. The storm was like a remnant of winter, a sole survivor that raged to prove to the world that even as spring began to take its hold, winter would be back. That the spring would surrender to summer, which would eventually yield once more to autumn, and then winter would inevitably follow. It was the very seasons battling it out against each other. Nature fighting within itself.

Something about the storm calmed something within her, and the ocean of turmoil inside was tamed to only a murmur. It remained, but was quietened for the moment. She sighed and rested her chin on the ledge, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to be with Baron right now, not after her most recent meeting. Especially since a small part of her knew that when she was around him she just wanted to fall into his enchanting emerald eyes. Another, small but rebellious, part of her thought she should put her past behind her and just let herself fall for him.

No, right now she needed to be by herself, she corrected her thoughts. She was getting confused; she needed something to clear her mind. She needed peace.

The small but rebellious part of her questioned why she was using the word 'need' so often. Why she believed that she _needed_ it all. Because, behind that word often was squashed another thought. Which was what she wanted. To _need_ something only covered what she _wanted_. And right now she wanted to fall for Baron.

No, it was too late for that.

She was already falling. Present tense.

Haru jerked back with the realisation. Had she really fallen for the tawny lord? She had only seen him a few times, and not all of them had been complimentary, so how had that happened? She had been so _sure_ of her emotions...

Clear her head. She needed to clear her head.

There it was again, that word. _Need._

She turned away from the window, away from the storm. It was beginning to turn from mid afternoon to late, so she had time before dinner. Baron would probably be in the library or in another part of the manor, and with the house's many rooms the chances of an accidental meeting was unlikely. She ignored the question whether that was a good or a bad thing.

ooOoo

Louise scowled at the flimsy piece of paper. Again, another anonymous note. It was funny; how a few words on a tacky note could make her mind spin so. This message was new though.

_Are you going to let her steal him from you?_

Louise scoffed – as she'd done several times since she'd found the note on her bedside table – and binned the paper. Baron was allowed to fall for whoever he chose.

Even if she wished he'd fall for her.

ooOoo

Haru ran her fingers over the ivory keys of the piano, feeling each dip and rise of the keys. Music. Music had always helped her clear her mind. And although it had been a gift she'd been blessed with she enjoyed playing for more reasons than just the fact she was good at it.

Her fingers began to play upon the keys, sparking off a light tune that she quickly became entangled in. The melody dipped and soared, switching from one extreme to the next in a matter of seconds. Never stopping, never staying in one place long enough for the tune to come to a rest. Never letting it become mundane enough for her mind to think of anything but the music.

ooOoo

Baron picked his head up. He was sure he'd heard something, a noise or note at the edge of his hearing. He waited for a few seconds before dismissing it. He went back to his book, shaking his head at his fanciful imagination.

After a moment he picked his head up again.

There it was again. Almost undistinguishable, barely even a whisper on his ears.

Music.

Although he had made it clear he wasn't too worried if the servants tested the instruments – especially when asked to clean the music room or when the children were allowed in since nothing could catch a child's attention like the hulking form of the piano which could make music at such an easy action as pressing a key – it was unusual to hear the piano being played by anyone except him.

And the music was so _beautiful_.

He found his interest piqued by the melody that so tugged at his heartstrings, the lilting tune whispering for him to find its source. To follow. And so he did, lifting himself from his chair and drifting towards the door.

ooOoo

Haru finished her melody with a flourish, unable to resist the smile that came from a tune drawing itself to a beautiful ending. The storm outside had dwindled in size, so instead of the hammering it had been causing before it was now only a light pattering of rain upon the roof. A gentle percussion to join her melody. She sighed happily and leant back on the stool, her mind finally back to a calmer state. She felt better than she had in a long while now.

She wanted to do another song. A proper one, one that was published.

She got up and wandered to the case that was lined with booklets of music. She started to rifle through the pages, but stopped as a sheet lying on the side caught her attention. It looked like it had either been specially placed there, or had just been forgotten. She picked it up and fingered through the tattered pages, placing it on top of the piano after a moment. She left the first page open and began to test the tune upon the instrument. She started to smile as the tune took hold and she found herself humming along, then began to sing. At first she was unsure of the exact notes, but corrected any mistakes that she noticed.

"_Look to the day when the world seems new again: morning so fresh you could touch the sky. The earth smells sweet and ev'ry flower looks bright, shining in a dewy light as you wander by_." The song spoke of spring, and yet she did not mind. She wasn't sure whether she was accepting that fact or ignoring it, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The song made her smile, and that was all she knew. "_Knowing there's time to spare, dreams you can dream and share_. _Look to the day, look to the day_."

She paused. Marked for the next verse was the word 'tenor.' Which meant a male voice. Which she did not have. She created a hasty interlude as she pondered the problem. She could just change the notes into a key she could sing... but this was made for a male voice, it was made to be sung like that...

"_Look to the day when the earth is green again: promise of spring after winter's sleep_."

She was broken from her thoughts as a voice sung the very words she was reading, almost bringing her fingers down forcefully upon the keys in shock, but stopped herself before she shattered the tune. She turned around, her hands still playing subconsciously.

"Baron?" she mouthed.

**ooOoo**

**Yeah, I'm not sure how this came out. I think I like it, but if a few things seem disjointed, blame it on the weird week I had when I was writing this chapter. I hope it is more or less at the usual standard. Next chapter should be better. Everything is solved now though and looking back in hindsight on that particular week, it could've gone worse.**

**The song included here is an absolute favourite; it's John Rutter's **_**Look to the Day,**_**which actually is a Christian song, but I missed the Christian references because I thought people might be uncomfortable with the whole religion thing. However I merely used this song because it fitted so perfectly - it was originally written for cancer patients actually - and I didn't use this to impose my belief. This song is beautiful in its own right.**

**Thank you,**

**Catsafari.**


	23. A Matter of the Heart

Chapter 23: A Matter of the Heart

Baron chuckled at the brunette's amazement and decided it was well worth the time he'd spent hiding on the other side of the door while he listened to her previous song. Just to see her look of utter astonishment. Or shock, he supposed, but he preferred to think it was the former.

He realised that she was still playing – somehow, for she had her back to the piano, but her fingers were still moving – and assumed she must be expecting him to finish it. He picked up where he was meant to be and continued with the lines of, "_Deep in the earth lay the seed of life renewed, quiet and strong till the time of spring_."

Haru snapped back to the piano, blushing as she realised she'd been staring and played the accompaniment, bringing her timing back to its usually perfect self.

"_Life in each bud and shoot; life in each flower and fruit. Look to that day when the earth shall sing_."

Haru's eyes alighted on the word 'unison' that now hung over the next verse. She didn't have much time to consider whether to follow the instruction or not, since she was almost upon the first words, and so did the first thing that came to mind.

She followed them.

"_Look to the light that will drive out darkness; look to the hope that will conquer fear_."

Baron found himself stunned, but kept up with her. The tune was beautiful when she sang it alone, but together the two of them created a spiralling duet that wove between the other, complimenting the other perfectly. If he had known they sounded this good together then he would've asked for a duet long ago.

"_Look for that day when there shall be no more pain; sorrow and sighing shall pass away_."

"_Pray for the day to come_," Haru sang alone.

"_Trust that the day will come,"_ Baron responded.

"_Look to that day, look to the day_."

"_Look to the day_."

"_Look to the day_," echoed Baron.

"_Look to the day_."

The piano ended with their voices, fading away gently. Haru's face was slightly red – whether from exhilaration, blushing or exhaustion, Baron could not tell. But his own heart was pounding against his chest, relishing the fact that he seemed to have done something right for once. He should've chosen this song last Friday; Haru looked happier than she had in a long time.

"That... song's nice," the princess said after a moment. "I just hadn't realised it was meant for two."

"It would've sounded good even if it had been a solo," Baron praised. "Your voice is beautiful."

Now the red on her face was definitely a blush. "It sounded better with the two of us," she admitted rather shyly. "And your voice isn't too bad either, Baron."

He bowed teasingly. "I shall take that as a compliment from the angel of music."

She blushed furiously more. "I'm not that good."

"You most certainly are."

"Am not. Anyway," she added, half turning away, "it's not really my own doing."

Baron's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's one of my gifts. If I hadn't been blessed with my musical ability I'd probably sound like a crow."

He laughed. "I doubt that."

"How would you know?" She sounded almost distressed.

He took her chin in one hand, bringing her eyes up to look at his. "You were only blessed with beauty and song. Only two of the fairies blessed you. Hiromi used her gift to weaken the curse that the other fairy set upon you, and so you were neither gifted with wit nor kindness by any fairy. And yet you possess one of the most beautiful hearts I've seen in any person. And I'm sure I've seen sparks of wit when the occasion takes you. You were not given either of them, but you still have those gifts of your own doing. What makes you think your voice is any different?"

Haru looked confused for a moment by the intensity in Baron's voice, then moved her hand up to his, gently moving his hand away. "You really think that?" she asked quietly, humbly. "After everything that I've put you through, after running off in the middle of the storm, after hiding when you called for me to come back and making you come out to find me; you still think that?"

Baron didn't try to hold her chin again, since she was looking up at him of her own accord now, but didn't let her release his hand. "I know that what you've been through recently has been a difficult time and I maybe shouldn't have tried to help you before you'd even properly come to terms with what had happened, but I know that you can be so much more than that. And I want to bring the real you back."

"What if the real me is the person I was after the curse was broken? How could you have known that there was more to me that that?"

"Because I've seen the real you."

"How?"

"Haru Yoshioka, you've been stuck in my dreams since before this whole affair started. Remember? I know you could never see me there, but I saw you, and I saw who you once were."

"Maybe I was once that, but perhaps I can't go back," she replied stubbornly. "If that is true, then why would you want to change me?"

Baron's answer was short.

"You were happier then."

ooOoo

"You asked for me, sir?"

Lune waved her in. "I've told you before, you don't need to call me that. Lune is fine. "

Yuki bowed. "Thank you sir – Lune. What did you want me for?"

"Well, I was just wondering if… if…" The prince's face was reddening now, his previously cool manner dissolving disastrously fast.

"If what?" Yuki asked politely.

"I was wondering what you were doing this lunch," Lune said, his words coming out in a rush. "And whether… you know… you'd like to have lunch with me today… if you… weren't…"

The maid smiled and bowed again, gently amused by the prince's embarrassment. However she didn't let it show; if only to protect the prince's delicate pride. "I would be honoured."

"Are you free now? We could go early… if you wanted…" Lune added, somewhat shyly. "Of course, you're probably busy and I should just wait until lunch, but if you're free now…" He was brought to a stop as the maid placed one pale finger on his lips.

"You're rambling," she told him. Which was really rather cute, not that she was about to vocalise that thought. "And I'm free now."

A grin broke out on Lune's face. "Great! We could–"

"Lune!"

The prince winced at the sound of his father calling him. "Can you just wait for me? I'll be back in a moment."

"Sure."

Lune disappeared through the door and made his way to the court. His own room was annoyingly close to the other room, which meant that rather than sending someone to fetch him, his father preferred to just shout for him. Which was fine in a normal family, in a normal house, but in the palace it was seen as a somewhat embarrassing habit. He came into the court, letting the doors slam shut behind him.

"Yes, father?" Lune kept his tone clipped, to make it painstakingly clear that he disliked being called like a dog on a leash. "You called?"

His father turned to him, his distinctive mismatched eyes focusing on his son. The eyes were a trait that they both shared. Lune liked to think it was the _only_ thing they shared. "Queen Naoko has recently told me about the specific nature in which you and the princess met," the older man started lazily. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Lune stiffened, seeing exactly where the conversation was going. "It wasn't important."

King Shirou got up and walked over to his son. "Lune, Lune, Lune," he began in what he probably assumed was a paternal tone. "Lune, my dear son, it was _very_ important. Very important indeed."

Lune moved away before his father attempted to place an arm around his shoulder. "No, father, it really wasn't."

The king frowned, shaking his head. "Lune, I don't think you see the _potential_ in this incident. Haru is a very attractive young girl – a princess no less – and you were the one to break the spell! Surely if that doesn't give you a right to her–"

Lune stared at his father, a disgusted look on his face. "This isn't a case of having a 'right' to her! And even if it was, I would not sink to the level that you have gone in claiming I have a 'right' to anyone. Who she chooses is entirely her own choice and I will not try to change that."

"But surely she will choose you? You are, after all, a prince! One of her own ranking!"

His son laughed. "She does not care about ranking, that I am sure of. And she has no interest in me – at least not in that way. I cannot force her to love me, even if I am a prince, and I would not want to try. Her heart will go to who she decides to give it to, at her own choosing, and not a moment before."

"Well then, you should be trying to get to know her better," the king replied, refusing to be thrown off from the scent. "Where is she now?"

"She isn't here. She is at Baron's mansion."

A scowl crossed the royal's face. "Is she really? What is she doing there?" he asked darkly.

"She came to the Friday night dinner, and got caught up in an accident," Lune told him, missing out the details. "She had to stay there until a healer arrived, so she stayed there overnight, and then the rains flooded the roads between here and there. She is stuck there until the floods recede." He allowed a small smile. "And there's nothing you can do about that."

The king gave a greasy smile of his own. "Not while she's there," he added, "but here…"

Lune left, a worried frown alighting his brow.

ooOoo

Haru's mind couldn't think of an even semi-suitable response to Baron's reply. Yes, it was true. She _had_ been happier then, but back then she'd had Machida and she'd never dreamed that she'd ever lose him. Back then she was so much more optimistic. And naive, her mind added darkly. Very naive to believe that something as delicate as 'true love' could defeat a fairy's curse. Life could never be that simple.

Could never be that easy.

Could never be that _fair_.

"Haru?" Baron asked quietly, unnerved by the long silence.

She met his gaze with haunted eyes. "That was a long time ago. Things have changed."

She tried to go, but Baron's hand kept a firm grip on hers. "It's Machida, isn't it?"

Haru tearfully nodded, embarrassed by her tears. "It always has been," she whispered.

Baron smiled mournfully and released her hand. After all, how could he measure up to boy who'd been running round her dreams for a hundred years?

"I'll bet he never forgot you," he murmured. Haru paused by the door, catching his voice. "Even if he did marry and live to a ripe old age, I bet he never truly forgot you. How could he?"

For his words he was gifted a rare smile from the brunette, one that touched the edge of her lips so softly that it looked like a breath of wind could brush it away.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	24. A Shared Heart

Chapter 24: A Shared Heart

The next day the weather had improved dramatically. So much, in fact, that there was word of the roads from the mansion to the palace being passable maybe by the end of the day. Certainly, if the weather kept up, by tomorrow. As Haru heard this news from the maid who came in to straighten the bed she couldn't help but be disappointed. Despite their arguments – or more correctly, her breakdowns – she was going to miss her days here.

"Miss, the Baron was talking about doing that picnic you missed yesterday," said the maid good-naturedly as she straightened the edges of the covers. "Said today was meant to be really nice."

Haru's mind realised she was being spoken to, and so turned away from the window and towards the girl. "Uh, sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I heard the Baron mention the picnic, miss," she said. "Said today would be a really good day for your picnic."

"Did he really?"

The maid nodded enthusiastically. "He did, miss."

Haru had to smile at the young woman's eagerness. "Is Baron… a good master?" she asked after a moment, her mind mutinously wandering.

Again, the small maid nodded. "Oh, ever so, miss. He rarely ever raises his voice and often cleans up after himself without getting the servants to do it, and he says we can play on the instruments in the music room, as long as we're careful." She grinned. "And he pays well," she added, almost as an afterthought. "That's a good thing. I've heard of a few masters from the other servants who wouldn't give them two coins to rub together."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful," Haru said, dismissing the maid.

However the maid wasn't so quick to go. "Do you like the master?" she asked curiously.

Haru tried to hide the rosy blush that crept onto her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Half the mansion has been talking about it, miss," the young woman gushed. "About you and the master. Is it true? Do you like him?"

Haru chose her words carefully. "Your master is… a very talented young man," she decided on in the end.

"So you like him?"

"It... would be incorrect to say I disliked him."

"So you like him?"

Haru laughed. "My, you just don't give up, do you?"

The maid suddenly blushed. "I've been told I can be too bold at times, miss."

"Yes, I can believe that."

The younger girl grinned and headed to the door. Before she had got halfway down the corridor she stopped and peered round the edge of the door. "_Do_ you like him though?" she added.

Haru laughed. "Get going, you rascal."

The maid giggled and disappeared down the corridor. Haru shook her head cheerfully, although she was wondering the answer to the maid's question. Did she like him? In the way the maid had been suggesting anyway, because she already knew she liked him as a friend. It was just a question of whether she wanted to be _more_ than friends.

"Haru!" Baron arrived at her door seconds after the thought had crossed her mind. She reddened, hoping her thoughts hadn't been readable in her expression.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have that picnic I promised?"

Haru remembered that the maid had mentioned something about a picnic in her ramblings. "Now, you mean?" she asked.

"No time like the present."

"What about the food?"

"We're going to get it sorted in a moment. Do you want more or less the same food as last time?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Whatever we have in the cupboards, really."

Haru grinned. "Sounds like a good option to me." She allowed herself to be led down to the kitchens where they began to put together the food – in a somewhat tidier way than last time, it had to be noted. They were quicker than the day before with the experience Haru now had and in no time at all the picnic basket was packed and ready to go.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to change?" Baron asked as he placed the final few sandwiches inside the basket.

"Change?" repeated Haru.

Baron gestured to her dress. "To something more... I don't know... summery? It's a beautiful day outside," he added when her expression failed to change, "and I was just thinking that maybe you'd prefer to be in something more in tune with the season."

Haru tugged at the fawn-coloured dress reluctantly. It was deliberately autumn colours, a choice which she had made knowingly. But looking at Baron's face, she saw he knew she had done that and was disappointed by the decision. And she wasn't sure why, but for some reason she didn't want to disappoint him. Even though she wasn't sure why he would be disappointed by it. It suited her own personal season, even if that season was 'out of tune' with the current one.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said and rushed upstairs. She found her way to the old bedroom, and then stopped. Why was she so eager to please him? She tried to think it through as she rummaged through the various dresses. Part of her already knew the answer, although the rest of her refused to acknowledge it.

She wouldn't say she was in love.

She brought out a couple of dresses at random; a couple which were more colourful than her current one and laid them flat on the bed. One was a sky blue, the other a deep purple. She picked up the purple one, straightening it out and trying to work out what style it was. She pressed it to herself to test the size and turned to the mirror to see her reflection.

Suddenly she dropped the dress as if it'd burned her.

For a split second she had seen a mirror image of herself a hundred years ago. A hundred years ago – although it didn't feel like that – when she'd been preparing herself to go on her date with Machida. Her last date with Machida. The last time she'd ever seen him. The dress was of a similar style and design to her old one; near enough to recognise the likeness. Could history be repeating itself?

Her heart became tight with the fear of losing Baron. She couldn't lose him, not like she'd lost Machida. She couldn't go through that. Not again. To lose someone so close to her twice in a lifetime... surely even she could not be that unlucky. Surely the curse was broken...? Lune had woken her up with all the requirements met; she was free. The curse that she had lived her entire life with no longer had a hold over her anymore. Sora could do nothing more to her.

If that was true, then why did she still feel so afraid?

Shaken she placed the dress back in the wardrobe, doing her best not to shiver. After that she collapsed down upon the bed, ignoring the squeaks of complaint it gave as she sat upon it. Head held in hands she peered down at the azure dress out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to hide, to do what she'd always done whenever anything had reminded her of Machida – run. Go to her maze of gardens and wander aimlessly until her mind had totally detached itself from the pain. But here she didn't have that choice. Or rather, she had a slightly different choice. And one included disappointing Baron.

She sighed and slowly picked up the periwinkle dress. No, she wouldn't hide in her room and sulk. She would pretend nothing had happened and enjoy the picnic with Baron. She would try, at least, to enjoy it. And Baron always managed to make her feel better.

ooOoo

When Haru came downstairs Baron had already packed the picnic basket and rug and held both under his arms, raring to go. However when he saw her he quickly placed them to the side and went over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Haru gave a shaky smile, accompanied by an even shakier laugh. "Of course I am. What could possibly make you think I'm not?"

"You've been crying."

"No, I haven't."

Baron placed one finger against her cheek and brought it away to show a tear resting on his finger. "Yes, you have."

The brunette looked confused by the tear and raised one hand to her own cheek in a rather shocked manner. When she felt the wetness present on her skin her eyes widened. She blinked a couple of times and hastily wiped the tears away. "I... I hadn't realised," she muttered.

"What is it?" he pressed, his hand returning to her cheek to wipe away the remaining tears she had missed. "Is it–"

He didn't manage to get any further since the princess suddenly flung her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, the tears returning again with a vengeance. Severely surprised, but nonetheless deeply touched by the unexpected show of affection, Baron placed his arms around her and his head upon hers. "What is it?" he repeated, but this time his voice was lower and much gentler. "What's happened?"

"Don't leave me," she whispered, her words muffled as she continued to bury her head into his chest, as if trying to hide her tears that were now freely flowing down her face.

Baron brushed her hair aside and looked down into her face. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

"Machida did. Please... don't leave me. Don't leave me like he did."

Baron understood her fears and tightened his hold on her. "The curse has been broken, Haru. You're safe and I won't ever leave you." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. I promise."

"You can't promise that," she muttered, her voice slightly hoarse from the tears. "Machida did, but even he could not stop the curse from separating us. No one can promise to always be there. It's impossible. How can you promise something like that, knowing you cannot keep it?"

"I can promise that because I know I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to help. I can promise that because I know exactly where my heart lies. I'm just wondering, does the same apply to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you know where _your_ heart lies?"

"I gave my heart to another years ago," Haru said quietly, "but I don't know whether I ever got it back. Don't ask me where my heart lies, because I don't know anymore."

Baron's expression saddened as he sighed, but otherwise did not give any outward appearance of his feelings. "There must be part of a heart within you," he murmured, "because I gave mine to you long ago, whether or not you realised it."

Haru smiled, moved by the emotion in his voice and the total sincerity. "Can we share a heart between the two of us?" she mused aloud. "Do you think it can take being burdened down with all my heartbreak?"

"If it is burdened by all your heartbreak, that weight is lifted with the extra joy you bring," Baron replied smoothly. "Don't underestimate yourself."

Haru hugged him closer for another moment, then released him. Her eyes were sparkling once again. "Thank you, Baron. I don't know how I would've dealt with everything the last couple of months without you."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's have that picnic at last."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Yes, I think this is slightly shorter than usual, but I hope you still like it. **

**Happy Good Friday everyone (one of the most important days on the Christian calender!) and if you're in luck, I may update on Easter Sunday! (Normal time - 5pm UK) Still, please review even with the quick update, because I love hearing from you!**

**~ Catsafari.**


	25. The Two Bluebirds

Chapter 25: The Two Bluebirds

Haru lay on her back, staring up at the sky as Baron pointed out shapes in the clouds. He lay beside her, but reversed, so that his head was beside hers, but the rest of their bodies were unaligned. The sky was a marbled pattern of pure blue and hazy white as clouds lazily strolled across the afternoon sky. She pointed to a couple of sets of thin clouds.

"Okay, what does that one look like?"

Baron peered at the cloud the brunette was motioning to. "Easy. A fish."

Haru squinted up at it. "I guess I can see that."

"Okay, choose another cloud."

The princess pointed to another one. "That should be harder."

Baron took several moments, but eventually said, "Dragon."

Haru giggled. "That looks nothing like a dragon!"

"When was the last time you saw one?"

"Still looks nothing like a dragon."

"That's because you're looking at it upside down," he told her.

"Okay then, show me it."

Baron took her hand and traced the shape in the sky. "There's the head..." he said slowly, moving her hand around the clump of cloud. "And here's the body... and the wings... can you see it now?"

Haru moved closer so that their heads were only inches apart. "Almost," she whispered. "Carry on."

Baron looked at her, and couldn't help being startled at the reduced distance between their faces. They were close enough that if he just leaned forward ever so gently he could even kiss her... He shook the thought away quickly. He didn't even know if she thought of him in that way. And even if she did, it would be taking advantage of her feelings to steal a kiss. Even if the setting was just so perfect...

Haru's deep brown eyes blinked innocently. "Baron?" she asked lightly.

He snapped out of his thoughts, but couldn't resist one last reflection about how _intoxicating_ her eyes were at this distance. "Sorry." He took her hand again and returned to tracing the clouds. "Where was I?"

"I believe you were up to the wings."

"Ah yes. Well there's the wings... and curving round that way is the tail..." His hand gently gripped hers as he guided it to the tail, trying to ignore the thought about how soft and perfect her hand felt in his. "There's his claws... and here's where the spines on his back are..."

"Is there a knight there somewhere?"

Baron gazed down to her. "Sorry?"

"A knight. There's always a knight to defeat the dragon."

He chuckled. "There's always a damsel in distress as well, remember?"

"Yes, but maybe she's gone on strike because her knight is off duty."

"No... they're both there. You just need to know where to look. Look, there's the knight."

"That's a splodge of cloud."

Baron mock-grimaced. "They're all just a 'splodge of cloud' when it comes down to it. Stop being pedantic."

"Okay, so where's the damsel?"

"Erm... there... I think. Yes, there."

"Between the dragon's paws?"

"That's where they usually are in these stories."

"Why is it always the girls who kept kidnapped?"

"Probably because they're prettier than the knights," Baron suggested.

Haru looked over at him, then started laughing. "Yeah, maybe."

"Plus the knights would be out of a job."

"They should take a turn at being the one in distress and leave the damsels to save them then," said Haru.

"I think most men would dislike the idea of being rescued by women."

"Do they dislike it more than the idea of getting eaten?"

Baron paused. "Okay, point made."

"Do you dislike the idea of being rescued by women?"

"I think you're forgetting I've been on plenty of adventures with Lune. Of course I've been rescued by women before. If I had anything against it I probably wouldn't be here now."

"What about Lune?"

Baron chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. He generally likes to be the one in control, but to say he's sexist would be too harsh. He'll be a good ruler when he gains the throne, you can count on that."

"But you'll be the one giving him advice, won't you?"

"I suppose so."

"Why aren't you so sure?"

"Well, Lune wants me to be his personal advisor, since he's partially worried that he might have inherited the madness from his father–"

"His father's officially mad?"

"Verging on it. But we're hoping it might have skipped a generation."

"So why are you unsure about being his advisor?"

"I... don't know. I suppose I was hoping one day to settle down..."

"You can settle down and still be his advisor, can you not?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. He's always rushing from one thing to the other. Always leaving the palace for another 'adventure'."

"I thought you said he was doing that to avoid his father about the whole marriage issue?"

"He is pretty much."

"Well then, when he marries he should stop rushing around."

"Yes, but I don't think he–" Baron stopped himself. "Of course. Yuki."

Haru grinned. "You can see what's happening between them as well then?"

Baron chuckled. "Even if they can't. Right, shall we do another cloud?"

Haru returned her gaze to the sky. "What about that one?" she asked, pointing up to different set of clouds. "What does that one look like?"

Baron tilted his head. "Two birds," he said after a moment.

"What type of birds?"

He grinned. "Bluebirds. Two bluebirds," he said decisively.

Haru laughed. "How can they be bluebirds? They're white!"

"No, they're bluebirds."

"Okay then, why?"

"Because that's how the story goes."

Haru turned to look at Baron's emerald eyes which were still scanning the sky. "What story?"

He turned to her. "Why, Princess Florine's story. Have you not heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"Well, one isn't really a bluebird in the story, she's the princess Florine who's been imprisoned by her stepmother."

"And the other?"

"Really is a bluebird. He's teaching her to fly so she can escape from her stepmother. He used to be a suitor who fell in love with her, but Florine's stepmother, enraged that he had fallen for Florine and not for her own daughter turned him into a bluebird and locked the princess away in a tower. The princess sat by her window every night just to listen to his song."

Haru lay her head against his shoulder. "That is so sweet. What happens in the end?"

"I don't know. I think the ending was lost. What would you like to happen?"

"The bluebird teaches Florine to fly and they escape together, of course. And the suitor returns to human."

"Well, when you retell the story you can tell that ending."

"What do you think happens?"

Baron thought for a moment. "I think... he teaches the princess to fly."

"Just that?" Haru sounded disappointed.

"In flying she finds her own escape," Baron replied. He shifted so his hand held hers. "You know, maybe the story was trying to teach us something. Maybe the princess wasn't physically locked away in a tower, maybe she was tied down to the ground by her own fear. Maybe the bluebird taught her not to actually fly, but to let go of her fear, and in doing so she was freed. And freedom can be as powerful as flight if tasted for the first time."

"Oh." Haru looked up to the sapphire sky with new eyes. "You really think that?"

"Yes." '_And one of these days, Haru, I'll teach you to fly_,' he added mentally.

Haru paused and turned her head to Baron. "Why did you want me to dress for summer?" she asked suddenly, voicing a question that had been on her mind for some time now, but hadn't picked up the courage to ask until now.

Baron moved his head to look into her chocolate eyes. "Because you were still in winter," he said matter-of-factly. "Or autumn," he added. "Whichever is more appropriate."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You were failing to move on," he told her. He looked back up to the sky and motioned to it with his right hand. "Everything has a season, Haru. Even we do. A time to laugh, a time to cry, a time to... mourn. They're our personal seasons. And just like the bitterest winter cannot last forever, neither can the deepest grief. Both must give way eventually to the next season. And that season will give way to the next, and that to the next, and so forth. We, as people, must always move on. It is built within us; it is a part of us. To remain stagnant is poisonous to the brain; it infects the mind. And you were stuck in a relentless winter – a season of mourning. You were refusing to move on, and that was hurting you."

Haru took in his words, watching his hand motion to the sky.

"You're full of wisdom today, Baron," she chuckled.

"Well, I _am_ the prince's advisor."

"Hm... true." She moved closer so that the top of her head touched his shoulder. "Baron..."

"Yes?"

"You know you mentioned about settling down?"

Baron moved up and a little away so that he could see her eyes. She did the same so that they were now sitting up opposite each other. "Yes?" he repeated.

"Why haven't you yet?"

A light frown crossed his face. "Just haven't found the right girl yet, I suppose."

"How do you know the right girl is out there?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I know she's out there somewhere. I've seen her in my dreams." He looked over at Haru with a twinkling gaze, his emerald eyes actually looking like the gem for a few breathtaking seconds. Haru smiled and looked away shyly.

"Besides," he added, "settling down with someone is a lifelong commitment. It's not something to be taken lightly. Right, do you want to try finding shapes in the clouds now?"

If Haru was surprised by the casual drift to and from the subject of marriage, she didn't show it. She just lay back upon the grass, staring up at the sky. "I shan't be as good as you," she said firmly.

"You won't know if you never try. Have a go at... that one."

Haru concentrated on the cloud Baron had picked out, as if frowning could change its shape into something recognisable. She shook her head. "No. Can't see anything."

"Try harder."

"I can't see anything there."

"You're just not looking at it in the right way."

"Show me what you see," said Haru.

Baron took her wrist and trailed it around the cloud. "Okay, start here. Come down this way, along here, and what do you see? If that's an arm and that's the head?"

The princess's pretty features suddenly picked up in a smile. "A dancer," she replied, looking to Baron for confirmation. He nodded.

"That's right. Can you find her partner?"

Haru's eyes skimmed the sky, and after a couple of seconds she tentatively pointed to another set of clouds. "There?"

"You're getting good at this."

"I had a good teacher."

He chuckled. "Evidently." He looked to the north where storm clouds were gathering. "Uh-oh, looks like we're in for another storm."

Haru followed his gaze. "It'll be here by the evening," she said simply.

"How do you- oh, never mind."Baron got up and offered a hand to the brunette. "We should probably head inside."

Haru took his hand and allowed herself to be helped to her feet. "Probably. That storm is likely to set the floods off again. We may not be able to return to the palace tomorrow."

"Most probably," agreed Baron. "You won't be able to get back until Monday evening, by the very earliest." They grinned conspiringly at each other at the thought, and Haru had to admit she wasn't saddened by the prospect of being stuck with Baron for another day. Although she was missing her mother and Hiromi. And Rei.

"So what do you want to do this evening?" Baron asked.

Haru sighed and stretched. "I'm feeling particularly lazy today. What say you to an idle evening spent in the library?"

"Sounds just perfect."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: This chapter came out pretty much perfectly to the way I'd planned it, but I'm interested to hear what you think of it. I've been **_**dying**_** to write this kind of scene between Haru and Baron for **_**ages**_**, but every time until now has somehow ended up with Haru storming off (this is what I get for letting my characters run wild) and I'm **_**so**_** glad to finally get round to it. The cloud scene is – I'm sure – used in many other stories, but I just loved this idea and had to use it. I didn't intentionally take it from anything. The bluebird and Princess Florine story is an actual story; I believe it's included in the Sleeping Beauty ballet, which is pretty convenient.**

**And on another note...**

**Happy Easter everyone! **

**~ Catsafari. =^^=**


	26. The Princess Sky

**A/N: Firstly - Royal Wedding today. :D Do you remember the song in chapter 22/23 - _Look to the Day_ by John Rutter? John Rutter wrote _This is the Day_ for today and it was sung at the Royal Wedding - so look out for that!**

**Secondly - to inujisan: I originally took the Princess Florine story from the ballet, but I believe it may have been a French fairytale. I recently found an online version on a website called - look under "_French fairy tale: Bluebird_" by _Edmund-Dulac_ if you wish to read a version. It's slightly different to the story I heard, but in essense is the same, which is why Baron's version varies to the online version.**

**~ Catsafari. =^^=**

Chapter 26: The Princess Sky

Hiromi caught Yuki's shoulder as she passed her in the corridor. "Have you seen Haru about? I've looked in her room and the library and the gardens, and I still can't find her."

Yuki smiled and pointed back the way she came. "I've just seen her. She's in one of the music rooms with Baron."

"What?"

Yuki carried on along the corridor, and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too."

"I have gotta see this," muttered Hiromi, flying along the corridor and down a flight of steps to where the music rooms in the palace resided. Sure enough, as Yuki had said, there was the princess. With Baron. Playing the piano.

Hiromi shut her mouth as she realised she was staring and actually listened to the music. Yes, that was very definitely the princess's style. Although Haru was sharing half the piano with Baron, ensuring that her giggles were a constant accompaniment to the melody.

"What are you doing?" laughed the brunette. "You're in completely the wrong key!"

Her partner just chuckled and moved his hands further down to the left, dropping the tune he was carrying about an octave lower. "Any better?" he teased.

"Awful, and you know it. I thought you said you could play."

"Only when I feel like it."

Haru giggled again and moved her hands to the right to compliment Baron's notes. Suddenly their music was no longer a mishmash of keys shoved together, but the high trill of a bird combined with the low thudding of a giant's footsteps, the difference in pitch somehow working perfectly. Baron looked surprised by the change, but nonetheless pleased.

"Okay, try finding a matching tune to this," he challenged and began racing up the keys to the right, using only two fingers, like a child does when travelling from one end of the piano to the other. Haru responded almost immediately in the same manner, only travelling down to the left. The result wasn't beautiful, by any stretch of the imagination, but simple. When it became obvious that their hands were going to crash if they continued on in that style, neither stopped or even slowed down. Haru just ducked under his arms and carried on, Baron moving over. At that point the stool of which the two of them were seated on took that moment to decide it'd had enough abuse, and two people swapping places was the last straw. It gave one warning creak before the legs buckled and Baron and Haru found themselves suddenly on the floor, both laughing.

Haru looked at the limp form of the stool and continued to giggle, much in the manner of a child who's just broken something of their parents while having immense fun and so knew they were in trouble, but just couldn't be bothered to be worried by it yet.

Baron picked at a chip of wood, looked at it, then placed it to the side. He pushed himself off the floor, automatically helping Haru to her feet in the same movement. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," responded the brunette. She looked down again at the stool, this time having the grace to look guilty about it. "We should probably do something about that."

"We probably should."

Hiromi took that moment to enter, acting as if she hadn't watched the entire episode. "What are you two up to?"

Haru grinned, then saw that the fairy was looking over at the remains of the stool. "Well... er... we were playing the piano..." she said as apologetically as she could manage with the smile that was plastered on her face. "And we kind of... well..." She nudged the wood with her foot, then glanced over at the fairy. "Would this count as a klutz attack, you think?"

Hiromi sighed, smiling. "I should really have warned Lune about your clumsy habits and told him to install some anti-break spells."

"We never got round to it at home," Haru reminded her.

"No, which is impressive, since you'd think after seventeen years we'd learn."

"We were going to clean it up," protested the princess.

"No need, I've got it covered." Hiromi waved a hand and the wood flew back together to form the original stool.

Haru was staring. "Wow, you never did that back home. How come?"

"You only really broke the leg off here, so it's not that hard to fix. At home you broke more shattering stuff. Like vases. A lot more pieces to put back together there."

"Well, thanks Hiromi."

The fairy smiled back. "You're welcome." She reflected over the change that had come over the princess since she'd come back from Baron's after spraining her leg, which was now over a month ago. Somehow a few weeks that the visit should've been had stumbled into three weeks, and then a month. The king had given his permission for them to 'stay as long as they desired' being his exact words, although everyone knew what he was really hoping for. However he hadn't done anything in the last few weeks, despite Lune's worried warning of his most recent talk with his father. Things seemed to be finally going the right way, with the princess smiling more than ever now and actually laughing on a regular basis. She knew bringing Haru down to see Baron again would fix things. Even though as far as she knew they had never kissed, half of the palace considered the two of them to be a pair, especially since Haru was spending more time with the baron than ever before. But this was the first time she'd heard of Haru _willingly_ playing the piano since the curse.

"Hiromi, was there anything you wanted to talk to us about?" Haru asked.

"There was actually. Your birthday party."

Haru laughed and shook her head. "You must be mistaken. It can't be my birthday yet."

"The curse overran by six months remember? And now it's mid-April. You've got about two weeks until you're nineteen."

The princess frowned, mentally counting the months. "That's weird."

"Well that's the truth. Your mother is quite insistent on holding a large party."

Haru made a face. "Again?"

"As a birthday party and as celebration of an anniversary of when the curse should've ended."

"Any excuse for a celebration," the darker brunette muttered.

Baron hugged her from behind. "Oh, relax. It should be fun."

Haru leant back into him automatically, deciding she liked the feel of his arms around her. "You haven't seen my mother's parties. I'll be expected to _dance_."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I can't dance."

"Rubbish. Everyone can dance."

"You haven't seen me. No one bothers to ask me for a dance anymore, because they know how bad I am."

"I'll ask you for a dance," promised Baron.

Haru snorted in a rather un-princess-like fashion. "You'll take it back after five minutes of dancing."

"Just trust me."

"Yes, I've heard that before."

"And have I ever let you down?"

Haru paused. "No."

ooOoo

Lune hurried down to the throne room where his father was calling him. Again.

"Yes?"

The king was lounging in his throne but when his son entered he turned his gaze to him, his eyes somewhat going cross-eyed at the attempt; a trait that luckily Lune had not inherited. "It's over the matter of the princess."

Lune tensed. "And? You can't make me marry her, even if you are my father and king."

"And why is that? I would've thought that you'd be happy with a good-looking girl like Haru for a bride..."

"I don't like her in that way," explained the prince through gritted teeth.

"Maybe over time..."

"No."

"Over time you could learn to love her..."

"No," repeated Lune, more forcefully this time.

"Why not?"

Lune found a growl rise in his throat, but he pushed it back. "I can't learn to love her because I already love someone else."

King Shirou's eyes widened more – if that was possible – in disbelief. "You've found a bride? Who?"

"I haven't discussed with her the prospect of marriage yet–"

"But she'll accept you. You're the prince–"

"No, father. If she accepts me it'll be because she loves me and for no other reason."

His father looked disgruntled, but didn't comment otherwise. "Okay then, who is she? Have you finally come to your senses and agreed to marry one of the ladies of the court?"

"No, father. The lady I am thinking of isn't of royal or noble blood at all."

What?"

Lune didn't cringe away at the shout of his father, fixing his stony glare upon him. "If she accepts me, I will marry her, and that is all that you wanted for me. You would do well not to mess with my affairs."

The king was still fuming, but miraculously resisted from shouting down the entire palace. Breathing hard, his face visibly taking on the form of an ugly glower, he forced himself to nod. "Okay, son, if that's what you want... then I shan't meddle."

Lune bowed, relieved his father had taken it relatively more calmly than he'd been expecting. "Thank you, father." He turned to go, but his father spoke up again.

"That was not all I wanted to discuss."

Lune stopped. "Oh, really father?"

"No. This," he said, motioning for someone to come forward from one of the other rooms, "is Princess Sky."

The woman who stepped forward was indeed beautiful; Lune had to give her that. Pale and slender, but in no way delicate. She looked like someone could prick themselves upon her personality and sharp features. Pale and slender, like Yuki, Lune reflected, but missing the subtle beauty that the maid by design possessed.

Lune forced himself to do a brief bow, inside groaning at his father's off-target tactics. "My welcome, your majesty," he said politely.

The pale princess turned her gaze to the prince, her piercing blue eyes taking his appearance in. "Thank you," she said finally.

"She is from a kingdom beyond Queen's Naoko's realm," the king started, "and has come here on a matter of urgency."

"Which kingdom is that?" Lune asked, for he had never heard of Princes Sky, and was sure that if his father had known of her before now he would've sent for her to come months ago.

"Just a small kingdom," the princess replied airily, "that deals in silks and spices."

Lune was about to open his mouth to say that didn't tell him much, since many of the outlying kingdoms dealt with such exports, but his father cut in before he could make such a point.

"Princess Sky has come to tell us of strange happenings back around Queen Naoko's palace," King Shirou told him. "She was passing through and heard that the haunting was still continuing."

"But... that's impossible," Lune blurted out.

Both of the other royals gave him an irritated glare.

"Because... we found the source of it last time," continued Lune. "I mean, it was the fairy, Hiromi, who was trying to get me to go there in order to break the spell..."

"I talked with the locals there," Sky added, "and they seemed rather insistent that the village was being haunted again. Surely, as their prince, you've got a duty to check on them, even if it is just rumours?"

Lune was caught. "Very well."

"Also you mentioned that you are currently housing the queen and the fairy here, your majesty?" Sky asked the king.

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be wise for them to accompany the prince, since it is Queen Naoko's realm and the fairy was the one who caused the last problem?"

"I suppose so..."

"What about the princess?" Lune asked.

"From what I've heard, Princess Haru sounds somewhat unstable. Her presence at the village might just make things worse," Sky said with another regal wave of her hand.

Lune gritted his teeth again, for although he had no romantic interest in Haru, listening to someone write her off as 'unstable', especially from someone of the same rank as her, grated his nerves. And could he leave Princess Haru with his unhinged father? Even if he did promise not to get involved?

But, then again, Baron would be staying, and he would make sure she was safe. There was no way he could ask Baron to leave Haru, especially since he made her so happy. And Haru made Baron happy too. Baron would make sure the king didn't try anything while his back was turned.

"Very well," agreed Lune. "When shall we depart?"

"As soon as possible. The villagers were very persistent that you return to deal with the problem."

"I'll send people to tell Queen Naoko and Hiromi of the situation. If all goes well they should be ready to leave by tomorrow."

"Thank you. Oh, and the princess's godmother, Rei I believe her name is. She should go as well."

Lune paused at the odd request. "Why, your majesty?"

Sky took several heartbeats to answer, as if trying to bring back old details. "There has been word of another fairy at work, I think. Someone called Sora? I think everyone who remembers her should go, to ensure the chances of success. It could tip the balance."

The prince frowned. Sora? Wasn't that the fairy who cursed Haru?

"Okay, I'll send word to Rei as well."

"Good." The young princess looked... relieved, Lune was tempted to think, by the agreement, which didn't match her abnormally sharp features. Something bad must be going on around Peregrine Forest.


	27. PostCurse

Chapter 27: Post-Curse

"What?" Hiromi scowled. "Are you sure you heard her right? Sora?"

Lune nodded fretfully. "Yes, very sure."

The fairy turned on her heels and began to pace. "This is bad, very bad."

"Hiromi, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"But Naoko- I mean, your majesty, Sora's back! It'll only be a matter of time before she finds out about Haru and then–"

"Hiromi!" snapped the queen again.

The fairy stopped in her tracks and realised she'd started to hover off the ground without noticing it. She returned to the floor. "What?"

"Just... calm down."

"How can I be calm at a moment like this?"

"And how can the rest of us think with you swinging back and forth like that? We need to decide what to do, not lose our heads."

"I'm just worried. What with the other thing I just found out, this is making this day go from bad to worse."

Rei sighed and sipped the tea which she'd made. Admittedly she was the only one drinking it, since everyone else was too stressed to pick up their cups, but it helped calm her own nerves. "The other princess suggested that everyone who remembered Sora should go, right?"

Lune nodded. "Said it would help our chances of success with dealing with her."

Rei nodded. "Smart girl. We need people who know how Sora works and will recognise her style."

"Out of everyone at the palace, that's only really you three," Lune reminded them.

"I know," said the woman with pursed lips.

"But if we go, that leaves Haru vulnerable. What if that's what Sora wants?"

"And what if what she wants is for us to stay here? We just don't know, Hiromi. We have to make a guess based on what we know."

"Baron's staying here. I talked to him about it and he agrees that our best bet is for us to go with a few others and deal with whatever's happening while he stays here to look after Haru," said Lune.

"And we know Baron would never let Haru get hurt," said Rei gently to Naoko. "He cares too much for her to ever let anything happen to her."

"I know, I know."

The other three waited for the queen to come to a decision. Finally she nodded. "Okay, let's go with that plan. We'll go tomorrow morning. Everyone, meet outside the palace and be ready to go by half eight. We'll have to go early to maximise our chances of reaching the forest before nightfall."

Hiromi suddenly jumped up. "Tomorrow? Damn, I've got to tell Baron about the one year limit!"

Rei glanced over at the stressed fairy. "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

"I only just discovered it this evening, and then Lune arrived with his news about Sora. If we're going tomorrow, today's the last chance I'll get to tell him. Who knows if we'll get back before Haru's birthday."

Naoko nodded again. "You go and find him then."

Hiromi gave the queen a grateful smile and rushed out of the room and basically flew up the stairs, doing her best not to crash into anyone. She only hoped that Baron was alone... it would do them no good for Haru to hear about it...

Luckily Baron was in his room and alone when she arrived. "Hiromi?"

The fairy barged in, spelling the door to slam behind her. "We need to talk."

"Is this about Haru?"

"Yes. And we can't have her overhearing."

"Why not?"

Hiromi took a deep breath. "Because that would doom her."

Baron's look of surprise changed to one of fear. "What? Hiromi, what is going on?"

"You know a while ago you asked me to look up whether the curse had any after-effects because of Haru's behaviour–?"

"Yes, but she's fine now," interrupted Baron.

"Just let me speak," said Hiromi tiredly. "Well I did. But only today did I actually find anything. As I said before, christening magic is powerful, but it has certain... er... needs that must be met. Sometimes it sounds like the rules were written by a stupid romanticist. Anyway, as well as the fact that Haru had to be woken by a prince after a hundred years, there's another part that has to be fulfilled in addition to that."

"And?"

Hiromi took another deep breath and raced into her explanation. "Well, basically, Haru has to kiss someone by a year after the end of the curse."

"You're panicking over that? She kissed Lune–"

"No, Lune kissed _her_. There's a few other catches as well. One, she has to be the one to make the move, to be the one to start the kiss. Two, she must actually be in love with that person. Three, that person must love her back. Four, the kiss must be on the lips. Five, she cannot know about any of this, or she automatically succumbs to the curse."

"And what happens if she succumbs to the curse?"

"What should've happened if Sora had had her way. She dies for real this time."

Baron sat back in shock. "You're right," he said after a moment, saying the only thing that could come to mind. "It does sound as if it was written by a damn romanticist."

Hiromi gave a thin chuckle, because that was the only way she could react. "You're taking this well."

"Inside I'm screaming," he replied hollowly. He placed his head in his hands. "What are we going to do?"

"Well Naoko, Rei, Lune and I and some others are heading out to Peregrine Forest to deal with stories of Sora, as you know. So that leaves you. Basically."

"Well what am _I_ going to do then?"

The fairy snorted. "What do you mean by that? You love her, don't you?"

Baron nodded numbly.

"And she loves you. So?"

He sighed. "I guess you're right. But I'm afraid that she still feels guilty about Machida, or just simply that she's not ready for that step yet. I can't force her; she has to be the one to make the decision. At least we've got six months still."

"Two weeks actually," corrected Hiromi.

"What?" roared Baron, jumping up out of his seat.

Hiromi winced. "The curse should've ended a hundred years after her eighteenth birthday, and so the deadline is connected to the original date. You have until her nineteenth birthday."

He closed his eyes. "Oh... damn," he said eventually, although Hiromi guessed much worse words were coming to mind to describe their current situation. Suddenly he was pacing. "I can't make her fall in love with me; I can't _make_ her kiss me. Not without breaking the rules to the second part of the curse. Oh, why didn't you find this earlier?"

"I did my best. At least we know about it now. And if you had known about the after-curse before now, what would you have done differently?"

"I don't know! Why do these stupid rules exist anyway?"

"I've told you, it's part of the magic. See, the thing is, because Haru didn't fall for the person who woke her up – in this case, Lune – the magic needs something else to balance it out. It could've been worse. She might have had to _marry_ someone before her nineteenth birthday."

Baron gave a coarse laugh. "Yeah, there's that, I suppose."

"You can only do your best."

"Yes, and what if my best isn't good enough?"

Hiromi didn't have an answer to that.

Baron was still walking up and down his room, and Hiromi could see why Naoko had complained that Hiromi doing the same had made her dizzy.

"Please, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! I think I'm allowed to go a little haywire over this piece of news, don't you? Not only has Haru still got a post-curse hovering over her, but I've got only a fortnight to break that, in addition you and everyone else are going, leaving me to deal with the king, Sora may still be on the loose, and you all expect _me_ to be the one to break the curse!"

"Quieten down. Haru can't know about this."

Baron opened his mouth to add more to his list, but on Hiromi's point, shut it again. He shook his head, dazed by the sudden intake of information and responsibilities and unsure what to do.

"Look," Hiromi said quickly, "just carry on the way you're going currently and it'll be fine. I saw you two today in the music room; Haru is _head over heels_ for you. It's only a matter of time before she makes the first move."

Baron couldn't stop himself from adding to Hiromi's words, "Yes, but time is the last thing on our side."

ooOoo

Haru almost dropped her tea, but luckily tightened her hold before the liquid spilt over the edge of the cup. "Tomorrow?"

Baron nodded. "There's some trouble up at Peregrine Forest. They're just going to check it out."

"Mum, Hiromi _and_ Auntie Rei are all going. _Why_?"

Baron paused before he spoke. Hiromi had warned him to be careful in the way he told her about the truth, but he couldn't keep such a big thing from her. "There's word of Sora back there. A princess from one of the neighbouring kingdoms arrived yesterday with news of strange goings on."

"A princess?" repeated Haru, turning to look over at Baron. "From which kingdom?"

"I don't know. Lune said that she didn't specify."

"Is King Shirou now trying to pair _her_ with Lune?" she joked.

"Lune mentioned that she was beautiful, so I'm sure the thought had passed the king's mind. Why? Has the king been bothering you?"

"No, not as such. But he has hinted about his hopes for the future."

"Don't worry; Lune's not going to let himself be pushed into any marriage."

Haru laughed. "No, especially not now with his eyes fixed firmly upon Yuki. And you've got to admit, they _do_ make a cute couple."

Baron smiled. "So… you're not worried about Sora?"

The princess laughed. "She's cursed me once before, really you'd think that'd be enough." She was going to add, 'Anyway, what more could she do?' but stopped herself. She could easily think of what more could be done. Of who else she could lose. "Anyway," she said instead, "I've got you here. She'd have to get through you first."

"Too right she would," muttered Baron and he hugged the brunette, as if to ensure that she couldn't be stolen away if he kept his arms around her.

"You're being very serious today," Haru noted. "Grim, I'm even tempted to say."

"Perhaps it's the thought of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, it's just… sorry."

"Come on, cheer up. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What's the forecast?"

"Rain. All day."

"Again?"

"Hey, I don't make the weather, I just predict it."

"Well, we'll be stuck inside all day."

"I don't mind. We could go down to the music room again, or go to the library, but I'm afraid cloud watching is off the list."

Baron grinned at the memory. "I suppose that's fair."

"And Baron?"

"Yes?"

"This princess… what's she called?"

"I believe her name is Princess Sky."

"What is she like?"

"If I remember correctly, the words Lune used were 'pale' and 'slender'."

"And beautiful, you said that as well."

Baron picked up the change in tune and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Those were Lune's words, not mine. Anyway, he also said she was cold." As if reading her mind, he added, "It'd take a lot more than her to get between us."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"You seem very sure of that."

"That's because I'm very sure of my feelings. I know what I feel for you is more than just a passing phase and you mean the world to me."

Haru leant back into his arms. "You mean the world to me too, Baron."


	28. Coincidences

Chapter 28: Coincidences

Haru leant her head against the window, finding the glass to be a cooling comparison to the lukewarm warmth of the room, listening to the rain patter against the window. Again.

"I don't envy everyone who was heading back to the castle," Baron commented over her shoulder. "They'll get soaked."

Haru took her forehead away from the glass, registering Baron's remark and turning round to look at him. "I suppose I should be grateful I'm staying here then."

"Are you missing them already?" Baron asked, picking up the delicate note in her voice.

The brunette nodded. "I'm just feeling a little homesick, I guess. I've been away for over a month now, coming up to two soon."

"Would you rather you went back with them?"

Her eyes made contact with his, and she saw worry in them. She shook her head. "No. I like it here. Anyway," she added darkly, "home has too many memories."

Baron wanted to hug her again, but was afraid it'd only cause her to suspect something was up, so he only placed one hand consolingly on her shoulder. "Things will go back to normal, trust me."

Haru sighed and leant her head against him. "I hope so."

Baron resisted the urge to place his arms around her again. "So... er... what do you want to do?"

A sad glow lit in her eyes. "I want to find out what happened to Machida."

Baron forced his hand on Haru's shoulder to stay relaxed, determined not to betray the sudden conflict inside him. What if she discovered he had died at a young age? What if he had married? What if they couldn't find anything on him at all? How would she take any of the options that came to Baron's mind? _Could_ she take the truth, whatever the truth might be?

"Baron?"

Her voice brought him back to earth. "Well... I..." Damn. She was fixing him with the most realistic puppy eyes he'd ever seen. He didn't think she even knew she was doing it. "I... don't see why not..." he finished lamely. He was angry with himself for giving up so quickly, but this was something that Haru wanted to do. And, who knows? Maybe it was just what she needed to help move on.

He hoped.

"Thank you, Baron. Do you know where we should start first?"

"I guess... the old records. There must be some record of him; it's just a matter of finding it."

Haru got to her feet, a definite grace in her movements. "We should go then."

Baron caught her wrist. "Haru... you've got to be prepared for whatever you find. For whatever the truth is."

"Baron, I need to know. He meant a lot to me."

He sighed and released her. "Okay, I understand."

They exited the room, only for Baron to walk straight into a complete stranger. There was a screech from the other person as they were knocked off their feet by him accidently. Baron managed to stop himself from slipping, but only just.

The stranger was quite distinct. She was tall and pale, with piercing blue eyes of the clearest sky and sharp features. Lune's description fitted her perfectly. Haru tried not to take an automatic dislike to the other princess, since she had no idea of her circumstances or personality, but there was something noticeably... cold about her. But she had to admit she was beautiful. Although she hoped Baron wouldn't notice that too much. But then, Baron was more into someone's character than their appearance.

"Really Baron," whispered Haru, "I thought _I_ was the clumsy one."

The princess fitted the brunette with another one of her piercing glares. "Are you going to help me to my feet or are you just going to mutter?" she demanded.

"Sorry," apologised Baron quickly, although Haru saw a small smile at her comment. He bent down and helped the disgruntled princess to her feet. "You must be Princess Sky. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but I am more commonly referred to as 'Baron'. The lady to my side is–"

"Yes, I know who she is," cut in Sky. "Princess Haru."

Haru curtsied. "Pleasure," she lied. She was having great trouble in not taking a dislike to the woman now. She was just hanging onto Baron's arm a little too tightly for Haru's liking; a little tighter than was necessary.

Apparently Baron had also noticed this, since he said, "If you're unhurt, maybe Princess Haru and I should be going. You're obviously in a hurry and we shouldn't hold you up."

"Of course, of course," simpered the princess in Baron's arms. "I'll be going." She started to walk, but staggered and let a small moan of pain escape her lips and Baron automatically stepped forward to help her.

"Can you walk?" Baron asked.

"I... I don't know," she whimpered. "It feels like I've sprained my ankle. Can you help me get to the healers' wing so they can check it?"

Baron swept his eyes apologetically over to Haru. "Sorry," he murmured, and he really did look apologetic about his situation. "Can we look up Machida later? I promise I will return as soon as the princess is at the healers' wing."

Haru looked down at her feet. "Sure," she mumbled. She didn't look up until Baron and the other princess had disappeared around a corner. She knew Baron was only interested in her and he was only helping Sky out his gentlemanly instincts, but she still felt like it was wrong to watch him be so close to another girl. She laughed out loud at that thought. Oh, she was being so shallow! Baron was true to her, and she should just trust him.

Because that was all he ever asked of her.

To trust him. Those three little words – just trust me – that made her feel safe again. Even if they weren't officially a pair, she could see in his eyes that he loved her, and that was all she needed to know.

ooOoo

Haru sat down in the library, assuming that Baron would try there when he'd finished with Sky. Plus she had to find some way to pass the time. She got the impression that Sky would detain Baron for as long as she could without kicking up a fuss.

"Baron busy?"

The princess looked up to see the woman who Baron had called Louise. "He's helping the new princess. She sprained her ankle," she said concisely. She wasn't sure what Louise thought of her, but she had quite enough problems already without inviting more.

"I don't like that woman," the pale-haired woman said plainly. "She's proud. I was talking to a couple of the servants, who said that she treated them like dirt. Lune's royalty and he doesn't do that." Louise seemed to remember who she was talking to and added, "You don't seem to be like that either. You're more like Lune."

Haru was startled by the compliment, but just nodded gratefully. "Thank you." After a moment she put in, "I think you're right about her. But I haven't seen her enough to judge her properly."

"Well, I don't trust her. She seems to have come down by herself, and I don't think she's the type of princess to take such a journey lightly, or to do it alone. Something must be up."

"I'll tell you one thing though; she seems rather possessively about Baron."

Louise's gaze narrowed dangerously. "Oh, really?"

Haru didn't want to gossip, but she had to vent her annoyance to someone. "Let's just say she was gripping his arm a little too possessively for my liking."

"Baron will see right through her."

"You have faith in him."

"So do you. Where were you planning on going anyway?"

"I was hoping... that Baron could show me to the records so I look up my old boyfriend, Machida."

"I've heard you speak about him. This Machida of yours sounds like a good guy," noted Louise.

"He was."

"Had you always known each other?"

"Since we were children. His mother was my godmother."

"Rei?"

Haru nodded.

Louise gave a light laugh. "You know, it's funny to think that Rei might have a great-grandchild walking around somewhere in the world, and she's the same age as them."

The princess moved awkwardly in her seat. "I don't know whether I want to know the truth," muttered Haru. "I had always assumed that he was the one for me. It's... weird," she decided on in the end, "to think that he could've married anyone else. But... it's strange how life turns out."

Louise felt touched by the note of severe grief in the brunette's voice and sat down beside her, passing her a cup of tea. "Drink up; it's my own blend," she said. "But at least Machida loved you. Sometimes I don't know whether I'd want to trade places with you."

Haru almost spilt her tea. "What? To have loved and lost that love, isn't that bad enough?"

"At least he loved you," sighed the other woman, her eyes lost in a faraway gaze.

Haru suddenly realised. "Oh... you love Baron, don't you?" she whispered.

"I always have done." She looked down, a blush forming. "But that's ridiculous. He's never even looked in my direction, at least not in that way. I've hinted - how could I not have? - but he's blind to it."

"I'm... sorry."

Louise shook her head abruptly, as if to shake the dismal thoughts from her mind. "Hey, I've lived with it all my life. You weren't to know."

"Is that why you hated me?"

"Hated? I never hated you," mused Louise. "Hate would suggest I actually knew you well enough to judge your character. I was just... very jealous. I spend my entire life trying to catch his attention, encouraged by the fact that he had admitted that he agreed with Lune that none of the ladies of the court were the kind of woman he'd wish to marry, and then you turn up. Suddenly he's so smitten it's a miracle he can see straight. Yes, I'll admit it, I was jealous."

"I don't blame you."

"But I can't hold Baron's love for you against you," continued Louise. "It's his heart; he'll do with it what he pleases. Just... know how lucky you are. Don't _ever_ take it for granted."

"I won't. How can you be so good about it?"

"It's very simple. You make him happy. I wouldn't ever want to take that away from him."

"Louise... thank you. There are lesser women who wouldn't have been as kind about it as you are being."

The other woman laughed. "Oh, I won't say I wasn't tempted. And I won't say I didn't give in a couple of times. Baron and I had a few... tight words exchanged between us on the topic of you. I even received a few letters anomalously telling me to deal with you."

Haru frowned. "You did?"

"Yes, I have no idea who they were from, and it was obvious that whoever the author of the letters were, they were up to no good. Why else would anyone send letters like that, unless it was to stir up trouble? There was only one weird thing," Louise said, frowning herself. "Whoever delivered them used unorthodox means because the door and windows were always locked. But don't let it trouble you. Just about everyone in the palace knew about my affections for Baron. I'm tempted to say it was just someone having a laugh."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It's the only way I feel safe in my room," she answered smoothly. "Anyway, tell me about this Machida of yours. I'm curious as to how he compared to Baron."

"He was... different to Baron. Quieter. Much shyer. But we knew each other very well."

"Sounds like 'the boy next door' romance," commented Louise.

"I suppose you could say that. We just... knew each other like family. We were comfortable together. I think our families had been hoping for a romance to spring from it, honestly," Haru admitted. "Mum and Auntie Rei had known each other since they were teenagers – she's not really my aunt, but she was the closest I had to one, and they found it so cute that I've never quite got out of the habit."

"How did you lose Machida?"

"He left the boundaries of the castle and so when the curse struck... well, he wasn't affected, let's just say that. I warned him... I told him that he didn't have any time to be gone, but he was so sure that he'd be back in time. All because of that stupid hunting trip," scoffed Haru. "What a small thing to cause so much pain."

To her right, Louise dropped her cup. It smashed on the floor, the pieces scattering across the ground, but she did not move to pick them up.

"That damn hunting trip..." she whispered. "Could it be...? No..."

"Louise? Are you alright?"

Louise snapped her head to the princess. "Machida... What did he look like?"

"Well... dark hair. Dark eyes."

Louise was nodding and now doing some mental maths, counting numbers in her head. "Yes..." she finally muttered. "That would be about right..."

"Louise, _what_ is going on?"

The blonde shook her head several times. "I don't know, but I think... I think your Machida may be my great grandfather."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: HA! How many people expected that? Okay, so they don't look that similar, but I thought it would give Louise and Haru some common ground finally. And it's quite ironic when you consider it. **

**Sorry for all those people who thought Baron was Machida's descendant - and there were quite a few of you in the end! Congrats to _aznchocoholic_ for being the first to come up with the theory, and equal congrats to all the others who also suggested it, so congrats to: _Nanenna_, _YarningChick_ and _Starr E. Knites _and anyone else I may have forgotten to mention (if I have; many apologies). Wish I'd thought of that plot idea though... you should all get virtual cookies for thinking of better plot twists than me!**


	29. A Missed Lifetime

Chapter 29: A Missed Lifetime

Haru did a double take. No. Louise couldn't be related to him. She was... too pale. Her hair and eyes were the completely wrong colour. But then... there was two generations between Machida and her. Maybe it was possible. The longer she stared, the more similarities she found. The curve of the eyes, something in the face... could it be true?

"What... what makes you say that?" stuttered Haru.

"It was the hunting trip. I remember people saying he always used to say 'that damn hunting trip'. Over and over again. No one was entirely sure why; he never told anyone."

"What do you know of him?"

Louise concentrated, trying to bring back long dormant memories. "I never actually knew him; he died before I was born. All I know of him is what my mother and grandmother told me, and what my great-grandmother told them. He never told them much of his past; mother said that according to her grandmother, he just 'appeared'. Just turned up in the village – which village, I don't know, but it wasn't in your kingdom at the time – and asked for work. Said he was a good worker and needed the pay. At the time people drifted in and out of such communities all the time so no one worried. He was employed by a carpenter, who taught him in his craft and – what's so funny?"

Haru was shaking her head disbelievingly, even smiling a little. "Machida... doing manual work. Never thought I'd see the day. He must've been desperate."

"I don't know. He just turned up out of the blue. About twenty at the time, or something along those lines, and promised he was a hard worker and willing to learn and so he was accepted into the village. Anyway he learnt he was actually rather skilled at the craft and so took over when the carpenter died, and soon became respected in the community. He married quite late in life – late at the time anyway. Mother said she never understood that. Said it was like he was waiting for someone who never came. Eventually he married my great-grandmother – Emilia Smith – and only ever had one child – a girl."

"What was her name?"

"Rose. Rose Itsuki. Machida apparently insisted on that name."

Tears rose to the princess's eyes. "He would've," she murmured.

"Because she was a girl, the family name didn't carry on," explained Louise. "She was the last Itsuki. My grandmother married a man with the surname Jeannette and the name has lasted since then."

"What happened to Machida? How did he die?" persisted Haru, desperate for more information, drinking it all in like a flower after a very long drought.

"He died at an old age. Eighty-something. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he had inherited some genetic disorder. He started to lose his memory at the age of fifty and by the time he died he could hardly recognise his own daughter. But when that happened he started to rant about things which everyone just assumed were nonsense. He used to say 'that damn hunting trip' over and over again. He used to get so worked up about it that people worried he was going to start a heart attack or something."

"How did he die?" repeated Haru.

"Peacefully, you'll be glad to know." A slender smile rose to her lips. "His last words were as he turned to the open window and said, 'My spring rose'. Everyone thought he was referring to his daughter. It was nice to know that in his last moments he remembered who he really was."

Haru was shaking her head. "I'm sorry to tell you this Louise, but he wasn't referring to your grandmother. He was referring to _me_. Spring Rose was my nickname."

Louise chuckled. "That would explain a lot. You know, although I never knew him, by the sound of it he never forgot you. He remembered you right to the end."

Another tear rolled down Haru's cheek. "I never doubted him."

"So you're relieved by what you heard?"

"At least he lived his life," she murmured. "He moved on, but he never forgot me. That is the best I could've hoped for."

"And now you know what happened… what are you going to do about Baron?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… as I said… he likes you – loves you even. I know that before now, your loyalty to Machida has held you back in admitting your feelings for him, but now you know what happened to your old boyfriend…"

Haru sat back. "I won't pretend I don't like Baron. As I said before, he's… different to Machida. In a good way. But I don't know if I want to start another relationship, seemingly to me so soon after I lost Machida. You've got to understand that; to me it only feels like half a year ago since I lost him, despite the fact that he passed away forty years ago."

"I understand, I suppose. Just… don't play with Baron's feelings. He deserves someone who will love him back."

Haru smiled. "I know. He's… one in a million."

"You can say that again," said Louise sadly.

The princess placed a hand over Louise's. "You will find the right guy for you. You've shown today that you're made of better stuff than most ladies of the court."

"I'm not a lady of the court."

"No, but you act like one above them. There will be a guy who will come along and love you for who you are, even if they don't appear straight away. Even if you wait several years from now, sooner or later you will find the right person and you will be glad that you waited for them."

Louise chuckled, looking down at her lap. "I suppose this is poetic justice. My great-grandfather's first love coming back and falling for my own crush. "

"I think you feel a little more than a crush for Baron."

She laughed. "Yes, but calling it a crush makes it seem smaller and less of an issue. Saying I _love_ him suddenly makes it much more serious."

"Imagine how weird it is for me, talking to someone who _could've_ been my great-granddaughter if the curse had never struck."

"Well, I just suppose this proves one thing."

"Yes?"

"Life works in mysterious ways. Who'd have ever thought you'd get _two_ chances at love?"

"And the two of them being a century apart. Yes, life _does_ work in mysterious ways."

Louise laughed, and then turned serious. "But, really, do you love Baron?"

Haru thought about it for a moment. Then she grinned. "Yes."

ooOoo

Haru left the library in considerably better spirits than when she'd entered, life suddenly clearing itself before her. With the acceptance of her true feelings, the knot inside her which had been twisting itself into loops had dissolved away. She had been fighting against it for so long, trying to go against what was naturally happening, against the natural flow of her heart, that she'd forgotten what it was like to be so sure in one's feelings that life organised itself into one clear line. To know her hopes and dreams for the future without self-doubt. And she knew that Baron felt strongly for her; she'd always known. He'd carried on trying to help her even when she'd pushed him away and placed her walls back around her. He'd never given up on her.

She waltzed past Toto and Muta who were in another argument and were in the process of sending glares at each other, but hadn't got as far as physical violence yet. She ducked past them.

"Morning, boys," she called.

"Mornin' Chicky," Muta automatically responded.

"Morning Haru," Toto added

She turned on her heels. "Brilliant day, isn't it?" she added, before she continued down the corridor.

The two men exchanged confused glances as outside the storm maintained its ferocious downpour.

"Something up, you think?" suggested Muta.

"Is it even our business?"

Muta grinned. "Do you think it's something to do with Baron?"

"Almost certainly."

Haru ignored their brief conversation, making her way down to the healers' wing. Sky must have run out of excuses to keep Baron with her by now, and anyway, Baron had promised to come back; his eyes had said that he would keep to that promise. She came to the correct door and crept in, aware that the healers often needed peace while they worked.

"Baron?" she whispered, looking round the large room. She couldn't see him, but that didn't mean much, what with all the curtains surrounding most of the patients. "Baron?" she asked again, and this time raised her voice a little.

"Can I help you?"

Haru jumped and only just prevented herself from making an abrupt acquaintance with the floor, but couldn't stop herself from giving a small screech. She spun round to see one of the healers, standing behind her with arms crossed and an irritated expression on her tight face.

Haru gave an apologetic cough, feeling suitably guilty for such an overreaction. "Um, yes, actually. I'm looking for the Baron von Gikkingen. He came through here with the Princess Sky. Have you seen him?"

The older woman gave a dark chuckle. "You mean Miss-Cold-and-Pale?"

Haru hesitated at the healer's obvious disregard for the princess, but decided it was an apt description. She nodded, but couldn't help wondering if she had her own nickname from the others at the palace. Maybe she would ask Yuki. Or, thinking about it, maybe not. It might not be very complimentary.

"She came and left with the baron. Funny, we couldn't find anything wrong with her supposedly 'sprained' ankle. The baron wasn't too pleased about that, though he tried to hide it. We could all tell she was just acting to get him to help her."

"Where did Baron go?" persisted Haru.

"The princess insisted that he guide her to her room, claiming she didn't know the way herself."

Haru frowned, but supposed Baron wouldn't turn down a direct request for assistance. It was a perfectly valid request. Sort of. She couldn't pretend that she didn't see that the other princess was interested in Baron. She just hoped he would see through her false ways.

On the way back to her own room, since she decided Baron would find her when he had peeled Sky away from him, she bumped into her maid. She mustered a bright smile for the other girl, who returned it, somewhat grudgingly. Which was unusual for the maid.

"Yuki, is everything alright?"

The pale girl nodded. "Fine, fine..."

"You look a little distracted." A thought came to mind. "Are you missing the prince?"

"A little bit. Where's Baron?" added the blonde. "You're almost always around him."

Haru did her best to shrug casually. "Helping the new princess."

"So you're on your own as well?"

"Yeah, I am, I guess."

Yuki smiled gently. "One truly is the loneliest number."

"Let's amend that then. Where were you heading off to?"

"The kitchens, to get lunch. But, Miss, you don't need to come," she added hastily as the princess fell into step with her.

"Why? Don't you want me to come?"

"No- no, just that... well, you're a princess. Princesses don't go down to the kitchens; they have the servants bring their food up to them."

"Some things are better if you don't follow the book," Haru replied. "It's more fun that way." She stopped. "Good grief, I'm quoting Baron now. His pearls of wisdom must be rubbing off on me."

Yuki gave a delicate laugh. "There are worse habits you could pick up, I suppose."

"I suppose so. Anyway, why don't I come down with you and we can both prepare ourselves some lunch?"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"You know how stubborn I can be. Anyway, it's either coming down with you or being a loner until Baron turns up."

"There's Toto and Muta."

"They're busy."

"Really?"

Haru nodded mock-gravely. "Yes. They're arguing."

Yuki weighed the information up in her mind. "Fair point."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: There will be the normal update next Friday, but my replies over the next few weeks may be delayed. If that becomes the case, I am not ignoring you; I just probably have my nose six inches deep into a textbook. It's just that time of the year, folks.**

**Thank you,**

**~ Catsafari. =^^=**


	30. Miss Cold and Pale

Chapter 30: Miss Cold and Pale

When Haru first entered the kitchen, she received a few inquisitive stares, since she was well recognised as a princess around the palace, but nothing more. Yuki showed her where to get the food from and what options she had, but since she wasn't that hungry she just set herself a quick sandwich and borrowed a kettle for a cup of tea. By the time she had finished, she had fallen into conversation with some of the other maids and cooks in the kitchen. It seemed they knew a lot more about what was going on than Haru had been expecting. All of them knew about the Princess Sky.

"Well," started one of the older cooks as she chopped some vegetables, looking over her shoulder at the princess, "she comes in here, all high and mighty, demanding for a meal. Of course, we're not used to royals just barging in here and demanding food, we're more conditioned to being forewarned and then sending the food to them. Not like you did, Miss, we're fine with you just coming in here if you don't make a fuss. We're fine with that. It was just the way she acts."

"Like she owns the place," one of the maids chipped in. Haru recognised her as the young maid who asked her about Baron.

"Yes, yes, Sophia," said the cook smoothly before the maid could add anything else. "However, she doesn't own anything here, it isn't even her kingdom. I don't care whether she is a princess of some kingdom that 'deals in silk and spices', she is still only a human being, like the rest of us. She should start acting like she is."

Another maid came in, this one being a few years older than Sophia. "Who should act like a human being?"

"Miss-Cold-and-Pale."

The maid laughed. "Yeah, she really should. And the funny this is that it seems like she hasn't brought any servants along with her. She doesn't strike me as the type of person to do her own cooking and cleaning, and whenever I ask about it, I get told that apparently her servants are housed in another part of the palace. But I've looked, and you would've thought that we would've seen them if that was true. And no one seems particularly sure where the story that her servants are in a different part of the palace comes from. I'm sure something's up."

"You always think something's up," joked Sophia, earning herself a glare from the older maid.

"Laugh if you want," she scowled. "I know I'm right."

Haru finished her cup of tea, taking in the older maid's words. There certainly was something foreboding about the other princess, but maybe that was just caused by the servant's rumours and gossip. She couldn't claim that Sky was up to something just because she felt she was getting too close to Baron. But maybe there was something else on her agenda that she wasn't telling. She just wished she could work it out.

Oh, and that she'd back off from Baron. She wouldn't mind that either.

"What do you think, Miss?" Sophia asked Haru. "Do y'reckon there's something funny about the other princess?"

Haru contemplated the question for a moment. She knew that she did, but that could just be caused by her mistrust. "I think... it's funny that she's never mentioned her kingdom's name. At least not around anyone I know."

"Where do you think she's from then?"

"I don't know."

"She could be a princess from a rivalling kingdom," squealed Sophia, quite excited by the prospect of secrets. "She's come here with that cock-and-bull story about the haunting up at Peregrine Forest so she can come here and steal the prince!"

"You read too much," scoffed the cook.

"But think about it – the king's going off his rocker now and–"

"Sophia! You don't talk about that!" cut off the cook again.

The younger maid scowled. "We may not talk about it, but we all _think_ it. If the princess came promising the king something, he probably wouldn't care where she came from as long as she kept to that promise."

"True as that may be, you don't talk about it in public!" hissed the cook. "If the king heard about such talk–"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But he's not here right now. He would never come down to the kitchens."

The maids and cooks suddenly looked over at Haru.

She held up her hands defensively, seeing their thought process. "Hey, I agree with you, I'm not going to tell him about this. Remember, he wants to get me and Lune together, so I'm avoiding him."

That seemed to calm the servants' fears. Sophia added. "Yeah, but you're not going to agree to his terms, are you? I mean, you love the Baron, right?"

"Sophia!" snapped the cook again.

"What? We all know it's true!"

Haru looked down at her hands shyly. "I do care for Baron greatly," she murmured. "And even better, he cares for me too."

"Everyone considers you a pair," Sophia continued bluntly. She pointed over to Yuki. "In the same way that everyone considers Yuki and Lune a pair."

Yuki blushed. "I... I don't know whether he thinks about me in that way..."

"Sure he does."

"But I'm only a maid..."

The cook laughed at that comment. "And does that make you any less of a person? It's about time royals started to pay attention to their staff anyway. I get the feeling that Lune will be a good king."

When, half an hour later, Haru and Yuki left the kitchens, the maid was still furiously blushing. "Does everyone really consider Lune and me a pair?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Think about it; he _has_ been spending a lot of time with you."

"I know... it's just..."

"A shock to hear it put so bluntly?" suggested Haru.

Yuki nodded. "Kind of."

"You'll get used to it. It's turned into one of those 'secrets' that everyone knows."

"That's not really very reassuring, Miss."

Haru noticed the maid had reverted to calling her 'Miss' again, but decided against commenting on it. "Does everyone call Sky 'Miss-Cold-and-Pale'?"

"All the servants do."

Haru grinned. "Does almost everyone have a nickname?"

"The leading people of the castle tend to by the sound of it," admitted Yuki. "It depends on what stands out about them."

"Do_ I_ have a nickname?"

Yuki looked nervous about the question. "You have… several."

"Really? What are they?"

The maid was definitely becoming uncomfortable now. "Well… at the start, from what I heard, you were called 'the sleeping princess' because of your curse."

"Then?"

"Because of your… um, mood swings," said Yuki quietly, "you kinda became known as 'the nutcracker princess'. Stories of your… ups and downs back at home were spread around and people were unsure whether you were…" The girl mumbled the last word.

"Sorry?" Haru knew she was probably going to regret asking, but she had to know. "Unsure whether I was..?"

"Sane," Yuki muttered. "They were unsure whether you were sane or whether losing Machida had sent you… over the edge. They don't call you that anymore," added the maid quickly.

"Oh, so what am I known as now?"

"You're kinda known just as 'Baron's girl' now."

Haru laughed. "There are worst names, I suppose. And it's true, I guess."

Yuki smiled, relieved the princess was taking her other name so calmly. "I can't imagine Baron choosing anyone else over you. Not even the new princess, though she may wish he would."

Haru let out a harsh laugh. "I don't think Sky is his type. She's a little too artificial."

"You shouldn't worry about her; Baron is way too caught on you to be interested in her."

Haru smiled wanly. She knew she shouldn't worry, but something didn't feel right. She hoped she'd get to see Baron again soon; he knew how to calm her fears. Or, at least, she always felt better around him.

She decided then and there to visit Baron directly – she knew where his room was and she supposed he would have to head there sooner or later. She excused herself from Yuki, thanking her for the lunch, and headed up to the guest rooms. The guest bedrooms were all in the same section of the palace, and in order to get to Baron's she'd have to pass her own room and probably Sky's. She came to the corridor where all the doors to the guest rooms lay, and heard shouting from one of them.

Ignoring the voice in her head that sounded uncannily like her old tutor that was telling her that princesses never pry on what isn't their business, she crept up to the door. It was coming from an ajar door, which Haru thought was strange, since anyone who was about to get involved in an argument probably wouldn't leave the door half open. Then again, maybe the occupants hadn't planned on staying for very long.

She recognised the voices now – Sky and… Baron. What was Baron doing there?

"No, I've told you that I have no interest in you!" growled Baron's voice at a volume that Haru had never heard him use before, not around her anyway. "I have my heart set on another!"

There was the scoff of the other princess. "What? That nutcase of a princess? _Her_? She's not worth your attention–"

She was cut off suddenly as there was the sound of a slap. There was a definite threatening snarl in Baron's voice now. "You will _not_ talk about Haru like that," he told her. "You will remember that you are only a guest here; this is not your kingdom and you will _not_ refer to anyone here in that manner again. Do I make myself clear?" He strode out of the room angrily before he got a response, almost walking straight into Haru.

"Haru?" Baron stopped as he saw her. He glanced nervously at the door. "Did you… did you hear all of that?"

"I heard enough."

"We should probably go," he told her and took her by the arm, gently but firmly and led her away from Sky's room. "The Princess Sky is not in the mood for seeing you today." His pace was fast, as if he was trying to out-walk his anger. She kept up, but was hesitant with the emotion that she was unfamiliar with Baron to be so clearly exhibited on his face.

Haru allowed herself to be brought out to the gardens before deciding that she wanted answers. She stopped; digging her feet into the ground; making Baron turn to her. "Baron, you're scaring me. What happened between you and Sky?"

"Let's just say she was a little too forward in her feelings for me," he said briskly through clenched teeth.

Haru needed to know more than that, so persisted with her questions, ignoring the thought that she probably didn't want to know. "What did Sky do?" She added after a moment, "Did she kiss you?"

"She tried to."

"Is that why you slapped her?"

"Among other reasons." Baron turned to her fully, and saw the fear present in the brunette's chocolate eyes. "I would never normally do such a thing, especially to a lady, but she wasn't acting like a lady. A lady would've taken a no for a no. She needed some sense knocked into her. And I don't actually say that about many people."

"Toto and Muta?" Haru suggested weakly.

Baron considered it. "Okay, maybe them."

Haru wrapped her arms around him, as if just to remind herself that he was really him. "Thank you, all the same."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me. You know, because Sky really is very pretty and…" She didn't get any further because Baron had placed a finger over her lips.

"You think I'd give you up for _her_?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying that…"

"Haru, listen to me. She has _nothing_ on you. Yes, she may be pretty, but it's you I love, and nothing can change that."

Haru buried her head into his chest. "I hope you're right."


	31. The Puppeteer

Chapter 31: The Puppeteer

The pale form of Sky paced up and down her room irritably. When, after five minutes of waiting, a maid appeared at the door, she scowled.

"At last. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" she demanded.

The maid bowed. "I'm sorry, miss, but we were very busy so we were a little caught up and–"

"I don't want excuses, girl! I want you to find the Baron von Gikkingen and tell him that Princess Sky wants to talk to him over an urgent matter."

"I… I think the Baron is busy right now," stammered the maid.

"I don't want your opinion on it; I just want you to fetch him!"

The maid scurried out of the door before she could be shouted at again and made her way down to the gardens. The princess had only been at the palace for a few days now, and she was already acting like she owned the place.

She found the baron with the brunette princess outside, where she remembered seeing them last. The two of them were sitting against the trunk of a particularly thick oak, gazing up at the sky. It had become a common sight now to see them making shapes out of the clouds together.

"Baron von Gikkingen?" she called over to them.

Both of them broke their gaze from the sky to look over at the maid.

"Sophia, what is it?" asked Haru, remembering the maid as the one she'd talked to the day before.

"It's the other princess. She wants to see the Baron." Then, after a dubious moment, she added, "She says it's urgent."

"Oh, does she really?" hissed Baron. He got up heatedly, but Haru caught on his arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "She's up to something."

"I know exactly what she's up to," replied Baron. "She just doesn't take no for an answer, does she?"

Haru tugged harder on his sleeve. "Please don't go," she repeated.

Baron gently peeled her hand off his arm, taking on a calmer tone now. "I can manage her. I did yesterday and I'll do it again today."

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it."

"Listen, nothing is going to happen. Just trust me." He embraced her in a quick hug for reassurance.

Haru felt caught by those three words. Those three words that had never let her down before. Reluctantly she loosened her grip on his sleeve enough for him to move her hand completely off his arm. "Okay," she murmured. "Just be careful."

"I always am, aren't I?"

Haru smiled sadly as she watched him head back into the confines of the palace.

"He'll be okay."

"Thanks, Sophia."

ooOoo

Baron arrived at Sky's door and stood outside when it was opened for him.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" simpered Sky.

"I was told there was something you wanted to talk to me about. Something urgent."

"Was that what the maid told you? What a mistake, no it isn't urgent."

"The maid said it was urgent."

"Then she must have carried the message wrongly." She laughed lightly. "You just can't get the staff nowadays."

Baron didn't respond.

"Come on, that was a joke. Laugh, Baron," teased Sky.

"Are you going to tell me what it was that you wanted or are you just going to talk?" asked Baron thinly.

Sky smiled, but the emotion didn't reach her eyes. "You've got to come inside first."

"Anything you can tell me, you can tell me here."

"Oh, but how boring is that?" Sky paused, but when Baron didn't respond – again – she sighed dramatically. "Okay, have it your way." She returned inside her room and brought back out a wooden jewellery box. "This... was my mother's."

Baron raised an eyebrow. _This_ was what she wanted to show him? He attempted to keep the impatience out of his voice, but wasn't sure why he cared anymore. "Your majesty, if that is all you wish to show me, then I should probably be going."

"No, wait." Sky opened the box, unclasping the locks on the front. She took out a white lily pin. "Take this."

"I really couldn't."

"I insist."

"No, I really couldn't." Baron placed the pin back in the princess's hand. "It's yours."

Sky pouted for a moment, then looked up at him with watering eyes. "I know you chose Haru over me, but please take this; so that you'll never forget me. It would mean the world to me."

Baron looked away. There _was_ something enticing about the flower, something almost magical. And it seemed that the pale princess was dealing with her feelings... maybe she had finally realised the futility of pursuing him. Maybe this was a farewell of some type. He sighed. "Okay."

The princess smiled, but there was something self-assured about the smile. She moved forward with graceful deftness, pinning on the lily before he could change his mind. As the fake flower was attached to his suit, she whispered words into the white petals. The bloom sparkled for a moment before the shine died down. She stepped back, an openly triumphant air in her movement. Suddenly the childish girl facade dropped away and there was a glint of something much older in her ice-blue eyes.

"That will make things a lot better," she sighed smoothly. Even her voice seemed to have aged.

Baron's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by–"

"Shush," ordered Sky. Baron found his mouth closing of its own accord. "Enough talking. You talk too much."

Baron tried to reply, but his mouth seemed glued shut. However his accusing emerald eyes spoke more than he could ever say.

"People round here talk too much in general. That's all they ever seem to do. Talk," she continued to muse. She saw that Baron was trying to head towards the door. She sighed. "Stay there."

Baron's feet brought themselves to a halt. Anger and fear began to swirl inside him as he realised he was no longer under the control of his own body.

"Hm, I think I should test this. Make sure it works fully." Her eyes glittered maliciously. "What shall I make you do? Let's start with something simple. Come here."

He found himself walking towards her, unable to stop himself.

"Good, good," she hummed. "Now... knock over that lamp."

Baron's hand flew to the lamp, sending it off the edge. He couldn't hold it back; it was like someone had twitched a nerve inside him. The glass broke, and he gained several cuts on his hand, but didn't cry out.

"Now tidy it up."

Baron was on his knees, sweeping the shattered pieces of glass to one side and dumping them into a bin. It was so uncontrollable that it didn't even feel like his own body anymore. It was more like he was standing to the side watching as some puppeteer manipulated what used to be his body.

"Now... oh, I don't know... walk round the room braying like a donkey."

Baron was forced to follow her instructions, trying desperately to ignore the coldly amused watch of the princess. The complete breakdown of dignity was almost unheard of – unless he was around Haru, but that was different – and the princess knew that. She let him go round the room a couple of times before intervening, reminding him just how much power she had over him.

"Stop." She rounded on him, her sharp features taking Baron's fiery gaze in. "You know, this could've been a lot easier if you were less loyal to the little princess. I wouldn't have had to twist you into betraying her otherwise. But, no, you thought you'd be totally faithful to her. Which I applaud you for, I really do, but it was pointless. You see, you're going to betray her anyway."

Baron's eyes widened, then narrowed again. Unable still to talk, he just settled on shaking his head violently.

"You really don't have a choice in this matter," said Sky silkily. "You are under _my_ control and so you'll do whatever _I _want you to. There's no real reason for you to even bother resisting, because you'll betray her whatever you try, because it's what _I _want. It'd be a lot easier if you just gave up now. Stop glaring so, it is most unseemly. Gentlemen do not _glare_. Although I shouldn't worry; with a bit of practise I'll be able to control your beautiful emerald eyes too."

His 'beautiful emerald eyes' narrowed dangerously more. With his voice still not his own, he had to say everything with his eyes, an ability he could do anyway. But even that could be taken away from him, it seemed. And with that taken away from him, he wouldn't be able to show any struggle at all to the princess. No one would be able to tell how hard he was fighting her commands. Haru... oh, Haru... What would she think?

"No, I said, don't glare. It does not become you." Sky sighed at the stony expression of his eyes. "The sooner you give in, the easier it'll be for both of us. It's really very tiring to have to force you to do exactly what I want you to with this level of resistance."

Baron didn't stop glaring, hoping she could see exactly the level of hatred he had for her right now.

"Let's try controlling you silently this time." Sky brought up one hand and jerked it suddenly. Baron moved closer so that their faces were only inches apart, but his eyes contained hatred. His movements were broken, like the juddering movements of a puppet, with his mind still fighting against the control. Sky clenched her fist and his head moved even closer. Suddenly, painfully, aware of her intention, he tried to pull away. The sudden resistance gave him a moment of advantage where he was able to lengthen the distance by about half a foot, but Sky regained control over him. However he was resisting to the point where she couldn't bring his face any nearer, but he couldn't move any further away. He was panting heavily with the effort of holding off her command, but Sky seemed to be barely breaking a sweat, although the thin line of her lips tightened. Stalemate. Irritated with the opposition, Sky leant in and ordered, "Kiss me."

The power of her magic strengthened with the use of her voice, and Baron couldn't even register he'd moved until he felt her lips against his. As his mind realised this, his mind rebelled furiously and he tried to break her hold over him, but his body wasn't reacting to the mental commands. If Haru ever saw this... His mind sickened at the thought. If she thought he was cheating on her... it would break her. Again. And this time there might not be anyone to keep her afloat. He didn't want to know what the belief that she'd been deceived would do to her. He didn't want to know.

Sky ended the kiss, coming away thoughtfully. She smirked at the angry form of Baron. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled more as Baron's eyes glared furiously, but that was all he could do. Even as they kissed, it had been all he had been able to do. Sky knew that; she was driving home her point. She could force him to do whatever she wanted, and he couldn't do a thing. His resistance had been futile. However, she couldn't control his eyes. Not yet, anyway.

If Baron's movements hadn't been strictly controlled by the princess, he would've contemplated slapping her again. All the same, if looks could kill...

"Oh, you're so grim, Baron. Smile! After all," she added, "the next few days are going to be _so_ entertaining. You're going to see the little princess's heart break."


	32. Engaged?

Chapter 32: Engaged?

Yuki's eyes widened at the other maid's news. Usually she wouldn't listen to gossip, but this was too close to personal issues to be ignored. She shook her head fretfully. "Are you sure?"

Sophia nodded forcefully. "It's what I heard. I was next to the court, and I heard it all. The cold princess says she has plans of marrying the Baron."

"But that can't be right... surely the Baron won't agree to it." _'Or perhaps we were all wrong about him,' _she added mentally.

"I don't know. She said that she was sure he'd accept her proposal. Said she'd talked to him about it yesterday."

"Maybe she's wrong..." said Yuki desperately.

"I hope so, but all I know is that she _did_ talk to him yesterday. However he seemed very adamant about his disdain for her. He promised Princess Haru that nothing would happen."

"And he would never break a promise... would he? You've known the Baron for much longer than I have."

Sophia shook her head. "No, he's always been very mindful of his promises, always very sure to keep to them. If this rumour is true then it's very out-of-character for him. Something is up."

Yuki sighed. "Well, I don't know what we can do about it. Just... don't let Haru find out about it."

"How am I meant to do that?" squawked the other maid.

"Don't tell her what you heard. How many people have you told about this?"

"Just you."

"Good. Don't tell anyone else."

"I don't think that make much difference."

"Why?"

Sophia looked down hesitantly. "Well, from the sound of it, I think the king might be planning to announce the engagement to the court. Including the princess."

"Has he agreed to it? I thought he wanted to get Sky in the interest of Lune?"

"Apparently not."

Yuki paced impatiently. "I don't see what he could achieve by this... unless..." She shook her head again.

"What?"

"Everyone knows Haru and the Baron were getting along well, maybe a little too well from the king's view. I mean, didn't he want to get Lune and Haru together? Maybe by doing this he hopes to make her agree to his terms?"

"Would it work?"

Yuki laughed quietly, but still looked worried. "I don't think so. But I don't know how she'd take the news. Badly, I think."

"What can we do about this? We're only maids here and I don't know whether the Baron would listen to us anymore."

"There has to be someone we can mention this to. Someone who knows the Baron and might be able to talk some sense into him."

"There's Louise," suggested Sophia.

Yuki grinned. "There's Louise," she echoed.

ooOoo

"ENGAGED?"

"Please, Miss, not so loud," insisted Sophia. "We're not even meant to know about it."

"But you're wrong... you must be. Baron loves Haru."

Yuki and Sophia exchanged glances. "We are only repeating what was heard, but we were hoping that you'd talk to the Baron. To see whether there's any truth in this. If not then good, but if there is, you need to see why the sudden change in attitude."

Louise took in the two maids' words and nodded. "You're right. Thanks for telling me this. But... I find it hard to believe that Baron would choose Sky over Haru. She said he didn't seem impressed by Sky, so why has he done this? Something must be done."

"Thank you Miss." The two maids left, feeling suitably nervous.

"Do you think that was the wisest option?" Yuki asked Sophia.

Sophia gave a half shrug. "I hope so. I know Louise never got on particularly well with your princess because of Baron's feelings for her, but Louise _does_ care for him. And I think Louise and Princess Haru talked over and started afresh. Anyway, with the prince and practically everyone from your castle gone, we didn't have much choice. Louise has known the Baron since they were young – if he'll listen to anyone, he'll listen to her."

"That is, _if_ he's in his right frame of mind."

Sophia acknowledged Yuki's comment with a nod. "Yes, _if_ he's in his right frame of mind. Which, I'm afraid, with the current situation, seems unlikely."

Back in her room, Louise stalked round to her window and back to the door. Something was wrong, something was up. She'd known the entire palace had been unsure about the new princess, and rumours had been surrounding her past like bees round a honeypot, but if this particular rumour turned out to be true, then she'd know for sure that there was something suspicious about her. Not just anyone could get Baron to break a promise, not even someone he was very close to. And especially not someone he had just recently met.

She strode out of her room and made her way to where Baron's room was. With any luck that would be where he'd be and he'd be on his own. She didn't need the other princess getting in her way. She knocked at the door.

"Baron? Baron, are you there?"

No answer.

"That's strange," mused Louise. She tried to shake off the feeling of dread. "But he's probably with Haru."

"Louise, is Baron in there?"

She turned around to see the brunette princess standing behind her. "No... no, I don't think so." After a moment she added, "I thought he was with you."

"No, I haven't seen him since he went to see Sky yesterday. Do you know where he is?"

Louise could see that Haru was doing her best to remain calm, but there was something lost about her manner. As if without Baron she was slowly going adrift. She shook her head. "Sorry, no."

"Oh."

"Have you tried the gardens?" suggested Louise kindly.

"No. I'll try there."

Haru was about to head off when the king's personal messenger, Natoru, arrived, slightly out of breath. "Good, I've found you," he panted.

"What is it, Natoru?" Louise asked coldly.

"The king... says he has an announcement to make. Requests your audience, your Highness."

Haru frowned. "What kind of announcement?"

"I don't know, but he wants you to be there."

Louise realised what 'announcement' he meant. "Haru, it might be better if you don't go," she said quickly.

Haru heard the strain in the other girl's voice. "Why?"

"I can't tell you, but you've got to believe me; if it's what I think it is, you shouldn't go."

Natoru looked distressed at Louise's words. "Your Highness, the king was quite insistent at your presence."

Haru ignored him and concentrated on Louise. "Why?" she repeated. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Louise bit her lip. "Just take my word for it, the truth will hurt."

"I heard that the Baron will be there," put in the messenger enticingly.

"He will?" asked Haru hopefully.

"Keep out of this, chubby-cheeks!" snapped Louise. "This is none of your business. Haru, please,_ don't_ go," she pleaded.

"Baron might be there," said Haru quietly. "Surely that means that it'll be fine?"

"I wish that were true," breathed Louise.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. Perhaps Baron will explain what's going on."

Before she left, Louise drew her into a hug. "I'm sorry for you," she whispered. "I really am so sorry for what you're about to discover."

Haru was surprised by the almost sisterly act, but appreciated it all the same. However, she couldn't help wondering what was so bad that Louise would be moved to feel such pity for her.

Natoru coughed. "Ahem, if we are to be going..." he prompted with slight annoyance.

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on," responded Haru. She gave a nod in Louise's direction. "Thanks for the thought," she said.

Louise gave a watery smile. "Anytime."

Haru followed the messenger down to the throne room, unsure what she was about to discover. Now that she knew something was up, she couldn't ignore it. She had to know. Even if Louise seemed mortified by the idea. She came to the double doors leading to the throne room and entered after an encouraging nod from Natoru.

She was quick to seek out Baron's form, but was shocked as to where he stood. He was to the side of the king, but with Sky beside him, lacing an arm through his. Far from shrugging her off, he was letting her show such an obvious sign of closeness. Haru scanned his face, begging him to give him some indication of the meaning of it.

"Ah, princess," drawled King Shirou, seeing her enter, "how nice of you to arrive. We have some excellent news, and the happy couple wanted you to be the first to know."

Haru's mind halted. Happy couple? Didn't that mean...?

Sky flounced forward, dragging Baron with her. "That's right. We're engaged."

Haru's mind now spun completely out of control. "No... no," she stammered. "You can't be! Baron, tell her! Tell her you're not! You're not engaged! Not to her!"

His normally bright eyes were devoid of spark. He opened his mouth, but when he couldn't bring forth any words, he just nodded, but the action was a coarse movement.

King Shirou came forward to speak but before he could start beyond, "Hey, babe– " Haru had already began to flee towards the door.

Baron watched the princess run, his own heart shattering. He was desperately trying to shake Sky's hold off him, but she was keeping a firm leash on his emotions. However, on seeing her tears fall, Baron gave an extra push on the spell, and managed to step forward. "Haru!" he called.

She immediately stopped, but to his left, Sky gave a hiss of annoyance and tightened her hold on him. The sweet taste of freedom was ripped from him and with the action his back jerked back up to its formal position. He felt his eyes dim again. Sky had managed to conquer the ability to hold back his emotions through his eyes, however she couldn't replace it with another emotion, giving him a permanently empty gaze.

"Yes?" Haru's voice quivered.

Baron tried to force out what he wanted to say; the words of comfort he needed to say, but Sky had reinstated her control and so the words would not come. Instead he could only stand like a statue while Haru's hope faded.

"Well... Baron... I'm happy for you," she said brokenly when she saw he would not speak again. "And... I wish you all the happiness that I could hope for. Just... don't forget me. Please."

Sky's grip on his arm tightened yet more, almost cutting off his circulation in the struggle to keep Baron from betraying his true emotions. She was having to use a lot of magic through the lily to keep him under her control, especially without speaking. She hadn't been expecting this level of resistance, but luckily for her she was able to keep it up. It was rather pitiful, she reflected, since she had told him that he could never break from her spell, yet he continued to try.

This time Baron had no choice, but to watch the brunette walk away, maybe walk entirely away from his life. He didn't even know why Sky was doing this; what she got out of it. It was almost like she was enjoying Haru's pain. Which, he supposed, she was. But there had to be something more behind it. There had to be.

ooOoo

Haru ran through the depths of the palace, not caring whether she was running in circles or not anymore. Baron... he'd admitted it. Then what was she to him? What had been all those words of encouragement and care he'd fed her? Just words? Because she'd actually believed them. She'd believed him. She let herself fall in love. As if this chance would be any better than her first love. She scoffed at herself. She'd been stupid.

Stupid.


	33. Grief

**A/N: Thanks go to YarningChick for being good enough to point out a plothole. I hope this chapter answers/solves that particular problem. Such comments/reviews are always appreciated.**

Chapter 33: Grief

Louise hugged a grieved Haru. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept on repeating, knowing it wasn't making any difference, but not knowing what else to say.

Haru wasn't crying anymore; her cheeks being completely dry. That was what was worrying Louise more than anything. If Haru had been bawling her eyes out, she could've coped with that. If she had been shouting, that she could've also coped with. But this quiet almost mourn-like status freaked her out. She knew from her own experience that when Baron had began to fall for Haru she'd felt like she wanted to cry until she could not shed another tear, and she'd done so, but Haru just... wasn't doing anything at all. Not a whimper or a tear. Just... silence. It was like she was shutting down.

"Haru..." Louise started, then sighed. She could do nothing to comfort the girl.

"Please... just leave," murmured Haru, the first words she'd uttered since she'd arrived back from her meeting with the king.

Louise nodded, hoping she knew what she was doing, and left the room. She found Yuki, the princess's maid, as she walked along the corridor.

"Afternoon, Miss," said Yuki, bowing from respect, but her eyes betrayed fear. "Have you seen– "

"Haru?" supplied Louise before she could finish. "Yes. She's in her room."

"Does she know about...?"

Louise sighed. "Yes."

Yuki's eyes widened with panic. "How is she?"

"Quiet. Really quiet. She's just sort of... sitting in her room... doing absolutely nothing," she admitted.

The maid groaned. "No, no, no!" she muttered and sped towards the princess's room.

"I think she wants to be left on her own," said Louise.

"She mustn't be. She'll just break down again!" Yuki cried.

"Wait, what do you mean 'again'?"

"This has happened before. When the curse was broken and she realised she'd lost Machida, she just withdrew into herself. I think it's the way she handles grief."

"How did she recover from it last time?"

"The Baron. He brought her back when she was as good as dead to us. He made her smile again." Yuki smiled. "He made her laugh again."

"But we don't have that option anymore," growled Louise in frustration.

"We should send a message to her mother and Hiromi about this. They need to come back to help with this. Perhaps... Natoru?"

Louise scoffed. "No, he never delivers a message correctly. Ask another one of the messengers – they're a lot more reliable."

"By the time they get the message and return, it'll be Haru's birthday. That's a long time to wait."

"A couple of days. It's our best bet."

ooOoo

Baron was pleased to see Sky stressing out in front of him, despite the fact that he was unable to show it. She was muttering something about Queen Naoko and 'that lilac fairy', by whom he supposed she meant Hiromi, coming back, and was pacing. Again. She was also talking something about 'the deadline', but wasn't stopping to explain any of it.

A servant entered the room, and muttered something to her. At that her pacing ceased immediately and a triumphant grin slipped over her face. She motioned for the servant to go before she turned to Baron.

"It seems that our wedding is to be a double wedding," she told him. "Your Haru is going to be wedded on the same day as us. The date's set for her birthday; how sweet is that?"

Baron's eyes widened in disbelief. However Sky had yet to return him the use of his voice, so he just betrayed his incredulity through his eyes. Sky had given him control over the emotion in his eyes now, since they were not out in public anymore and it took effort to hold them back.

"Oh, it's true, trust me. The king has it all sorted out," she added when she saw his gaze. "Right down to the last bouquet and ribbon. Actually, talking about preparations..." Sky smiled – but the smile lacked any the expression's normal compassion – and gave her fingers a simple click.

Baron's usual light-grey suit lightened to an icy shade of white, changing subtly in cut, but still retaining the style of the familiar morning suit he was so accustomed to wearing. He didn't react to the change of outfit; apparently this had happened a few times already if his response was anything to go by.

"Not half bad," Sky hummed, dusting at her hands, as if to clear them of magic. "Even if I say so myself. I was thinking about the traditional black suit for the wedding, but I think this works better. I personally don't know why you always wear grey; white suits you much better. What do you think, Baron? Would this look good for the wedding?"

Baron's death-glare intensified.

Sky smiled slyly, almost relishing the hate she was stirring. "Don't worry about your Haru. After our little announcement about our engagement, I think you broke the little princess's little heart. She'll be too weak to resist whatever the king throws her way. And just think, it was your love that did this..."

ooOoo

Haru heard the knock at her door, but didn't answer it. No doubt it was someone else coming to try to help her. Normally she would've been thrilled by the number of people who cared, but right now she couldn't have cared less. She'd locked her door to ensure no one could come in, and had ignored both Louise and Yuki despite their calls that they could help. They couldn't help. No one could.

"Your Highness, your Highness!"

She recognised the voice as that of the king's messenger. She didn't care. She buried her head into her pillow.

"Your Highness, the king has a proposal for you!" called Natoru. "He's willing to give you his son's hand in marriage, for your loss of the Baron."

Haru scoffed into her pillow. Now she knew she must be going delusional. Lune loved Yuki. Really loved her, Haru had been able to see that. Anyway, Lune wasn't even back yet from checking the rumours about Sora. At least Yuki had someone who loved her. Haru thought she had, but she had been mistaken. The thought sent her mind into more disruption. She couldn't cope with this.

"Your Highness? Shall I take your silence as approval?"

Haru didn't hear his last question, refusing to let the tears that were threatening to rise in her eyes to spill forth.

She would not cry.

She would not cry.

She would not cry...

ooOoo

Natoru skidded into the throne room. "She says yes!"

King Shirou had summoned Sky and Baron to hear the answer, and at the response, Sky smirked over at her fiancé with a proud air. She'd wanted Baron to hear the news with his own ears, to put any disbelief once and for all out of his mind. She wanted to see the look of shock in his eyes, and so had released her grip over his emerald orbs, smiling to herself as she saw them fill with sorrow. Sorrow that his own actions – whether voluntarily or not – had been the cause of the princess's broken heart.

"Told you so," she muttered under her breath.

He turned his gaze to her, his eyes begging that she stop her cruel game before the damage down became irreversible. Before something truly terrible happened.

"Good," chortled the king. "Well then, we shall hold the wedding as we'd planned. We shall hold a pre-wedding feast, followed by the actual wedding, then the reception..."

Baron stepped forward. "No," he said firmly.

King Shirou froze. "What did you say?"

Sky frowned, unsure of when he'd slipped from her power, but quickly restored it before Baron could utter another word. He was forced back beside her, taking control over his voice again. She couldn't, however, force him to speak anything he didn't want, only hold the words back.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," she said smoothly. "My husband-to-be is just having pre-wedding jitters. He is just very high strung currently. Carry on."

"Anyway, yes, we'll have the pre-wedding..."

Sky stopped listening to him. He really did love the sound of his own voice. Instead she pondered the problem of the lily's sudden blip in control. Baron shouldn't have been able to speak out like he did. He was fighting as strongly as he could against her power, desperate to prevent the wedding from happening, but as long as she concentrated he was no match for her. That was what had happened. She had let her guard down, enough for him to break through. When it came to the wedding she would probably have to be completely on her guard or Baron would be sure to break her control. She would have to have had a break beforehand if she wanted to be able to keep him in check during the wedding. That would probably mean she'd need to leave him locked up during the pre-wedding feast. Then she wouldn't have to control him at all, only a little to keep his voice under her control. She couldn't have him shouting and alerting the rest of the palace. She could just claim he was feeling unwell, but that he'd be there for the wedding. Yes, that could work.

She tuned in to the king's words again, and then out. He was still rambling on about the arrangements for the wedding. He asked them what kind of entertainment they'd like, but she really wasn't bothered. What did it matter? It wasn't like she'd even be watching it and neither would Baron. She lessened her control over him to answer the question, limiting his speech to the topic of entertainment only before letting her mind wander again. When they were finally signalled to go, Sky resisted a sigh of relief. She hadn't even listened to Baron's choice of entertainment, but was sure that it wouldn't make a difference. The real entertainment would be watching the princess.

ooOoo

Rumours of the double wedding got around fast, even for normal rumours. And sooner or later it had to reach Yuki's ears. At first she didn't believe it, but when more and more people backed up the story, she finally gave in, although she was mightily distressed. What was the king trying, marrying off his son while he wasn't even there? And Haru would never have agreed to the wedding, not with her heart still longing after Baron – after all, it'd taken her half a year to get over Machida.

"There's got to be a mistake," she mumbled.

Sophia, who'd become a firm friend of the other maid, sighed. "The king announced it apparently. It's official."

"We need to talk to Haru."

"She's refusing to talk to anyone, you know that."

"According to the rumours, the wedding is _tomorrow_!" snapped Yuki. "What was she thinking? Oh, why did she agree to it?"

"The messenger was Natoru – and he's always getting the wrong impression. Maybe he got it wrong..."

"We need to see if Haru really did agree to it."

"You said that the prince and the rest of the party will be arriving back tomorrow..."

"By tomorrow it may be too late!"

Sophia grinned. "Not if we sabotage it."

Yuki paused. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"We know the cooks, if we explain to them the situation, then they may help us. They dislike Princess Sky as much as the next person. They could delay the pre-wedding feast."

"By how much?"

"An hour...? I don't know, I'd have to check with them."

"That could just tip the balance in our favour..."

"And give Lune time to get back in time to stop this lunacy. So... should I go ahead with that plan?"

Yuki patted her on the shoulder. "Yes and I'll see if I can find a way to talk to Haru. If she knows the severity of her situation then she'll have to listen. She can't want to get married to Lune. She loves Baron."

"What if it's what she wants?"

Yuki smiled sadly. "I've known her a long time. She doesn't move on from people that fast. She didn't with Machida, and she won't do with Baron. No, she doesn't plan on getting married to anyone anytime soon, especially if it's not Baron. Take my word for it. She doesn't want this. And neither does Lune."


	34. Grounded

Chapter 34: Grounded

"Haru? Princess Haru?"

"Go away."

Yuki tried the handle, but it was locked. "Princess Haru, this is urgent! You've got to listen!"

There was low mumbling from inside the room.

"Haru, please, this is important!"

She didn't get any answer this time.

The maid was becoming agitated now. "Miss! They're going to marry you off to Lune!"

Suddenly there was the sound of someone racing across the room and unlocking the door. Haru stood behind the door, her eyes shocked. "What?"

"It's true," Yuki insisted. "The king believes you accepted his proposal for Lune and now is organising a wedding for tomorrow."

"But... but..." the brunette stammered. "I mean... Lune isn't even back yet! How can he...? I mean..."

"Natoru delivered the message wrongly. You're going to end up marrying Lune tomorrow unless you do something about it!"

"But... Lune will never accept... and neither will I... so the wedding can never happen..." said Haru brokenly.

"I know, but he's going to start the pre-wedding feast and I don't know what he's going to do when it gets to the wedding and Lune isn't there. I mean, he might just write you off as married or something. The king's really losing it currently..."

"He can just write us off as married?"

"Look, I don't know, but unless you deal with it, who knows what tomorrow will bring."

Haru began to walk down the corridor, heading to the throne room. "I'll talk to him right away. Thank you, Yuki."

The maid smiled and went her own way to the kitchens to see how Sophia was doing in persuading the cooks.

The princess was so angry that she was being forced into marriage that she didn't notice Sky until she almost walked straight into her. Sky caught her shoulders and frowned down at her.

"Little princess," said the other woman coldly, "what are you doing out here?"

Haru thought the question was a little weird, as well as the phrase 'little princess'. Sky was older than her, yes, but not by that much. Anyway, it wasn't like she was in a forbidden part of the palace. "I'm going to see the king," she said boldly. "Apparently I was assigned to a wedding without my permission."

Sky blocked her way. "But we all thought you agreed..." she said.

"I did no such thing. You were obviously misinformed. I have no intention of marrying Lune, not now, not ever."

Sky seemed confused by the confident note in Haru's voice. Haru was still in shock over Baron, but the thought of marrying someone else seemed to have temporary cleared her head.

"Oh, that's too bad. Why, had you hoped to marry Baron?"

The brunette was shocked by the question. Suddenly her confidence crumpled as she remembered what tomorrow would bring. "That is none of your business," she muttered.

"Because he never loved you," said Sky coldly. "Did you never realise it was all just a front. He's a baron, you're a princess. He was only using you to bring his status up, but with my arrival..." She smirked. "Well, let's just say he was more interested in me than you. I expect he fed you lines of how special you were and how beautiful he found you... Lies. All of it." She laughed. "Did you honestly expect him to actually love you? You, the nutcase of the palace. All your little mood swings and ups and downs... you were such a difficult person to love."

Anger was bottling itself up inside Haru. "You lie!" she cried.

"Oh, please. Only you couldn't see that he was playing you."

"You're a lying snake!"

Sky tutted. "Temper, temper..."

"He loved me... he will _never_ love you..." Haru insisted through gritted teeth.

Sky laughed again and leaned in towards the other princess as if telling a juicy secret. "You know what? I don't care about that," she whispered.

Haru slapped Sky, her face furious. "You... you..."

Sky raised an eyebrow, hardly reacting to the slap. "And now you're attacking me?" She shook her head like a mother scolding a child. "We can't have that. Guards! Guards!"

Surprisingly quickly two guards appeared on the scene. They nervously looked between the two princesses. "Yes, your majesties?"

"Princess Haru assaulted me. She is obviously in an unstable condition. I suggest that she is taken to her room and locked there until the feast."

One of the guards looked at Haru doubtfully, trying to imagine her 'assaulting' anyone, but he couldn't deny the bruise that was already beginning to show on Sky's cheek. "Are you sure that's the best option?" he asked dubiously.

Sky scowled. "Of course I'm sure. I'm sure the king would agree with me too and if you doubt it you can ask him yourself. Now, get to it. The Princess Haru cannot be allowed to run loose before the wedding; who knows what might happen."

At the mention of the king, the two guards gave in and headed for Haru.

She realised what was going on and shook her head violently. "No... no, I need to speak to the king!"

"Sorry your Majesty, but orders are orders," mumbled the younger of the two as he took her arm, obviously uncomfortable with siding with Sky, but unable to do anything about it.

Haru tried to pull away from them, beginning to shout now as her shock gave way to panic and fear. "No, you've got to understand! I'm not getting married, you can't make me!" She tried to loosen their grip on her arms, but they were stronger than her, so her attempts were in vain. "You've got to let me speak to the king! I need to talk to the king!"

Sky smirked to herself as she heard the princess screaming as she was dragged back the way she came. Well, that was one thing out of the way. At least she wouldn't present a problem until the feast. By then she should've sunk so much deeper into her depression that it wouldn't matter anymore. Nothing would be able to bring her out of it.

"Sky... please stop..."

Sky frowned and turned to where Baron was standing at his doorway. He'd seen the end result of the argument and his eyes were full of pain from watching Haru being taken away forcefully. "I thought I told you not to talk," she retorted. She snapped her fingers and his mouth glued itself shut again. "There, that's better. And I thought I had told you to stay in your room." She frowned again, deeper this time. "My concentration must be slipping. I need to work on that. Now, shoo. Go back to your room and stay there."

Baron's shoulders tensed as he walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Like a puppet, Sky reflected to herself. Which was a good analogy really, when it came down to it.

She walked over to the shut door, took out some keys and locked it. There was no harm in taking extra precautions. The last thing she needed was him telling Haru what was going on. No, it was a lot safer with Haru locked in one room and Baron in another. Reduced the chances of anything going wrong. Baron was becoming like a loose cannon; breaking from her power whenever she let her concentration drop and almost turning the tables on her.

ooOoo

Haru sunk down against the door as she heard the lock turn. She'd had one chance to cancel the wedding and now she'd... well, _botched it_ wouldn't be a bad explanation really for all its informality. And yet the tears still wouldn't fall. She'd only cried immediately after she'd run out of the throne room, but since then no such tear had graced her cheek. Scarily she could feel herself shutting off her emotions again, lapsing back into the depression that had claimed her after her first few months. She couldn't go through that again... she couldn't. Baron wouldn't want her to... well the Baron she'd _thought_ she'd known wouldn't want her to anyway. The Baron who'd carried her back inside after she'd broken her leg, the one who'd sung beside her, the one who'd taught her to see shapes in the sky. Even if he had just been lying to her, she could never forget those memories. Could never forget the lessons he'd taught her.

With the thought of the cloud watching, she dragged herself up and made her way to the window. She gazed up at the blue sky, the sky that was clear and cloudless. A purer blue than she had ever seen before, but it was like it was mocking her despite the beauty of it. It wouldn't even allow her to relive that one time that had really made a difference to her life. It wouldn't grace her with a single cloud to bring her back to that one day where she'd started to realise that she really did love Baron. She placed her head on the windowsill, sighing to herself. She'd failed. Now she could never sit down with Baron again and let him point out the shapes he saw so easily but that she struggled to see. She remembered the touch of his arm on hers. It was so comforting.

"Haru? Haru, let me in."

She rushed over to the door. "Yuki?"

There was a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, you're here. How did it go?"

"It didn't happen at all. Sky stopped me before I got there. The wedding is still happening. Yuki. Oh, I should've listened to you sooner. Now look what's happened."

"What has happened?" Yuki asked after a moment.

"Sky claims I'm unstable. I've been locked in here until the feast, and by then it'll be too late to make much of a fuss..."

"We've still got time and–"

"Maid, what are you doing here?"

With dread, Yuki looked up. "Princess Sky," she acknowledged, bowing.

"Shouldn't you be involved in getting the wedding and feast ready? Don't you have something to do?" said Sky coldly.

"Yes, Miss," said Yuki meekly and ran off along the corridor.

"Sky!" called Haru. "Please, tell the guards to release me. I need to talk to the king."

The pale princess sighed dramatically on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, little princess, but it is well known that you are unstable. To let you out would be mere folly. Anyway, anything you have to say can wait until after the wedding."

"No, it can't because I don't _want_ to get married!" cried Haru.

"Say please."

"Please," she begged.

"Oh, but Lune is such a nice guy," said Sky lightly. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"But that's the problem, I don't love him! And he doesn't love me!"

"That hasn't stopped me."

Haru clenched her jaw shut angrily. She was getting nowhere with Sky. "Why...?" she demanded furiously. "Why did you have to get involved? I was happy – we both were! Baron and I, we were both fine with everything, so why did you have to get between us? What do you get from it?"

"Oh, you'll see. Come the day after tomorrow and everyone will see."

Haru heard the other princess leave laughing slightly under her breath before Haru could ask what she meant by her last comment. She muttered a few threats to herself and returned to sitting against the door. She was running out of time. Worse than that, she could feel herself returning to her depression; to the season of winter. Baron had been right; she had been in winter for far too long. She realised that now. She needed to break free from it, but her heart was stubborn in its mourning. She couldn't get over Baron, not so soon after she'd been betrayed. She wanted to break down completely, just to cry her heart out for once in her life instead of bottling it up like she'd taught herself too.

And yet the tears still would not fall.


	35. The Unwilling Bride

Chapter 35: The Unwilling Bride

Tomorrow came too quickly for Haru. The pre-wedding feast was due to start early afternoon, and so at around lunchtime Haru found herself being guided to a room full of fancy clothes where she was forced into a dress of a particularly glaringly yellow shade and fitted with gaudy jewellery that didn't quite fit. It wasn't her idea of a wedding dress, but then again, if she'd been consulted in the first place, the wedding wouldn't be going ahead. She had withdrawn completely into herself, not speaking a word to the maids who fitted her out, not even when the corset was pulled several notches too tight and she temporarily lost her breath. What a nineteenth birthday. One hundred and a one years since she fell to the curse. That evening would be the moment where it would be exact up to the minute. She felt like her bad luck favoured this day more than any other.

She let one of the maids place a large collar around her neck, feeling more than ever like some dressed up pet to be exhibited before the court. The collar made her neck itch and the dress was awkward to move or even breathe in. She allowed a small golden tiara to be adorned in her hair, purposely avoiding the mirrors, despite the maids' attempts to get her to admire her reflection. She may have looked pretty, but she felt anything but that. She felt pretty around Baron, but that was all in the past. She was losing him to the other princess. To Sky.

The maids had just finished adding the last details to her outfit when the king entered. He beamed at her and looked her up and down just a little too long for her liking. "Looking good, babe," he said approvingly.

Haru's teeth were set on edge by his automatic response. "Your Majesty, this is all well and good, but... well I have no intention of marrying your son," she said blankly.

He blinked. "But I was told you had agreed–"

"Well I hadn't. Anyway, Lune is interested in someone else so–"

The king guffawed. "The maid? I'm sure that was just a passing fancy on his part. With you looking so gorgeous in that dress he'll fall for you immediately."

"I do not plan on marrying him," said Haru again.

"Well it's too late now. We have the feast set up and everything, and in fact we should be going now."

Haru looked lost for words. "No, I'm _not_ going to marry Lune," she repeated. Couldn't he take a hint?

"Sorry, babe, but you don't have much choice on the matter. Guards! Escort the Princess Haru to the feast."

Haru screeched as she was once again gripped by two guards and dragged into the hall. She was kicking and screaming, but she didn't care about the loss of dignity. She wasn't going to be put through this. She refused. They could take Baron away from her, but they couldn't force her to marry someone else. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

ooOoo

Louise looked around the hall. The Baron was missing – where he should've been there was an vacant seat – and beside that seat was Sky, telling some story about how he was ill, but that he'd be there for the wedding. Louise looked down at her empty plate – the cooks had had some cooking disaster that had set the feast a whole hour back – and wondered if Lune and the rest of the party would be arriving soon.

Sophia behind her, as a serving maid, tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she whispered.

"Where's Baron?" the maid asked.

"Sky says he's ill."

Sophia tried not to snort at that comment. "He would never be ill for something as important as this. Something's happened."

"Well, you go and look round," murmured Louise, trying to look like she wasn't conspiring with the maid.

"I would, but I'm on serving duty."

"Get Yuki then. She's Haru's personal maid, she shouldn't be on any jobs right now. Tell her to find Baron while Sky is distracted."

"Right." Looking like she was on some order she left and found Yuki, who was talking to some of the chiefs.

"What is it, Sophia?"

"The Baron's missing. Louise wants you to see if you can find him."

"Oh, okay."

"Is there any update on Lune?"

Yuki shook her head as she headed for the door. "He should be here by now."

"I know. That's what's worrying me. We're running out of time. _Haru_ is running out of time."

"How much longer can the feast be delayed?"

"They're running out of excuses, but I'd say another half hour. Tops."

"It's better than nothing, I suppose." Yuki hurried out and headed to Baron's room, hoping that was where he'd be. On her way she passed Muta who – for once – wasn't in an argument with Toto.

"Hey, where are you up to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" she replied, keeping up her swift pace. "I would've thought it'd be right up your street."

Muta shrugged. "All a little too formal for my liking."

"Haru's being forced to marry Lune."

He gaped. "...What?" he said finally.

"The king's forcing her to. I suppose you know all about the Baron's wedding?"

He nodded. "It's so unlike him; I don't know what's got into him recently."

"He's missing from the feast," Yuki told him curtly.

"And... you're looking for him?"

"He might be in his room."

"Yeah, maybe," Muta agreed. He paused and then added, "Can you slow down a bit?"

"Are you coming?"

"I've nothing better to do. And I want Baron's side of the story. This all seems a little fishy to me."

"You and the rest of the palace," Yuki muttered.

They came to the door of Baron's room and Yuki knocked. "Baron? Baron von Gikkingen, are you in there?"

No reply.

Muta grunted. "Let me try. Baron! Baron, open up!" He tried the handle. "Damn. Locked." He hammered at the wood. "Baron! Get moving and open up, you idiot! Haru's about to be married off to Lune unless you do something!"

There was no audible reply, but the handle rattled, as if the person on the other side of the door was shaking the handle.

"What? Are you locked in there or something?"

The handle rattled again, but more vigorously, and this time in something of a 'yes' manner.

"This would be a lot easier if you actually said something," Muta grumbled. "Alright, coming through." He backed up and ran his shoulder against the door. The hinges creaked under Muta's weight. He tried again, and this time the hinges gave a definite groan of protest and began to bend. "One more time," he muttered to himself and charged once more. This time they got significant results as the lock snapped away from the wood and the door swung open.

Muta groaned himself, clutching his shoulder. "Okay, I'm never doing that again," he said to himself.

Yuki raced inside. "Sir? Are you there?"

Baron moved away from the wall, hope sparking in his eyes. He opened his mouth, then shut it.

"Baron," said Muta gruffly as he entered the room. "What's going on? Why are you marrying Sky? And why are you locked up in here?" He peered at his friend. "Have you lost your voice?"

Baron nodded eagerly, desperate for them to understand. He pointed down to the lily pinned to his jacket, then at his mouth.

"You want to eat the lily?" suggested Muta dubiously.

Baron rolled his eyes and shook his head. Despite Sky's now loose control over him, she'd ensured that three of her commands had stayed. One, to remain quiet, two, to stay inside the room and three, not to touch the flower pin.

"Do you only ever think about your stomach?" asked Yuki towards Muta. Shaking her head she walked up to Baron. "I don't recognise that," she commented, examining the lily. "Did Sky give it to you?"

Baron nodded fervently, his eyes begging for her to realise the truth.

"The lily's important then, I'm guessing."

More nodding.

Yuki reached forward to unpin the false flower but jumped away when it gave off ice-blue sparks that shocked her fingers. She nursed her hand. "It's protected?" she murmured.

Another nod.

"Couldn't you have told me that _before_ I almost barbequed my fingers?" asked Yuki, slightly reprimanding. She sighed. "So, I suppose we've got to get it off then?"

Baron nodded again. His head was beginning to get dizzy with all the nodding, but he had to get them to understand.

"Lemme try," said Muta. He got his fingers near the bloom, but withdrew his hand when the blue fire flickered on again. It disappeared when he moved away. Frowning he got ready to try again, his fingers poised to snatch the pin away. He hesitated for only a moment before plunging his fingers into the sapphire embers and tearing the pin away. He dropped it as soon as it was removed from Baron's clothing, half throwing it across the room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he moaned, blowing on his fingers and half hopping across the room. "Okay, that's another thing I'm never doing again. Baron, you better be grateful for that."

"Oh, believe me, I am," came Baron's voice. It was slightly hoarse after several days of neglect, but it was just a relief to him to hear his voice do his own bidding again. To speak his own words again.

"Okay, Baron, we've done as you wanted. Now, explain," Muta ordered bluntly.

"To put it simply, that lily gave Sky control over me. She made me stay in here because every time her concentration slipped, it gave me a chance to gain control of myself again. She didn't want that happening during the feast, so she locked me up in here. But we haven't got time for that. We have a wedding to crash."

"It's your own wedding."

"All the better."

Yuki caught his arm before he tried to leave the room. "We've contacted Lune and Queen Naoko. They should be back anytime soon."

"You have?" asked Muta, feeling like he'd been left out of the loop somewhere along the line.

"Good," said Baron at the same time. "But I'm afraid that I can't risk waiting for them to turn up. I'm going to take my own action. How is Haru holding up? She hasn't receded into herself, has she?"

"I think she's fighting against it."

"When did you last see her?"

"It was when she was being dragged into the hall."

"Dragged?" he repeated.

"She didn't want to get married to Lune, but the king wouldn't take no for an answer. He sent his guards to drag into the hall for the feast. She was putting up a fight though, with all her screaming."

A dangerously livid expression passed over Baron's face. "He's going to regret that. No one forces Haru into anything, certainly not on my watch."

"Baron, you can't go in there," said Muta. "If Sky sees you then she'll know you've broken through her power."

Baron grinned. "I don't plan on letting her see me. At least, I don't plan on letting her know it's me."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I helped organise the entertainment. There'll be something to disguise me there," said Baron confidently.

"If Sky doesn't know it's you, how do you expect Haru to?" asked Muta, picking more holes in Baron's plan.

"Oh, she'll know it's me. She'll _most certainly_ know who I am. Make no mistake about that," he said, already halfway to the door.

Muta and Yuki watched as Baron dashed out of the room. After several moments of silence, they exchanged glances.

"Lovesick much, you think?" Muta commented dryly.

Yuki smiled. "Most definitely."


	36. Just Trust Me

Chapter 36: Just Trust Me

Baron wove in and out of the entertainers preparing themselves backstage, trying to find something that would hide his identity. His eyes rested upon a blue mask and black hat hung upon a hook and found a darker blue cape draped beside it. Rummaging around he found the rest of the outfit without much difficultly.

"Hey! That's mine, you – oh, good afternoon Baron..."

Baron looked over to the man who had run over, but who was now reddening as he realised who he had been shouting at. "I shall just be borrowing it," Baron promised. "Anyway, this feast is going to be coming to an end anytime soon."

The man gaped. "What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say it's a gut instinct," said Baron, as he placed the hat upon his head with a flourish. "Good day to you." Leaving the man behind him he made his way to the line of entertainers, pulling the mask tight and checking his reflection as he went. Yes, this was perfect; Sky would never recognise him. He just hoped Haru would.

Ahead of him the queue was rather lengthy, with some jugglers or clowns of several descriptions that he didn't remember asking for, but then, he'd only asked for one specific show and said the king could choose the rest. Just before him was a duo dressed in bright blue, their outfits covered in feather-like material as they chatted animatedly to one another. At least some people seemed to be excited about the feast.

Some of the clowns – or whatever he supposed they were, since they carried three massive rubber balls between them – went into the hall to try their luck. The king was well known for his quick temper, but that didn't stop some people from trying to entertain him. The line moved slightly, giving him a better view of the hall. He picked out Haru almost instantly.

She was stuffed into some sort of puffy dress – for 'puffy' was the only word that came to mind – and a large and probably deeply uncomfortable wide-brimmed, white collar. She was staring mindless into the middle of the hall, watching the entertainment, but not really seeing. Her eyes were dry, which was not what he had expected. With Yuki's comment about her screaming and kicking up a fuss, he had expected her to have shed some tears. He remembered what she'd been like at the castle; was it possible it was a repeat of that? After everything he'd done to try to help her, and within the space of a couple of days he'd set back all his work. He just hoped the entertainment he'd picked would help her remember what they'd gone through together.

ooOoo

Inside the hall Haru sat gloomily in her chair, aware that behind her stood two burly guards. She was well and truly stuck. Before her, in the open space of the hall, was the entertainment, although she was hardly sparing them a glance. There were some clowns doing some fancy tricks with three balls, and then some other charade guy, but they all seemed the same to her.

Sky leaned in across to her, a definite smirk fixed on her sharp features. "The next entertainers were picked out specially by Baron," she told Haru. "So I hope you watch them closely."

Haru moved her head away from the other princess, trying to ignore her words.

"Oh, and that reminds me." Sky took out a piece of paper and jotted down a few sentences. She motioned for a few guards to come over. "Take that to the baron and slip it under his door. I want him to know what he's missing."

Louise, who was on the other side of Sky, saw a few words on the page, but it wasn't the content but rather the calligraphy that struck her. After a few moments she said, "Your handwriting is very neat, your Majesty. Do you always write like that?"

Sky tilted her head, finding the question not entirely usual. "Most of the time. Why? Do you think you've seen my writing before?"

Louise quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, just that it struck me as rather distinctive." However when she looked away, her eyes were troubled.

Haru was pointedly ignoring Sky's comments about sending Baron a note telling him what he was missing. It hurt her to think about Baron at all. She was still having trouble adjusting to the idea that Baron had betrayed her.

A new chord was played and the next group of entertainers entered the large space in the middle of the hall. Remembering Sky's comment that they were specially chosen out by Baron, she couldn't help watching them, despite herself. There were only two of them, and each were dressed in azure clothing. She frowned. What had Baron asked for? In the background the music took on a new note, taking a melody of more classical origin. The two entertainers revealed themselves to be dancers as the woman knelt down, one hand to her ear, as if listening to the birdlike music of the flutes while her partner moved into a dizzying solo. He took on high leaps and quick turns, and as he jumped he criss-crossed his feet, his posture giving him the appearance that he was flying.

Haru suddenly sat back in her chair. She knew exactly what the entertainers were meant to be.

'_They're bluebirds... He's teaching her to fly so she can escape from her stepmother. He used to be a suitor who fell in love with her, but Florine's stepmother, enraged that he had fallen for Florine and not for her own daughter turned him into a bluebird and locked the princess away in a tower. The princess sat by her window every night just to listen to his song.'_

He remembered... he remembered...

Sky looked across at the other princess to see that tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. That was wrong; she _never_ cried. That was what made her grief so complex compared to others. Confused, she looked back at the entertainers, trying to see what was so tear-provoking. The king also noticed the girl's apparent distress. He hammered his fist against the table.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he roared.

"No!" Haru cried.

The king looked across at her, bewildered. "But..."

"Let them finish," she pleaded. She nodded at the two startled dancers. "Please, continue."

ooOoo

Back in the queue, Baron heard the king's shout, which was quickly followed up by Haru's. He moved slightly so he could get a better look at the princess. She was crying. Crying _proper_ tears for once. Despite her tears, he couldn't help smiling. He'd broken her barrier that she'd been beginning to form again. Now he just had to get her out of there.

The two dancers came offstage, looking rather shocked that their act had provoked such a reaction, from the princess, and even more shocked that she'd insisted they'd finish. There was a nod from Natoru, who was managing the entertainment, as a go-ahead signal to Baron, who pulled the hat further over his face for good measure and stepped forward. Suddenly every eye was on him.

"Your Majesty, I promise that_ I_ can make the young lady smile," he said smoothly.

The king and his advisor exchanged words, and then he was given a nod of approval to try.

He stepped over to the now tearful princess and offered her a hand. "Would you... care to dance?"

Haru wiped a couple of tears off her cheek. "Oh, no, I'm a lousy dancer."

Baron smiled. "Just trust me," he whispered.

Haru's eyes widened and suddenly she found herself getting up. The other guests stared, surprised that a few simple words could make her rise, could make her regain a little life. Haru wasn't even sure if she was right in who the stranger was, but those three words were enough to make her move from her seat. The cloaked stranger led her away from the table, requesting a certain tune from the orchestra as he passed them. The orchestra exchanged glances, checking they knew the song before nodding to him.

"I wasn't joking when I said I was bad," Haru muttered as she stumbled in trying to get her feet to move in the direction she wanted them to.

The stranger moved one hand around her to prevent her from falling. "And I wasn't joking when I said I'd prove you wrong," he replied calmly. His eyes weren't making contact with hers, which was a pain, because if Haru could just see the colour of his eyes she was sure she'd be able to tell whether or not it was Baron. The voice was certainly similar, but then the mask was distorting his voice slightly.

Haru's feet were moving awkwardly beneath her as she tried to keep in time with the melody. She stepped a couple of times on the stranger's feet, but he barely reacted.

"Just relax," he soothed her. "Your tenseness is making it hard for your body to go with the rhythm."

"It's a bit hard to be relax when I'm getting forced into a marriage I don't want," she muttered back. The music masked their conversation and so people could only guess that they were exchanging comments if they watched their mouths.

"Okay, maybe you have a point." Baron manoeuvred her into a spin just as she was about to land on his feet again, smiling at the expression on the princess's face when she realised she was spinning rather than accidently hurting him. "See, you _can_ dance." He took her hand again when she finished the twirl, carefully guiding her into the next moves.

Haru found herself actually beginning to enjoy the dance, allowing the stranger to lead her every move. This had to be Baron; she couldn't imagine feeling this safe in any stranger's arms. Now with her feet beginning to follow the tune of their own accord, she turned one ear to the music.

"I recognise this tune," said Haru with a small note of surprise.

"I hoped you would." He leant in and whispered in time with the music, "_It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance_."

Haru was brought back to that time so long ago at Baron's where she'd sung _The_ _Rose_ in front of everyone. Now she was sure he was Baron. He looked down into her eyes with his words and Haru was knocked off her feet when she recognised the emerald eyes she loved so much.

"Baron..." she whispered.

The mouth curved up in a smile. "I will explain everything later," he promised, "but first I have to get you away from this madness."

She was spun into a low dip and suddenly she was lost in his glittering eyes again. His face was tantalisingly close. Somehow they forgot to carry on dancing, just staring up into each other's eyes. Haru moved her arms around his neck, and lifted one hand to remove the mask. Baron saw her intent, but unlike with Sky, he just embraced it. The mask was dropped to the floor and Haru moved her head up to place her lips on his.

At the same moment Sky and the king stood up, interrupting the kiss before it could take place.

"No!" cried Sky.

"Stop right there, pal!" growled King Shirou.

Haru stiffened at their voices and moved away, standing upright, but kept Baron beside her.

Baron pushed down a growl of annoyance, placing one arm protectively around the princess. She had been _so_ close to kissing him. Now who knew whether she'd break the spell before the deadline ran out. He kept his head down so that the black hat covered most of his face.

"Just who exactly _are_ you?" demanded the king.

Another satisfied smile could be seen to be curving on his lips below the wide hat. "I am no more than what I appear to be. I am going, and I am taking Princess Haru with me." He smiled down at her. "Coming, princess?"

Butterflies rose in her stomach. "Of course."


	37. Sora

**Exciting news people! (Well, for me it is) My crossover is complete and I shall start to post it this upcoming Monday (and following Mondays). It's a Princess Tutu and TCR crossover, like _Of Fur and Feathers_ is; called _Wildcard; _I'm very nervous about it and please take a spare moment to look at it when it arrives to Fanfiction! (Am I shamelessly advertising? Yes, I'm afraid I am.) **

**Catsafari. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 37: Sora

Sky slammed her fist down upon the table. "Remove the hat, sir," she said icily. "Let us all see exactly who you are."

"With pleasure." The hat was slowly dropped to the floor to reveal Baron's face, staring coldly back at Sky.

Haru laughed and hugged Baron. "You came for me," she murmured into his chest, a few more tears escaping her guard.

Baron looked down, placing a gentle arm around the princess. "Of course I did. I meant it when I said you mean the world to me."

"Baron, you will back away from Princess Haru," ordered Sky in a deadly low voice. "_Now_."

"Sorry, Sky. Your hold over me is gone. Look – no lily."

Sky scowled. "Very well, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way then. Guards! Guards! Seize them!"

"You think we've outstayed our welcome?" murmured Haru.

"Hm, I think we have. Let's go." Baron took her arm and ran to the exit, only to find they were blocked. "Not that way then," he muttered as he backed away.

Haru squealed as she saw more guards coming round behind them and tugged at Baron's sleeve to get him to turn around. He spun round; painfully aware they were being surrounded. This made it hard for him to stand between them and Haru, finding that wherever he stood Haru was always vulnerable. To top it all he was weapon-less. One of the guards lunged forward and Baron sidestepped it, delivering a swift blow to the other man's head. Haru looked doubtfully down at the now unconscious man.

"Is he...?"

"No, but he'll have a headache tomorrow."

The other guards looked nervously at their motionless colleague, then at Baron.

Sky was growing impatient, as was the king. "Well, get them!" the king roared.

The guards exchanged glances, but eventually their fear of what the king could do to them overtook their fear of Baron.

"Stay behind me, Haru," ordered Baron in a hoarse voice.

Haru could never remember the next few minutes; all that ever came to mind was two minutes of hell as she dodged weapon after weapon, ducking and swerving; the voice of King Shirou shouting for them to go for Baron and not to harm his daughter-in-law blocking up her ears. Flashes of images, of the flashes of the swords, of close calls. There was a moment where she saw one of the guards try to go for Baron while his back was turned and she remembered grabbing the back of his cloak and dragging him backwards to avoid the blow, but wasn't sure how she'd managed to, with Baron being bigger than she was. She remembered one of the guards snatching her wrist, quickly followed by another taking hold of her other wrist. She remembered screaming at that and trying to pull free as she was hauled back, hauled further away from Baron. She remembered Baron hearing her and swinging round to deal with them, his emerald eyes scared for her. She remembered the way that in his worry for her he let slip his concentration and took his eyes off his opponents. She remembered the moment when one of the guards, in Baron's few seconds of slipped concentration, managed to get his arm around Baron's neck, bringing his sword with him and placing it lightly against the exposed skin on Baron's neck.

Haru stopped her struggling, her eyes now fixed on him. With the two of them now caught, the fight ended.

"Finally," sighed Sky, coming forward. She smiled over at her two captives. "Baron, I told you it was pointless resisting. All this, it's all in vain."

Baron shot her a look full of hatred.

"No, don't look at me like that," she said airily. "Oh, you just never learn. Now look what you've done, you've disrupted the wedding. _And_ you've tried to run off with the prince's bride. I'm pretty sure that could count as a crime against the crown. Don't you think so, your Majesty?" she called over to King Shirou.

"I suppose it could."

Haru struggled against the guards holding her back. "No!"

"Be quiet!" snapped Sky.

Haru continued to struggle. She knew the punishment for crimes against the crown.

Death.

"No, please, no," she pleaded. "Sky... please, don't..."

"Shut up."

"You can't..."

"I said shut up!" yelled Sky, and she slapped the brunette hard across the face. The hit made a resounding echo around the hall.

Baron strained against the hold of the guards now, visibly bristling from the treatment Sky was giving Haru. But with the sword almost stroking his vulnerable neck, he was forced to remain where he was.

Haru looked up once the initial shock of the slap had worn off. Her breath was now coming out in ragged gasps as she tried to bite back the tears.

There was muttering from around the court. This wasn't right, not even for the unstable king. Even the guards were beginning to feel like something was wrong. No one had mentioned that the Baron would have to be killed. Maybe accidently wounded in trying to subdue him, but not killed.

"Well, we all know what the punishment is," sneered Sky. "Someone, _deal_ with the Baron."

The guards were shaking their heads fearfully now. "No," a couple muttered.

Sky looked livid. "What did you say?"

"We said no. We didn't sign up for this." The guards released their prisoners, and Haru rushed over to Baron, who immediately drew her into a hug, sending looks that said if anyone tried to separate them again he would have something to say about it. Haru buried her head into his chest, just grateful that he was alive.

"You're all a bunch of cowards!" hissed Sky and she snatched a sword off one of the guards. "_I'll_ deal with him myself then!"

Haru found Baron pulling her closer and moving himself so he stood before her, but the rest of the guards also placed themselves between Baron and Sky.

"Get out of my way, you fools!"

"Father, what in the world is going on?" In the doorway of the hall stood the prince, watching the proceedings with confusion and worry. "Why is Princess Sky wielding a sword and why are the guards not at their posts? And what's all this about me getting married to Haru that Yuki's just informed me of?"

The king ran his hands over one another nervously. "Well, I just thought you'd be happy with a good-looking girl like Haru for a bride..."

Lune held his head with one hand, shaking it slowly. "This is exactly what I told you _not_ to do. I told you I was interested in someone else."

"But..."

"But nothing."

Behind him arrived Hiromi, gasping for breath as she came to the door. "You sure can run fast, Lune," she told him. Then she saw Sky. "Sora!"

Everyone looked round to her. "What?" Lune asked.

"Sora! It's Sora!" The fairy was pointing at the pale form of the princess, and then it dawned on her. "Of course, none of you have ever met her."

"But isn't Sora the one who...?" started Baron slowly.

Hiromi nodded. "She's the one who cursed Haru in the first place."

Sky/Sora snarled. "Enough of this charade!" She snapped her fingers and her clothing changed to that of an icy white gown and now, behind her rested a pair of frosty blue wings.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" demanded Hiromi.

"I'm here to end what I started. Haru should be dead! That was my curse and you rewired it!"

Hiromi stared at Sora incredulously. "That was over a hundred years ago. How could you possibly be still mad about it?"

"You had no right to mess with my spell! She should have died when I said she would!" Sora screamed.

"But..." Hiromi looked puzzled around the room, as if she would find the answer there. "But surely there have been other occassions... other christenings... that you haven't been invited to? Why are you still mad about Haru? Why go to all this bother?"

Sora broke her next line with a snarl. "Ask her Majesty, the Queen!"

"What?" Haru started towards Sora, but Baron kept her back.

Lune looked over to the two of them. "Baron, get Haru out of here," he said firmly.

Baron nodded and backed away from Sora with Haru at his side. Haru hesitated, unwilling to leave her friends to deal with Sora when she was the cause of the problem, but Baron prompted her to the door. "They'll be able to handle her better without having to protect you," he whispered into her ear. "Come on."

"But..." Haru sent one last worried glance at Hiromi before continuing out, knowing that right now wasn't the moment to demand an explanation. She saw people run into the hall, more guards in most cases, but she also saw her mother and Rei arrive as well, along with other people from her home. She didn't try to head back to the commotion, just let Baron lead her out.

"I feel like I'm abandoning them," she whimpered quietly.

"You're not," comforted Baron. "Please, stop worrying."

Haru was shivering. "What happened to you? Why did you...?" She trailed off miserably.

"Sky – or Sora, I suppose – tricked me with an enchanted flower. Through that she was able to control me into doing whatever she wanted. Well, almost. I got past her a few times."

Haru thought back to several occasions when Baron had spoken out and had almost acted like his old self. "How did you escape?"

"Muta and Yuki found me during the feast and removed the pin. After that Sky – Sora – couldn't control me anymore."

Haru thought it through before saying, "It's weird to think that the fairy who cursed me all those years ago came to steal you away from me. Why? I mean, she could've just killed me or something, so why did she go to all the trouble of making it look like you were betraying me, then try to marry me off to Lune?"

Baron felt awkward. He couldn't tell her about the one year deadline, not without forfeiting her to the curse. "Maybe christening fairy magic can't directly kill," he suggested after a moment. "Or perhaps she just liked seeing you in pain. I don't know. When was the exact time that you pricked your finger, by the way?"

Haru frowned, trying to remember. "It was in the evening."

"Can you remember the exact time?" persisted Baron.

"It's... er..."

"Haru! I need you to concentrate," insisted Baron, rounding on her, forgetting they were meant to be running. His hands flew to her shoulders, making her look up at him. "How long until it's been exactly one hundred and one years after you pricked your finger?"

"Baron... I can't remember..."

"You've got to!"

Haru squirmed at his hold, frightened by the intensity in his voice. "I can't remember, I told you."

"Haru!"

"Baron, you're scaring me. What's so important about this?"

Baron realised he'd been shouting, and shut his mouth. He released Haru. "I'm sorry."

Haru was rubbing where he'd gripped her by the shoulder. "It's okay."

"Did I hurt you?" Baron asked worriedly.

"No, no you didn't." However Haru rolled up her sleeves and checked her arms anyway. There was the beginning of a bruise starting to swell where Baron's hands had been.

"I did, I'm sorry."

"No, really, it's okay."

"I shouldn't have shouted."

"Baron, I'm fine." She frowned. "Why is it so important anyway?"

"It's... nothing," Baron lied.

Haru shook her head. "I hope you have a good reason for hiding the truth from me," she said eventually. "I'm fed up of secrets and lies."

"Believe me, it's a good reason."

"I hope you know how much trust it takes to take your word for it."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

"You've broken my heart once before, please don't do it again."

"That was Sora's doing."

"But at the time I believed it was you."

Baron embraced her. "I would _never_ do anything like that to you. Remember that." He placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face up and sweeping away a few stray hairs. His hand paused over her cheek where Sora had slapped her. Haru winced at the contact and flinched. "Sorry," Baron quickly apologised. "We should get that bruise seen to."

Haru gave a dry laugh. "There's a mad fairy on the loose and you're worried about a little bruise?"

"She hit you pretty hard. Anyway, I'm worried about you in general. You're in danger."

"Ha, tell me something I _don't_ know."

"You're not taking this very seriously."

"I'm just relieved that you're still alive. I thought I was going to lose you back there."

"We got lucky. We both did."

"Being controlled by a freaky fairy, almost married to the prince, almost killed by guards and said freaky fairy... hm, 'lucky' would not be the first word that'd come to mind to describe it for me," mused Haru.

"We've got each other. That's lucky enough for me."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Sora used the name 'Sky'. Congrats to Nanenna for realising the reason why she chose that particular name. Also, congrats to everyone who guessed correctly that Sky was Sora (sorry; not going to name you all, out of fear of accidently missing someone out). Evidently you're all too smart for me. =^^=**

**Oh, and Hiromi and the rest of everyone who knew Sora – or who had seen her at least – hadn't actually seen 'Sky' until this point. They were sent away almost immediately after she'd arrived, so that's why the realisation is only now.**


	38. Aftershock

Chapter 38: Aftershock

Lune entered the lounge where Haru and Baron were waiting, a tired look on his face.

"What's happened?" Haru demanded, almost pouncing on him in her eagerness for answers. It'd been a couple of hours since Baron had led her away from the action, and so she had no idea what had happened since then. No idea if anyone was hurt. Or worse. She tried not to think about the possibilities.

"Let him breathe, Haru," sighed Baron. He passed a cup of steaming tea to the prince. "Drink this."

Lune gratefully accepted the beverage and collapsed down upon a chair. "Sora's disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Vanished. Escaped. Departed. Fled. She's not anywhere we can find her, basically," Lune said with a wave of his hand. He sighed again and drunk deeply from the tea. "Shortly after you left, she just vanished into thin air. It was a bit weird really. You'd think a powerful fairy like her wouldn't be bothered about a fight with a few soldiers and one other fairy, but she didn't stay long when she realised you'd gone. We've spent the last couple of hours looking for her. We've only just now concluded she's not in the palace, so we hadn't got around to tracking you two down until recently. Hope you didn't mind the long wait."

"That's okay. At least you tried your best."

"There are other groups still looking for Sora, but I think it's safe to say she's gone. For now, at least."

"We need guards keep a constant eye on Haru," said Baron. "She can't be left on her own. Sora will almost certainly try again."

"I know. I can't believe Sora's waited a hundred years just to kill her."

"Excuse me, I can hear you, can you stop talking as if I'm not here?" interrupted Haru.

Both men looked guiltily across at the princess. "Sorry."

"Was there anything else you had left to report?" Baron asked him.

"Oh, was anyone hurt?" added Haru.

"No, Sora didn't do much damage. I mean, she blew up a tower, but buildings can be rebuilt. No one was injured though, amazingly. She left pretty quickly."

"Good," she sighed. "I'd hate to think anyone was hurt on my part."

"Was there anything else left for you to report?" repeated Baron.

"Oh, yes there was. Hiromi wants to talk to you."

Haru looked between them. "Oh? What for?"

"Safety precautions, apparently," said Lune. "She didn't specify. Just told me to fetch you. I think she's holding a quick meeting with Queen Naoko and Rei Itsuki over what's happened."

Baron doubted safety precautions was really the topic Hiromi wanted to discuss, knowing the subject that was probably on her mind, but just nodded as if Lune's answer made perfect sense. "I'll see you in ten minutes," he called over to Haru.

"No, I want to talk to mother too," Haru insisted.

"Are you sure–"

"She owes me an explanation," the brunette answered flatly. "Sora–"

"Was probably just trying to stir up trouble."

"She's been trying to kill me for over a hundred years," Haru replied bluntly, unconvinced by Baron's comment. "That speaks of something more than simply a mild grudge. Something is going on that I don't know about."

'_You don't know the half of it_,' Baron noted mentally. "I'm not going to be able to dissuade you, am I?"

"Not on your life."

He sighed. "Come on then."

When Baron entered the fairy's chambers, he saw that he wasn't the only one. The queen and Rei were also waiting, as Lune had predicted. Behind him, Haru followed.

"Haru, darling, we were just hoping to go over some safety precautions with Humbert," her mother said.

Haru's expression darkened and she leant against the door, watching her friends and family clinically. "Talk. _Now_."

"Haru, I don't think this is quite the best time..."

"You've had nineteen years to tell me!" she snapped, her voice rising in a threat to become a shout. She took a moment to regain her breath, but her gaze was still dark. "I think I deserve some truth; don't you?"

Naoko sighed and the changing of her posture suggested she had decided truth was the best option. "The official version of events is that Sora hadn't been seen for half a century, but Daichi and I had found her previously..."

Rei moved in her seat; physically affected by what she was hearing. "Naoko..."

The redhead picked up her head guiltily. "Sorry, Rei. I lied to you too about it; I told you the same story Daichi and I had agreed on. We thought it was for the best..."

"What happened?" Haru demanded.

Naoko was deliberately avoiding her daughter's gaze. "Put it this way; we found Sora nine months before your birth. Sorry."

"What was the deal?" Haru's voice had taken on a hoarse tone as she battled disbelief with the hard truth she was hearing. "What did you agree with Sora?"

"Forgive me... I had been pregnant three times already; two stillborns and one girl who died at one day old. Sora offered spells to combat that and we were worried about the lack of an heir..."

"What did you promise her?" The question was now forced out.

"She wanted to be your godmother. Forgive me... we were stupid; it was such a trivial thing, but with her background, we didn't want her as an influence around you. We pretended to forget her invitation. If we had known..." Naoko shook her head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry..."

"All this happened... because you refused to let Sora be my godmother? I could have had both Sora and Rei as godmothers; why did you have to...?"

"I know, I'm sorry! We had no clue it would end up with this!"

Baron stepped forward to offer support to Haru, but it appeared she needed her own space. She shrugged off his arm, still staring angrily at her mother.

"It's fine," she growled. "I've had enough. I'm heading back."

The door slammed shut with a bang as she disappeared out.

Naoko sat down, sighing as she held her forehead with her hands. "I was hoping I would never have to tell anyone."

"Naoko..."

"I'm sorry, Rei."

"Is it true?"

"Yes. Yes, oh, dammit, I wish it wasn't. I wish it wasn't with every fibre of my being. But I can't change it. It was a mistake, but... three children, Rei. Three children and I... I couldn't take another death. Not again."

Baron made sure he shut the door behind him before he turned to the Queen. "I'm sorry to move the conversation on, but time is of the essence and I need to know what's going on. Has Sora been found or something?"

"Give us a moment!" Hiromi snapped.

"Haru's in danger; sorry if I'm not particularly patient right now," Baron retorted. "Has Sora been found?"

"No, she's still absent. Thankfully," Rei muttered under her breath. She still hadn't recovered from Naoko's confession.

"But it's only a matter of time until she returns," added Hiromi.

"Thanks for that reminder."

"But right now that isn't the worst of our problems," said Naoko, sending a look to the other two to let her talk. "We're worried about the one year deadline."

Baron sighed. He'd guessed as much. "Okay, I know."

"Well?" asked Hiromi impatiently.

"No," he admitted. "Haru hasn't kissed me."

The three women became agitated at this news.

"Baron, you only have an hour left!" snapped Hiromi.

"Hey, it's not easy!" he retorted. "I can't exactly hint, can I? She has to make the first move and she has to do it without any knowledge of the curse. So what exactly _am _I meant to do? She almost kissed me at the pre-wedding feast, but Sky – Sora, I mean – and the king – or rather, the old king – stopped us. The moment's been lost."

"Find another moment then! Haru's gone through too much to fall at the last hurdle," ordered Hiromi. "It's not like you can just ask someone else to do this for you. This is something only you can do."

"And you really think she's in the right mood to kiss me _now_?" Baron retorted, gesturing to the slammed door.

"Well do _something_!"

"Sorry," apologised Naoko, placing one restraining hand on Hiromi's shoulder. "She's just worried. We all are."

"So am I, but I've got to keep a cool head if she's going to kiss me in the next hour. You're her mother, what do you suggest?"

The other three looked at one another, unsure how to answer it.

"Exactly!" said Baron pointedly. "You have no idea."

"Just... stick close to her."

"_That_ I was already doing."

"She's in danger."

"I know," said Baron bluntly. "What's happened to King Shirou?" he asked, to take the subject off the stale topic. "Surely he can't still be in control after what happened today?"

"No, he's been forcefully put into retirement. Lune's taking over now and I think he's planning on asking Yuki to be his queen when all this dies down. And of course she'll accept."

"And if she doesn't we'll want to know why," added Hiromi.

"So where is he now? King Shirou, I mean."

"He's being kept in his room. Oh, don't worry, there's no chance of him escaping," Rei added, as if reading Baron's mind. "There are guards posted around his room. He won't be coming after Haru or anyone anytime soon. Lune's planning, I think, on sending him to a country home or something. Somewhere where he can't do any harm. You can relax, at least over him. It's Sora who we need to be worried about."

"Good. At least that narrows down our current list of problems."

"Which isn't saying much," said Hiromi dryly.

The door banged open as Lune rushed in, clutching his head. "Haru... Haru..." he gasped.

Baron hurried over, helping him to a chair. "Haru what?" he demanded, his tone suddenly commanding.

"She's..." wheezed Lune.

"Well, spit it out!"

"Baron," said Rei quietly, coming beside him, "the lad looks like he's suffering concussion. Don't demand too much of him until he's ready to."

"Something's happened to Haru!" snapped Baron. "Something bad, by the sound of it." Nonetheless, he pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and placed it where the prince was clutching his skull. He was shocked when the material became covered in a sticky red substance. Some fight had occurred. "Lune, what happened? You're... you're bleeding."

"Haru... she's... been kidnapped."

"WHAT?"

"Sora... snuck up on me..." He groaned and rubbed his head, which Baron quickly stopped because Lune's was about to get his hand covered in his own blood. "Haru returned to the room and then Sora appeared and..." He winced and moved his head away from Baron's handkerchief to prove his point. "When I woke up Haru was gone."

"You're lucky she left you alive," muttered Rei, checking the bloodstains on the prince's head. "Although it looks like it wasn't from lack of trying. It looks worse than it is though," she added to reassure him. "Head wounds always bleed a lot. You'll recover and hopefully be none the worse for wear."

"I think she meant to kill me, but she was in a hurry." Lune gave a slanted smile. "I suppose I just wasn't worth checking to make sure she'd done the job properly."

"Okay, well as lucky as you are we can't stay here and leave Haru to whatever fate Sora has for her. Rei, look after Lune. Your majesty, send message out about what's happened. Get some support so people are ready in case Sora returns. I doubt she will, but better safe than sorry. Hiromi, come with me and see if you can track down where Sora's taken Haru," ordered Baron, already halfway out the door by the time he had issued the instructions.

Hiromi looked at the other two women, shrugged and followed Baron out, partially surprised by the instant change from the normal Baron to some kind of leader who was delivering out orders like he'd done so all his life.

"Not so fast, Baron," Hiromi called, half running, half flying in order to keep up with him.

"We haven't got any time to spare. We have an hour. At most."

"My legs are shorter than yours."

"You have wings," Baron replied shortly. "Use them."

"I _am_."

Baron skidded to a halt beside the lounge door and let the door swing open. He'd half been hoping this had all been some elaborate joke on Lune's part; that Haru would still be there, but the room was empty. He spun round to Hiromi. "What can you tell?"

The fairy was frowning, walking slowly into the room. Her wings were quivering like they were personally trying to feel the magic there. Eventually she said, "There's a few magic traces here. Definitely Sora."

"Can you track where she took Haru?"

"It was a short-range spell," Hiromi muttered. "She must've been using a lot of magic recently because wherever she went, it wasn't far."

"She was using a spell to control me," put in Baron helpfully. "She'd been holding up the spell for a few days."

Hiromi nodded. "That would explain it. It certainly wasn't like Sora to run from a fight, not unless she was weakened."

"So where do you think she went?" insisted Baron.

"She knows about the one year limit – I'm sure of that. She'll know that there's only an hour left. I suppose she's probably hiding somewhere, hoping to wait out that hour. The teleportation spell wasn't a long-range one, so she's somewhere in the palace."

"Any idea _where_ in the palace?" prompted Baron. "It's a pretty big place."

"I'd say outside."

"And what makes you say that? Does the magic lead in that direction?"

Hiromi laughed. "No, it's more like the fact that there are several leaves on the floor."

"Oh."

"Magic isn't everything. A little common sense goes a long way."

"But magic helps."

"It does," she admitted. "Okay, so Sora is outside, somewhere with foliage..."

They both paused in thought.

"The maze," said Baron suddenly.

"There's a maze here?" Hiromi asked.

Baron was nodding. "Yes, round the back of the palace. It's big, big enough to hide in for an hour without being found. It's a naturally grown maze, so that would explain the leaves. "

Now Hiromi was nodding. "Yes, it sounds like somewhere Sora would hide."

"Are you sure? I mean, if I'm wrong, we won't have enough time to correct our mistake."

"It's our best bet."

"Okay. The only problem leftover about it is that the maze has lots of niches and little alcoves – there are dozens of places where Sora could be hiding in it–"

Hiromi scoffed. "Well that's easy. She'll be in the middle. She always had a sense for the dramatics."

"Okay. And I take it from your tone that you don't approve of such dramatics?"

The fairy laughed. "It makes you way too predictable. Like it is now. Take my word for it, Sora will be in the middle."


	39. Circles

Chapter 39: Circles

"You're sure you'll be able to find the middle?"

Baron sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm as sure as I can be."

"You're sure?" insisted Hiromi.

"Well, I haven't exactly memorised the route or anything, but I'd say I have a pretty good chance of finding the middle."

"Before the hour is up?"

Baron had to hesitate at that. "I have a good chance," he just repeated. "Anyway, what's the reason that you can't come again? It'd just be a lot easier if you came along with me."

The fairy shook her head. "No, Sora would sense my magic. Your best advantage is the element of surprise. I don't think she's expecting anyone to come and find her, certainly not before the deadline."

"Okay." Baron looked up at the large hedges before him. He'd never been one for mazes, and certainly not the king's own personal one. It was said that people could be lost in there for days. He didn't quite believe that, but without doubt he'd known people to be stuck inside the seemingly never-ending labyrinth of twists and turns for a good few hours.

He had less than an hour.

"Baron, you should probably get going," said Hiromi.

"I know, I know."

"Have you got a weapon?"

Baron sighed again and showed her the sword that one of the guards had lent him. Swords and all that weren't really his style, but Hiromi had insisted he took a weapon of some description with him. It seemed to make her feel better about the whole thing, so he had accepted. However, he wasn't sure how much use a sharpened piece of metal was when faced against magic.

He decided not to voice this worry.

"Good."

Baron sheathed the sword; the weapon feeling heavy and awkward in his hands. He began to wish he'd taken proper lessons rather than gleaning what little tactics he'd acquired from listening to Lune's instructions. There was a reason he was the one who came up with the methods that didn't involve fighting when it came to his and Lune's frequent 'adventures', as some people had dubbed them. And that was simply because he didn't like the violence.

There was something that he did need to ask though.

"Hiromi... how can you be sure that Sora hasn't just...? Well... you know..." He didn't dare say his exact fear out loud.

"What?"

"Well... that Sora hasn't just... I mean, why would she have kept Haru... alive?" The last word was whispered.

The fairy shook her head. "Haru's alive. She was blessed by fairies, and that extends a sort of protection – or taboo, really – which means that no other fairy can directly kill them. There's more to our blessing than just beauty or music, you know."

"How can you be sure Sora will follow that rule? I mean, she cursed Haru in the first place."

"It's old magic. To break such a rule is to invoke the worst possible luck; right to the level where she could lose her magic. Sora would never risk such a thing. No, it is a lot more likely that she will just prefer to wait out the curse until Haru succumbs to it. Anyway, curses are the only way a fairy can counteract a blessing without breaking the taboo."

"It seems for once the christening magic rules were on our side."

Hiromi smiled thinly. "That 'damn romanticist' must've been having a sympathetic day."

Baron returned the narrow smile. "Evidently."

"Oh, and I'm sorry, but the same courtesy will not apply to you. Sora will still be able to harm you."

"I suppose a fair fight _was_ out of the question," he replied dryly.

The fairy sighed and motioned to the maze. "Get going; Haru isn't going to rescue herself, you know," said Hiromi impatiently.

Baron smiled wanly and gave her a brief salute. "Yes miss," he replied, and entered the maze.

The first thing that hit him was the silence. When he'd been with Hiromi they hadn't always talked, but there had still been that sound of someone other than himself existing. Now, with the maze cutting off even the slight comfort that the fairy had provided, the air was still. The quality of the air was akin to that when someone walked through an empty house; lifeless. The sound of his footsteps seemed deafening in the placid silence of the maze And despite the fact that it was now May, the evening dusk had already swept in, engulfing everything in a colourless hue. The vivid green of spring was tainted with the greying influence of the oncoming nightfall; making the maze seem not unlike it was in mourning.

He stopped by a corner. Before him lay a junction.

"Now, if I just take this methodically," he muttered to himself. He started to take the left, then backed up and looked to the right. If he took it methodically, he was sure to find the middle, but he might not find it before the hour was up. And if he didn't then Haru would die.

To the right he heard the sound of running, which wouldn't have been audible if it hadn't been for the unnatural silence of the maze. He began to head for it, but then heard more footsteps from the other path. That forced him to back up again and take the other route. Again the sound of running switched to the other path and Baron spent more time being mislead past more forks and junctions. He found himself going round in circles, coming to corners he'd seen before, but never actually getting anywhere.

He brought himself to a stop when he came – for the third time – to the same fork.

"This isn't working," he muttered. He tried to bring up a mental map that he'd acquired after looking down upon the maze, like he'd done back at the castle, but unlike that time, this maze was designed to actually be a maze, not just a garden. And that meant the maze was truly a network of twists and turns intended to confuse and bewilder the mind. _And_ he'd completely lost track of which route he'd taken. Even if he had been able to remember what the maze looked like from the palace, he'd have no idea of where he was in it.

He looked down the two paths. Both ways looked identical.

Scrap the methodical way. He was running out of time.

He began to run, this time ignoring the red herring footsteps to his left and just hoping he was taking the correct route. He knew now that the footsteps were just an attempt to distract and confuse him. Well, he wasn't going to fall for that trick anymore.

Ten minutes gave way to fifteen; fifteen to twenty; twenty to half an hour. Suddenly he no longer had an hour, but ten minutes. He was beginning to get desperate. Again and again he came to dead ends, indistinguishable paths and familiar corners.

Circles.

He was running in circles.

He groaned and rested his head against the bristly branches of a nearby hedge. He half closed his eyes in defeat. Suddenly the risk of losing Haru seemed more real than ever. Who knew if even if he did find her in time she would kiss him? He tried to still his rapidly beating heart. No, now wasn't the moment to panic; now wasn't the time to lose his head. Now he needed to track down Haru and _fast_. But how?

His eyes still half closed, he listened to his quickened heartbeat. The false footsteps had faded away and now the maze was once again disturbingly quiet. No, it wasn't entirely quiet. There was another sound; a sound so faint that unless he'd known how lifeless the air should've been, he wouldn't have picked it up.

It was the sound of someone breathing.

He froze as his mind realised this. Surely if Sora had realised where he was he'd already be dead?

The breaths of the other person were light, gentle. Like they were sleeping.

Haru...?

He followed the almost inaudible noise, treading gently on the soft grass as he trailed the hedge line. He circled round, trying to find a route to the person – the person who was hopefully Haru.

After a few moments another noise entered his ears – at first he didn't recognise it. It was a kind of bell-like noise, a clinking noise. It was quite a gentle sound. Then he realised it was the sound of running water; water flowing in a fountain of some type. That convinced him he was near the middle, since where else would a water feature go in a maze? The sound grew louder, and it engulfed the sound of the gentle breathing. He was getting close.

He finally came to a break in the foliage and looked through, afraid of what he was going to see.

The first thing he picked out was the limp body of the princess, slouched against the bench to the back of the clearing. Unconscious. Or maybe just sleeping. But she was breathing. Definitely breathing. Which was a good sign; it seemed Hiromi had been right. In the middle was the fountain which he had heard, its clear water trickling down from one level to the next. It was rather a plain clearing, for so elaborate a maze. For such a complex maze one might have expected a grander prize than this.

He moved his head, trying to see more of the clearing. There wasn't any sign of Sora, which struck him as odd. What reason would she have for leaving Haru on her own? He contemplated the option of this being a trap, but the seemingly open opportunity was too tempting to miss. He snuck round to the official opening and made his way to Haru, running the last couple of metres.

"Haru!" he whispered, taking her shoulders. "Haru! Please, wake up." She didn't respond, still lifeless. He checked her pulse. Yes, she was definitely alive. He passed a hand over her forehead. Yes, she was warm as well. And yet she wasn't waking up. He considered shaking her shoulders, but something told him that it wouldn't make any difference. He checked the time.

Five minutes.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. And he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the rapidly disappearing time limit, although that probably wasn't helping. He turned around, suddenly aware of another person in the clearing. His gaze met that of a woman in an icy-white dress, her wings fluttering angrily behind her. She was only a few metres away from Baron, her piercing blue eyes sparking dangerously.

"You just cannot keep your nose out of other people's business, can you?" she growled.

Baron kept himself between Sora and Haru as he stood up. He noticed she held a sword in her right hand as if it were no heavier than a hollow stick. He supposed she must have taken it from one of the guards. Great. As if the odds weren't bad enough already.

"Well, let's just say I don't like to leave a problem unsolved," he replied. Sora was moving closer, leaving him no choice but to circle away from Haru, praying that Hiromi had been right. He felt like he was abandoning her. Sora's gaze was fixed on him though, like some lioness, and Baron got the distinct impression that she wasn't focusing on the princess right now.

"You got past my spells; interesting," mused the pale fairy. "I mean, I knew you were stubborn, but still..."

"Your spells?" repeated Baron. He didn't have time to talk, but he didn't know what else to do yet. He hadn't even unsheathed his sword yet. _Stupid_, he scowled himself.

"The ones that were meant to lead anyone who came in astray," replied the woman coldly. She didn't seem bothered by the prospect of talking. The longer he wasted with words the less chance he had of breaking the spell.

Baron nodded. That would explain the footsteps he'd heard. She must've been checking her spells she'd set up when he'd arrived, allowing his few seconds with Haru before she'd returned back. He checked his watch.

Four minutes.

Sora moved suddenly, the sword in hand flashing in its sudden course towards Baron. He flexed back on instinct, curving away and almost losing his balance. However Sora made another slash with the weapon and this time although Baron avoided the blow, he lost his balance and had to roll away from the attack. Another roll, another duck, another close brush with death.

Three minutes.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Sorry, but this chapter really refused to get into line, plus while I was writing this I was a little under the weather (which usually affects my writing because it puts me in a 'can't be bothered' mood when it comes to writing. Staring at the screen becomes all too common). But it finally got its sorry behind moving and now this chapter is up. It may though be a little disjointed, so I hope this came out okay. **

**And thanks for people's comments over the last chapter; I'll be editing chapter 28 at some point - your comments haven't gone unnoticed.**

**Oh, and due to repeated threats from a best friend, this chapter is duly dedicated to my Writer's Buddy, my best friend whose birthday is today. Happy writing and God Bless you, PT!**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	40. Three Minutes

Chapter 40: Three Minutes

Baron glanced over to the still limp form of Haru. "What have you done to her?" he shouted.

"Relax, she's just sleeping," snarled Sora. She attempted another missed hit with the sword.

Baron dodged again, but he couldn't dodge forever. Sora was just missing because she was angry and out of control, but those features also made her dangerous. Very dangerous. He hadn't even taken out his sword yet; he was just playing defensive. But if he wanted to end this fight before the three minutes were up he would have to do something more. If he wanted to even have a chance of ensuring Haru's life, he would have to do something soon.

His own weapon was taken from its sheath and bared between him and Sora, the weapon feeling slightly alien in his hands. Again, he regretted not taking lessons. If he ever got out of this, he was going to ask for lessons. He never wanted to feel this vulnerable again; never wanted to feel so unable to protect someone who was as important to him as Haru was.

The other sword clashed against his own, and the pure strength behind the blow brought the swords closer to his own face than he felt comfortable with. He hadn't betted on the fairy having this strength. He tried to push the swords away, but in the end let his feet buckle under him and duck away so that Sora's weapon slid away, digging itself into the ground. Baron saw an opportunity and took it, kicking the sword away from her before she could reach for it. It slid against and under the hedge, disappearing fully beneath it, probably coming to rest on the other side of the bush. That should even the odds.

"Enough of this!" hissed Sora. Her hands became full of a blue lightning and it smashed down upon a patch of grass to Baron's right. He glanced worriedly at the now blackened ground, wondering what it could do to _him_ if it could do _that_ to the ground. He was just glad that Sora was too furious to aim properly. He would already be toast, if that wasn't the case.

"Hiromi should've warned me about that," he muttered to himself. He again rolled to the side as another bolt hit the ground, using the momentum to return to his feet. He gripped his own sword in his hands, using it like a barrier between him and Sora. She threw another bolt, and this time it was closer to hitting its mark, smashing against Baron's weapon. The lightning though bounced off, redirecting the full force of the blow to the fountain instead, where the top was quite literally struck off. The water began to flow out of the fountain with that blow, slowly soaking the grass and leaving the fountain only half full.

Both Sora and Baron took a moment to contemplate the damage done by the redirected hit before continuing their fight, Sora sending another surge of magic Baron's way. But this time he was ready, and angled his sword so that the blue lightning was reflected by it and the flash of magic headed back in Sora's direction. She saw the move and twisted out of the way, but not quite quick enough. The rush of magic scorched her shoulder. She gave a low, gasping hiss of pain and gripped her shoulder, feeling where the magic had hit her. Within seconds she had thrown another bolt at Baron, who wasn't able to revel in his brief success as he threw himself sideways to avoid it. He returned to his former posture – sword in hand, braced for impact.

Sora threw another bolt, but with the same result, although this time she fully dodged the rebound. She growled and threw a different type of magic – like long streams of shadow; whip-like in appearance and movement. The shadow wrapped itself around the weapon, seemingly unhurt by the razor blade, and pulled it away. Baron released the sword and jumped back before the shadow could attach itself to him too. The sword was brought to Sora's hand, where she took it, weighing the cold metal up in her hand.

Baron quickly decided the situation had gone from bad to worse. Sora had her magic, she had his weapon; what did he have? No weapon and a three minute time limit. He checked the time. No, correction, a two minute limit. As if his situation wasn't bad enough already.

Sora screamed at him in what he could only guess was pure anger tinged with something dangerously close to insanity as a flash of blue lightning shot past his shoulder, only narrowly missing. Her aim was improving. Or maybe she had just got lucky. Whatever it was, it was still bad news. He dodged another blow, skidding around the corner of the hedge. The bush was blown apart behind him, and he turned a sharp left to avoid the shards of bramble and branches that were propelled his way, his feet skidding against the grass and slipping with his haste. He landed with a heavy thud on the ground, his feet buckling under him.

"Come back and fight, you coward!" shrieked the fairy, another hit sending another part of the maze into smithereens, but this time the remains caught fire from the blast, quickly spreading from branch to branch. There hadn't been rain over the last couple of days, so the ground was dry, as were the plants. Perfect fire conditions.

Baron pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the cuts and bruises on his arms, personally just relieved he'd been quick enough to avoid the full blast. He was running, trying to remember his route so that he could retrace it when he needed to. When – if – he defeated Sora. But his mind was quickly taken over by the one motive – to survive. The fire was racing after him, as was the deranged fairy. And time was running short.

He stopped beside another corner, gasping for breath; his arm encircling his waist to fight back the stitch that was threatening to settle in. He peered around the edge and brought his head suddenly back to avoid the flash of fire that was sent his way. Okay, that had been a bad decision. He set off again along the path, weaving from side to side to evade more of Sora's bolts. A left, two rights, another left... He began to forget the route he'd taken as it steadily lengthened.

The sound of Sora's wings changed to that of heavy paws hitting the ground and with that Baron spared a glance behind him.

"Oh, you have _got to be_ kidding me," he breathed to himself. "She can _transform_?"

Behind him was the slender form of a white dragon with undersized wings that weren't adapted to flying, but with bulky feet that were fitted with long, black talons, that left marks in the ground with every bound. Her growl was more animal-like than ever, emanating from her stomach and travelling to her throat to give a low, guttural snarl.

Baron turned his attention back to where he was going, skidded to one side to turn a corner. A burst of flame, red this time, hit the bush to his left.

"_And_ she can breathe fire," he muttered furiously. "Why aren't I ever warned of these things _before_ I get into a fight? Would make things a lot easier."

She was gaining, one claw reaching his shoulder in a bound and bringing him down. He automatically rolled away from where he'd fallen, and rightly so, for Sora ran her talons into that spot in the same movement. With the momentum Baron had gained he lashed out with his feet, the rest of him still on the ground, and kicked hard at the dragon's face as she went for where he'd previously been. The beast howled and stumbled back, giving him enough time to get back onto his feet and carry on running.

He skidded to a halt as he turned another bend, sinking down to the ground. His breath was coming out in short, laboured gasps, but he had gained a lead on the fairy, although he was unsure how he'd managed that. But now he was lost, and he could hear Sora advancing down the path, trying to decide which route her quarry had taken.

Baron gingerly examined his shoulder, feeling the wetness of blood there. He placed some gentle pressure on the wound, wincing when it stung. Luckily Sora had only partially gripped his shoulder, or he could be sitting with much worse than just a flesh wound. Unluckily, it happened to be his right arm.

He checked the time.

One minute.

Baron winced when he'd seen the time left; his task seeming impossible. He tried to edge away from the bend, attempting to do it silently. His foot nudged something and he nearly jumped, almost shouting in the process. When he looked down he saw the glittering form of the sword. Sora's sword. Which he had kicked under the hedge – which meant that on the other side of the hedge was the middle. He'd run a circle. He picked the weapon up, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain in his right shoulder. He shifted the main weight of the metal into his left hand to ease the pain, but his coordination was nowhere near as good as his right. The sword felt – if possible – even more awkward when it was solely in his left hand as he swung it clumsily to try to familiarise the feel of it. He would have to have an easy shot; a quick, clean shot to stand any chance.

"Where are you?" called Sora tauntingly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Her voice seemed distorted by the change, a beast-like tone now present in her normally cold voice. "Come out, Baron, come out and I might just make this easy on you. I'll kill you swiftly." There was a low laugh following her last comment.

Baron gripped the sword even tighter in his hands. He doubted that. He had given her too much trouble for her not to prolong her kill. Kill him like a cat playing with a mouse. He edged back to the corner, trying to bring the weapon in his hands to a comfortable position which didn't strain his right shoulder.

"Come now, Baron, hiding, are we?" mocked Sora. "This isn't a game, so why don't you come out into the open and we can end this? You know I'll just find you in the end anyway, so why bother?"

One clean shot was all he needed.

Baron stepped half forward, his left side hid by the hedge. "I'm here, Sora."

The dragon gave a growl of pleasure. "_Finally_," she hissed. She tensed her muscles and bounded forward, her strides covering a metre each. It would only take three strides before she would be able to sink her claws into him. On the second stride Baron stepped back on his right foot and Sora thought he was about to run again. But then as she started her third and final bound, he brought a sword round to his right side, away from behind the hedge where it'd been hidden, clutching the weapon with both hands. Sora saw his intention and tried to stop her leap, but she'd already left the ground. Baron swung the glittering metal up to where her heart should be and felt the dragon shudder as its body made contact with the weapon. There was another shudder and the beast collapsed down upon him. He was pinned to the ground by the creature as it struggled to get back up, as it struggled to fight the cold grip of death. It snapped at his face but Baron held the dragon's neck at arm's length, its attempts growing weaker with every second that passed. Finally there was a final shudder as the glow of life left the black eyes of the beast, and they returned to blue; the only sign that it had ever been anything but a dragon.

Baron gasped and pulled himself away, pushing the beast off him. He'd expected the dragon to return to Sora once she'd died, but it remained the colourless white of the dragon. Only her eyes, which were gazing emptily out to the fading evening, showed a glimmer of the person she once was.


	41. Back to Normal?

Chapter 41: Back to Normal?

Baron knelt beside the body of Haru. He had twenty seconds left. Twenty priceless seconds left. He'd hoped that with Sora dead, the sleeping spell she'd placed over her would go. That she would wake up. Then again, perhaps it was kinder to let her slip away in her sleep than for her to wake only to die twenty seconds later unless she kissed him. The thought filled his eyes with tears.

Fifteen seconds. Hiromi had been exact in her time. _Very_ exact.

Ten seconds.

ooOoo

Haru sighed and her eyes fluttered open, the sleep releasing finally her to the grim reality of the waking world. And it _was_ grim. For one thing, it was cold, and for another it was getting dark. She felt goose bumps rising on her arms, but she didn't shiver. And the third thing was that Baron appeared to be crying silently to her left. Crying? There were definitely unclouded droplets welling in his emerald eyes as he muttered something under his breath. He hadn't noticed she'd woken up.

"Five," he whispered.

Haru considered just placing an arm on his shoulder, but the tears that were falling softly to the ground moved her to do something more. And... he was counting? She didn't know whether he was counting up or down yet, or what for.

"Four."

Haru saw the blood on his clothes – what had happened while she'd been unconscious? Was he hurt? How badly?

"Three."

She moved closer to him, pushing herself up, and his eyes finally saw she was awake. They were empty – as if defeated. She worried then. What could make him already give up hope? He was always the optimistic one, much more so than her. The word "Two," died on his lips as he gazed back into her chocolate brown eyes, drinking in the experience.

Haru felt her heart tug at his gaze, begging her to do what felt so right here. But Baron hadn't moved closer, and he must have realised what had crossed her mind so maybe he didn't feel about her in that way. But then again, he hadn't moved _away_ either. She saw the word "One" rise up in his mind; she couldn't help being caught up in the counting, even if he didn't say it out loud. What would happen at zero?

Baron's eyes were begging suddenly, but she didn't know what she was meant to do. Their faces were intimately close and she finally gave into her heart and lent in. She placed her lips against his, her arms moving around his neck. He responded almost immediately, returning the sweet kiss. This had definitely been the right move, she decided.

'_Zero.'_

Baron held the princess in his arms, rejoicing in each second that she continued to live. She was wondrously, amazingly, warm with life that he'd been afraid would fade away as the deadline struck. But, no, she was still alive. Alive and _kissing_ him. They broke apart and Baron buried his head on Haru's shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace. The tears were returning, but this time they were from happiness.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered.

Haru leant against him as she allowed him to hold her close, her heart singing away. Then her eyes began to take in Baron's state. She took in the blood that was adorning his entire outfit and this time her heart leapt into her mouth. "Baron... you're bleeding!" She pulled herself away to inspect the blood.

Baron caught her hands. "Most of the blood isn't mine," he reassured her.

"_Most_? What about the blood that _is_ yours then?" she demanded. She withdrew her hand and checked the rest of the blood, and as she passed over her shoulder she saw him wince. "There, for example."

"Okay, well yes, that is my own blood. But I'll deal with it." He carefully removed her hand from his shoulder. "If you don't mind, that spot's a little tender."

Haru blushed at her mistake. "Oh, of course." She turned stern again. "But we do need to get you seen to. I can't just leave you in this state."

Despite her scolding, Baron was beaming from ear to ear.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just glad you're alive," he replied.

Haru smiled at his comment. "You look slightly goofy, that's all."

Baron made his face serious. "Better?"

"Hm, much. Oh, what's happened to Sora? Where is she?"

"She won't be able to ever harm you again," comforted Baron.

"Baron, what happened?" Haru insisted. "Tell me."

"She's... dead."

Haru's eyes widened. "Did you...?"

Baron gave a swift nod. "It was the only thing that could bring the spell that was holding you asleep to an end without Sora deciding to. And Sora wasn't going to give up that easily." He didn't add that she had been trying to kill him at the time. That would just add to Haru's worry. He would tell her later. When everything had calmed down.

"I guess so." Haru got to her feet, helped by Baron when he saw she was a little shaky. "But you will explain what's going on later, right? Is everything alright? Should I be worrying?"

"No, no," promised Baron, pulling her into another close embrace. "Everything is fine."

"If everything is fine then why are you so... I don't know...?" Haru had been going to say 'affectionate' but Baron was quite often affectionate around her so she didn't know what was making her wary. "It's just... Baron, are you _sure_ everything's okay?"

"Yes I am."

"Then can you relax a little? You seem a little stressed."

"It's been a long day."

ooOoo

An hour later found Haru and Baron sitting by a fire, being passed a hot chocolate each from Hiromi (who couldn't make tea to save her life, but was quite apt at making a _mean_ hot chocolate) as the details were given out about the last few days. Haru sipped her drink, sniffling slightly. It seemed that she had managed to catch a cold after all, although she was lucky, by the sound of it, that she was still alive. Lune and Queen Naoko explained what had happened when they'd left to go back to the castle, which, even they admitted, wasn't much. The villagers reported no such strange events happening, but they stayed nonetheless to ensure that all was well until a messenger from the palace had come, requesting them to come immediately, mentioning that Baron was going to marry Sky. At that they'd returned, just in time it seemed, to find that Sky – or Sora – was about to kill Baron and force Haru to marry Lune.

Baron went over the details of what happened in the maze, explaining how he'd defeated Sora, and sent a few questioning looks at Hiromi.

"You never told me she could shape-shift or throw lightning," he added, a tad accusingly.

"There's a simple reason for that – I didn't know," admitted Hiromi. She threw up her hands defensively. "Hey, the last time I saw her – the last time anyone saw her – was a hundred years ago. In all that time she's probably been brushing up on her magic. She would've surely been doing _something_ in all that time," she added.

"Yes, well it was a shock when she first started throwing fireballs, I can tell you," said Baron, subconsciously rubbing his shoulder which was now bandaged.

"What will happen now?" Haru asked. "I mean, there's only three christening fairies left."

"Oh, another will take Sora's place," explained Hiromi. "That's what normally happens."

"Hopefully someone who won't go around cursing newborn babies," said Naoko curtly.

Hiromi smiled wanly. "Yes, we'll be more careful this time."

"I worked out who was sending me those letters," Louise added. Several occupants of the room gave her curious glances. She remembered she hadn't made the business of her mystery letters public and quickly explained. "I realised when I saw Sky's - Sora's - handwriting. It was her the entire time."

"It's a little more subtle than I usually would expect from her," Hiromi said, "but I expect that was her initial attempt. Why get your own hands dirty when you can use someone else? When she failed - when you didn't respond as she expected - she had to come and deal with this in person."

"She thought I would do something to break Haru and Baron up?"

"She probably just saw an opportunity. It's how she views people - just opportunities."

"But you proved her wrong," Haru added sternly. "You proved yourself to be better than she thought."

Louise just smiled shakily. "Thanks. But still... maybe..."

"Sora only ever sees the worst in people," Baron put in. "Louise, just because Sora tried to use you doesn't make you a bad person. In fact, like Haru said, you proved yourself to be better. There are people who wouldn't have resisted."

"I..." She sighed. "Thanks, everyone."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Haru said warmly.

Eventually Baron went back to telling what had happened in the maze, only being interrupted in his story once more, which was when Haru heard of the after-curse. After that it took several minutes, a few raised words from Haru and a number of calming ones from Baron to bring the situation under control. By the end of it however, the princess was still slightly shocked from her unknowing brush with death.

"So _that_ was why you were counting," concluded Haru finally.

"Yes."

"And if I had kissed you a second later than I did...?" Haru said slowly.

Baron grimaced. "You would not be here to talk about it."

"Okay, so is there any other curses I should know about? Like, I don't know, I've got to kiss a frog or something?"

Naoko gave her daughter a look. "Now, Haru, you're just being silly."

Haru huffed, crossing her arms. "Just checking."

"If we had told you then you would've died."

The brunette huffed again. "Well that's stupid. Who makes up all these rules?"

Hiromi opened her mouth to answer, then shut it and shook her head. "Just take our word for it; we did what we thought was for the best."

"And there's no harm done," added Baron placing an arm around the princess in a careful hug to avoid spilling the drink in Haru's hand.

"Apart from your shoulder, one tower and the fact that the maze burnt down," said Haru dryly.

"The fires were put out before it could spread."

"Yeah, but still..."

"And my shoulder will heal and that tower will be rebuilt. Everything will go back to normal."

'_Well,'_ he added mentally, '_not quite _all_ back to normal_.'

He had one last surprise to spring on the princess.

ooOoo

A week later and the guests of the palace still hadn't returned home yet. Haru actually spent most of the week at Baron's mansion, since Baron had been granted a holiday to recover from his wounds. Admittedly with the healer's help, his wounds were almost fully healed after a couple of days, but he wasn't about to argue with some extra free time.

Baron and Haru were, once again outside. It was becoming an increasingly common sight – although they were just as often making a menace of themselves in the kitchen nowadays or invading the music room. Haru had yet to tire of cloud watching with Baron.

As the brunette pointed out another set of clouds Baron looked over at her, taking in her laughing face, her laughing eyes. She was beautiful when she laughed.

As if sensing his gaze, Haru stopped picking out clouds and turned to return his gaze. "What?"

Baron shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff."

Haru elbowed him. "That's helpful. What kind of 'stuff'?"

He smiled. "You. Me. That kind of 'stuff'."

"Good or bad?"

He gave her a surprised look. "Good, of course."

Haru leant against Baron, her head falling upon his shoulder. Her fingers intertwined with Baron's as she looked back up the sky. "Do you think what we see in the clouds reflects the kind of person we are?" she asked after a quiet moment.

Baron chose his response carefully, unsure of where the conversation was going. "I think... that, sometimes, it can reflect what's on our minds. Why? What do you see?"

"No, I don't see anything currently, it was just a thought."

"And where did this thought come from?"

"I was thinking back over the first time I did this with you. I couldn't see anything then. I was just wondering why I couldn't then, but now it's easier. Easier than before anyway."

"Maybe you were scared to admit your thoughts. You had blocked off your heart for so long that perhaps it was struggling to make itself heard. But now you've accepted your feelings." Then Baron added simply, "Haru, people change."

"Yeah, _that_ I know."

"People often change for the better," he added. "But often we have to make that decision to change; it won't happen by itself. I only helped you change; you were the one who had the true power behind it. I couldn't have forced you into it."

"But you still helped me. After all the grief I gave you, how did you find it inside you continue trying to bring me back?"

Baron chuckled. "Well, that's very simple."

"Really? And the answer is...?"

Baron leant into her. "It's because I love you."

"I was impossible to love back then," scoffed Haru. "I did everything I could to push you away."

"Hm, but you failed," he reminded her.

"I'm glad I did."

"So am I." Baron paused and then added, "Haru... do you love me?"

"What kind of funny question is that?" laughed the brunette, her eyes twinkling. "Of course I do! You mean everything to me!"

Baron smiled. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Haru gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Is that enough proof?"

"Plenty."

Haru moved slightly into a more comfortable position against Baron, her mind thinking through the last couple of days. "Lune and Yuki are thinking of organising their wedding sometime soon," she commented. "Yuki's already picked out her dress."

"So I've heard. Lune isn't quite that organised."

"No, well, he wouldn't be. I think they want to hold it sometime next month." Haru laughed. "Well, it won't be a double wedding this time."

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that," chuckled Baron.

Haru turned to look at him. "Oh? Why? Who else is getting married?"

"It hasn't been organised yet; the hopeful groom hasn't even asked the woman so far."

Haru laughed. "How does he know that she'll accept then?"

"He's pretty sure she will."

"And how does he know that?"

Baron pulled out a small box. "Because she loves him."

ooOoo

"_Who is happier? She who continues to dream, or she who is awakened from a dream? Maybe what the princess wishes for is not a kiss to awaken her, but to stay asleep for all eternity..."_

X

"_Sometimes you don't know what you're missing until you reach out to touch it. _

_Sometimes you can't see how beautiful something is until it steps back into the light. _

_And sometimes you miss a love you almost didn't lose. _

_But when you need beauty, dream."_

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Love that last quote. =^^= Beautiful. Anyhow...**

**Once again, big, huge, MASSIVE thanks to all those amazing people who reviewed! The thanks go to: **_**The**__**GamerSwordsman, aznchocoholic, princesstaranee, Nanenna**_**,**_** sailor star rainbow**_**, **_**Elita One, YarningChick, Midnight the Black Fox, dancerprancervixindixen, inujisan, Raye of the Sunshine, James Birdsong, CC21, InnocentFairy, Yva J., Mizuki hikari, Victoria Pendragon, spoiledpuppy, greyfitti, dribnevar, Starr E. Knites, kakashifan1792, NEKO GIRL, RedWingedAngel002, The Whether Girl, vikkie, Natalie Field, inulover1993, mizgardenia21, hopeisgrand **_**and**_** aperio**_**. To old and new, I appreciate **_**all**_** your reviews, please keep them coming! You make me laugh, you make me think, and you make me want to keep on writing! Thank you.**

**Yes, there were changes from the original storyline; my original idea was to take some of the less "realistic" points of the fairytale and twist them into a stronger storyline. The deadline idea **_**did**_** come from Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_**, but I hope I made it my own – the idea of an enchanted Baron also originated from the same source, but I had way too much fun writing that to **_**not**_** use it. (I'll apologise again for any grief unintentionally caused...)**

**There is another story coming; it's called **_**Being Human**_**, as you may have guessed if you looked at my profile. The s****ummary is:**

_**Just because he was no longer human didn't make him any less of a person. Easy to believe, harder to apply. And almost impossible when choosing him would condemn her own humanity.**_

**Hoped that piqued your curiosity – I'll see you then!**

**Happy writing and God bless.**

**~ Catsafari. **


End file.
